Delphina, Goddess of Dolphins
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Apollo was famous for being an unlucky god when it came to love. Right? Well, there was one exception. He will even name after her his most important sanctuary: Delphi.
1. The Goddess of Dolphins

**Hello everybody! I am really happy to present you this story!**

 **I have always been fascinated by Greek mythology. Apollo is one of my favorite gods, not because I think he is the best, but because of his big complexity!**

 **It is sad that he never found true love so I wanted to write a story for him.**

 **I got the idea of this fanfiction when I discovered that Delphi, the main sanctuary of Apollo, is named after the dolphin.**

 **The dolphin is my favourite animal. And it also has been a sacred animal in Ancient Greece. So, I am going to explore through this story the huge symbolism of this species for the Greeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't possess Greek mythology. Only Delphina belongs to me.**

Chapter 1: The Goddess of Dolphins

It was a beautiful day. The water was as blue as the sky. The sky itself was cloudless, leaving the sun as the ultimate ruler. A nymph was swimming in the wonderful sea on a sandy beach of the island of Crete. Faithful to her kind, she was incredibly beautiful. She possessed long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was soft and her body perfectly shaped.

Her name was Delphina.

This day, she was accompanied by her twin sister Calypso, a black-haired braided woman as pretty as her, and the Nereids who are the fifty daughters of Nereus, her adoptive father. They liked to spend time together in the water, sitting on the rocks, either dressed in white clothes or naked. They were away from men, after all. They talked about their hair, about gossip, about handsome guys… Well! The kind of stuff that girls loved to discuss!

"So, a week ago, I encountered a satyr on my walk in the forest." Dynamene, one of the sea nymph, narrated. "I was about to pee when he took me by surprise by behind."

"A satyr?!" Halia, another of them, reacted. "You know it is dangerous to go in the forest alone. Satyrs are known to lust for nymphs. They are such perverts! Father will be mad if he ever learns!"

"She was not alone! I was with her!" Their sister Melite answered. "But wait until you know what happened after…"

Delphina listened to the stories while playing with her hair. She pretended to be interested, but in reality, she was bored. She loved the Nereids, but sometimes, she missed the old time.

When they were children, they swam in the water as far as they could to explore their environment. They challenged each other to see who was the fastest (and Delphina must admit she usually liked it just because she often won). They tried to catch fish, they splashed each other. Ho! So much fun together.

But time passed, they grew up and they seemed to only hold discussions about subjects she cared not that much. It was not like she was never interested at all, but she grew bored of it really fast. She always ended up with her eyes staring at the wide sea.

There was clearly something wrong with her! It was like if her inner child was still pretty strong. She craved action! She craved exploration. She wanted to jump out of the sea to express fully her freedom.

"Delphina, are you hearing me?" Her sister Calypso suddenly called.

"Euh… Yeah."

"I just wanted to know if you were done with the hair brush."

"I am. You can use it."

"Thank you." Calypso took the tool and began to brush her hair.

But she didn't miss the attitude of her twin. She knew her by heart. She knew her mind was distracted. She knew she was already tired of talking with the Nereids. At the same time, she could not blame her. Delphina was an adventurous girl. She was simply not made to just sit down and talk all day.

And like usual, Calypso got an idea.

"Eh! What if we let the Nereids with their gossips and go together for a swim?"

Delphina smiled. This was exactly what she wanted to hear.

And then, the close twin sisters easily escaped their fifty friends to plunge in the deep water. They transformed their legs into blue tails. They laughed with each other.

For Delphina, the definition of happiness was simple. To become a mermaid and to just wander in the sea all day. To say hello to the huge diversity of fish and other marine creatures. To be amazed by the beauty of the corals. To let herself be transported by the waves. And if her dear sister was with her, it was even better.

That kind of activity always sounded dull to most people, but she didn't care. That was of ideal of peace for her.

But she didn't know that her life would change forever on this fateful day.

Delphina was bringing her head out of the water. Then, an object completely caught her attention. She suddenly saw a boat, on the horizon, near the long coast on the right side.

Now, that was freaking interesting! She never saw a boat before. She never had been close of any mortal neither. Usually, since the place was really far from the closest village, they didn't come here. Eventually, this was one of the reason the nymphs were living there. To avoid humans.

"Look, Calypso!" Delphina said. "There are a boat! A real one!"

"They must be lost. We should go back before they come closer and notice us."

"No way! Who knows when an opportunity like that will happen again?! I want to see it in details!"

And so, she swam with excitement toward the huge floating object. Calypso panicked.

"Delphina! What are you doing? Come back! There are a lot of wind on this side of the coast. It is dangerous!"

But her sister didn't listen to the warning. She wasn't afraid of the power of Aeolus, God of Wind. She was a good swimmer and her curiosity was stronger. She increased her speed.

Seeing her stubborn sister leaving, Calypso decided to follow her. She was sure that her sibling was running after trouble!

Meanwhile, the blond-haired woman managed to get close to the boat in a record time. But not too much, just to avoid getting noticed.

She was amazed. It was bigger than she expected! The wood structure was longer than larger. The bow had the shape of a snake. There were many men bare chest on board sitting in line, manipulating long paddles.

That was impressive to see that for real!

But then, the wind awoke.

It was becoming harder to swim. Delphina knew it was better to catch the nearest rock and to hang on it. She did it. But she couldn't suspect that the presence of rocks meant trouble for the boat with the strong wind out there.

Suddenly, she heard a huge sound. The boat just hit an obstacle really hard! She also heard the screams of panicked people! Delphina didn't understand.

Why did they panic?

Then, after a while, she noticed that the boat was beginning to sink, bringing the people on board to jump to the sea. And at the moment, by observing the poor men, she understood.

They didn't know how to swim!

The current was too strong for them. Some of them hit their head on the rocks, while other tried to hang on them like her but still failed. The waves were absorbing them against their will!

They will not survive.

Hearing their cries was too painful for Delphina. It hurt her soul to hear their fear to drown. She wanted to help them. No! She needed to! She couldn't let these innocent mortals just die like that!

She would forever feel guilty for watching their death and doing absolutely nothing.

But she will never have the time to save all of them before it is too late. She was alone and not a swimmer experimented enough to go against the powerful waves.

Damn! Why was she so powerless?

She closed her eyes and prayed. She was a nymph. She possessed some magical powers. Notably the power to manipulate water like every water nymph but even that would not be enough against the wind.

But she might possess something else! The Nereid Thetis had the powers of a goddess. Why not her too? She might be able to do something useful in that important moment!

Her mind was focused on the men she had to save.

And her will was so strong that a miracle happened.

…

Why Calypso couldn't be as fast as her sister when it came to swimming? Anyway, she had to hurry! She didn't see the boat anymore. It must have fully sunk in the sea. She hoped nothing bad happened to Delphina! She loved her twin more than anything else!

But when she arrived, not only did the wind calm down but she also found something that she had never seen before.

 _What is that?_ She thought.

There were creatures large as sharks. They looked like fish but not at the same time. They had something human in them. With their long mouths, they seemed to smile. They had a hole on their back to allow them to breath like land animals.

They were colorful. They had shades of black, gray, white and yellow on their body. Truly beautiful.

But what struck her the most was the fact that they were surrounding her sister, playing and laughing with her. Her sibling seemed so happy to have new friends. Even her tail changed! No more blue and looking like a fish one, but a tail similar to this new animal.

"Delphina, what is the meaning of this?" Calypso asked. "Where these creatures come from?"

"There are the humans from the boat. They were about to die but I succeeded to transform them into animals that can live in the water!"

"You did that yourself?!"

Calypso was truly impressed. After all, there were just nymphs, not goddesses. That meant that they had limited powers. Well, it was not impossible for their kind to develop greater magic (the Nereid Thetis was a good example) but it was rare.

"Ok!" She spoke. "Now that they are saved, are you going to turn them back into their human form? Probably they have families to go back to."

"I don't think so. They told me they were slaves abandoned on this ship for an unknown reason. Such a cruel treatment! But now they want to stay with me! Ho! They are so beautiful!"

"You understand their language? Anyway, I am surprised to learn that you have this kind of power. I have never seen an animal like that."

"I am going to call them "dolphins" since I am the one who created them."

"But there are only males. They will not last."

Calypso was right. But Delphina came up with an idea.

"I am a nymph. I have the power of fertility. I will impregnate myself with the dolphins so the species can be perpetuated. I will be their mother!"

Wait! That meant that she intended to keep them!

"Delphina. I think you are making decisions too fast."

"But please! They need me. And I want them to become my companions. In fact, I think the Fates send me a sign. I didn't create them without a good reason. I must protect and guide the mortals at the sea and these creatures are there to help me. That's it. That's my life purpose."

Calypso was impressed by the determination of her sibling. But she was still unsure and hesitant.

"Please Calypso!" She insisted. "You know that I have never been made to follow the way of life of the Nereids. Just let me be!"

"Ho! Calm down, Delphina! You are grown up, now. You don't need the permission of Nereus anymore or my blessing neither. But if you need it, then, you know that I want you to be happy!"

"Thank you so much, dear sister. It means a lot for me!"

Calypso looked again at the "dolphins". They truly seemed as playful, as caring and as adventurous as her twin sister. And they made her happy. Maybe it was her destiny after all. She had always been unique and this was why Calypso loved her.

So, she accepted her decision.

And from this day, the story of a nymph who saved men from drowning by changing them into dolphins was spread through the Island of Crete and later through the whole Greece.

Delphina went on a mission. She helped anybody in trouble at sea. She considered herself the protectress of sailors. She even allowed her "children" to assist fishermen.

Really soon, the dolphins became sacred creatures, even divine for many. They were allies of the mankind. They were intelligent, gentle and peaceful. Great qualities to inspire respect from mortals and gods alike.

The name of Delphina was also becoming famous. To her own surprise, she began to be worshipped by sea travellers who asked for luck and protection. She always complied. She was more than happy to help people!

And with her growing importance in the domain of the sea, she finally caught the attention of Poseidon.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I have taken some liberties with the origin of dolphins. Some authors said they were transformed by Dionysus (I will talk about that myth later in the story). But here, I wanted the animal to have its own divinity.**

 **The choice of Crete is not random. The Minoan civilization is one the earliest greek civilisations and they were already using the image of the dolphin in art (just look at the fresco in the Knossos palace).**

 **So, of course, I wanted to honor that historical fact.**

 **Calypso is a character who strangely doesn't belong to a specific group of nymphs like the Pleiades or the Hyades (although there are some authors who place her among the Nereids). So, because of that, I took some liberties with her. By the way, I hope you don't mind that I gave her black hair (she is often blond in painting). I just imagine her like that!**

 **The quality of my writting is very important to me. I will always come back to correct if I see grammatical or spelling mistakes. But since english is only my second language, there are some rules that I may not be aware of yet, so if you notice a frequent mistake in my story, just tell me so I can learn.**

 **Also, I want to tell you that the dolphin represented here is _Delphinus delphis._**

 **Don't forget that reviews are alwalys appreciated when a story is enjoyed.**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Poseidon and Amphitrite

**Hello everybody!**

 **First, I want to thank people who read and reviewed this story. I also want to thank people who included this story in their favourite or followed stories list. When you begin a new story, it is always encouraging.**

 **If you know greek mythology and read the title of this chapter, then, you can easily guess what myth is coming!**

Chapter 2: Poseidon and Amphitrite

Many years passed since this event. The one when Delphina created the dolphins by transforming men in order to save them. She still remained a nymph but the mortals quickly began to treat her as a goddess. That was because she was now coming to the rescue of everybody in distress in the sea. In addition, she also assisted fishermen.

She soon became a symbol of benevolence and protection. It made her proud and she was working hard to live up to this reputation.

And someday, she got a visit from a servant from the underwater palace. He told her she was summoned to an audience with Poseidon, the god and ruler of the sea!

Wow! She never met him before. Well, she did assist to some receptions at his palace before as a sea nymph, but she only saw him from afar.

She was nervous. This was going to be her first meeting with him since she got the unofficial title of Goddess of Dolphins. She expected this event to happen someday. It would be strange if Poseidon would not want to meet a new divinity in his own domain.

She wondered what he would tell her. Maybe he wanted to honor her for all the services she gave to the mortals. Or maybe he wanted to ask her to lend some of her dolphins to his service. Some people around said they would make amazing messengers.

Well! There was only one way to discover it.

She quickly swam to the divine residence. His palace was protected by a magical bubble that kept air inside. So when she arrived at the gates, she was able to turn her tail back into legs and the servants gave her a beautiful blue dress. Then, they asked her to follow them.

Delphina had always been impressed by the beauty of the palace. It was all in colorful marble. The walls was decorated with mosaics of shells. Sculptures and potteries representing marine life were exposed in every corner.

It was beautiful. But still, it couldn't distract her from her nervousness. She was about to meet an Olympian god! One the big three! What should she expect?

They reached the throne room. A place really big with huge windows to allow a wonderful view on the sea out there.

Standing up in the middle of the room, there was a really handsome man. He was muscular and tall. He got black curly hair and a very massive beard. He was bare chest with a long green fabric surrounding his pelvis. His torso was beautifully sculpted.

His stature was quite impressive and a little intimidating, despite not having his famous trident with him at this exact moment.

"Leave us." He said to the servants.

And then, she found herself alone with the god. She looked at him. With his dark blue eyes, he was staring at her but in a caring way. She bowed to him.

"My Lord." She said. "You required to see me."

"Yes." He answered with a serious tone. "Dear Delphina, Mother of Dolphins, daughter of Atlas and Pleione. You have grown into a gorgeous maiden. You also became a divinity on your own in the eyes of the mortals and the immortals as well. I must admit that I observed you from a distance for a while."

She was honestly surprised by the latter sentence. He spied on her?

"Your beauty captivated me." He continued. "Your spirit pleased me. The magnificent dolphins that you lead are clearly a representation of the purity of your soul. You are bound to the sea as much as I am. You share with me the same sense of duty."

She didn't move. What did he mean?

"And this is why I made you come here." He added. "To ask you to become my wife and to rule over the sea with me as my queen."

That took her breathe away! She was totally shocked. Here, Poseidon, brother of Zeus, one of the most important and powerful gods, was asking her to marry him!

That was completely unexpected. Of course, she knew that Poseidon was looking for a bride in particular after he renounced the Nereid Thetis because of the prophecy saying she would bear a son greater than his father.

But she still didn't expect he would look after her. And now, she was terrified. What should she answer?

Was she allowed to refuse? She knew the danger to anger a god, in particular one of high rank. Poseidon was also known to have a bad temper. How would he react if she said no?

At the same time, should she refuse? He was obviously a good-looking man. He was also rich and powerful. She would hardly find a better suitor. Many women would kill to be in her shoes right now.

But there was something wrong. She didn't feel any love in his declaration. In fact, she doubted his proposal was the consequence of any true feeling. It seemed that he chose her mainly because she looked as the perfect candidate.

After all, she was one of the most worshipped sea divinities after himself. He was the ruler of the sea, she was the protectress of those who travel above it. He rid horses, she rid dolphins. He was feared, she was loved. They were both respected. Someone could even say that Delphina was the natural choice for the role of Queen of the Sea.

Born as a nymph, she was naturally beautiful and graceful. She had everything to seduce a god. Still, she easily saw that Poseidon didn't love her. It was only lust. He was simply looking for the perfect bride. And anyway, she didn't love him either. She had just talked to him for the first time today!

She took her courage. She made her decision. She looked at Poseidon who was still patiently waiting for her answer.

"I am truly flattered by your proposal, my King." She said. "But I am sorry. My answer is no."

She waited. She was scared. Was he angry? She had just learnt what happened to Hera. She refused Zeus and he answered back by transforming himself into a cuckoo. He tricked her and raped her when he got the opportunity. Ashamed, she agreed to marry him. This was twisted!

She didn't want the same fate!

Luckily, the God of the Sea didn't seem mad. He closed his eyes. She wondered what he could be thinking. Was he hurt? She didn't like this situation. She would dislike to damage his pride. It would be unwise to be in bad terms with such a powerful being.

"You know who I am. May I know your reasons?"

His voice was gentle. Nothing threating. She felt reassured but guilty. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"My King" She told him. "I don't want to offend you. I simply refuse because I don't possess any feeling toward you. But I would enjoy to be your friend. Furthermore, I will promise you something." Poseidon opened his eyes. Suddenly, he was curious. Delphina continued. "I promise you that the day you will find a woman that you love more than me, I will help you to conquest her heart. You have my word."

Delphina was known for her good heart. She hated to let people down. If she couldn't accept Poseidon's proposal, well, she could at least do that for him.

The god was surprised by this vow. He was still offended and disappointed but he couldn't be hateful with this woman.

"Alright then. You may leave." He finally said.

…

Some years passed. Delphina might have not become the Queen of the Sea but she was still highly respected in the watery kingdom. She was still doing a great job by saving people who fell in the water or guiding them if they are lost.

She was still going to the parties at Poseidon's palace. He finally accepted her friendship. But she was not blind. She could see he was still courting her. He probably hoped that she would end up changing her mind. But her will remained the same. She was at least glad that he didn't force her like she feared at first. At the same time, she would lie if she said that she wasn't hoping that he will find someone else so he might give up on her.

And thankfully, it did happen.

It was at a banquet. For once, Poseidon didn't come to her. Instead, she saw something wonderful! He was talking to Amphitrite. Delphina knew her. After all, she and her twin had been raised by her father, Nereus, and her mother, Doris, with their fifty daughters. So, Amphitrite was like a big sister to her.

The Mother of Dolphins watched them discussing. The chemistry between them was very obvious. The Nereid was laughing and the serious monarch smiled for the first time in a while. Delphina was definitely happy for them and wished it would lead to a farther thing.

But one day, Delphina felt the sea in a strong agitation. The current was more powerful. The waves bigger. The earth was shaking. She bacame worried. She was obligated to work harder to make sure that everybody sailing on this bad weather was safe. Once it was alright, she decided to go to the sea castle.

If the sea was angry, it was clearly because its ruler was in a very bad mood. She wanted to know why. When she got there, she stayed at a safe distance from the window and the magical bubble. She could see from there what was happening inside the throne room. Poseidon was screaming so loudly that it was easy to understand him.

"Find her!" He ordered to his servants. "I want her back to me right now! I need to explain myself. I must have done a mistake at Naxos! I don't understand why Amphitrite would refuse to be with me! I can't believe she even dared to run away from her home. Her father is worried just as I am. So don't make me repeat. Find her!"

Delphina was shocked by the revelation. What?! Amphitrite was gone? She refused Poseidon? It didn't make sense. She was pretty sure that her feelings were reciprocal. What went wrong? Even Nereus didn't know where his daughter was! That was truly problematic!

The mermaid remembered her promise. It was the moment to honor it. At the same time, she also cared for the Nereid. She had to do it as much for her than for Poseidon.

So she called all her dolphins. Once they were all reunited, she didn't hesitate to take action.

"My children, Amphitrite, my adoptive big sister, disappeared." She told them in the dolphin's language. "I don't know the reason but we must find her. Check all around the whole sea. This is really important and I know that I can count on you. Report to me if you discover any hint."

They all obeyed their mistress. They dispersed in all Greece. They looked in each beach, each bay, behind each rock. Delphina decided to search on land. If Amphitrite was trying to escape Poseidon, it would be highly possible that she went outside his domain.

After many days, they still didn't find anything. The nymph was becoming to be seriously worried. She prayed that her friend didn't get herself in trouble.

 _Amphitrite, where are you?_ She thought.

When she was about to give up, she suddenly heard a call from one of the dolphins. Alerted, she went back quickly to the sea. She hoped to receive good news!

"I am here. Did you find something?" She asked as soon she arrived in her mermaid form.

The dolphin happily confirmed that it did to the satisfaction of its mistress. It revealed that the Nereid was really far away from here, to the other end of the sea, near the border with the Atlantic Ocean.

That information disturber her. She knew who lived there. Amphitrite couldn't have dared to…?

No! The blond-haired woman shook her head. She shouldn't let her own issues distract her from her priorities. She had a mission to complete.

"Bring me to her." She ordered to her faithful companion.

And she embarked on a long travel through the Great Sea (also known as the Mediterranean Sea). After swimming countless kilometers, she arrived to a strait that separated two lands that will be known as Spain and Morocco in the future.

The road was very extenuating but Delphina felt rewarded as soon she recognized the beautiful black-haired woman walking on a rocky beach, wearing a fabulous white dress. The mermaid was glad to learn she was safe. She just looked lost in her thoughts for now.

Delphina thanked the dolphin. She didn't lose any more time to return in her human form. Once it was done, she used her magical powers to turn seaweeds into temporary clothes and she ran to the Nereid.

"Amphitrite! There you are!" She called.

The daughter of Nereus turned her heard with confusion, appearing very surprised to see her adoptive little sister in this place no less.

"Delphina, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be the one asking this question. What was up in your mind to run so far away from your home?"

"Sorry if I worried you. I just needed to spend time alone. And my first option was to seek refuge at Atlas's home.

This confirmed exactly what Delphina feared. And then, her heart began to hurt a little bit. Her stomach contracted. Too many bad thoughts came back.

"So, you know my father?" The Mother of Dolphins said mostly as an affirmation than a question.

She didn't know him and couldn't say if she hated him. Her relationship with him was truly kind of complicated.

"I'm sorry, Delphina, but I am older than you so I have known him long before… Well! You know what! And he has always been so gentle with me. Like an uncle. And I sincerely appreciate his company."

"Ok. I understand."

"You know, you can go visit him right now! I am pretty sure he will be more than happy to finally meet you! You have an opportunity!"

"Amphitrite! Please no! I don't want to! I don't even want him to learn that I have been here!"

"But Delphina!"

"Please! You know how much I hate to talk about my family issues just like Calypso! Anyway, I didn't come for that, I am here to talk about Poseidon."

At the mention of his name, the Nereid turned her face to avoid her sight and the conversation as well. Not like this reaction was going to stop the other nymph in any way. There was clearly something that went wrong between her and the King of the Sea.

"He proposed to you, did he?"

"Yes… How did you know?"

"The fact that he is shaking the elements at the exact moment we all learn that you fled gave enough hints for anybody that know you both."

"Really? He reacted like that?"

"You have no idea how concerned he is! Just like me and the rest of your family! But I don't understand! I would have bet that your answer to him would be yes but instead, you ran away. Why?!"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of what will come if I become his wife. Can you really imagine me as the Queen of the Sea?! I am only a nymph! One of the fifty Nereids! I am not like my sister Thetis who can claim the title of goddess! I will never be his equal! There is nothing special in me. How will I look beside Hera? I will never meet the expectations!"

"Stop being an idiot! You have a lot of incredible qualities! I know that you will be the greatest queen the sea could ever dream to have!"

"How can you be so sure? I mean, just look at how I reacted to his proposal. I ran away like a coward! Is that the attitude of a future queen? I will never prove myself worthy of him."

 _Well, at least, she didn't say yes after a rape like Hera_. Delphina thought with irony. She didn't dare to take the chance to insult the Goddess of Marriage by saying it out loud.

"Seriously, I'm just not like you." Amphitrite added. "You are a leader, you are responsible, you go easily to the others and you are even worshipped on your own by the mortals. You are the one everybody wished to have as their queen. You should have said yes when he proposed to you."

"Maybe. I do like him. But I don't love him. You do. And he loves you back."

Amphitrite felt warm and her cheeks blushed. To be loved by someone as gorgeous as Poseidon was something she would have never dared to ask. She still wondered why he would choose her. But she couldn't deny her own feelings. His smile made her smile. His calm made her calm. His kindness made her feel better. His confidence inspired her. His strength made her feel safe.

Delphina felt that she needed to insist a little more.

"Amphitrite, listen to me." She told her. "He sent plenty of servants to search for you. He made the sea go through a violent storm. He looked hopeless. For once, I saw him feel fear. The almighty god was completely insecure! He never acted like that with me. Not even after I rejected him. I even doubt he felt for Thetis the same way he does for you."

The Nereid was moved by the revelation. She knew Delphina would not lie about such a serious matter. But she was still hesitant.

"Amphitrite, just go to him. I know you want it. Don't worry about your role as the Queen of the Sea. You will take the time to learn. No one will expect you to be perfect on the first day. Anyway, Poseidon only wanted a wife and a queen with me and Thetis. With you, he mostly wants a lover… And you are going to fit that perfectly!"

The oldest laughed. She was now in peace with her own feelings. The arguments of her friend were pretty convincing. She should not be afraid but just happy to have found love with one of the most eligible bachelors out there. Now, she can tell to herself: she loved Poseidon!

"So you will come back with me?" The Mother of Dolphins asked.

"Yes, I will. And thank you, Delphina."

"It was nothing. I care for both of you."

"Still, you are such a nice girl. I hope that you will find love someday just like I did. You deserve it."

Delphina blinked her eyes when hearing the suggestion. It might be surprising, but she never thought about finding love. She was happy enough with her dolphins. She never felt the need to share her life with someone else.

But who knew. Maybe someday.

…

The wedding was glorious. The sea palace was richly decorated with flowers, gold, colorful ribbons, sculptures and other luxurious pieces of art. The music was very harmonious. The food was among the most delightful they ever ate. Nothing had been neglected for the marriage of one of the most important gods.

Almost every divinity was present. For the first time, Delphina could catch a glimpse of many of the greatest of them like Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and Hestia. She didn't talk to them but she was just impressed to see them for real!

On this day, Amphitrite was truly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was wearing a small blue gown adorned with plenty of white crystal that shined under the light. Her long black hair was covered with a transparent veil attached with a simple but precious diamond crown.

She was clearly happy. She didn't stop smiling.

But she wasn't the only one to be happy. A servant came to Delphina to tell her that Poseidon required her presence in private.

She complied. An order from the king cannot be disobeyed. But just why Poseidon would want to talk to her?

She was brought to a private chamber. Probably a guestroom. The usual throne room was occupied by the wedding guests. There, she saw the god, wearing a gorgeous blue chiton to match his new wife's dress. He was looking pretty serious when he ordered the servants to leave them alone.

As soon there were only him and her, Delphina began to be nervous. She still didn't know what he wanted.

"Dear Delphina." He said with a gentle tone that reassured her. "I never got the chance to properly thank you for finding Amphitrite and convincing her to become my wife. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I truly feel as the most blessed man tonight."

"It was nothing, my Lord. Remember the promise I made to you. I never break my promises."

"Still, I never asked of you to make a promise to me. That was pretty generous from you. So, I decided to honor you and your dolphins."

She waited. She wondered what kind of honor she was about to be granted.

"I know that one of your dolphin just deceased yesterday. This is why I asked my brother Zeus to place it among the stars. From now, it is going to be known as the constellation of the dolphin."

She was shocked in a good way. To be a part of the stars was one of the greatest honor. In fact, few people got the chance to become a constellation. She would have never expected to see the animal she created become one of them.

"My Lord, I don't know what to say. It is truly a great honor for me and my dolphins. And you can be sure that I will continue to be a devoted servant to you and your new Queen."

And she bowed to him in sign of respect.

The following night, Delphina went at the surface to look at the sky. Soon, she noticed five new stars. Four forming the shape of a diamond with the fifth one situated far below, attached to the rest to shape a tail.

It was small but she didn't care. One of her children was now a part of the sky and she couldn't be prouder.

She kept on swimming. She was alert to any prayer from a mortal in need of help. She would carry on her duty with conviction and honor. She didn't become Queen of the Sea, but she was still Mother of the Dolphins. People out there still counted on her and her companions to bring compassion and goodness in this cruel world.

And many days later, her life will change again when she will come to aid someone near Mount Parnassus.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **In the real myth, Poseidon sent himself Delphin (said to be a god dolphin or simply a dolphin in other versions) to look for Amphitrite. I just decided to make some changes. The origin of the constellation of the dolphin also changes with the author but this version is the most famous.**

 **In Ancient Greece, the dolphins were often considered as the messengers of Poseidon (and strongly associated with the god himself). So this is why it was important to me to write about that relationship.**

 **I mentionned Atlas in this chapter (Delphina's father). I will come back to him later in the story.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Delos

Chapter 3: Delos

It was such a quiet day. No danger in the sea. That meant less work for Delphina. Only some fishers were praying for her assistance but the dolphins could perfectly do that without her. For once, she would like to take some vacations.

With some dolphins, she decided to explore the Gulf of Corinth. She never went there before. Time to discover a whole new territory!

Like the rest of Greece, there were splendid coasts everywhere. She could also explore new villages and cities in disguise. But instead she decided to go to a specific place.

As soon she arrived close to a city named Crissa, she could see it from the sea. With her head out of water at a safe distance from the mortals, Delphina could not hide her excitation.

"Look!" She said. "You see the huge mountain out there? Well, this is Mount Parnassus. And near it, just there, there is a place called Pytho. The center of the world!"

The dolphins didn't react that much. They seemed completely clueless about the enthusiasm of their mistress.

"Ho! I forgot" Delphina finally realized. "I never told you the story. Well, a long time ago, Zeus wanted to know where the center of the world is. So he sent two eagles to each extremity of the Earth. They flight at the same speed and when they met each other, Zeus threw the Omphalos right there at the place called Pytho. This is how we all know this is the center of the world."

The sea mammals seemed truly fascinated by the story. So, they asked her questions.

"What is the Omphalos?" Their mistress repeated. "Ho! It' a stone. It's the one that Rhea, Zeus's mother, gave to Cronus to be swallowed instead of her baby in order to save her son's life. Yeah! I know it was cruel. But Zeus made him throw up the stone with his siblings at the end."

"Anyway." She continued. "Did you know that Pytho also possesses an Oracle? To tell prophecies? It is told by a priestess named Pythia. She is under the command of the goddess Gaia. I heard it is a really beautiful place."

The dolphins were really pleased to learn new things. But then, the nymph completely didn't appreciate the next question.

"Why I don't go there to see it by myself?! Ho! My God! You still have a lot to learn. Well, they say that the place is kept by a huge monster! A dragon snake! Its name is Python!"

The dolphins seemed horrified! But a smart one asked another annoying question!

"Ok! Ok!" Delphina began to admit. "Yeah! You are right! It doesn't make sense to put a monster to protect a shrine. This is why it is not that much dangerous. Python just attacks bad people from what I heard. But I am still not going!"

The animals were all thinking the same thing. What their mistress refused to tell them? Knowing she couldn't get away with this, Delphina rolled her eyes. She cursed herself for creating such intelligent creatures!

"Ok! I'm going to tell you! Well…" She said with hesitation. "I am scared of snakes!"

If the dolphins could say they were surprised, they would not lie. Seriously, their mother was perfectly able to confront any kind of sharks but feared small snakes?

Delphina knew they were interiorly mocking her. She just knew her children too well. Honestly, was it wrong to have a phobia like pretty much the majority of people?

One of the dolphins insisted that she should go if Python was not bad. This meant that she had a few chances to encounter it.

She sighed. She was truly lacking arguments.

"Ok! You are right. I will go and see how Pytho looks like by myself."

…

Delphina wondered if it was truly wise to listen to the dolphins. She was walking beside a small river in a valley that led to Mount Parnassus. She could see from here the shrine up there close to the mountain. It was small since she was still pretty far but she could distinguish the marble.

It looked great.

But there were nobody else on the road. She didn't like it. Where were the mortals? She hoped that it was just a normal thing and not a sign of bad news.

 _OK! Calm down!_ She told herself.

She had nothing to fear. Python would only attack bad people who threated the sanctuary of Pytho. She was going to see the famous Oracle and the Omphalos by herself. It would be a wonderful experience!

But sadly, her worries were right.

She heard a loud cry. A cry from a woman. She stopped moving. Someone was in danger!

Forgetting completely her own fears, Delphina ran toward the origin of the scream. Her instinct to protect and save people will always be stronger than anything else.

Quickly, in the forest, she encountered someone. A beautiful lady with a brown hair bun and a large white chiton. She was running with tears in her eyes.

The nymph stopped. She didn't have the time to react before the other woman screamed.

"Run!"

Terrified as well, Delphina turned around and began to run. She didn't know what she tried to escape but she hoped that it was not what she suspected. But she soon came back to the river in the shape of a meander.

A cul-de-sac! She could easily escape just by jumping in the water, but she didn't know if the other woman in distress was able to swim. She decided to hide behind a huge tree. When the unknown lady arrived to the river, she seemed confused but Delphina called to her to come hide with her. When she finally noticed the nymph, she didn't wait a second more before to join her hastily!

"We are lost. Even if we stay there, Python will certainly succeed to find me!" She said, still panicking.

So it was exactly what Delphina feared. But she couldn't let herself panic as well. She was about to ask why the monster was looking for her when she noticed something.

This woman was pregnant.

But then, she heard a loud sound coming near here. None of them dared to make one noise. That was when Delphina saw a huge shadow coming in the direction of the river. It was bigger than the size of a tree and didn't stop growing the closer it came. It released a nauseous smell and was hissing loudly.

The nymph was totally scarred. She lived a pure nightmare. But she also understood that for some reasons, Python was pursuing that pregnant lady. And not in a good way. She didn't know why but for the moment she needed to do something to aid her.

Using her powers as a water nymph, she manipulated the liquid from the river. A grand arm of water came off from the source. The shadow was coming closer. She had to do it fast.

She didn't see the dragon snake but she still sent the water toward the shadow in a sudden attack. She heard a cry. A loud, threating and angry one! The shadow was now shaking! Delphina acted again. She sent another huge arm of water but this time in the opposite side of where they were hiding.

She turned and looked right ahead of her. But still one eye went to catch a glimpse at the shadow and she felt relieved when she saw it going in the direction of the water.

She didn't see Python with her own eyes and never wanted to see it!

"I fear it is not going to stop it." The stranger said, still afraid.

"I know." Delphina answered. "This is just a distraction. We must run away from here before it comes back."

…

As soon they reached the sea, both women sat down on a rock on the coast. They took the time to breathe slowly. They just experimented too much adrenaline. In particular, the pregnant one who seemed completely extenuated and began to cry.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" She said. "I completely felt abandoned. I am in your debt forever."

"It was nothing. But can I know who you are?"

"My name is Leto."

"Leto? Like the Titaness?"

"Yes. This is me. And you? You manipulated water, so you must be a water nymph"

"I am. My name is Delphina, Mother of Dolphins."

"I heard about you. Nice to meet you."

"Me too. But can you tell me just why Python was after you? I heard you are one of the nicest divinities. So I couldn't believe that you threated the shrine of Gaia."

Leto lowed her head, like if she felt ashamed. She touched her belly.

"As you can see, I am pregnant… The father is Zeus."

Delphina opened widely her eyes. She was honestly shocked by the information. She heard that Leto was the last person the King of the Sky tried to seduce before to finally settle with his sister Hera. Obviously, she refused him. But then, how she ended up expecting his baby? Knowing that it had been a while since Hera married Zeus, the pregnancy must have begun…

No! They couldn't…

"He seduced me a lot." Leto confessed. "He told me he regretted we didn't do _it_ at least once before he married. Despite the fact I refused to marry him, I still hold feelings for him and he was perfectly aware of this. So, one night, I don't know how but I couldn't resist anymore the desire that I always secretly felt for him. He was so tender with me. But then, the morning after, regrets assaulted me when I realized what I've done."

Leto still cried, touching her belly in a protective way.

Delphina was not that surprised by the story. She didn't know how but Zeus never seemed to her as the kind of guy that would be a faithful husband. She felt bad for Hera and for Leto as well who was now suffering from it.

But that still didn't answer all of her questions.

"Ok! I understand that you fell pregnant after that affair. But that doesn't explain why Python was after you!"

"It's Hera."

"What?!"

"She is mad! She is so mad at me for sleeping with her husband and expecting his child that she decided to punish me! She asked Gaia to forbid any land to welcome me or else her fury would be terrible. I passed the last days wandering the earth for a place to deliver the baby but all the nymphs rejected me. I cannot blame them. Hera could be really cruel to them. But then, she also sent Python to pursue me!"

If Delphina felt bad for Hera some seconds ago, it wasn't the case anymore. Ok! She slept with her husband, but this wasn't a reason to treat Leto like that! The one she should blame was Zeus! But of course, it was easier to attack someone vulnerable like the Titaness instead of the most powerful god!

Leto looked totally desperate. She was about to give birth and had nowhere to go.

And Delphina couldn't stay there, doing nothing.

She went in the water, an idea in her mind. She turned to Leto.

"Stay here, close to the water. I will come back really soon, I promise."

Leto didn't have the time to protest. The sea divinity was already gone.

…

When she came back, Delphina was smiling. She got good news to share!

Once she spotted the Titaness, she quickly ran to her.

"Leto! I spoke to Poseidon. He created a floating island only for you! Since it floats, it is not under the control of Gaia!" Delphina happily announced. "You just need to ride my dolphins and we will bring you there."

Leto was truly touched by the help, but she was worried at the same time.

"But Delphina! You realize that if you do that, you will attract the wrath of Hera on you! I don't want you to have problems because of me!"

"I am under the protection of Poseidon, God of the Sea! If she attacks me, he will react and I am pretty sure she knows that!"

Suddenly, Leto felt a pain in her belly. She cried. Delphina began to worry.

"We must go now! The baby will come really soon! We have no time to lose." The sea nymph urged.

And the mermaid commanded her dolphins to bring the pregnant woman with them and to follow her. They swam through the sea until they reached the Cyclades.

Just near Mykonos, a new island was situated. It was named Delos. And it was floating, detached from the Earth.

It was pretty rocky, there were few plants growing on it. But Leto couldn't care less. She finally found a place to give birth safely.

She thanked the dolphin she rid and jumped into the water, walking toward the beach. Delphina changed her tail for legs and followed the Titaness. She would need her help for the birth!

As soon they were both on the island, Leto felt the first contractions. She screamed in pain. Delphina spotted a palm tree and suggested to sit under it.

Leto agreed and sat under the tree who would protect her from the sun. She screamed again. It was more painful than she anticipated.

"Ah! It hurts!"

"Take a breath! I am going to help you, ok?" The Mother of Dolphins said, aiding Leto to be more comfortable. "Now, you will listen to me. When I tell you to push, you push!"

It took a lot of time. Delivering a baby was never easy and could take long hours. Delphina was patient. A mother dolphin was always helped by another female to deliver her baby. So it was just part of her nature.

And after countless hours, in the middle of the night, under the light of the full moon, the women finally heard a baby cry!

Delphina was glad that Poseidon left blankets for them on the island. She used one to clean and wrap up the new born who was very healthy. She was happy! Then, she noticed the gender!

"Oh! It is a girl!" She announced to the mother. "A beautiful girl with black hair."

Extenuated by the labour, Leto managed to find the strength to look at her baby.

"It is a girl? Oh! My baby! I want to see her!"

"Stay lain! I will give her to you."

And Delphina brought the little child to the warm arms of her mother. The Titaness gazed at her with a lot of love, care, tenderness and relief. She went through so many trials and she never hoped that she will succeed to find a shelter and live safely this magical moment! She held the baby she imagined every night. A being so beautiful that it was impossible to not love her.

Maybe it was a mistake to bed Zeus but she cannot regret the result of her actions.

"How are you going to name her?" Delphina asked.

"For a girl, I was thinking of Artemis."

"That's pretty! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

And when everything seemed to finally be peaceful for Leto, she suddenly felt pain again.

"Ah!" She screamed, hitting her head on the tree, still holding her daughter.

"Leto? What's going on?!" Delphina asked, alerted.

"It is moving in my womb. Again!"

"What?"

How it could be possible? Unless…

They are twins! Just like her and Calypso!

And here they went again! Delphina took back the baby and deposited her on the grass in a safe spot. She quickly came back to the Titaness.

"Leto! Believe it or not! You certainly have another baby! We are going to do the same thing again! Ok?"

"Ah! Ok!"

…

Sadly, the second baby would not be as easy as the first one. Hera heard that her rival succeeded to find a place to give birth despite everything she had done and that she already got her baby at the moment she learnt it.

But when she discovered there was another one, she didn't lose time to act. She smiled. She prevented her daughter Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth, to use her powers. This way, she couldn't stop Leto to deliver but she could make it harder.

The Titaness would suffer as she deserved it.

And this how it took nine days to deliver this baby.

Leto went into a strong, agonizing and distressing pain! She tried to survive a living hell for more than a week. That was enough to make her almost insane!

Delphina felt herself distraught. She had to take care of Leto and the young Artemis, night and day! Calming both of them was a pure challenge. She didn't understand why it was so long. She was powerless and tired.

Then, Iris came. A beautiful woman with auburn hair and colorful clothes.

She was so thankful when the Goddess of Rainbow arrived to the island and offered her help. The nymph could have some rest at least. One took care of the mother and the other of Artemis. They switched their roles constantly.

These nine days were definitely the longest that any living being would have ever experimented. They all feared that the second baby would never come. Hera might be mad for good reasons but this was truly a cruel treatment. But neither Delphina nor Iris gave up.

And then something incredible happened.

Artemis, still a baby, rose on her feet. The three divinities present were shocked. How it could be possible? And suddenly, she began to help her mother. Only nine days old, she went easily between the legs of her mother to hold the head of her sibling.

It was profoundly touching. Delphina thought about herself and Calypso.

She perfectly knew the strong bond between twins.

And finally the baby was delivered.

Immediately, Delphina took a blanket to surround the new little baby that was crying out loud. This time, it was a boy and had blond hair instead of black one like his sister.

God! He finally was here!

"Leto! It is finished." The sea nymph happily said. "It is an adorable boy! You got both genders. Isn't wonderful?"

To be honest, the Titaness could not enjoy the moment. She was so tired and relieved that the pain ended. She just wanted to rest. No one could blame her.

The sea divinity tenderly held the young baby boy while Iris was attending to the care of the mother and Artemis.

All of a sudden, the baby boy opened his eyes.

And Delphina looked at him.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Eyes shining under the light of the sun. They both opened the window of the soul to the other. And beautiful souls, they were. The baby couldn't stop looking at the woman that was shielding him in her soft and warm arms. It was the first time ever he could see something and seemed pleasantly drawn by this first image. An image bright, gorgeous, gentle and sweet. And he smiled. A cute baby smile. Pure happiness was expressed from this fresh new face. Delphina was amazed and troubled by her feelings as well since she was not his mother but still… She instantly felt connected to him somehow.

Then, the child turned his head to his sister Artemis who was trying to reach for him. She smiled, happy to see her twin brother safe and sound. The latter also moved his small hands, trying to touch his sibling's face. Soon, they were hugging each other, sharing a loving moment.

Delphina was bigly moved by this demonstration of affection. She was now missing her own twin sister.

Leto was also watching her two children. She cried. She felt too tired to take them in her arms right now but she didn't care. She was now a mother of two wonderful kids and she couldn't feel more blessed. She was happy!

"And so, how are you gonna name your son?" Iris, still beside her, asked.

Delphina was still watching the beautiful baby boy who felt asleep in the embrace of his sister Artemis. She was also curious to know what his name was going to be.

So she waited, until she heard it.

"Apollo."

…

Delphina was finally free to return to the sea. Leto assured her that she would now be alright on her own. And anyway, she had responsibilities. Her dolphins needed her.

She promised herself that she would come back. She now felt close to this family. She helped these children to see the light of the day and she would like to see them grow up!

She was about to enter the water when she heard a deep and authoritarian voice.

"I finally got to meet you, Delphina."

She was caught by surprise! She instantly turned around to face a bearded man with white hair without looking old. He possessed captivating brown eyes that seemed to look through you. He was incredibly tall and muscular, wearing a precious silver cloak made with silk.

He inspired respect and fear.

He was Zeus in person.

Delphina quickly kneeled. She never met face to face the King of the Gods and it made her anxious. What did he want with her? She hoped it was nothing bad. She still bowed in deep submission, waiting for him to talk.

"You may rise, child."

She rose but kept her head low.

"No need to fear me. I am here to personally thank you. You helped Leto and my children to be born."

She didn't dare to ask how he dealt with his wife. It was not her place to ask that kind of personal question.

"It was nothing, my Lord." She answered. "I also want to thank you for sending Iris to me. Her aid was precious."

"It was the least I could do. But now, I promise you that I am going to take care of them. I am even going to grant godhood to all of them."

She was happy. It was about time he tend to his duties as the father! And she was sure the children would be amazing gods just like their mother.

"And to you as well." He added.

It took her a long moment before she fully realized the meaning of this sentence. What?! She finally rose her head to look at the god. He was totally serious.

"My Lord. I don't…"

"Don't even dare to say you don't deserve it. I should have made you officially a goddess a long time ago to be honest. You are worshipped by the mortals and treated as a high divinity because of your services given to them. And now. you helped my lover and my babies. You deserve to be a goddess. And you also are going to have access to ambrosia and be able to become immortal."

Immortality? Delphina was so flattered by the offer. Most people forgot that nymphs are not immortal. They still lived a longer life but they could die.

She was hesitant. Immortality was something huge. It was not always a good thing. But on the other side, to never fear to die must be so much more peaceful.

However…she also feared to be lonely.

"My king, may I ask a request?"

"You may."

"Being immortal must be awesome but I also love my sister Calypso more than anything else in the world. I fear that she would die someday and then I would end up alone forever. Could you give her immortality as well? If it isn't too much to ask."

"Well, you did help Leto to have twins. So, I think that I can honor that fact by giving immortality to both you and you own twin."

"Really? Thank you, my king!"

She thought again about the love between Artemis and Apollo. So pure, so beautiful, so strong. The same love she shared with Calypso. She couldn't wait until she tell her the good news. They were going to be immortal together! Maybe only herself will become a goddess but who cared! They were still going to be sisters to matter what!

She finally joined her dolphins, this time, with the official title of Goddess of Dolphins!

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **In real life, female dolphins truly help mothers to deliver their babies, so I wanted to honor that biological fact.**

 **By the way, in symbolism, dolphin is often associated with the moon and the sun, so I thought it would be nice to honor that by making Delphina assist the birth of their respective gods (yeah I know for Helios and Selene!)**

 **By the way, there are many versions of that myth so don't be mad if I didn't pick up the version you know. Of course, I made some modifications for this story.**

 **Calypso is said to be immortal in greek mythology despite being a nymph and authors never explained how. I resolved the problem!**

 **If you find creepy that Delphina met Apollo as a baby, well, just wait (if you know greek mythology really well, you may guess what is coming next chapter)**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Python

Chapter 4: Python

He was in the womb of his mother. He was hugging his precious sister. He didn't know much about the world, just that he loved the other being he lived with, the past nine months, and the woman who bore him was protecting them. He felt love. But he also felt fear, a feeling he didn't find pleasing.

It was from his mother. She was stressed, desperate, crying. But he could feel she was still trying to stay strong for them, her children. His sister could feel it as well and they prayed that everything would be alright.

He was not born yet, but he was precociously aware of many things. He knew that he and his sibling would have to go out someday to live their own life. But when?

This mother whom he could only fell, he loved her and wished he could protect her. He wanted to know why she was trembling. What was wrong?

Then, with his own powers growing, he was able to hear a name. A single name that he swore to never forget.

 _Python_

Connected to his mother, he was able to catch an image. A blurred image but he could still see a shape. A huge monster with a long body that was running towards his mother. It looked horrendous. It acted as a hunter wanting to kill anything it saw.

And right now, it was after his mother. He felt her terror, her need for rescue, her begging for mercy. It made him angry.

How could this monster attack someone innocent and loving as the woman who was shielding him and his sister inside her belly?

He was furious! After love, fury was the second feeling the unborn baby felt so intensively. He only desired to go out there and erase the existence of this awful creature!

 _Python_

He didn't how but as soon he would get out of his mother's womb, he would seek revenge! It was a promise he made to himself.

Then, his mother stopped shaking. She now felt calm. What was happening? Many hours later, he felt her pushing. The walls surrounding him and his twin were contracting to send them outside. It was not easy, yet.

And many hours later, his sister was gone. He was now alone in the darkness. Just why? Why was he unable to follow his sister? He then moved and his mother began to push again.

He didn't understand why but he was still trapped inside this womb for a very long time. No matter the efforts. He could feel his mother in pain. He hated himself for that. He swore to protect her but here he was only hurting her.

Time passed and he was still stuck there, almost believing that his fate was to never be born… Until he felt his sister close to the vagina offering her hands to help him. His dear and loving sibling was here for him!

And he came out.

As soon he was born, he kept his eyes closed. He must admit that he was afraid. He still remembered the only image he ever had in his mind.

A terrible and dark monster.

And it made him think again. What if the real world was like this vision? What if everything was just as ugly as Python? Until now, he just knew darkness and this bad picture. What he could expect from the rest of this world? Fear, sadness and sorrow just like his mother since the beginning of the pregnancy?

His thoughts were cut when he felt himself in a pair of arms. It was not his mom, he just knew that. But it was warm, protective and agreeable. He loved the way her fingers caressed his skin, the way her heart was beating. He heard her voice and was captivated.

Who was she?

He opened his eyes.

And there was no Python… Only bright and unbelievable beauty.

…

A few days after the birth of Leto's twins, Delphina went to visit Calypso to announce her they were both getting immortality! She reached Crete, the island where they grew up.

She perfectly guessed her dear friend would be at the beach, the same one where they were the day she created the dolphins.

There was Calypso. The braided black-haired woman was sitting alone on a rock, watching the landscape. It was a ritual for her to come here when there were nobody so she could enjoy the nature and feel at peace.

The new goddess came to her and shared with her the good news. At first, Calypso seemed truly surprised that her twin would dare to ask Zeus to give such a high gift to her as well. And that he would accept, no less!

But then, she was also feeling melancholic. And Delphina could easily perceive it in the eyes of her sibling.

"Calypso, what's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"Ah! Delphina, I… Sorry, it's just that I don't know how to tell you that."

"Tell me what? You can tell me everything, you know. I will never judge you!"

"I know. It is just that I recently took a decision. I travelled in the great sea recently and I have found a lovely island. It is small and there are not that much plants and animals living there, but I've still felt hugely attracted to it… And so, I have decided to go live there."

Delphina closed her mouth. She truly hadn't been prepared for that. It was so sudden.

"Which island? Where is it?"

"It is named Ogygia. It is near Sicilia."

"Wow! That's far."

And Delphina couldn't hide her deception. Her sister was leaving. Going far away from Greece, their home. But why?

"Why Calypso? I always thought that you will stay here in Crete. You realize that we will see each other less often if you go?"

"I'm sorry, my dear sister. I don't want to hurt you. But, look at you! You became a goddess! I want to find a purpose in life too. I don't know how, but this island calls me. I want to live there and make it grow. Maybe I can develop my own magic. I don't know. I've just felt a sense of belonging."

"But, are you not afraid to be alone?!"

"No, I found some nymphs of lower rank who are ready to follow me. They are nice. I trust them to bring me good company."

"Ho! I see."

Delphina was hurt. The way her sister spoke made her understand that nothing would make her changer her mind. She was leaving.

But then, she remembered when Calypso accepted her own decision to become the Mother of Dolphins and now a goddess! She would be hypocrite to not return the favor.

They were grown up now. Things would never be like they usually were during their childhood. It was just normal that they ended up following different paths.

"Delphina." Calypso whispered, wanting to comfort her sibling. "We will always be sisters. No matter the distance, nothing will break that bond between us. Ok?"

"Of course. And I respect your decision just like you respected my own. And I promise you that I will come to visit you frequently!"

And they hugged each other tightly. Love would always reign between them.

…

Delphina returned to the sea. She swam freely with the dolphins. She learnt to be at peace with the decision of her sister. Right now, she wanted to enjoy her first moments as a goddess. To be honest, she didn't feel that much different but the knowledge alone was something.

She was jumping playfully out of water with the marine mammals when she suddenly heard a call. She stopped. She heard it again.

As a divinity, her senses were truly precise. It was practical to listen to the mortal's prayers. But this was not a prayer.

It came from Delos!

The mermaid swam faster. Only one possibility could explain it. Leto must be having problems! Or maybe she just needed to ask her something. Well, she hoped it would be the second option.

But when she arrived at the island, she saw no one. Ok! To be exact, she only reached the beach, Leto might be at another spot. But usually, she hardly heard a call coming from a place not directly close to the water.

The mermaid thought that the best solution would be to swim the whole tour of Delos and, just after, to look in the middle.

But just when she was about to make a move with her tail, a deep voice broke the silence of the place.

"You are finally here."

Delphina totally got surprised. She turned to see behind her and couldn't believe her own eyes.

He was a man. A tall one but not too much. He was wearing a yellow cloak that was covering his waist and legs. Another one was covering his neck and shoulders. He was exposing his muscular chest that seemed to be sculpted by the greatest artists. Its skin had the texture of the marble and looked very soft.

He was beardless. He possessed blond curly hair that was long enough to land on his shoulders. However, it was not the same shade of blond as hers. Her hair was like the wheat. His was more like gold. Another thing that was golden was the huge bow he held in his right hand like a proud warrior.

She will be honest. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her long life.

She swam towards him. She didn't know why but somehow his face felt familiar to her. But she was pretty certain she would remember if she would have met such a handsome being before.

Not wanting to be left in ignorance ever more, she decided to ask. "Who are you?"

He raised his eyebrows, seeming surprised by the question.

"You don't remember me?" He said with a melodious voice. "Well, it is true that I changed a lot since the last time we saw each other. I cannot blame you for not recognizing me."

Hum? She was supposed to know him? The goddess was definitely confused.

"Sorry, but can you just tell who you are?" She requested.

"I am Apollo."

"What?!" She jumped.

The revelation agitated her completely. Wait! That was impossible! Absolutely impossible! It was clearly just a good prank! But then, "Apollo" came closer to her and even entered the water.

She noticed his blue eyes and then she finally recognized him. She just knew it, but it was still insane!

"How can you be Apollo? Last time I saw you, you were only a baby and it was… Only four days ago!"

There was no way he could have grown up so fast!

Standing up before her, the god could just smile.

"Well, I grew up. That's it. As you can see me."

And Delphina thought she was probably overreacting. After all, should she be that much surprised? She heard about Athena being born fully adult from the head of Zeus and Aphrodite being born from the sea from Uranus's genitals. And herself, she saw Artemis helping her mother in the labour of her brother at only nine days old!

Seriously, she may be born as a nymph, Delphina could still be impressed by the craziness of the world of the Gods.

Ant talking about crazy things, she also thought about something else!

"Wait a minute! Is it me or you just affirmed that you remember when we met?"

"I do. I still keep in my mind the picture of yourself looking upon me while I was in your arms and will keep it forever in my heart."

Delphina almost blushed. This revelation was a little... weird. She meant… He was only a baby! He wasn't supposed to hold memories of this moment… just like he wasn't supposed to look the same age as her right now.

She was going to need time to get used to that new reality. But for now, she just wanted to know something.

"Ok. I got it. You are Apollo. Now, will you tell me why you called me?"

And suddenly, the young new god appeared truly serious, almost authoritarian like the powerful being he was.

"My father Zeus made my sister and I Olympian gods, the highest rank for a divinity after the big three. And so, it's time for me to make me known through the world and expand my own cult."

He looked ambitious, _very_ ambitious. Like pretty much all gods, but for someone so young, such determination was still troubling.

"What it has to do with me?" Delphina asked.

"I need to travel around the world. Well, in fact I would like you to bring me to a specific place. And I want to go there in a particular form: the form of a dolphin."

"And why?"

"It is so far one of the most divine animals. One worthy of me to be known as in the eyes of mortals. But I also know that despite the fact I have the power of shapeshifting, no one can transform himself into a dolphin without your permission, not even my father, Zeus."

It was true. But still, it was an unexpected request. And a daring one! She knew that most Gods were arrogant, but still, at only four days old!

She crossed her arms.

"And what convinces you that I will agree?"

"You will refuse?"

"Well… Can I just know where you want to go?"

Apollo just smiled.

…

She did transform him into a dolphin and guided him to the place he sought to reach.

He desired to go to Pytho.

She just said ok and agreed to help him without asking any more questions. But deep inside her, she was troubled. Just what were Apollo's intentions? As soon they arrived at the beach not far from Mount Parnassus and took back their human forms, she saw him looking all serious and ambitious again. Very prideful and angry. And from nowhere, he also made appear his golden bow with arrows in his quiver attached on his back.

He didn't look young at all and stood up as a warrior watching badly his final destination.

It kind of scared her.

"Ok! I brought you to Pytho like you requested." Delphina mentioned. "But just why, you still didn't tell me."

"The center of the world is there, right?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then, this is where I am going to settle my sanctuary." He said with such fiery determination in his eyes.

Delphina looked at him without knowing how to react. He was far more ambitious than she gave him credit for! Athena and Poseidon were already ambitious to try to claim Athens, one of the most powerful City-State, but to claim the center of the universe? Was he crazy?

"Have you lost your mind?" She expressed. "Don't you know that this place already belongs to Gaia? And it is guarded by a powerful monster!"

At this last mention, his hand grasped more tightly his bow. She could even see his veins. Apollo was still staring at the mountain in an obsessive way.

"Python." He whispered with a frightening tone. "The one that attacked my mother."

"Apollo? Everything is alright?" A worried Delphina asked.

The new god turned and looked at her in a more comforting way.

"Don't worry for me, Delphina. However, I want to ask you to stay here. I would hate to put you in danger."

"Wait! Just what are you about to do?"

"I am going to avenge my mother… I am going to kill Python."

This affirmation stole the voice of Delphina for a while. Four days ago, she encountered a cute baby boy smiling at her. Now, he had been replaced by a blood hungry man. She didn't like it. Even if she could understand the motivations.

"Are you sane?" She said. "You are only four days old. There is no way you can be able to handle such a strong opponent!"

"Just like there is no way I can be an adult right now." He simply replied. "Don't underestimate me. You would be surprised by all the things I am able to do. But now, stay here. I promise you it will not be too long."

And armed with his bow and arrows, he took the road, leaving her there.

Delphina was speechless. She still had difficulty to digest the way her day was going. Here, she just met Apollo, one of Leto's babies, as a full grown up handsome god. And that same Apollo was now going to slay Python to claim one of the most mystical sanctuaries in the world!

She still remembered her first and only encounter with the dragon snake. She never saw it with her own eyes but the rest was enough to traumatize her and make her shake with the thought alone. It didn't improve on her own phobia of snakes!

But there was a strong voice that couldn't bear the idea of him facing that monster all by himself. She didn't care that he was the son of Zeus, a new Olympian, he was still only a child in the logic of lifetime!

Reassembling all her courage, Delphina made her decision. She moved her feet and went to the same direction the bright god took.

…

On the left side of the same river as last time, Delphina ran. She soon joined the god that was advancing on his way towards Mount Parnassus.

"Apollo! Wait!"

Shocked to hear her voice, the young one turned his face to watch her coming to him. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay there! Why did you follow me? It is dangerous where I go!"

Delphina almost growled. She hated being talked to like if she was a child, in particular when she was far older than the other one. Keeping her own pride, she defended herself.

"Listen. I passed nine days of my life helping your mother to give birth to you and I would dislike to have my efforts wasted by having you killed four days later."

"I am immortal. How could I be killed?" He replied, amused.

"You know what I mean! You still can be seriously hurt. Does your mother at least know what you are intending to do?"

"She knows but she could do nothing to prevent me. And my sister accepted my decision."

"Artemis? Don't tell me she is grown up too!"

"What if she is?"

"Ok! I got it. But I am still not letting you go there alone."

"Delphina, don't make me repeat." He said seriously. "It is too dangerous for you."

"Python only attacks bad people. If I don't treat him, I am ok. This is not going to be your case."

"You believe that? Well, I think you heard the wrong things about this monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Python's purpose is truly to protect the Oracle of Pytho, but… It also attacks any person it meets. No matter if they are good or not. And sometimes, the snake goes out for a walk and kills any unlucky mortal on its road. This is why only courageous people dare to go to the Oracle."

Delphina was truly horrified. That explained why there was no mortal last time she went there. Python was a real monster after all in any sense of the word!

And she trembled in fear when she realized that, in her naivety, she tried to go to Pytho last time…still being a nymph, and so able to die. Now, she was immortal but still how close she had been to death!

"So, are you going to go back to the beach where it is safe?" Apollo asked again.

But still, it didn't make her change her mind. And so, in her stubbornness, she looked at him with determination.

"No, I am still coming with you or else, I will be hugely worried. I may be helpful in some way. I am full of resources."

Apollo sighed. But then he smiled.

"Your concern really flatters me. So I will let you come. Just stay close to me at least."

Delphina had won. But she couldn't celebrate. She was still scared but refused to let the god know it.

And they continued to walk.

…

They stopped just before a cave dug inside Mount Parnassus. The atmosphere here was everything but comforting.

Skeletons were scattered. An awful smell dominated the air. Not a single plant was growing around. The ground was black…probably of dried blood.

Fear increased inside Delphina's body. She still remembered the shadow. She cursed Apollo for desiring a shrine so heavily guarded. But at the same time, it was her own decision to follow him. Was it really a wise idea?

She felt Apollo taking gently her wrist. She looked at him. He appeared really worried.

"You are scared." He said as an affirmation.

Delphina couldn't lie to him.

"You have been brave enough to come here. But please, just go hide behind a rock. I promise you I will be fine."

She hated to be told what to do, but she knew she would be unable to confront her own fears. She doubted that Apollo would be able to slay the snake, but somehow, his presence reassured her and made her feel safe. So, she obeyed him and chose to trust him.

Hiding behind a big stone, she watched the scene. Apollo was holding his bow with an arrow, prepared to shoot. He was screaming in front of the entrance of the cave.

"Python! I am Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto! Two weeks ago, you chased my mother… It was a mistake. And now, I am here to let you know why. Show yourself!"

A loud noise resounded. A huge shadow was coming. The goddess was almost holding her breath.

And then, she finally saw it.

A head as big as a cow was rising and coming out from the darkness. It possessed big eyes with vertical pupils. A black forked tongue was sliding and agitating continually from a hole in its mouth. Its long body was covered of scales of different colors forming a motif of irregular brown diamonds surrounded by dark lines with a white belly. Its body was contracting to move, its small legs being almost useless if it wasn't for the claws.

Delphina trembled. She always hated snakes but this creature will forever haunt her nights. It looked so deadly!

And yet, Apollo looked calm and ready to fight. It was about to shoot an arrow when Python suddenly charged at him in a fast and strong move that provoked a large cloud of dust.

For a moment, Delphina could see absolutely nothing. She panicked. Was her friend hurt?

"Apollo!" She called.

But she realized too late her mistake. Python rose from the mess at the sound of her cry and was now bigly interested by the woman.

Knowing herself in danger, Delphina began to run. Like she predicted, Apollo couldn't fight it and now the dragon snake was after her!

The hissing monster was fast. The goddess needed to hurry! But sadly she ended up in a cul-de-sac. Again! But this time, she was surrounded by rocky walls. There was no water where she could escape.

She cursed her own limited powers. Far away from the sea, she was pretty weak.

But she couldn't think about it longer. Python was straight behind her. She turned around and moved backward until her back hit the rock. She was trapped. She fought strongly to not cry. She knew she was now immortal but she could still feel pain. She now regretted to have followed Apollo. She was the stupid one here!

The snake was coming closer. She could almost feel its forked tongue. Her heart was furiously beating.

And suddenly, an arrow passed quickly, rubbing Python's nose. It didn't completely attain its target but it was enough to make the victim scream in pain. Delphina turned her face to see Apollo standing on a rock and holding his golden bow, proving he was the one who shot the arrow.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed, angrier than before. "Your opponent is me!"

And provoked, Python hurried up in the direction of the god who, confident, ran with a godly speed.

The Goddess of Dolphins tried to calm her nerves. She was safe now. She owed it to Apollo. Maybe he was tougher than she gave him credit. She was still unsure. She decided to follow them, keeping in mind to not do the same mistakes and avoid attracting attention.

She ran. She prayed Zeus to protect his son. He was still so young! What if he got hurt and traumatized from this experience? What if his pride was destroyed and he got difficulties to gain self-confidence again?

But she was totally wrong.

She heard a cry so loud it could even be heard in the Underworld. And thankfully, it wasn't from Leto's son. She ran faster until she reached the famous village of Pytho.

And then, she saw something she will remember forever.

Python lay down in front of the entrance of the Temple of Gaia. An arrow pierced its head. Over the dead monster, _he_ was standing.

A god more handsome than any other. A god as strong as the big three. A god shining under the light of the sun which illuminated him with great majesty. Powerful, graceful, athletic and proud.

Victorious, Apollo looked purely magnificent!

The habitants of Pytho bowed and knelt before such splendor. They were aware they were in presence of a being far greater than them. A being who freed them from the tyranny of Python.

And Delphina finally stopped to underestimate this four days old divinity.

She now understood that Apollo was destined to be one of the most powerful, important and influential gods of the Greek Pantheon.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The location of Calypso's island is not very clear so I just picked one by myself. By the way, it is said that the reason she was on this island was that she helped her father during the titanomachy. So, she was punished. Of course, it is not going to fit in this story, so I changed it.**

 **I am very lucky that the fight between Apollo and Python was very short. Damn, I hate to describe battles!**

 **I am quite happy with my depiction of Apollo (really not easy) but feel free to let me know your own opinion.**

 **If you know that myth very well, you will be able to guess what is coming next chapter!**

 **See you soon!**


	5. Delphi

**Hello everybody!**

 **I just want to warn you that from now, the rythm of update will change. I am now going to publish one chapter each month, except if I am really missing time or if I am having a huge boost of inspiration and motivation.**

 **I just hope that you will not mind it**

Chapter 5: Delphi

Apollo was satisfied. So satisfied. Python was dead…by his hand. He avenged his mother and would definitely be ready to do it again in order to protect her dignity.

He eyed everything around him. Before him was standing a temple – a small one. He would replace it with a much bigger, much more beautiful and impressive one to represent his own cult.

But for now, seeing the few habitants of Pytho kneeling in front of him, he knew he had something to do.

He rose his right arm with his bow, still caring to look powerful in the eyes of his audience.

"From now on, Python is dead. I, Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, God of the Sun, now claim the sanctuary of Pytho as my own. The Oracle is mine as well and I shall be known as the God of Prophecies. You may stand."

And all the mortals rose and began to praise loudly the god, their savior, and their new protector. Only the priests seemed displeased. They were probably faithful to Gaia. Well, Apollo would need to replace them.

He looked at the landscape around him. The view on the valley was incredible. The chain of mountains shaped with rocky walls was breathtaking. The valley possessed a small but wonderful river in meander leading to the sea. It had nothing to envy Mount Olympus.

He was young and had seen few of what the whole world had to offer, but he would bet that few places could rival this beauty. He was proud to have claimed this place as his own. The center of the world.

But he had to be honest. He didn't like the name Pytho at all.

He heard a sound of someone coming. He easily guessed who it was.

His stare turned to the blond-haired woman that was standing at a close distance from the dead monster's body. She appeared surprised. She clearly never expected him to succeed to slay Python considering his very short age. Deep inside, he felt really proud to have impressed her.

She was beautiful. Of course, as a goddess, it was normal for her to be pretty but she had a charm that made her unique. He could write a poem to describe how gorgeous she was but it would be unnecessary. Simplicity spoke better.

She was simply the most beautiful to his eyes.

…

Delphina could still not believe it. Only four days old, Apollo managed to kill Python. That was quite impressive.

She was also a little intimidated when he turned to look at her. She forgot she was older than him. He truly reflected the stature of an Olympian. So confident, so strong and so beautiful. He seemed to come from another world.

He finally went down and came closer to her.

"So, I think I owe you apologies." Delphina said, a little nervous. "You did succeed, after all."

"Thank you. And this sanctuary is now mine."

He was really proud. Well, she would be too. No doubt he was going to be a great god. But a god of…

"Wait! Did you present yourself as the God of the Sun? Isn't the title of Helios?"

"Well, my father judged that such important entity should be under the control of an Olympian. Helios will still be a god of the sun and ride the chariot, but I will share the responsibility and be of higher rank. It's the same with my sister Artemis. She is the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt too."

"Ok! And now, you just became the God of Prophecies. Not so bad."

"Not so bad?" He laughed. "There are far more!"

"What?"

"My father also made me God of Light, Truth, Music, Art, Poetry, Knowledge, Healing, Plague, Archery… Did I forget something? Ho! Also, I am the protector of colonies and…"

"Ok! Ok! I understand!"

Seriously, how could it be possible to rule over so many things? She might look pathetic by just being Goddess of Dolphins.

"Can I make it short and just call you God of Almost Everything?"

He was laughing even louder.

"I am serious." She said firmly.

"Right! If that helps you, I have no problem with it."

She smiled. She was about to ask him another question when she was distracted by a call. She listened to it. Someone needed guidance.

She began to move when Apollo took her wrist.

"Wait! Where are you intending to go?"

"Someone in the Gulf of Corinth is praying for my help. They must be Cretan priests of mine."

"Of yours?"

"I may be a minor divinity, but I am really proud to possess at least one temple in this world. A small one in Knossos in Crete where I created the first dolphins."

He stared at her, seeming hugely interested by what she said and seeming to have something in his mind. Or maybe she was just imagining things!

"Anyway." She added. "I have to go back to my own duties."

"Let me come with you."

"What?"

"Transform me into a dolphin again. I want to help you."

"I am really fine on my own. By the way, you have a sanctuary to build, I think."

"I let you accompany me to the killing of Python. You may let me join you in return."

Delphina was unsure. She went through a lot of emotions today and would like to go back to her job to regain a little normality in her life. By the way, she was just beginning to learn to know Apollo. To let him come would be like inviting him in her intimacy. Not sure she was ready for that. But he had been nothing but kind to her until now and he even saved her.

So, she agreed, even if doubts were somehow still floating in her mind.

…

Delphina, in her mermaid form, swam fast, followed by the dolphins, including Apollo. She deeply cared for her priests and hoped they were alright.

She soon saw the boat. They were there alone. Her priest always possessed the particularity to be good sailors as well. This way they could travel all around Greece and bring up their expertise since she got only one individual temple.

They seemed lost. By chance, being closer she could hear better their prayers.

" _Dear Goddess, please, we need your help. We followed your orders to come in the Gulf but we are now lost. We need your guidance to bring us where you want us to go._ "

Delphina was shocked. She never asked them to come here. She even hardly ever asked them to do anything for her. Something was clearly wrong.

That was when she reached the boat that she saw Apollo in his dolphin form go at the surface of the water. She jumped. What was he doing? She was the leader, here!

The priests, who are four, saw the majestic dolphin and looked relieved.

"Look! A dolphin! More beautiful than the others!" Their leader said, impressed. "It must be the Goddess! She is there! Great Delphina, we are your servants. Please, enlighten us!"

"I am not Delphina." The dolphin answered, in a deep voice.

The Goddess was stunned. Just what was Apollo doing? He clearly had something in mind for daring to disobey her! It was entering himself in her own domain without her approval. It was outrageous!

But instead to intervene, she ordered her dolphins to stay behind. She needed to know the next actions of Apollo. She brought her head a little at the surface to observe the scene. Since the dolphin spoke with a human voice, the priests guessed they were in presence of a god. But not the one they expected.

"Don't fear me. I mean no harm to you. Connect me to your boat with a rope and I will bring you to a special place."

Since the mysterious god was appearing in a dolphin's shape, he certainly had the support of Delphina, the Goddess they served. That was the conclusion of the priests. So, they gave him their trust and obeyed him. They connected the ship to the divinity and with his divine strength and speed, Apollo led them right to Pytho.

He was clearly up to something! Something he refused to share with her. She was becoming mistrustful. She could make him loose his dolphin disguise easily and have a serious conversation with him. But she needed to take care of the religious men and didn't want to be humiliated in their eyes.

Delphina decided to trust her friend that he wasn't about to do something foolish. So, she followed him.

And finally, when they arrived near the port of Crissa, Apollo turned to the priests again, who seemed scared and fascinated at the same time.

The mermaid was prepared to listen. He was better to have a good motivation behind his suspicious actions.

"My name is Phoebus Apollo." The Olympian spoke. "I am a son of Zeus. Today, I killed Python and freed the sanctuary of Pytho which is now mine. You are here because I chose you to become my priests to my Oracle."

What?! How dared he? These priests were already hers!

"You will take care of my temple and welcome the whole world where they will be able to consult the Oracle. You will look over one of the wealthiest and most prestigious sanctuary in the world because I shall become one of the most important and influential god as the God of Prophecies. As my servants, you are going to be highly honored, I promise you."

"But, great son of Zeus, we already serve Delphina back at her temple in Crete." One of the religious men mentioned.

"And this is exactly the reason why I chose you. I appear to you as a dolphin, right? This is because I am going to ask you to worship me not as Phoebus Apollo but as Apollo Delphinius."

No… Delphina was definitely shocked. How could he do that to her? Too much upset, she swam and ran away.

…

She went back to Pytho. She was mad, totally mad. She didn't feel that much anger since a very long time. Her fury towards Apollo was great!

He stole her priests and made them his without asking her. He totally acted in her back. And like it was not enough, he requested to be venerated in the shape of a dolphin. Again without her permission!

After everything she had done to him, how could he do that? How could he take the sole object of her own cult and attach it to his own. Dolphins were hers! He could have any animal! Why? She had trusted him!

She eyed the temple. It was average but still bigger than her only temple in this world. The kind that would embarrass any major god, but for someone born as a nymph, it was a symbol of achievement. She would still have new priests to serve her, this wasn't the problem. But it was still symbolic. It was like if Apollo considered her not important enough to represent that animal, her own soul!

Talking of Apollo, she suddenly felt him behind her. She just knew it was him. She felt his heat coming from his new status as the God of the Sun.

"How could you?" She said with venom in her voice.

"Delphina… You are mad?"

"Seriously, you are asking the question?" She said, turning to face him.

He didn't look guilty at all and it pissed her off.

"Honestly, why did you do that? When you told me that you wanted to be known in the form of a dolphin, I didn't expect you to go that far! You lied!"

"I am the God of Truth. I cannot lie. I have just omitted to tell you the extension of my intentions. But, trust me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm even surprised that it did."

"Really? You truly believed it would not be insulting for a goddess to watch another one take her priests as his own? And to take her own symbol as well? You are already the God of Almost Everything but it seems it wasn't enough for you."

"I think you completely misunderstood my intentions."

"What?"

"Look around."

She did. She faced the temple again. There was nothing new. But after looking at it with more precision, she finally saw what he meant.

The written name "Pytho" at the beginning of the village disappeared. It had been replaced.

"Delphi." She read.

She could believe he named it after the animal which he stole the image, but then, she was reminded she named it after herself. That meant…

"You are naming your sanctuary after me?"

And it wasn't any sanctuary! It was the center of the universe! The navel of the world!

"I never intended to steal your own cult. I just want to share."

"Share?"

He came closer to her. She could feel his chest almost touching her back. She felt his heat warming her body in a pleasurable way. She breathed faster, disturbed by this proximity.

"Before to be born, I caught an image." He whispered to her ear. "It was Python. It became my greatest obsession at that moment. But it also made me afraid of the world because of the monstrosity attached to it. But when I was born and I opened my eyes, I saw you."

She was trembling but couldn't say which emotion was the cause. It was awkward that he could remember that.

"Your beauty replaced the ugliness of Python in my head and made me happy. It made me want to live. Your kindness surpassed its terror. It just suits so well that a name like "Pytho" should be replaced by a name like "Delphi"."

It was truly the God of Poetry. She understood but was still nervous.

"There is something else you are not telling me." She told him.

"Indeed. I named my Oracle after you because I want you to be its patron goddess with me. I want you to rule over it at my side…as my wife."

She should have guessed! She turned around and fell face to face with a strongly confident god. He looked at her seriously in a way that proved he expected a positive answer.

She got a big sense of _déjà vu_.

Any other woman would have been happy to be seduced by such a beautiful and powerful man but again, Delphina would not react like any woman.

It was the second time she got proposed by an Olympian. And again, there was no true love behind it. She never cared that much about marriage, but she always convinced herself that if it was to ever happen, she would like to have one like her foster parents, Nereus and Doris. Their love was pure and beautiful. She wanted the same.

But no, twice she was proposed because of her beauty and her qualities and not because she was loved. It was like if she was not worth to learn to love. And it made her sad and angry!

"No." She answered.

"No?"

"You heard me." She said more firmly. "Seriously, did you truly expect me to fall in love with you just today?! We still know few of each other! And your description of our first meeting may sound romantic from your point of view but from mine, it is completely creepy! You were only a baby! Think about it!"

"But here, I am standing before you as an adult."

"It doesn't change the fact that you are only four days old when I am at least over one hundred years old! It is not that the age difference matters to me but your own life time is just a sparkle in comparison to my own. You may have known me since your birth, but for me it was just the adventure of the month!"

"The adventure of the month? So this is what it is for you?"

"No! This is not what I mean! It is just that for me, it is too sudden. I cannot love you! This kind of feeling just doesn't work like that! And now, you just bound me to your cult without asking me! Did you really think that it would make me accept?!"

"You know, you could have stopped when you simply said no. No need to be so rude."

She stopped, finally realizing what she just did.

He was right. She had been nothing to him but harsh in her answer.

He didn't deserve it. She felt insulted but he never wanted to make her feel this way.

Now she could see in his eyes that she hurt him. He was not looking at her. He was slimly deviating his stare. He was trying to not let his emotions be seen but she wasn't blind.

And now, she felt really bad.

He was still young. It was normal that he possessed few experience in love and now she gave him a bad one.

What went wrong with her? It wasn't in her nature to act like that. Was it because of all the emotions of the last days with the long labour of Leto, the encounter with Python, her godhood granted, her sister leaving and now Apollo proposing to her?

But whatever, she had no excuse for her attitude. Here, Apollo was standing proudly, accepting her rejection with courage and dignity.

Ironically, he was the one acting with maturity and she was the childish one.

"Apollo… I'm sorry." She said. "I…"

"No need to explain. I understand."

"Ok." She said, still unsure. "So how are you going to rename your sanctuary?"

"I am not going to change it. My decision was already finale."

It did nothing to appease her guilt.

…

Delphina entered the temple. It still belonged to Gaia but it was her daughter Themis who gave the prophecies for her. Well until tomorrow. Apollo would not wait too long to impose his presence.

She passed the grey columns to access to the inner chamber. Inside, it was very dark. Or maybe it was just because of the sundown. Well, it was dark.

In the end of the temple, there were many old priests who looked at her in a treating way.

Any mortal who dared to defy a god this way would end up with a terrible fate. But Delphina wasn't like that. She was famous for being a divinity you can insult without that much consequences.

Well, the Goddess believed that the mortals had the right to hate her if they were justified. Here, these men were about to lose their position in favor of her own priests. Their only weapon as simple mortals was to be unkind to her. She let them. Their anger was understandable.

But she was not here to present her excuses. She wanted an answer to her question and knew who could give it to her.

In front of her, sitting on a golden tripod, she was there. A woman, barefoot, wearing a long orange chiton and a red veil covering her long brown hair. Just under the tripod, there was a crevice in the floor from where a mysterious gas was escaping. A gas that the mystical woman was inhaled.

She was the famous Pythia.

"I desire to ask a question to the Oracle." Delphina requested.

"Write your question on the tablet before you and we will read it for you to the Pythia." Answered the head priest rudely.

She did it.

Once it was done, the religious man took the tablet and bowed in front of the priestess.

"Dear Themis, this is a new question for you from the Goddess Delphina: "Besides myself, will Apollo be able to find love someday?""

They waited.

On her tripod, Pythia suddenly went into trance, she completely shook in any direction as if she was possessed. She was screaming words freaking hard to understand.

It was almost scary, but the priests calmly listened. It was clearly a part of the ritual.

She yelled a few more words before calming down, almost falling unconscious.

The head priest turned to her, with a stoic stare.

"Your answer: "When love will reach him, Anteros will not be there. When love will attain him, Thanatos will be there.""

"What? Are you saying that Apollo is going to be cursed in love? He will never find happiness?"

"You are allowed only one question and only one answer. Now, leave."

She was desperate. Now, she felt terribly guilty towards Apollo. She wanted him to be happy but somehow felt like she condemned him to a miserable love life. Or maybe she was just building ideas in her mind.

Anyway, the Oracle did nothing to reassure her.

She left the temple and contemplated the landscape. The view over the valley from the shrine was spectacular. It made her feel free, powerful, at peace. It was so majestic. Really worthy of a god.

Then she saw Apollo. He was watching the sun setting in the horizon over the mountains. Probably under the control of Helios at the moment but from now it would be his attribute as well.

He was very beautiful. A beauty she would have never thought possible to achieve. And yet, the union of Zeus and Leto just did that. Probably, the other nymphs would speak of her as crazy to have first turned down the powerful Poseidon and now the most beautiful god ever.

But beauty and power didn't create love. And her heart decided for her.

But that didn't mean she would reject any relationship.

So she came closer behind him.

"I accept." She said.

Surprised, he turned to look at her. His blue eyes were wide open, shining and blinking. He gazed at her in a caring way. He was clearly having a hope revived.

But Delphina would lose no time to be more precise in her intentions.

"I accept to patronize Delphi along with you."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **An alternative version of the origin of the name Delphi is that there was another monster with Python named Delphyne, which is also pretty close to Delphina in french (Delphine).**

 **In the homeric hymn to Apollo, the god gave the new name Delphi at the same time he asked to be worshipped as Apollo Delphinius.**

 **I read somewhere that Apollo Delphinius was probably already worshipped in Crete and the priests probably brought the cult themselves to Delphi and this is how the myth may have been born in real life. We will never know for sure if it is true, but it inspired me for my story since Apollo could logically not be worshipped just four days after his birth, but the dolphin could!**

 **You have probably understood the pattern of my story. Each chapter is going to be dedicated to a myth, sometimes related to Apollo or the dolphin. You are also going to see a lot of mythical greek heroes and also a lot of Apollo's canon lovers (not all of them just the most famous ones).**

 **Delphi is truly a beautiful place. I encourage you to visit it once in your life. It is a great experience!**

 **If you want a hint about what is coming in the next chapter, I am going to give you a simple key-word: Laurel.**

 **See you soon!**


	6. Daphne

Chapter 6: Daphne

"Listen to me, Father. That's what I want. I want to become a part of the retinue of the Goddess Artemis. And for that, I need to remain chaste forever. So, I just want you to allow me to be a sworn virgin."

The woman who talked was a naiad. A beautiful maiden with long hair brown as the purest tree's wood. Her skin was as white as the swan's feathers covered by a red chiton. She was a true treasure of beauty and grace. She was the pride of her father, Peneus, a river god. An old and wise man with long white beard and a huge heart carrying love for his child.

"My dear Daphne." He said. "I wish you would marry and give me grandchildren as beautiful as you. But this is your life and I want you to be happy. So, I allow you to follow this path and to stay virgin forever."

"Thank you, Father!" She said happily, hugging him. "It means a lot to me to have your blessing!"

Peneus was content to please her. He would do anything to make her happy and protect her.

Anything.

…

Delphina was now a patron goddess of the sanctuary that bore her name: Delphi. Well, Apollo was in reality the main god honored, but she didn't mind it. It was going to share her name, so she was going to make sure it would be worthy of her.

Shortly after Apollo claimed the navel of the world, he faced a trial. Gaia becameÉ furious because he killed her child, Python. So, despite the fact it was a monster, the slaying of the snake was still considered as a murder and the god had to be punished for it.

He accepted his sentence with dignity without any protestation. He was to go in exile to Thessaly for a short time. Wondering what he would be doing, Delphina learned that he was to serve the other gods by watching over their cattle (because of that, he also got the title of God of Shepherds and Herdsmen).

As soon his purification was done (from which he became the God of Purification because he was truly the God of Almost Everything), he came back to Delphi where he began to establish his sanctuary.

Surprisingly, the exile didn't appease Gaia enough. She requested to have an event held every four years to commemorate the memory of Python. Apollo agreed to it.

And so here, Delphina was present to help her friend with the preparations of the first Pythian Games. A kind of festival similar to the Olympics with music and sportive competitions. But here, it was to remember the death of the previous guardian of the sanctuary.

But Delphina suspected Apollo to do it more in order to commemorate his own triumph.

Anyway, she was eying the stadium being built. It was smaller than the one in Olympia but standing at the top of the sanctuary, it offered a majestic view over the valley and the temple with its treasures. The stadium was surrounded by natural walls of rock and large trees. The esthetic was perfect.

Her thoughts got interrupted by a melodious sound. It came from a magical music instrument: a lyre. Played by Apollo who was sitting on a luxurious wooden chair while watching over the preparations for the Games. The instrument was essentially a tortoise shell tied to two convex arms connected at the top by a crossbar where seven stretched strings were attached to the shell. The strings produced a beautiful sound and Apollo totally mastered it very fast.

That was another story to tell. Zeus impregnated another woman after Leto, Maia, Delphina's sister (but she sadly never got to know her). From this union, a son was born. His name was Hermes.

She heard that just after his birth, Hermes, still a baby, escaped from his cradle and went to explore the world by himself (seriously, with so many precocious children, just what in Tartarus Zeus put in his sperm?). Then, she didn't understand why but the first thing he did was to pick a tortoise and transform its shell into a lyre he just invented.

And then, he went to steal Apollo's cattle for a total unknown reason and brought them to a cave. Luckily, one of the herdsmen spotted the thief and informed the God of the Sun.

Hermes acted as an innocent baby and went back inside his blanket. When Apollo accused his half-brother and brought the matter in front of his father, Maia refused to believe him. Well, Zeus was smarter than her. But just when Hermes was about to get in serious trouble, he began to play the lyre and Apollo was so seduced he offered to trade the instrument with the cattle.

And this is how Apollo got his lyre.

And it didn't displease Delphina at all. She loved music! She also loved to sing! When she was young, she would often sing with her sister Calypso. Together, they intoned sumptuous symphonies acapella lying down on the hot sand of Crete.

That was another thing she missed since her sister's departure.

She got distracted from her melancholy by multiple female voices singing in chorus. She turned around. Apollo was playing the lyre, surrounded by nine gorgeous maidens who sang a song praising their master.

These ladies were the famous Muses. As the God of Music, Art and Science, Apollo became their leader.

They were nice. Delphina enjoyed their company a lot. She came closer to them. She was concerned about something and needed to share it.

She waited for the song to end. She spoke once it was done.

"Apollo, I need to talk with you. It is about the Pythian Games."

"Speak." He allowed in his own polite manner.

"Well, we have nothing to offer to the winners. We could simply offer them money, but I think we should give something more…symbolic. Don't you agree?"

"I do. But I have no idea what to offer them. Do you?"

"No."

"Well, we still have time to think about it."

Then, he left his chair to reach the table just beside not far. He deposited his lyre and took his bow and his quiver with arrows.

"Are you leaving, my Lord?" Erato, the Muse of Love poetry, asked.

"Indeed. I am going to hunt in Thessaly with my sister, Artemis. I trust you to take care of the palace and the temple during my absence."

"Well, in my case, I am going to go back to the ocean. My dolphins need me." Delphina decided to do.

And without anymore words, the two divinities went to different directions, leaving the Muses all alone and wondering about what to do now.

"Well." Clio, the Muse of History, spoke. "Maybe we can try to figure out a price for the upcoming Pythian Games."

…

In the Thessalian forest, a young boy looking as five years old was all alone. He was almost naked except for a white cloth covering his waist. A particularity very noticeable was his white birdlike wings in his back. He displayed blond hair entirely in curl with a crown of colorful flowers.

He was Eros, God of Love and son of Ares and Aphrodite, despite the fact that the latter was already married to Hephaestus.

He was holding a bow and was trying to hang the bowstring on it but it proved to be harder than he thought. Well, he was still a child and a beginner.

And to his own bad luck, Apollo, God of Archery, just happened to pass on this way of the forest, this same day. He was about to join his sister for a good hunt when his attention was immediately directed to his young nephew.

Curiously, seeing him manipulating a bow annoyed him. Was it not supposed to be the attribute of both Artemis and him? How could this baby be worthy of just touch this noble weapon?

Convinced to be in his right, he went to question the young winged god. "Hello, Eros. What a surprise to see you here."

"Hi! Apollo." The God of Love answered, still concentrated on his task.

"I see you got a bow? Would you tell me how?"

"It is a gift from my father, Hephaestus!"

Of course, he should have guessed. The poor blacksmith remained blind to the cheating behavior of his wife and so totally believed Eros was his own son. Poor guy.

Seeing the young god battling with the string kind of make him laugh. Seriously, it was ridiculous! Apollo managed to do that on his first day after his birth and was also able to shoot a target soon after.

Hearing the laugh, Eros reacted. "What? What is so funny?"

"Eros, come on." Apollo replied. "This kind of weapon is not made for you. By the way, you are the God of Love. It just doesn't fit you."

That statement made a nerve explode inside Eros's head. "How dare you? This bow is mine! I have every right to use it!"

"Really? You still didn't succeed to put the string…"

And like if he felt challenged, Eros suddenly managed to assemble the whole deadly tool. Finally! Satisfied far beyond, the young boy stared at the oldest one.

"See? I did it!" He said with a strong sense of victory.

"Well. Not too bad. But can you shoot an arrow with this? I really doubt it. And even if you manage to do it, you cannot compare yourself with me. I did kill Python after all. Come on. This isn't a toy, little child."

Now, Eros became truly annoyed by the arrogance in the voice of Apollo. He was clearly mocking him and looking down at him. The foul!

And then, he came up with an idea! He took his bow and summoned a golden arrow shining with pure magic and pointed it to the chest of the God of Archery.

"What are you doing?!" Apollo screamed.

Eros shot the arrow which went inside Apollo's body. The latter was for a moment worried but instead… He felt nothing at all.

He began to laugh.

"What was that?! You call that an arrow? It was clearly made of magic but so weak magic. I feel absolutely no pain! Well, like I said, you are the God of Love. You are just not made for that weapon. Go back making people fall in love."

And with these last words, Apollo left his nephew to go join Artemis… He didn't remark the discreet malicious smile on Eros's lips.

Apollo walked and walked through the vast green forest. It was quiet, ordinary, simple. He perfectly knew that trail. Nothing to impress him.

Well… That was he thought at first.

Singing under an oak, surrounded by white flowers and lighted by some rays of sunshine who managed to enter the dense couch of branches of the forest, there was a woman.

No! Not just a woman! She was… She was…

She was an angel, a treasure, a statue coming alive. She was the grace of the swans, the voices of the birds, the magic of the butterflies, the colors of the flowers. She was the air to breathe, the water to drink, the fire that warmed, the earth that fed.

She was the _one_.

…

Daphne was more than content. She was about to join the retinue of the marvelous Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt said they would wait for her brother to join them for the day. She couldn't wait to prove herself!

For the moment, to kill the time, the brown haired nymph sat under an oak and sang. She loved to sing with the birds around her. She simply relaxed, singing a song praising the beauty of the forest.

"Your voice is beautiful as you."

She screamed when she was suddenly interrupted by someone who was definitely a male.

She turned around. She met a gorgeous man she recognised as Apollo, twin brother of Artemis. She shouldn't be afraid.

But she was.

The way he was looking at her. He was like a lion in front of a good piece of meat, an eagle eying its prey, a poor watching a huge amount of gold, a king standing in front of a wealthy territory to conquest.

He made her feel like an object.

And also, she felt disgust. Disgusted by the single view of him. He may be beautiful to the other women, but she only saw arrogance and vanity. And because of that, she already hated him without even knowing him. Never had she been so repulsed by a man before, and that was a lot to say for someone who despised men with the exception of her father.

Meanwhile, Apollo was coming closer…too much. Daphne took a step backward. The god took a step forward. She was now frightened.

"Don't come closer." She ordered him.

"Please, don't reject me. I just want to…"

"No! Leave me alone!"

And she began to run. Run away from this man. This horrendous man. And that brought Apollo to run after her in a desperate way.

"Wait! Listen to me, please!"

Daphne didn't want to listen to anything from him! She just wanted to be left alone. She ran faster. Faster than she ever did in her life. Her heart was beating like a drum. She was scarred. Apollo was still pursuing her behind, begging for her attention.

This was definitely harassment! Could he not see she wanted to do nothing with him? Her hatred increased. He would not give up easily. She guessed it. Her fears were growing.

She felt fatigue. She was so tired to run. She managed to outrun Apollo until now by an unknown miracle but she couldn't escape him forever.

She felt tears building in her eyes. Why? Why her? Apollo could get any woman, so why he had to be so stubborn? He was claiming to love her but you don't hurt someone you love. It made no sense!

But anyway, he was a god and her, a nymph. That meant his power surpassed her own. He was going to get what he wanted no matter what her will was. No!

She reached the river. Apollo was now coming closer. It was only a matter of seconds before he caught her. There was only one solution left.

She turned to the river and screamed. "Father! Please, help me! I hate Apollo! I don't want to belong him! I want to remain chaste forever! Please, help me, Father!"

Apollo was horrified by the distress of her love. He didn't want to hurt her! He felt the urge to reassure her and explain himself but when he finally got to her…

He didn't embrace a warm and soft body, but touched a cold and hard trunk.

…

Delphina was lying at the surface of the water in her mermaid form. She loved to let her body floating and being moved by the waves while she contemplated the clouds with her face getting warmed by the sun.

She was singing. Her dolphins loved music just like their mother and enjoyed to hear her sing. She got such a beautiful voice and knew how to use it well.

But suddenly, her song was interrupted by the joyful cry of a child. "Yeah! Here we go!"

She got out of her bubble quickly. What was going on?! She raised her head and noticed a blond winged boy riding one of her dolphin, clearly having the time of his life.

Wait, who was this boy?

"Who are you?" She asked.

The distracted child finally paid attention to her without letting go of the back of the playful dolphin. "Ah! I am Eros, God of Love and son of Aphrodite."

"Ho! I heard about you! Can you please tell me why you are riding one of my dolphins?"

"Because it's fun! My mother always talks about the dolphins. She truly loves them and now I understand her!"

Aphrodite was a fan of her dolphins? Well, that was such a great honor. She watched the young god swimming with the sea mammal, laughing with pure happiness. The dolphin looked happy as well. It was very cute!

"You seem to like my dolphin a lot."

"I do. I wish I could ride one every single day. It is so much fun!"

"Well, if you love it, then, I can lend you that dolphin to be your companion every time you want."

"Really? Wow! You are so nice! Not like this asshole named Apollo."

"Watch your language, young one." Delphina warned. "And what are you saying? I know Apollo and he is not a bad person."

"That's what you think! The jerk dared to mock my ability to shoot an arrow, claiming I was not worthy of this weapon, that he and his twin sister should be the only gods to master this instrument. How could he?"

"Well, I have to admit that his triumph over Python at only four days old must have boosted his self-confidence a little too much."

"And this is why I taught him a good lesson!" Eros demonly laughed.

"What? What have you done?"

"I just shot an arrow to his heart, but not any kind of arrow. A golden one that makes you fall in love with the first person you see, excluding myself, of course."

"So, you punished him by giving him love?" Delphina concluded with confusion.

"Of course not! He fell in love with a nymph named Daphne. And then, I shot her with a lead arrow…that made her hate him! Ah! Ah!"

"What?!"

"She hated him so much that she preferred to turn into a laurel tree than just speak to him. You should have seen the pain and sadness in his face!"

"Eros, that's not funny!"

The young God of Love stopped when he caught the fury in the eyes of the Sea Goddess. The dolphins looked as angry and disappointed as their mistress.

He didn't know why but he felt worse than when his own mother scolded him.

"Eros." Delphina began. "I know Apollo can be arrogant but he didn't deserve that. What he did to you, you will forget it tomorrow. But what you did to him, he will remember forever. You don't play with the hearts of people like that! It is truly fragile!"

"But…"

"No but! What you did was simply cruel!"

"Come on! It is not like I had physically hurt him."

"But emotionally, you did. And this is far worse. The pain is bigger and it takes a longer time to heal."

But the naïve and stubborn Eros just raised his eyebrows.

So Delphina added. "You have been made God of Love, but it looks like you know so few about this feeling. Maybe you will understand the day you fall in love yourself."

And with these last words, she left him there and swam back to Delphi. Apollo was probably feeling terrible right now and she needed to be there for her friend.

…

Delphina arrived at Delphi faster than she believed she could. She was worried. She still felt guilty for rejecting him in a very rude way. She hoped his state wasn't so bad. She couldn't estimate the intensity of the power of Eros, but she feared the worst.

She entered his palace. Many servants came to give her services but she politely dismissed them. She went straight to the main room. Right there, she noticed Apollo, sitting on his golden throne, his head low, his hands holding a branch with laurel leaves. There was a woman with him. One who got black hair tied in a bun and wore a short white chiton with visible sandals to her feet.

She recognized her. She was Artemis. Of course, she would be there for her brother. As the good huntress she was, she immediately felt her presence and left her brother to go talk to her friend.

"How is he?" The Sea Goddess eagerly asked.

Artemis's facial expression did nothing to reassure her.

"He is mumbling a lot. He listens to me but don't talk directly to me." She answered.

It was bad news. He was mentally isolating himself. Totally unhealthy.

"Delphina." Artemis spoke. "The night is coming. I have to drive the moon chariot. Can you take care of him for me, please?"

"No need to ask. You know I will."

"Thank you."

With Artemis gone, Delphina got the heavy task to make Apollo feel better. It would not be easy. She came near him. His eyes were on the branch where his hands caressed the large green leaves. He looked madly obsessed.

"Apollo?" The goddess called. "Eh? I am here. Are you alright?

He didn't answer. Not like he needed to. She perfectly knew he wasn't!

"Apollo, please. Say something."

"I didn't want to hurt her." He suddenly said, but more to himself than to her. "I just wanted to talk to her. To learn to know her. I wasn't about to do anything bad to her. I would kill myself before harming her… But in the end, I did it."

"Apollo…"

"When I saw her, I felt… I don't know how to describe it. It was unlike anything I felt before. It was like if I had been waiting for her all my life. I felt the greatest joy just by staring at her. I believed the Fates created her for me. She was certainly my soul mate. But in reality, the Fates totally tricked me. Not only she was a sworn virgin like my sister, but she hated me. Why? I just wanted a conversation. But I failed. I frightened her so much she has been transformed into a laurel…by my fault."

He touched with more tenderness the laurel leaves.

"My dear Daphne." He said. "You may have refused to be my bride but I cannot forget you like that. I'm gonna cherish your memory forever. The laurel shall be my sacred tree from now and be honored through Greece."

Delphina was blown away by the intensity of his affection. She couldn't reveal to him the truth about Eros's actions. She feared it would hurt him more than relieve him. But what else she could do to uplift his mood?

Suddenly, she got an idea. She made the risky move to take away his branch, provoking a bad reaction from his owner who finally looked at her.

"Delphina!" Apollo screamed, furious. "What are you doing? Give it back to me!"

"Just trust me. I am going to do something. I am sure you will love it."

Apollo, still being angry, calmed down a little. He was unsure but decided to trust one of his best friend.

Delphina picked the leaves and began assembling them together. Born as a nymph, she possessed some talents when it came to create some beauty accessories. When she finished, she smiled.

She held the laurel crown she just conceived and delicately put it on Apollo's head who looked at her with amazement.

"Now." She spoke. "You look fabulous."

He really was. The contrast between the green leaves and the golden hair made him even more beautiful. He looked like a victorious king.

The last thought made her smile wider.

"I think we just found the price for the winners of the Pythian Games." She obviously suggested.

And finally, Apollo smiled.

"Thank you, Delphina."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Dolphins are often associated with Aphrodite and Eros, making them a symbol of love. A recurrent image is Eros riding a dolphin, in particular in roman art.**

 **By the way, in this chapter, I indirectly referred to the future love story between Eros and Psyche, my favourite couple in Greek Mythology! If you love this couple as much as me, let me suggest you to read "Lost Soul" from The_Crystal_Rose available on Archive of Our Own. So far the best fanfiction about this couple that I have ever read.**

 **For the next chapter, if you want a hint, then, I give you one: Wine.**

 **See you soon!**


	7. Dionysus

Chapter 7: Dionysus

A group of pirates navigating on a long, small, but solid ship made of wood with a large white sail were accosted at a port in the south of Asia Minor in the Mediterranean Sea.

Boredom affected them and overall they were lacking money. A big while had passed since their last naval boarding. The food provisions diminished, day after day. Their mood wasn't at its highest.

But today was their lucky day!

Someone came near their boat. A young man. A beautiful youth with long black hair, a skin browned by the sun, piercing dark blue eyes and a good shaped body. He wore a grand tunic with fabrics of various colors and made with the purest silk and satin, where gold and many precious stones were embroidered.

It was definitely not a peasant. To be clothed with such luxurious attire, he had to be very rich or even better, a son of a king!

He approached their captain. A tall man with a grey beard who welcomed the new arriver with open arms.

"Hello, young man. Can I do something for you?"

"Well! I am coming back from a long journey from Asia and I am looking to go back where I live: Naxos. Will you accept to bring me there? Of course, I will give you money in exchange for that service."

 _We do expect to receive_ a lot _of money from you._ The pirate captain thought evilly before saying out loud. "Well, this is on our way. We can easily stop there for you."

"Thank you. Your help is really appreciated."

The captain smiled but with the worst intentions behind. It was obviously the chance of his life. They would make him a hostage and would ask a huge ransom from his certainly rich relatives.

And all the other members of the crew thought the exact same thing. Except one…

Indeed, one matelot felt something abnormal from this stranger. Something very…supernatural.

…

Delphina and Apollo didn't argue very often, but when they did, they could be freaking stubborn! No one could guess who would give up the first, if any of them was even willed to abandon at some point.

And now, they were exactly in the middle of an argument, breaking the usual peace inside Apollo's palace.

"I don't get it!" Delphina yelled. "Why do you have to go that place Hyper… Whatsoever?!"

"It is called Hyperborea." Apollo corrected.

"Anyway. You are telling me you have to leave to go living in this place in the north for the next three months? And you even have the intentions to go back there every winter?"

"Exactly. This place is linked to my mother. I am hugely worshipped there. Even more than my own father. And so, to thank them for such a strong devotion, I promised to bless them with my presence during that time of the year."

"And this is why you are asking me to watch over Delphi during your absence?"

"Exactly."

Delphina was truly annoyed. He truly got the nerves to ask her things like this at the last minute!

"Excuse me, but I am a goddess with duties! I have sailors on the sea to watch over already. I just cannot stay here for three months! Why don't you ask the Muses to do it instead of me?"

"Because they are coming with me. So this is your duty from now. Your dolphins can rescue the unlucky sailors all by themselves. This sanctuary needs you."

Delphina became even more pissed off. It was true that the dolphins were independent but still she was their leader and trainer. And anyway, she was a divinity from the sea. She just couldn't be kept away from the salt water like that!

Determined to not give up easily, Delphina riposted. "Are you sure there is nobody that can take care of it instead of me?"

"Who do you want me to ask to?" He replied. "Hermes is too busy with his role as the messenger of the gods. My mother is already taking care of Delos, my second most important sanctuary. Artemis also possesses her own temples to look over. The majority of the gods are either occupied or not trusted enough by me. And I cannot give that kind of responsibility to a nymph."

Damn it! She hated when he was right. Delphina forced herself to think again. There must be someone that could take on that role. Someone they forgot.

But again, Apollo insisted to have the last word. "Like I said, it's up to you to watch over Delphi. You are its patron goddess, so it's your own responsibility."

"Well, when I agreed to this, you never mentioned your vacations in this land called Hyperborea. It is unfair."

"The decision wasn't taken yet at that moment. And even if it was, when you accepted the patronage of this city, it meant you agreed to devote yourself to protect it no matter what."

He was right again. But still…still…

"Fine." She complied. "I am going to the sea for the day if you don't object it."

He didn't protest. He gazed at her stoically, satisfied of the dénouement. And so, the goddess left, angry for having given up just like that. How will she bear to be away from the dolphins for three months each year? And why Apollo absolutely had to go to that northern place?

But it was pretty hard to win an argument with him. She hated when he acted like that. He might be an Olympian and so of higher rank than she would ever be, but he could try to treat her more as his equal in the matters of Delphi. Now, she felt like she had to submit to his decision!

She plunged in the sea, trying to relax a little. Then, she suddenly heard a cry of distress. Good! A little distraction would probably uplift her mood.

…

Back on the pirate ship, the rich man had been tied up with ropes to the mast. All the pirates looked at him and laughed loudly. They were very proud of their catch and were now debating about his fate: asking a ransom or selling him to a slave market?

They praised themselves for having succeeded to trick their new prisoner but what if they were the ones tricked?

That was what a member of the crew, Acoetes, a young brown-haired man who stared at the victim with great attention was thinking. He was too beautiful. That was abnormal. He couldn't be a simple mortal. He had to possess at least some divine blood or worse…being a god himself.

As soon the suggestion surged in his head, the Fates seemed to send him a sign when something magical happened…the ropes that attached the youth fell.

The whole crew was stunned. How could he? He didn't even attempt any movement to free himself, he just…got free himself!

Not that much impressed, the captain ordered his men to tie him up again. They obeyed but again the ropes just fell down no matter how tide the nodes were. And the mysterious stranger just stood there, smiling, not saying a single word…like if he was amused.

Acoetes became scared. The hostage was clearly a god! They got into serious trouble. He had to do something.

Following his instinct, he warned the other crewmen. "Guys. Don't you see? This isn't an ordinary man. He is certainly a god. Poseidon, Apollo or worse Zeus… We have to bring him to Naxos like we promised!"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Acoetes." The captain said.

"But it is the truth! How else would you explain the ropes untying again?

And his mysterious calm despite being in a terrible situation? Don't be fools. You know what happens to the ones who offend the gods!"

But no one listened to him. They all thought he became crazy. They plenty refused to release their best opportunity to gain a huge amount of money just because of the suspicions caused by some supernatural phenomenon.

But Acoetes insisted. He didn't feel safe at all. But again, his claims were turned down.

A matelot was about to tie the prisoner up again when the latter, still smiling, finally said. "Poor you. You should have listened to him."

And suddenly, vines began to grow from the woody floor of the boat and attacked all the pirates, with the exception of Acoetes. The mysterious stranger also transformed himself into a lion roaring in a freaking intimidating way, achieving to provoke a huge panic on board.

Afraid by the magical vines and the majestic beast, the pirates threw themselves into the sea, excepted Acoetes who remained spared by the divine fury. However, he was still worried for his companions. Few of them knew how to swim!

And indeed, the poor sailors were drowning. By reflex, they invoked the first divinity that came up in their minds.

"Delphina! Please, save us!"

Happily, they didn't wait too long.

A group of dolphins appeared and each one went to assist a crewmen to keep them at the surface.

The lion returned to his human form and eyed carefully the scene until a blond mermaid surged from the water, staring at the boat and himself. Noting the abnormal presence of vines around the boat in the middle of the sea, she concluded. "You are a god."

"That's exact. And you must be the famous Goddess of Dolphins." He answered.

"This is me. But I don't think I recognize you."

"I am Dionysus, God of wine."

Delphina blinked. She heard that name before but couldn't remember where. Anyway, she had other priorities.

"Alright, Dionysus. Can you tell me what happened? Why these men are out of their ship and why the ship itself is covered with vines?"

"These mortals are fools who attempted to kidnap and use me as they want even after I gave them multiple hints about my godly nature. I am only punishing them as they deserve it."

"No!" One of the seafarer screamed. "Please, Delphina. Don't listen to him. We didn't know, we swear it. Spare our lives!"

The goddess understood that they were pirates who probably committed other crimes and hurt many innocent people. But, despite all of this, she couldn't let them die, neither let them at the mercy of the god.

So, she did the only thing she could do.

"Don't worry. I am still going to save your lives." She told them. "But, sadly, it is going to come with conditions."

And then, she transformed all of them into dolphins, confusing them with the sudden physical change. They tried to adapt, resigned to their fate.

But Acoetes cried. "No! Why? Why did you change them?"

"I cannot send them where they come from since they are criminals. As dolphins, they will help me to save people at the sea and will redeem themselves this way."

"Then, take me with you as well."

Dionysus raised his eyebrows after hearing the request and said. "Are you sure? I did spare you because you were the only one wise enough to recognise me. I can take you with me and make you a priest of mine."

"I am truly flattered by your offer, Lord Dionysus. But despite their flaws, these men were my friends and I couldn't bear to live away from them. Please!"

"Well, if this is your wish, then, you are welcome among my children." The mermaid declared.

"Thank you, Delphina." Acoetes said before jumping in the water, metamorphosing into a dolphin under the goddess's magic.

Dionysus was really impressed. He applauded and even invited the goddess to come on the boat. Delphina accepted, entrusting the native dolphins to guide the newcomers. She didn't know that god but was curious. He seemed to be nice.

She used the vines to climb after getting back her legs. As soon she got on board, the god welcomed her.

"I am very happy to meet you, Delphina. I heard you were very benevolent and I am not disappointed."

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same but I really don't know who you are."

"I am not surprised. I am a newcomer among the gods. Another child of Zeus."

"Wait! I remember now. You are the one that Zeus sewed inside his thigh after accidentally killing the mother. Hermes told me he brought you to be raised by a group of nymphs."

"Yes! This is me! I've just came back from my travel in Asia where I extended my own cult. As the last Olympian, I still have a lot to do to make my name known. "

"Hum? I don't understand. I thought Hermes was the last one."

"Well, in fact, my aunt Hestia decided to step down and so, my father gave me her throne. The decision is very recent so this may explain why you ignored it."

And he continued to tell the tale of his journey. He explained how he came to discover the process of winemaking. He described everything he experimented in India and other marvellous kingdoms. Delphina listened attentively but, in reality, only one thing truly interested her.

"So, if I understand, your worship is just beginning to grow?" She asked.

"Exactly. It's quite difficult because my cult brings controversy and also because my mortal origins put my legitimacy in question but, you know, I am still managing to get my place!"

"Ok! And I suppose that you are still looking for temples to occupy."

"For the moment, I am on my way to patronize Thebes, my birth place."

"But you are not busy?"

"Not that much, but why are you asking…?"

"Great! You are hired!" She declared with enthusiasm.

And Dionysus became totally clueless about what she meant, until she told him the whole story.

…

Apollo was being bathed by the nymphs. He was sat on a chair, all naked except for his waist being covered by a golden fabric. A nymph stood behind him, arranging his curly blond hair. Another, situated at his left, held his hand to bathe it in a plate full of water. On the floor, another servant washed his feet in a small basin which another was filling it up with hot water transported inside a vase.

The god was well taken care of and simply closed his eyes, relaxing… Until someone showed up inside the room without any warning.

"Apollo, I need to share good news with you!" Delphina announced.

All the nymphs gasped at the irruption. One of them who held a vase retorted. "Lady Delphina! It is inappropriate to disturb Lord Apollo during his bath. Please, leave and wait until it is finished."

"But it is really important!" The goddess protested.

"That's fine." Apollo intervened, a little annoyed. "Just speak quickly, Delphina."

"Well, I have found someone to watch over Delphi during your absence instead of me!"

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Who?"

"Your half-brother, Dionysus. He accepted!"

But instead to be happy, Apollo opened widely his eyes in shock. Trying to keep his calm, he ordered to his servants. "Leave us. I need to talk to her alone."

"But, my Lord…"

"Leave us!"

The god totally hated to repeat and the other nymphs noted it by leaving very fast, terrified by his anger. Delphina wasn't that much afraid, mostly confused by his reaction.

"Seriously." He spoke. "After our fight from this morning, I hoped to be able to enjoy a relaxing bath, but you have to be so stubborn!"

It was Delphina's turn to be angry. "Why? Why are you reacting like that? What I did wrong?"

He looked at her with piercing eyes.

"It is out of question that I leave Delphi in the hands of Dionysus. Understood?"

"But why? He is your brother. He is going to be one of the twelve Olympians. He still doesn't possess a big sanctuary, so that makes him available. "

"Ok! Tell me how you met him."

"Out there at the sea. I don't want to tell the whole story but I am really happy to have encountered him because he is the perfect candidate!"

"Delphina. I said no." He repeated more firmly.

"Damn! What's your problem with Dionysus?"

"You want to know? Well, the problem is that he and I are completely opposite. I am the God of Reason, of Civilisation and of Order… He is the God of Wine, of Ecstasy, of Disorder and, well, of Madness! I just cannot entrust my sanctuary to someone so unlike me."

"Not that much. He enjoys art like you, in particular theatre."

"Good try, but my mind didn't change. My answer is no and that's finale!"

Now, Delphina was very upset and couldn't keep it for herself. "Apollo! Have you even considered my feelings for a single moment?!"

"Your feelings?"

"Yes! The sea is all my life! My family lives there! And now, you want me to live alone in this palace for three months without any company! You will have your Muses with you but I cannot have my dolphins here. No nymph will be able to replace them. It will drive me insane! How can you be so selfish?!"

Apollo became mute for a while, surprised by the declaration. Delphina was almost crying. She liked her friend, but couldn't simply stand being treated like that!

Then, she heard him say. "Is he here?"

"Yes. He is waiting outside." She answered.

Apollo ordered a servant to let him enter. The wait wasn't long. Dionysus, wearing a brown fabric around his waist and crowned with vines and grapes, penetrated the room and bowed briefly in respect before the master of the palace.

"Hello, brother. I hope that you are doing well."

"I do. I hope you do as well. I see you have come back from your travel through Asia."

"It was a wonderful journey. My cult is growing gradually each day. I have now plenty of faithful followers and am gaining respect. I can't wait to sit with you and the other Olympians!"

"I see. Well, as you have probably guessed, Delphi is the center of my own cult. And I am sharing it with Delphina. She was supposed to watch over it during my absence but she suggested me to choose you to replace her. Now, I want you to know that I don't entrust my dear shrine to anybody. This is why I will let you the sanctuary for the night. This is a test to see if your cult can fit my own."

"Thank you, brother. I promise to not disappoint you!"

Delphina was more than happy! She hoped that Dionysus would succeed.

"I will help you!" She told him, determined to make sure he would feel comfortable at Delphi by sharing her own experiences.

"Delphina, you are staying here." Apollo suddenly ordered her.

"What?"

Apollo looked at her firmly.

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's ridiculous! You cannot give me orders like that!"

"Then, take it as a wise advice from me. The discussion is now over. Both of you can leave."

The goddess was really irritated! She liked Apollo but sometimes, he was so…so himself!

Dionysus left the chamber and Delphina was forced to do the same. She went straight to her own assigned bedroom where a lot of dolphins were painted on the walls.

She lay down on the white blankets covering her bed. She needed to calm her nerves. Apollo's recent attitude was totally getting under her skin. She thought about her dolphins. Dionysus was her only chance to avoid to be separated from them for so long.

Apollo was truly mistrustful toward his brother. She got that but…she was worried. It was up to Dionysus to prove his value to the God of Sun but she was the one who wanted him to look over Delphi more than anyone else, more for her own benefits.

This was her last chance. So was it wrong to want to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen during the night? Seriously, what harm could happen to her?

The sun set and the moon rose. Delphina passed by the window. Her bedroom was luckily on the first floor. She landed on her feet.

She made her decision. She was going to join Dionysus and make sure he will do the right job at guarding the sanctuary that bore her name.

…

It wasn't what she expected.

She found Dionysus in the woods nearby. He wasn't alone. He was surrounded by many nymphs (known as the maenads), wearing clothes and furs covering very few of their skins. Vines decorated their hair just like the god. There were also satyrs and wildcats like panthers, tigers and lions running around.

And there was the ambiance…

Everyone was drinking and appeared drowned into intoxication. They danced in a very erotic and sensual way. Many of them went wild and screamed incomprehensible things.

They were enjoying themselves and seemed liberated of any social codes. They allowed themselves to act with feral manners making them look closer to beasts than humans. They seemed to be possessed, but conveniently happy of this madness where the limits were evaporated.

Delphina felt…uncomfortable. It was really different of Apollo's cult.

She walked carefully to reach Dionysus, sat on a throne, who finally recognized and greeted her.

"Delphina! What a surprise! You finally came!"

"Of course. I wanted to make sure you would be alright, but… I am very worried. This is very so unlike Apollo's style. Not sure if it fits Delphi."

"Really? But that's only the power of wine! It brings you an ecstasy that free you from all the stress and the pressure of life. You fall in a state where all the forbidden are gone. You can truly feel pleasure and be yourself without any fear."

"I see, but…"

"Don't worry. I am not going to bring ecstasy to everybody in the village if it is what you fear. This is why I am doing my rituals in the forest. Anyway, my cult is more than that. I was thinking about my passion for theatre. Maybe we could build one just in front of the temple of Apollo."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good proposition."

And the conversation got interrupted by an orgasmic cry. Delphina turned her attention to the source. Many nymphs were now completely naked and began to copulate with lustful satyrs. All concepts of decency were gone. The ritual was turning into an orgy.

This achieved to disturb the goddess. A known code among the nymphs was to never get close to the satyrs, these creatures unable to control their never ending sexual desires and always pursuing the divine ladies. But here, the wine was powerful enough to make the maenads submissive to the half-goat beast.

Delphina blushed. She was embarrassed beyond words. Of course, she wasn't naïve about sexuality despite being a virgin. The Nereids and herself often swam all nude and shared their adventures with attractive mortals and immortals.

However, according to the conventions, this act should happen in private. Not…like that.

Alright! Now, she understood why Apollo advised her to not come here.

She looked at Dionysus and told him. "I think that you are perfectly fine on your own. So, I am going to leave if you don't object it."

"Of course, no. I can guess you are not feeling in your place, here. So, you are free to go."

"Thank you."

She needed to get out of here. She didn't feel in danger, but the atmosphere was like trapping her in the intoxication. She freaking didn't enjoy it.

But on her way, many maenads intercepted her with drunk voices. "My lady, why are you leaving? You just arrived! Come and drink with us!"

"Hum? I don't…"

"Ho! Come on! You should definitely taste the delicacy of this alcohol. Your body is so tense. Just relax and submit yourself to the ecstasy!"

A glass of wine was given to her. Wanting to be polite, she accepted it.

"Yes! Drink it! And you will never feel worried anymore. You will discover freedom just like us!" One of them screamed, totally out of her mind.

Delphina gazed at the liquid inside the cup. She still heard the sound of the drums, the flutes, the roars, the screams, the laughs and the moans. Everything was insane. If she drank it, she would… She didn't want to, but she was curious nevertheless. Just how it really felt?

But all of sudden, the din calmed when the sound of a lyre resonated.

And it brought Delphina back to her senses.

There, at the entrance of the forest, Apollo was standing, followed by the nine Muses. He played his lyre, using the power of his music to bring a little order and harmony to the place. The noise diminished, appeased by the peaceful symphony.

But a look at the eyes of Apollo proved that he wasn't in any way peaceful. They reflected a great fury! Even the Muses seemed to be nervous in his presence.

Delphina's heartbeat became fast. Nothing of it meant good news.

Dionysus only laughed at the intervention of his half-brother. "Ho! Apollo, you really believe your power will be enough against the power of wine?"

"My only goal was to appease a little bit the typical wild attitude of your followers and it worked." He harshly replied.

And then, he pointed his attention straight into her direction and she gasped.

"Delphina." He called, not hiding his wrath in his tone. "Come back here immediately!"

She almost shook under the intensity of his authority. But she kept her sangfroid. Headstrong, she dared to talk back to him. "You cannot give me orders! Why are you even here?"

"Why am I here? I should be the one asking that question! You were supposed to stay in your bedroom! I asked the servants to check on you every hour and like I predicted, you did disobey me!"

"You are not my father! And you told me to take it as an advice as I remember."

"Calm down, my friends." Dionysus intervened with maturity. "My dear brother, don't scold Delphina like this. She was about to leave, anyway."

"Silent! I can deal with it all by myself. By the way, you failed your test. The shrine will be under the guardianship of Delphina. That's finale!"

"What?!" The sea goddess reacted. "But why? You cannot do that to me! It's totally unfair!"

"Well. You should have thought twice before acting against my own instructions!"

She boiled deep under her skin. Anger ran in every veins and corners of her brain. She forgot her surroundings. Only one thing mattered: how much she hated Apollo right now!

She was glad to have refused to marry him or else her life would have been a nightmare! How could he treat her like that without any remorse? She did nothing wrong to him to deserve such punishment!

Her vision got blinded by the rage. She wanted to do nothing more than back up and just give up her role as a patron goddess of Delphi so Apollo would be left alone to deal with his problems caused by his arrogance! But leaving a patronage wasn't that simple.

That didn't mean that Delphina couldn't show herself rebellious. She broke the stare contest between her and the god by proclaiming. "Well! If that's the way it is, then, I have nothing to lose!"

And unexpectedly, she drank in one shot her glass of wine, causing a shock in the face of the God of Music.

"Delphina! Don't…"

But suddenly… She spited all of the beverage. To the confusion of everyone in the place.

She coughed with a pale face while alerted a worried Apollo. "What's wrong? Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." She answered, recuperating a normal state. "It's just… Wow! The taste is so terrible!"

A huge silence hit the place. The Goddess of Dolphins felt the intensive stares of everybody on her. The satyrs, the maenads and even the wildcats had their eyes wide open and their souls crushed by the shock. Some of them even fainted.

As to Dionysus, his body refused to move. Every fiber of his muscles was paralyzed. His eyes fixed the void space. His mouth remained open without any reason. His hand holding his cup of wine began to shake a little.

The silence ended with the explosion of a laugh. Grasping his belly, Apollo bursted into pure amusement.

"Ho! Brother!" Apollo expressed. "You should see your face right now. It's priceless!"

The God of Wine didn't reply, sending an unamused glare.

"Come on! Don't start to sulk. You should be happy because I now authorize you to occupy my shrine during my time at Hyperborea."

Wait, what? Everyone got confused. What a fast change of mind! Just how it happened? Well, it wasn't Dionysus and his followers who would complain.

But the female divinity was astonished beyond descriptions. What in Tartarus just happened? She ran to her friend, determined to get clear explanations.

"Apollo! Why you…? Did you just change your mind just like that? Because you have been amused?"

"Maybe." He smiled to her.

"Ah! Sometimes, you can be very strange."

"From you, I take it as a compliment."

And she smiled back at him. She was happy. Apollo returned to the attitude she preferred and she finally got what she wanted. What more could she want?

"Well. It's very late." Apollo noticed. "Let's go back home to bed."

"Yes." She nodded.

And this was how Dionysus came to watch over Delphi during the three months of winter where Apollo was gone to Hyperborea. Two gods that seemed to be separated by everything according to the philosophers finally shared together one of the most prestigious sanctuaries in the world.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **In the real myth of Dionysus and the pirates, Acoetes did not become a dolphin but since I needed Dionysus for the rest of the chapter, I had to get rid of him, so, hop, in the water! It was also Dionysus who transformed himself the men.**

 **Apollo's bath scene is a representation of the sculpture of the same name at the Palace of Versailles. I just had to put it somewhere in my story.**

 **In all my research, the only explanation I found to how Dionysus ended up at Delphi is that his tomb was there. Since it doesn't make sense because he is immortal, I had to invent something. And I can say that it was a lot of fun!**

 **I hope you liked it. And this is your hint for the next chapter: Ethiopia.**

 **See you soon!**


	8. Andromeda and Perseus

**Answer to Visitor: Thank you very much for your comment. I hope you will like this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Andromeda and Perseus

The kingdom of Ethiopia was prosperous. The relationships with Egypt were good, the Red Sea provided a lot of food, the economy flourished. Quality of life improved and peace ruled the African land. Its people were truly blessed by the Gods.

Cepheus, its king, a wise black skinned man with a thin white beard was staring at the sea from its palace built on a rock above the whole city, made of sandy marble and decorated with pictures of Ethiopian mythology sculpted on the walls. He loved his kingdom and its people. This was the legacy of his ancestors and he will pass it proudly to his descendants wishing them to bring it to the level of a great empire.

Beside him, his wife, Cassiopeia, a black woman with curly hair attached in a bun under her crown, shared his joy. She was a devoted queen, consort and mother. Together, they had one daughter, whose beauty matched the splendor of the kingdom, whose generosity inspired the respect of all their subjects. She was the perfect princess, produce and symbol of their love.

Cassiopeia, so astonished by the sight from the palace like always, couldn't keep her happiness for herself.

"My King. Look at our domain." She admired all the city composed of houses with flat roofs, the dynamic streets, the monuments made of rich stones, the green trees and the red sea at the horizon. "How big, how magnificent, how rich and how powerful it is! Could we imagine a kingdom greater than this one?"

"I agree, just like I couldn't imagine a more beautiful spouse than you, my Queen."

"You never cease to flatter me, my sweet husband. But you are wrong. There is someone more beautiful than me in this universe."

"Indeed. Sadly, no matter how perfect you are to my eyes, you will never surpass the goddesses and the nymphs."

Cassiopeia laughed at the naivety of his beloved.

"No, my dear. I was thinking of our child, Andromeda." She retorted with pride. "She is now a woman and grows more beautiful each passing day. Her beauty is so devastating! Some people even travel from so far just to catch a glance of her face. When she enters a room, everyone freeze and put their eyes on her. Wherever she goes, she becomes the center of the attention and the object of adoration!"

"You are right. Our beloved daughter is probably the most beautiful mortal in the world."

"Mortal?" She laughed before adding with an arrogant tone. "Ho! My King. Our daughter is far more than that. She is more beautiful than the Nereids at least."

This last statement totally caught Cepheus off guard. Shock was readable in his face. He looked at his wife who seemed to not even question what she just had done.

"My Queen!" The king uttered. "Don't say such foolish things. It is dangerous to anger the gods. Keep it quiet next time."

"Don't be so overdramatic. I'm just telling the truth. And the Nereids are not goddesses anyway."

The wise king became afraid. He loved his wife but her pride was sometimes too much for her own well-being. He prayed that her assumption would not attract anything bad on them.

But then, when it came to the gods…

…

In the palace of the God of the Sea, Poseidon, the pretty Goddess of Dolphins was caring for her dolphins in the special department for them. It was a large place in the shape of a half-circle covered with a half-dome. At the bottom of the dome, there was a swimming pool, directly connected to the sea outside. This way, the sea mammals were able to access to the palace and breathe air.

Since a long while, Poseidon used some of her dolphins as messengers and also to carry his underwater chariot. Along with the Nereids as part of the retinue of the Sea God, Delphina possessed her own room as an honored guest. One of her duty was also to look after the royal dolphins and so, it was totally expected of her to become a frequent resident of the underwater castle.

She sat on a bench put on the wall. With a tablet as a support for her paper, she wrote a letter for her sister, Calypso.

Many years had passed since her sister's departure and they couldn't see each other as often as before. Consequently, it became a habit to send messages. Right now, Delphina was sharing news about her life. She talked about Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Artemis, Dionysus… All her new friends that Calypso just knew a little. Of course, she wrote about their foster family and the dolphins as well.

When she finished, she brought a vase and put the message rolled inside. She sealed it strongly and went into the water to attach it with a rope on the back of one of her dolphins.

As soon she considered the node resistant enough, she nodded to her companion.

"You can go now, my friend. Go bring my letter to my sister and come back with an answer from her."

The animal gave a joyful cry to its mistress before plunging in the water. It was gone. Delphina couldn't wait until she got news from her twin. She missed her so much! She had to find time to visit her really soon. Not easy task considering how busy she had become.

Suddenly, she got watered by a huge splash. She was all wet now. The dolphins began to laugh in such a cute way.

Delphina looked at them and smiled. "So, you want to play, my friends? Fine, you got me!"

And she entered the water and swam to pursue them, playing at cat and mouse. She kept on playing and laughing for a few minutes before she noticed the presence of Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea, at the entrance of the room, wearing a luxurious blue dress reflecting her status.

Delphina automatically came out of the water, staring at her sovereign.

"Amphitrite, are you here since a while?" She asked.

"I recognize to have been observing you for a long moment. I saw you sending a letter to one of the dolphins. Your sister is the receiver, I presume."

"Of course."

"It is strange. Why are you not asking Hermes, the new messenger god to deliver the message for you like everyone else?"

"Well, I am used to this method. And Hermes is working so much already."

"Are you sure? He always finds time to help everybody, you know."

"Why are you asking me that?" She asked, sniffing a hidden intention.

"Because I feel like you are still uncomfortable with Hermes."

Delphina blinked her eyes. This theory was true and false at the same time. She guessed easily what she meant: the fact that Hermes's mother, Maia, was her big sister, making the god her nephew.

She never met her. Even after she bonded a friendship with the God of Trade, she hardly ever tried to organize a meeting and she often politely denied this biological link each time he talked about his mother. Just like her parents, it was a taboo subject. Her real siblings (the Pleiades, the Hesperides, Hyas and the Hyades) were simply strangers to her and Calypso.

But they weren't to Hermes. And if Delphina succeeded to deal with it, she didn't want to impose it on her twin. Hermes was reputed as a trickster and who knew how he could dare to bring the delicate subject to Calypso?

The truth was…despite a happy childhood, they still had difficulty to digest the fact that they had been somehow abandoned by their original family.

But that didn't mean that no one persisted in bringing the subject back. Amphitrite quickly became one of them.

"Amphitrite." Delphina said politely, but still a little annoyed. "Don't bring that subject back, please. And you know what I mean."

The queen stayed silent. She tried and failed again. For a goddess reputed for her kindness, Delphina still possessed her own inner demons. Poseidon's wife suspected that she suffered more of fear than resentment, but she will hardly admit it herself.

So, despite she felt bad for Atlas, Delphina's father, she didn't insist more.

"It's alright. I'm not going to push you."

All of a sudden, a huge sound of something hitting the ground resonated. It was Poseidon's trident, calling everyone in the throne's room. Something important was up!

They didn't wait a second more and both hurried up toward the main room of the palace.

Once inside, Delphina spotted the God of the Sea, bare chest, surrounded by a blue fabric around the waist, stood majestically in front of his throne, his powerful trident in his right hand. His wife soon joined him at his side. In the middle of the chamber, the rest of the Nereids were present and didn't look happy at all!

But what was happening?

"Everyone, keep silent!" Poseidon ordered with his loud and authoritative voice.

Everyone obeyed. Zeus's brother addressed the sea nymphs.

"Now, ladies. Explain to me what brought you in such terrible mood."

One of them, Speio, volunteered to talk for the group.

"My King. It's disastrous. The Queen of Ethiopia dared to say that her daughter was more beautiful than us! We, the Nereids, have been compared to an ordinary mortal! How dare she?!"

Delphina was surprised. Not that the Nereids were aware of the words of a mortal. It was common for divinities to know what mortals said about them. But she was surprised because they were highly offended by the assumption! Like very pissed off.

"She is right." Proto, her sister, added. "How could she?! She needs to be taught a lesson! To be reminded of her place!"

Almost everyone except Thetis, the oldest, who stayed neutral, approved by nodding their heads.

Delphina was shocked. Was it a joke? They were not the caring adoptive sisters she grew up with!

Poseidon was thinking about the matter seriously. The Nereids were very important to him, in particular since he married one of them. They were his retinue and the biggest pride and beauty of his kingdom.

In a sense, an offense to the Nereids equaled to an offense to him.

He looked to Amphitrite, his beautiful queen and the love of his life. He got a nod from her, meaning she would approve his next action.

He hit the ground with his trident again.

"Tell Ceto, the Goddess of Sea Monsters, to send Cetus to Ethiopia."

Delphina's body was now overtaken by fear and terror. Her feet got stuck to the floor. She couldn't move. The shock had frozen her skin.

Cetus… Was it truly the right punishment for this kind of offense?

To her horror, all the Nereids applauded the idea with happiness.

She suddenly became degusted and did the most irrational thing in reaction.

She escaped and swam toward Ethiopia.

…

She clearly acted as a fool! But she couldn't care less. She swam toward the Red Sea. She perfectly acknowledged that she was no match for Cetus, the sea monster. However, she was a rescuer. Maybe, she could help and save some people.

It sounded foolish. Even if she managed to rescue some men, it would not stop the creature to devastate the coasts of Ethiopia. She would waste her energy. But her inner conscience commanded her to try at least. She might fail but she would have given her best. It was how her nature worked.

Yeah. She confirmed her craziness and totally assumed it.

But as crazy she was, she wasn't heartless. How could the Nereids request something so cruel? Vanity wasn't stranger to them but jealousy? And vengeance? She received the same education as them and yet, she couldn't figure out how the nymphs could punish many thousands of innocents because of the arrogance of one mortal.

Of course, this attitude was not surprising among the gods, but she naively believed her adoptive sisters were too kind to succumb to such petty behavior.

Delphina faced the truth. She had been wrong.

She kept swimming until she heard the sound of a chariot above the surface. She rose her head to notice the golden colour of the carriage and the two white swans carrying it.

Her eyes opened widely in reaction. Just what was _he_ doing here?

The wheels almost touched the water. She was fast but couldn't outrun him. So, she prepared herself to plunge deep in the sea. But too late, two arms grabbed her waist and pulled her off the water. She screamed, feeling her body brought firmly inside the chariot.

She was furious, she turned to her kidnapper to reprimand him. "Apollo, just what are you doing?! How dare you treat me like that?!"

The god ignored her at first. He ordered the swans to fly and they took off toward the sky. At the same time, he answered. "I'm sorry. I needed to have a conversation but you were about to escape by going to the abyss so you obligated me to act."

Delphina barely listened. They were up in the sky. Like very high. She took her dolphin tail and curled up very far from the edge of the golden carriage. She then felt an overwhelming heat hitting her skin like a fire accompanied by a big wave of light. She understood what she had been dragged in.

"Why am I in the sun chariot?!" She complained.

"It's my turn to drive the sun today. I cannot take a break to talk to you."

"Damn! It's hotter than I thought. I am already dry! It's unbearable."

"It's always like that at the beginning. But after some time, you get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. I want to get out of it! So start the conversation already so we can finish it soon."

"Well, it seems to me that someone thought it was a good idea to reach Ethiopia where there is a powerful monster ravaging the kingdom."

Delphina suddenly felt caught red-handed. She stared at Apollo who was concentrated on riding the chariot. She retorted. "How did you know that I was on my way to Ethiopia?"

"I am the God of Prophecies. I just saw a vision of you going there."

"That's creepy! Don't use your powers on me like that. I feel spied."

"Don't worry. I've made sure to only receive visions of you when you are in danger which is the case, presently. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Fine. I admit it was king of a stupid idea to go there all by myself, but we cannot let this kingdom get destroyed like that! And just because its queen pretended that her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids. That's ridiculous! Apollo, can you not slay Cetus just like you slayed Python, please?"

"I can't." The god firmly replied.

"Why?"

"As an Olympian, it would put myself in conflict with Poseidon and I would prefer to avoid a feud with my fellow uncle."

He told it like it was a matter of protocol. Without any emotions of regret. It made her angrier.

"So what? You are telling me that we have to stay out of this? How can you expect me to let these innocents die?"

"Calm down. I'm seeing the king and queen of Ethiopia on their way toward Delphi to consult my oracle. I will advise them on what to do to solve the situation."

The distance between the African kingdom and Delphi was huge. It would take days for the sovereigns to reach it and then, come back. Many more days for Cetus to impose its terror on the citizens. She couldn't accept it.

But she had to. Again, Apollo was right. Only Zeus was authorized to interfere with the affairs of another Olympian god. If Apollo intervened personally, he would provoke the wrath of the God of the Sea and probably cause more problems. Acting as the God of Prophecies was the best option even if it frustrated her.

"Fine." She finally complied. "I'm going to trust you. Now, can you bring me back to the water? The sun is too hot for me."

Apollo turned to her to send her a smile before instructing the swans to fly down.

…

The King and Queen of Ethiopia finally reached Delphi after many days of travel. They didn't bother to count. They were tired and nervous. Cassiopeia remained silent. She didn't want to talk anymore. She felt so guilty. Everything was her fault. Her wise husband tried to warn her but she let herself being controlled by her vanity and pride. And now, the kingdom suffered because of her. She wished the Oracle would be able to give her advice on how to make amends for her mistake.

The King and Queen took the road toward the temple of Apollo, accompanied by guards and servants. There was a long queue with people of every region and of every social class that were waiting for their turn to consult the Pythia. The rulers used their fortune to pay a highest fee so they could skip the line and pass in priority.

They didn't go unnoticed. With their black skin and African attire, they easily attracted the curiosity of the Europeans, but they didn't care about the attention. They remained focussed on their duty.

They penetrated the temple. Pythia was sat on the tripod, a laurel branch on her right hand to move the gas she inhaled. The monarchs followed the instructions and wrote the question before giving it to the head priest.

The religious man told the question to the Pythia who went into trance, mumbling words. The priest turned to the sovereigns and finally translated for them.

"This is the answer for your question: "Attach Andromeda naked to a rock to wait for Cetus to devour her. Only after that, your problems will be gone.""

"No!" The queen reacted, completely horrified. "How can the Gods ask us that? My daughter is innocent! I am the only one responsible for the suffering of my people. I should be the one to be sacrificed. Not her!"

"My Queen." Cepheus spoke, despite being very shook himself by the answer. "We cannot question the will of the Gods. And you know that. We got our answer. We have to leave now. Our kingdom needs us."

Cassiopeia wanted to protest but deep inside her, she had to recognize the wisdom of her husband. It pained him as well but he was a king and a king put the needs of his subjects before his own sentiments.

They raised their daughter with the same values.

It did nothing to take away her guilt, but the queen finally stood up and resigned to the Fates.

…

Delphina, in the middle of the throne room in Apollo's palace, couldn't believe it. That was the solution her friend promised her? What a fraud!

The day ended. Apollo, sat on his chair, wasn't busy anymore by his duty to deliver the prophecies. So, Delphina didn't wait longer to confront him.

"Sacrifice the Ethiopian princess to Cetus? That's your idea? This is cruel! How can you do that? I trusted you!"

"Calm down and think again before talking." He rudely answered. "My job is not only to deliver prophecies but also to communicate to mortals the desires of the gods. And that's what Poseidon requested as compensation for the offense made to the Nereids."

"Fine, I can understand it. But, do you really propose to stay here and let her meet this terrible fate?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

Apollo rose from his throne and came closer to be face-to-face with her.

"Don't forget that my oracles are subject to diverse interpretations. I said that their problems would be resolved after they offer their daughter to be sacrificed not _after_ she would be sacrificed."

"Not sure that I understand."

He smiled to her. "You are going to see by yourself."

"How?"

"As the God of the Sun, I can see everything, just like Helios. And I can use my powers to share what I see with you."

…

Princess Andromeda was very beautiful.

She appeared naked in all her glorious nature. She was thin but not too much. She possessed curves in many good places, like her waist, her legs, her face and, of course, her chest. Her dark skin shined like bronze under the sun. Her lips were so perfectly luscious that many men would pay their whole fortune just for a chance to kiss them one time. And her long hair was as black as the night and as soft as the most luxurious blanket.

She was a surreal beauty.

But she was also chained at each wrist to a rock near the beach where the waves always came to hit her. She was a beauty, but a sad beauty.

When she learnt the answer from the Oracle of Delphi, she told her parents to do as it was asked even if it pained them. If her sacrifice was necessary for the safety of the kingdom, then she will do it. It would be tragic but still a noble death.

She waited. She tried very hard to not cry. To be strong and brave. She had to do it! For her people. For her parents. She would not be a coward. She would face her destiny with courage and dignity.

"What are doing there, young lady?" A male voice said.

Surprised, she gasped and turned to discover the presence of a man. A handsome youth with brown hair, captivating blue eyes and a great body that seemed to belong to the gods themselves. Well, she could believe it was Hermes by looking at his winged sandals. He also wore an armour that indicated he was a warrior.

He had to be a prince or a god. And seeing his white skin, probably an European. Well, the least she could say was that he was looking at her. She blushed, remembering her nakedness. But despite the cold wind, she still felt warm inside at the idea of this beautiful man giving all his attention to her. What a strange feeling.

She then remembered his question and told him all the story and how she ended up in her current situation. The stranger listened to her and when she was finished, he couldn't keep for himself his empathy.

"It's so cruel for you to receive such a terrible punishment when you have done no wrong yourself."

"Thank you. But trust me, I'm fine. I accept it and I'm proud to die as a heroine for my people."

The unknown guy looked very impressed by her selflessness and sense of honor. He grew to like her even more.

"Still, there is something I can do. What is your name, princess?"

"Andromeda and yours?"

"I am Perseus, son of Zeus and Danae. Here, let me have a discussion with your parents. I will suggest them an alternative solution."

And with his winged sandals, he fled in direction of the Ethiopian palace. She waited for his return. She didn't know him but wanted to trust him.

Yet, the more she waited the more something was coming to her…and it wasn't Perseus.

A huge shadow approached the surface and came closer to the princess, moving the waves on its trail. Andromeda's heart beat faster. She understood what was coming. Her end finally arrived.

And as expected, Cetus emerged.

It was bigger than any boat. Its head was round and looked like a dog without ears. Its muzzle opened just enough to show the long row of teeth. He got two arms with webbed paws. His long body covered with dark blue scales ended with a big fish-like tail. Its roar was loud enough to be heard from many miles away.

It was the first time she saw the monster sent by Poseidon to ravage her kingdom and it would also be the last time. She prayed Athena to give her courage. She closed her eyes. Very soon, she would reach the Underworld. She was ready.

But Cetus never came to claim her. Instead, everything went suddenly silent. The roar had stopped.

Andromeda trembled. She didn't know what happened. Why it was so quiet? Was she dead already?

She opened her eyes and cried.

Cetus was entirely turned into stone.

And she also discovered she wasn't alone. In front of her, Perseus stood, holding with his right hand a cut head with snakes imitating hair. His left hand held a brown leather bag where he put back the head that once belonged to Medusa, the famous gorgon.

The strong demi-god then turned to give her a reassuring smile before informing her that he got an agreement with her parents. He told them that he would kill Cetus himself in exchange…for her hand in marriage.

Andromeda smiled of happiness. She finally understood the real meaning of the oracle.

…

Delphina opened her eyes. Apollo's hands were on each side of her head to facilitate the transfer of magic to her mind.

She looked at her friend who opened his own eyes before pulling his hands off. She couldn't figure out what to say. She had been impressed by how well things turned out, for sure. Apollo didn't lie at all.

She had just one question left.

"How the Nereids are going to react to it?"

"I cannot answer this question. I don't know them as much as you do."

He was right. The goddess will need to take care of it herself. It was kind of a family's matter now.

…

When Delphina came back to the palace of Poseidon, the whole building was already shaking under the loud complaints of the Nereids. Thanks gods, Poseidon was absent for the day. That was one less worry, but still the water nymphs remained something.

But now, she wasn't afraid. She entered the main room where her adoptive sisters were complaining to their queen and sibling, Amphitrite, sat on her throne.

"I cannot believe that she is still alive and that this man, Perseus, dared to kill the child of Ceto!" Actaea, one of the nymphs, lamented. "How isn't he punished for acting against the will of the Gods?"

"We only asked for Andromeda to be offered as a sacrifice, dear sister." Amphitrite wisely responded. "It has been done. What would happen after was in the hands of the Fates. By the way, don't forget that Perseus is a son of Zeus. It would be unwise to direct our wrath to the offspring of the King of the Gods when he just accomplished what he thought was the right thing to do. And in addition, he is favored by Athena."

"That's outrageous!" Her sister Cymothoe yelled. "Does your husband realize how humiliating it is for all of us?!"

And the cacophony kept going on and going on. Delphina finally got enough and snapped.

"All of you are freaking pathetic! I am very disappointed!"

Fifty faces turned to her direction with consternation except for two of them, Thetis and Amphitrite, clearly the most mature of the group. No one tried to talk back to her. They waited for her to explain herself.

"Look at you!" She said with confidence. "You are angry toward someone who has meant no wrong against you. Ho! That's true. It was her mother. And what did she do? She just pretended that her daughter was more beautiful than you. Well, let me say it. She was right."

This caused a big wave of shock among the nymphs. Delphina didn't let them the time to protest.

"I discovered that beauty is not just a physical quality. I saw Andromeda. I expected to find a gorgeous and terrified mortal but I was surprised. I saw someone who was brave, who didn't whine, who was ready to give up her own life to save her people… On the inside, she proved that she was more beautiful than most of you that would let vanity and jealousy take over you and push you to act in the most despicable way."

They were paralysed. Such anger from their little adopted sister was something they had never been prepared for.

"I know this kind of behavior is pretty common among the gods." The sea divinity added. "But I expected better from you. Just look at your father. Nereus is one of the kindest and wisest god I have ever met. He is always benevolent toward everybody. He never lies and he knows how to forgive. He is such a great man. I've always looked up to him, desired to be like him. I even envy you for being allowed to call him "Father", a privilege denied to me and Calypso."

With that, she made an eye-contact with Amphitrite who could clearly understand what she meant.

"And you used to be like him." She continued. "When I was young, I loved to hear the stories of you rescuing sea creatures and, sometimes, mortals as well. Just like your father, you inspired me to become who I am today, even if we differ on many traits. But now, I hardly recognize you anymore."

Delphina was flooded with emotions. With the exception of Calypso, she never knew her true siblings. She didn't know her real parents neither and always felt rejected even if the context had been more complicated than that. But Nereus, Doris and the Nereids became her new family, the only one she and Calypso had ever known. But a good one who taught them a great sense of moral. Their adoption was a blessing.

She had always craved to truly belong with them, to be called a Nereid. But it never happened. She became a goddess instead. But that didn't mean she stopped to see them as sisters.

But now…she felt betrayed. And it hurt so much.

The Nereids were still mute. They didn't know how to react. They fully realized how their adopted sibling was right. They had changed so much. They had begun to be influenced by the arrogance of Poseidon more than by the wisdom and compassion of their parent.

As a goddess, Delphina could have easily changed but she stayed faithful to herself for the most important parts. So why were they unable to do the same?

Nevertheless, they were glad for the Goddess of Dolphins to make them remember what they used to be.

"I am sorry." Pherusa, another, said. "I am sure that I am not the only one to be. We failed as role models. Father must be disappointed as well. Will you ever forgive us?"

Delphina stared at Amphitrite again. The queen pledged with her facial expression to do the right thing. It was all she needed to keep going.

"I will be honest, I am far from the best at forgiveness." Delphina retorted, referencing to her own parents. "But you know that I love you and that I would hate to stay mad at you forever."

No more words were needed. The sea storm finally calmed down and rainbow appeared in the hearth of the family.

Still, this episode will be a great warning about how much power and position of great influence can change someone.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I feel bad because I mentionned Hermes a lot of time but he still has to make his first apparition yet. I will take care of it in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **By the way, don't expect all the myths that feature the Oracle of Delphi to appear in this story or else, it will never finish!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and this is the keyword for the next chapter: Aetolia.**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Marpessa

**Answer to Guest: Thank you for your comment. Delphina will show some signs of falling for Apollo but it will be very slow. I still have a lot of myths to cover and the relationship between them will be very complexe. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 9: Marpessa

As a God of the Sun, Apollo had the power to watch over the mortals during the day. A power he appreciated a lot. Not that he paid that much attention to these beings so far lower than him, but some of them could prove to be very interesting.

Recently, one of them captivated his attention. Someone from royalty. Someone from the kingdom of Aetolia. Someone very beautiful.

Her name was Marpessa.

She was a bright young woman in her teenage. Her hair was like the sand with a shade of brown. She had a tall face that enhanced her gray eyes that shined like the calcite. And her skin was pale but with enough tanning to obtain a good balance.

Her personality was appealing. She was kind, generous, graceful, wise, strong and intelligent. For a mortal, she was almost perfect.

And then, he realized with time that after all these countless hours of observation, he fell under her charm. He would not say in love but he still wanted to possess her somehow. She was too special and worthy of a god. What a miracle that his lustful father didn't attempt to bang her yet!

But there was a single problem with Marpessa. Her father, the king Evenus, was highly protective of her. He rarely allowed her to leave their palace. He always surrendered her with only female servants. The few male guards who protected her were sterile. He really wanted to keep his precious daughter for himself. He swore to give her in marriage only to the man that would succeed to defeat him in a chariot race. The trick was that the King was totally unbeatable since he possessed powerful horses, gift of his father Ares, God of War. So, nobody ever succeeded. Even worse, Evenus always killed the losers for daring to desire his beloved daughter.

But what about Apollo, son of Zeus, master of the Oracle of Delphi, one of the most powerful gods ever?

With each passing day, he became more seduced by the princess. He became almost obsessed. He would stay inside his bedroom, isolated, using his powers to observe her. He went outside only to execute his duties.

 _Marpessa_

He loved the sound of her name. It suited her so well. And she had such a lovely voice. He wondered how his name on her lips would sound. He liked her eyes. How it would be if she looked at him?

He began to understand the possessiveness of her father. Everybody gifted with such a gem would do anything to keep it forever. But the maiden was unhappy. She loved her father but clearly didn't want to remain a virgin all her life.

Apollo loved the idea of this innocent and gorgeous lady, longing for someone to deliver her of her golden prison.

He knew that he needed to have her somehow. But he still hesitated to act. But just what held him back?

But then, one day, everything got shaken. Something unexpected arrived. Something that displeased the god.

Marpessa had been taken away…by another man.

Apollo's eyes turned dark. A fire burned in his head. He was very angry.

This time, he was going to intervene!

…

If there was something that Delphina liked to do as much as swimming in the sea, it was walking around Delphi. Since the beginning of the rule of Apollo, the sanctuary grew to be immensely splendid. And it continued to be embellished with the gifts each city-state came to offer.

The goddess had taken a cloak and a veil to cover her beauty and hide herself among the mortals. She loved to explore and enjoy the place. After all, it was her shrine as well and she took great pride in it.

But her walk with the mortals wasn't a habit that Apollo approved very well. He deliberately judged that gods shouldn't interact with humans that much. Nevertheless, he was tolerant with her.

But Delphina once feared that he would forbid her to walk around the place forever. It happened when she had wanted to see the gymnasium where the athletes train before the Pythian Games, situated just below the sanctuary, closer to the bottom to the mountain.

The downside was that this place was firmly forbidden to women. Delphina knew that. However, she still wanted to see how it looked. She had tried to infiltrate secretly the building but totally failed. She had early been captured by the guards and got herself in huge trouble. The punishment for such transgression was not light and the mortals couldn't know her status as a goddess. She had been deeply scared. She would have no choice to reveal her identity to save herself but it would probably cost her a breach on her reputation.

Luckily for her, Apollo had intervened at time, disguised as a priest and using his authority to set her free. The God of Almost Everything always knew when she was in trouble and never lost time to come to her rescue.

As soon she had been safe again, she had decided to calm the atmosphere by laughing at the incident, thinking that the situation had been quite funny. But a stare from Apollo had made her close her mouth. He wasn't amused at all! He scolded her for her temerity and carelessness. Delphina hated to be treated like a child, but she could understand how much she had worried him. She hadn't acted like the responsible goddess she pretended to be. She had learned her lesson.

But since this day, Apollo assigned a raven to look over her. It was an intelligent white bird that the god used to spy and deliver messages. Delphina didn't mind it. The god could already spy on her whenever he wanted (except the night) by using the sun. So, a guardian bird wasn't very annoying. Quite the contrary, it made a great company.

And recently, she needed some company because Apollo was kind of…absent. But she didn't want to think too much about it. She had to distract her mind.

She continued to walk around the place, incognito. She stopped in front of the temple of Apollo. There was a stone standing, but not any stone. One of the size of a pig. It was shaped like a small round obelisk with mosaics sculpted on it.

It was the Omphalos. The mark of the center of the universe. One of the most sacred objects in Greece.

After all these years, Delphina was still impressed to see it for real like it was the first time. She stood there, watching the stone and admiring its details.

A cry from the raven, perched on a tree nearby, interrupted her contemplation. It was a warning to not touch the sacred stone, since it was forbidden to mortals and she was disguised as one. She gave it an annoyed face. She perfectly knew that, thank you! She wasn't that stupid and careless!

She advanced to the bird, determined to tell it to not be so unnecessary strict when a familiar voice called her. "Nice to see you here, Delphina."

The raven forgotten, she turned around to meet someone she knew. He wore modest clothes to hide his divine identity. She was able to recognize his godly muscles under his chiton. His hair was gray-brown, almost metallic and very curly, far more than Apollo and her. He possessed blue sky eyes and a very malicious but likable smile.

Delphina was happy to see him. She eagerly greeted her friend. "Hermes! How are you?" She said not too loudly, to avoid attracting the attention of mortals with the name of a god mentioned.

"I am very well, thank you very much." Her nephew responded. "I have a box to deliver to Apollo. Sadly, he is not at his palace. No one knows where he is."

Delphina's smile faded. Worries came back to invade her. These last months, Apollo had been immensely preoccupied. He spent most of his time in his bedroom and stopped paying attention to anybody in his free time…even her. His mind seemed gone, trapped in another dimension. He didn't play lyre anymore. He didn't even go out to hunt with his bow anymore. She had no clue about what was going on with him. Everything was normal until, suddenly, it wasn't.

She had talked to Artemis about it. His twin sister didn't seem worried. She stated that she would feel it if there was something really grave troubling her brother. For now, he was certainly just distracted. It would be wiser to respect his privacy and not seek any answer.

She understood. But it was still hard to be ignored by her friend like if she ceased to exist. How long it would be like this?

She stared at Hermes and finally told. "He left very early this morning. He didn't tell the servants why. We don't even know when he will be back."

"Exactly." The messenger God responded. "This is why I thought to give the box to you. You will probably see him at some point."

"I can but… Why did you not simply leave it at his palace to the servants?"

"It is a very precious package which I think should only be in the hands of the gods."

"You make it sound very important. What is it? And who is the expeditor?"

"I fear that I cannot answer any of those questions."

This made her raise her eyebrows, in suspicion.

"You are not planning a prank, I hope."

"Me?" He replied, pretending to be insulted. "I take my job very seriously! Don't insult me! I am hurt that you have such a low opinion of me."

She gazed at him, arms crossed. Her face gave him her answer.

"Ok." He admitted. "You are right. But trust me. This is just a box that I have been instructed to carry carefully. I trust you to take care of it and to deliver it to my brother."

"Thank you." She said, receiving the package. "I will bring it to the palace right now if it is that fragile."

"Good idea!" Hermes replied. "Well, I have to go. Duty calls me again. See you next time!"

Since he was disguised as a mortal, Hermes couldn't leave as fast as someone could expect from the fastest god on Olympus. But he was still gone very quickly and Delphina found herself alone with her guardian raven. Holding the box, she took the road through the forest outside the built trail. The access to the palace of Delphi was well hidden. And to be honest, only authorized persons could get there. The Goddess of Dolphins arrived to a wall of rock on the side of the mountain. She hit it with her hands twice and a door magically appeared and opened to allow access to stairs. The divinity took them to reach one of her secondary residences.

As soon she arrived inside the palace, she noticed that the box just unlocked a little bit by itself. Hum? She tried to close it but it reopened. She tried again. Same thing. What was that? Maybe there was something wrong inside. She opted to verify by totally opening it.

And all of a sudden, feathers exploded and dispersed everywhere! In a matter of some seconds, the whole throne room was covered with millions of feathers from different kinds of bird!

Panicked, Delphina looked inside the box, now empty, where she found a message written in Ancient Greek: "Ah! Ah! I got you!"

"Hermes!" She screamed.

"My Lady! What happened?!" A blond female servant intervened. "Why the throne room is full of feathers?!"

"It is a prank from Hermes! Let's say that he went very far this time!" She declared.

"Ho! No! My Lord is not going to be happy with that!"

She was right. Apollo was very meticulous about order. He would explode of fury if he ever saw that. He would probably kill Hermes too.

Delphina had no idea of what was tormenting her friend recently. But she didn't wish to make it worse with this incident.

"I have to clean it." She decided. "I have to clean it all before Apollo come back. I don't want him to worry about it."

"But My Lady, there are too many feathers. It will take hours to clean everything. You shouldn't burden yourself like that. It is our job after all. Don't act like it is your fault"

"But it is. I should have suspected that Hermes pranked me when the box strangely unlocked itself. And you are going to need the more help you can get. Apollo cannot be allowed to see this."

The servants gave up. Their mistress was just too stubborn. And they were better to start the long task sooner than later.

…

Marpessa opened her eyes. She was a little confused at first, being far from her home, but her memories quickly came back to her. She was in a barn, offered as a refuge by a farm's family for the night for her and Idas.

Idas!

She turned her head and noticed the young prince still sleeping beside her. He was charming. Tall with very short brown hair, a good-sculpted body and a little beard. Not the most beautiful man she had seen but he was strong, kind, brave and loving, even if she knew him since only a few time.

And their encounter had been complicated. When he came to ask for her hand in marriage, she didn't pay attention that much. She was just worried to see another guy dying in the hands of her cruel father.

But he appeared different, he looked far more confident. He had accepted the challenge of the chariot race without any fear. He had looked at her with a sparkle she had never seen before. For the first time, she felt attracted by a man.

That made her more afraid to lose him. Her father's horses were truly invincible! He would lose… But he didn't.

She learned that despite his status as a prince of Messenia, he was in reality a demigod. A son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea and of Horses. And his divine father gifted him with horses that eventually surpassed the speed of the ones from her grandfather, Ares.

When the unthinkable happened, all the spectators became speechless. Nobody could believe their own eyes. Not even Marpessa who shook under the realisation of what this exploit meant for her. Would her life as a maiden finally end?

But she should have known her overprotective father better. His pride got wounded but his stubbornness remained strong. He completely refused to honor his promise and just retorted that his reward would simply be to have his life spared. Marpessa was shocked. How could her father act like a coward, without any honor? He couldn't keep her forever!

And Idas felt robbed and betrayed for good reasons. He didn't take it well. He was furious! He looked at Marpessa who shared the same reactions. A simple coded message in her face gave him her approval about what he was going to do.

He kidnapped her.

And this is how they both ended up here, hiding, far away from her father. Marpessa knew that her life just changed forever. She didn't know how her new life with Idas would be like. She was excited and nervous as well. She had never been so far from her home. To be honest, she felt a little homesick. It would take her time to get used to this new lifestyle.

She got up, being careful to not wake up her husband-to-be. She went outside, wanting to enjoy the fresh morning air and the sunrise. She admired the mountains. They were truly magnificent with the sun getting up in the sky. But then, she felt like there was a shadow emerging from the shining object. She couldn't see it correctly since the sunlight blinded her sight, but she knew there was something…and it was coming closer.

And it came very fast. The silhouette grew bigger to the point of masking the sun. She could finally see what it was: a chariot.

A chariot led by swans, to be exact. It had to be godly and only one god was famous for driving a carriage led by those wild birds.

She froze at the realisation. But suddenly, the chariot quickly arrived in front of her. She closed her eyes, to protect herself from the dust caused by the landing.

The effect of surprise gone, Marpessa came back to her senses. She was in presence of a god. What did he want with her? Did he want to punish her for disobeying her father? Remembering the tales of the victims of the wrath of the gods, she became scared.

"Be calm, Marpessa. I mean no harm toward you."

The princess felt reassured. The voice was so melodious. It sounded like music to her ears. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe the sight presented to her.

She heard a lot about the beauty of the god Apollo, but wow! Not even in her greatest fantasies, she could have imagined someone like him. No description could do him justice.

The gold of his hair was so shining. His body looked perfect. His face was well shaped. His elegance seemed unequalled. She didn't know what to say more. He was so extremely handsome!

But suddenly, something just struck her mind. "How do you know my name, My Lord?"

"I have been observing you for a long time, Marpessa." Apollo simply answered.

"Really?" The Aetolian princess couldn't say if she felt honored or intimidated. "But why?"

"Your qualities as a woman please me. I just couldn't distract myself from your view."

He presented his arm toward her.

"And this is why I pledge you to take my hand and become my partner in life."

Marpessa lost her breathe! Her mind struggled to compose with what was happening. Did the most gorgeous god ever just propose to her? It was so sudden. What should she answer? Also…

"My Lord, I don't know. I am flattered, but I am already promised…"

"Marpessa!"

The voice jolted her. Idas! She turned around and noticed that her fiancé was now totally awaken and standing. And he didn't seem pleased by the presence of the Olympian for good reasons.

"You! Apollo, God of the Sun! Did you just intend to steal my wife?!" He roared.

"She isn't your wife." The divinity answered with a tone sharp like a knife.

"She is still promised to me! I won the challenge against her father!"

"But you still didn't get his approval. You just kidnapped her."

"But my father will never agree." Marpessa protested.

"He wouldn't have agreed. He is dead now. He pursued both of you but couldn't manage to catch you. He drowned himself in despair."

Marpessa gasped after hearing the news. No! She felt guilty and very sad. She had loved her father. He had only been too much overprotective. She wished that their relationship had ended up in another way. But now, it was too late!

She fell on the floor, beginning to cry. Idas couldn't stand to see his love in this state. He prepared himself to run and comfort her when he saw the god about to do the same. Angry, he took his sword and pointed it in the direction of his rival.

"Stay away from her! Don't believe that just because you are a god, you can get anything you want!"

Just like most gods, there was nothing that Apollo hated more than an arrogant mortal. He may be a son of Poseidon, but he was still a lower being. Not that he considered Marpessa as the same. She was truly special and he could perfectly relate to the will of Idas to fight for her hand.

Still, Apollo felt insulted by the statement. And so, he took his own sword from inside his chariot. He may be an archer first, but he still knew how to use the iron weapon.

And he replied defiantly. "Well. I can easily prove to you my worth. Come, mortal! I will not even bother to use my powers against you! I don't need them."

Stimulated by the challenge, Idas ran to him and attacked only to be easily blocked. Suddenly, the son of Leto counterattacked very fast. And then, a long and violent duel began between the two men.

Marpessa kept her hands in front of her mouth in shock. She was overwhelmed by emotions. Her sudden escape, the apparition of the great Apollo, the news of the death of her father and now a fight between two potential suitors for her hand.

She felt useless. She had no idea about what to do. She wanted them to stop but would they listen to her? They seemed prepared to battle until death (in a literal way since Apollo was immortal).

Both proved to be strong warriors. Despite being only a demigod, Idas was capable to give a good fight to the much more powerful god who admitted interiorly to be very impressed.

The fight lasted and lasted. None of the participants showed a sign of fatigue. But after many hours of intense clash, the sky became clouded in black, a thunder resonated loudly, followed by a thunderbolt at only four meters from the two fighters. This forced them to stop, completely disrupted by the electricity in the air. They turned their head.

Zeus appeared in front of them, very displeased.

"Can you both of you explain to me what is the reason behind your quarrel? You are so noisy that I could hear you from Olympus!" The almighty God yelled.

Idas was very impressed to be in the presence of the King of the Gods. Yet, he found the courage to respond. "My Lord, I won the hand of the maiden Marpessa by winning the chariot race against her father. So, according to the rules, she is my fiancée. But your son attempted to steal the woman I love away from me."

Zeus had listened to him attentively. Then, he pointed his attention to his son.

"And you, Apollo, what do you have to answer?"

The God of the Sun thought about it carefully. His actions had been controlled by his emotions. And since he was the God of Truth, he could not say a single lie. On the other side, he was the God of Reason. He didn't want to lose his face.

So after a quick reflection, he finally justified himself. "I have nothing else to say except the fact that I found myself very attracted by Marpessa. Idas may have won the race but he still didn't get the approval of her father. Besides, neither the princess gave officially her consent to this marriage. So, I consider that I possessed the right to try to court her."

After hearing both sides of the story, Zeus began to think deeply about the dilemma. He would not favour any party, not even his own offspring. It would not be wise since both had good points.

He had only one solution left.

He directed his stare toward Marpessa. The woman was nervous, tired and very confused. With a reassuring voice, he told her. "Dear princess of Aetolia, these two men seem very determined to obtain your favor. Consequently, you are the only one that can resolve the conflict. This is your choice. Chose the suitor that will suit you the best."

Marpessa opened her eyes widely. She felt blessed for being given the chance to decide for herself for once in her life but it was also a huge decision to take. One that would seal her fate. The impacts would be very important, so she needed to use all of her wisdom.

She watched both men. Idas wasn't that much good-looking. He wasn't ugly but still, for a demigod, his appearance was very average, even disappointing. But he had proved his value and his strength.

But Apollo, he was… Well, he was Apollo. The name itself signified beauty, greatness, wealth, power, respect. Just how many mortals, nymphs and even goddesses dreamed to have his attention for a single instant? He was the epitome of perfection! He would protect her like only a god can do. He would give her more gifts in a day than a king could hope to receive in a whole life. Being his consort, she would be treated as a goddess…

Wait! Would she truly be?

With her illusions surrounding the beautiful god, she had to come back to her senses.

First, did Apollo truly love her? He only stated that he was attracted by her, after all. So was it just because of her beauty? But, she was just mortal, so…

Suddenly, her eye caught a glimpse of Idas. The way he was looking at her, completely desperate and praying. This pureness warmed her heart.

And she recalled that contrary to his rival, he had described her as the woman he loved.

Her decision was taken.

She turned to the Master of Delphi and spoke. "Lord Apollo. Your interest for me truly flatters me. But look at me. I am only a mortal. You may find me gorgeous right now but I will grow old someday. You will remain beautiful forever. You will probably lose your interest when I will be able to pass for your grandmother. I don't want to offend you but I choose Idas. Because I want to be with someone that will age with me, someone that will not make me fear to be abandoned in the future."

Idas was stunned. He expected to lose but he didn't. He truly felt touched by the reasons motivating her choice. He swore himself that he will cherish his love forever. So she will never regret her decision.

For Apollo, the answer troubled him as well. How could someone dare to choose a simple mortal over a powerful god? But her arguments proved to be very convincing. She had expressed the wisdom, the courage and the honesty that had seduced him so much since the first day he put his eyes on her.

He couldn't be angry at her for rejecting him. He nodded to show her his resignation.

…

"Why didn't you offer her immortality?" Zeus asked to his son.

Apollo had passed the whole day on a hill, watching the mountainous landscape, isolated in his reflection. It was enough to worry his own father.

"You would have given her ambrosia?" He replied.

"Don't play games with me. You know that I would. You are my favourite son, after all. I only want your happiness. So I will repeat my question only one more time. Why didn't you offer her to be immortal with you?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe I didn't truly love her, like she implied."

Zeus didn't add anything. He was certainly not the best to give advice in this matter.

…

When the sun came to set, Apollo decided it was time to go back home. He had come to plenty accept Marpessa's decision even if it deeply hurt his pride. It was time to get over it.

But when he returned, the first thing he saw was totally unusual. And he could do nothing except freeze in place.

Delphina was sitting on his throne, asleep with her head resting on the armrest. How she succeeded to fall in the kingdom of Morpheus in this position was a mystery, but she did.

Anybody else found on his throne would face a punishment so harsh that it would follow the victim in agony until the Underworld. Just for this small offense.

Fortunately, he could never harm Delphina. Nevertheless, he still wondered how she ended up there.

He spotted a blond-haired servant in a corner and immediately ordered her to come with a sign of his hand. Intimidated, the nymph obeyed, her head low.

"Can I know why Delphina is sitting and sleeping on my throne?"

"Well…" She hesitated, still unsure about what to answer.

"Just to be clear. I'm not in the mood to wait forever for an answer." He specified, impatiently.

"Sorry My Lord! Your brother, Hermes, passed and pranked Lady Delphina with a box full of feathers. She spent the whole day, cleaning the throne room. We helped her but she still overworked herself as you can see."

"Hermes? This little…" He stopped before letting vulgarity take control of his mouth. "Well, I understand now. But why she is not in her bedroom?"

"Well, My Lord… She was waiting for your return."

"My return?"

"Yes. Lady Delphina has been very worried for you recently. The fact that you left very early this morning without any explanation didn't improve anything."

The later subject mentioned caught his complete attention. Delphina was worried? Well, it was true that since the beginning of his obsession with Marpessa, he had been ignoring practically everyone.

Now, he realised how it might have impacted his relatives and that made him feel guilty.

"She insisted to wait here. She would not listen to us, even if she needed a good rest. This is probably why she sat on you throne to take a nap. We are sorry. We should have…"

"Don't." He interrupted. "It's alright. You are dismissed. I will take care of it myself."

She bowed and left quietly. Alone at last, Apollo approached his throne where his friend was still sleeping. He sighed.

"You don't change. And I hope you never will."

Then, he proceeded to carefully take her in his arms without waking her up. That required a lot of delicacy but he managed with a lot of patience and soon, Delphina was safe in his warm embrace, peacefully breathing with her head resting on his bare chest. The beating of his heart appeased her like a lullaby and kept her asleep. She was so beautiful with her eyes closed and her innocent smile.

He wanted to fully savour the moment. Rare were the opportunities where he could be that close to her. In fact, the last time he got that proximity with her was…the day he was born. And she had been the one holding him in her arms.

Well, it was now time to go to bed. By the way, he would need to remember to punish Hermes for that.

Or maybe he did it on purpose for a reason. His little brother could be very enigmatic sometimes… But he was still going to kill him.

When he finally deposited her in her bed, he used his powers to warm the blankets so she would already be comfortable. After everything was done, he looked at her again.

And before to leave, he said. "I'm sorry. For ignoring you like that without any explanation. I hope you will forgive me."

Of course, she didn't hear him, she was so deep asleep. He smiled and realized what a miracle it was that Marpessa managed to get all his attention. She may be very pretty but her beauty stayed still slim compared to the first woman he ever saw in his life.

He was glad she was still a part of his life.

But now, he had to go to his own bed. Tomorrow would be another day.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Ok! So, I have to say that I ignored the chronology for once. According to Greek mythology, Idas met the twins Castor and Pollux (princes of Sparta and brother of Helen), making this myth very close to the Troy war, but we didn't see Hyacinth yet!**

 **But, having put this myth later, it would have ruined the character development I planned, so I'm like: Screw it! Greek Mythology don't possess chronological logic neither!XD**

 **I hope you liked it and this is the hint for the next chapter: Aulos.**

 **See you soon!**


	10. Marsyas

**Guest1: Apollo is aware that he still feels deep affection for Delphina. He just believes he has gotten over her rejection, but in reality, he didn't.**

 **Greek myths and Guest2: Well, I don't know if it is updated soon enough for you, but here it is!**

 **Thank you for your comments. They really help me to be motivated. I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Warning: If you are not familiar with this myth, just know that things are going to turn a little gore.**

Chapter 10: Marsyas

Delphina was swimming with her dolphins, enjoying another beautiful day in the sea. It had been a long time since the last storm and so, it meant less work for her. She still assisted the fishermen when asked, but most of her time, she just played with her best friends. It was one reason why she appreciated life so much!

But today, she had other duties to attend. Pythian Games were coming and as a patron goddess of Delphi, she had to participate to the preparations. She left her pod and swam toward the sanctuary…but on her road she heard a prayer from Anatolia. A child unable to swim was in danger and her parents called for her help!

The mermaid didn't think a second more. She used her godly swimming speed and hurried up for the rescue. She got there just in time and saved the boy with the help of one of her dolphins living nearby. It was a routine. She knew how to help humans at the sea. Once her job was done, she prepared to go back on her way to Delphi when she suddenly heard music.

Very beautiful music.

Here, in the water, not far from the coasts of Anatolia, Delphina was captivated by a sumptuous but mysterious melody. It was not the sound of a lyre, but the sound of a flute. She continued to listen to it. It was magical! But it seemed to come from far away from here.

Delphina possessed the power to listen to good music from a long distance. But until now, it had only worked with Apollo's lyre. And the music was so wonderful that it had to be from him. But her friend would never play a wind instrument. So who played it?

She was too curious. She had to know where this sound came from! And so, she completely forgot about the Pythian Games and unashamedly went on land to reach the origin of the music. She walked and walked through the Anatolian plains and mountains until she arrived at Phrygia, in the middle part of the region. Damn! It was a longer distance than she thought. As a deity, she was fast but she still possessed limits. Nevertheless, her curiosity remained strong.

The music was now louder and more beautiful than ever! She was almost there. She entered a small forest and finally arrived at her final destination.

She expected the unknown musician to be a god. Someone with such talent had to be divine. At best, she could expect it to be from a demigod. They may be mortal but still could develop high skills often equal to their immortal parents. She was also prepared for the possibility to discover a simple mortal. It would be exceptional to see someone so ordinary developing such virtuosity but not impossible.

But never would she have expected to find a satyr.

But here he was. A half-goat half-man creature with black hair and beard. He played an instrument she had never seen before. It was not a single flute but two united as one at the tops which were stuck together. Each hand was manipulating a flute.

Delphina would usually be distrustful since it was a satyr, but she noticed many people around him, nymphs and mortals alike, just sitting there, listening and appreciating the music. With stars in their eyes, they all appeared bewitched. Just like her.

So, she presumed that he was not dangerous at all. She felt reassured. And she listened to it. The song that was played enchanted her. The only time she felt such feeling was when she heard Apollo playing his lyre. How was it possible to become musically so good?

He finished. The whole audience stood up and exploded in applause. They couldn't stop praising the satyr.

"Again, it was wonderful, Marsyas. Thank you so much for sharing your talent!" A nymph told him.

"Yeah! The music from your aulos is as marvellous as a lyre's sound." A man pretended.

Delphina found it was a very daring declaration. Apollo would not like to have his precious lyre compared to a wind instrument. But she couldn't disagree. The piece she just heard was an exquisite symphony of sweetness for the ears. It brought appeasement and felicity. She only wished to listen to it again and forever.

And so, she got out of her hidden spot, applauding alone as all the others had finished. That succeeded to attract their attention on her. First thing they noticed was her beauty. Because of this, they guessed she was at least a nymph, but she seemed to have a halo from someone of highest rank.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"Ho! Excuse me! My name is Delphina."

As soon they heard her name, they all gasped and immediately bowed before her in reaction. Since she had been born as a nymph, the goddess was not very comfortable with such reverence and so, she retorted. "Please. Raise, my friends. No need to be so formal."

They did. All eyes were now on the deity, one they weren't very familiar with or even worship, for practical reasons. "What are you doing here, in Phrygia, My Lady?" A nymph asked. "It is so far from the sea."

"Well, I was in Lycia on duty and I heard the music from there. I had to know where it came from."

Delphina moved her feet. They made her enter the middle of the assembly, straight in front of the skillful satyr. The latter appeared very impressed by her presence. A divine presence. She smiled and declared. "Mister, your name is Marsyas, right?"

"Indeed, this is my name."

"Well, Marsyas, I just want to tell you that your music is simply sublime! I completely love it! What is the name of the instrument you are using? I forgot, already."

The satyr blinked his eyes, stunned. Could he believe it? A goddess was interested in him? And one that was particularly close to the God of Music in person! If it wasn't a proof of the high level of his talent, then he couldn't say what it meant.

He was more than happy to answer. "Ho! This a flute I found somewhere, near a river. I named it aulos."

"Wow! And how did you learn to play it so well?"

"All by myself!"

"It's incredible!"

Marsyas blushed. He received a lot of compliments from almost everyone in the region, but from a divinity, it was a first. She even heard him from a long distance. It clearly showed the length of his skills. Blessed he was the day he found this flute! He even got the attention of an immortal!

With a sentiment of gratitude, he invited her to take a seat on a rock just beside him. "Please, my Lady, just sit here. Since you walked all the road to come here, I will thank you by playing a piece only for you."

Usually, Delphina would feel insecure to be so close to a satyr, but, for once, she trusted one. She sat on the rock and put her hands on her knees. She appeared happy. Her smile lightened the place. She was ready.

At that moment, a spectator suggested. "I got an idea! The Goddess of Dolphins should sing to accompany the aulos."

"Wonderful idea!" A nymph approved. "We all heard about your great singing, Lady Delphina. You will bless all of us by giving a taste of it."

"Well, why not?" She said.

She was used to sing with Apollo and his lyre. She didn't know how she will sound with a wind instrument but she was eager to attempt the experience.

Marsyas brought his aulos to his mouth and began to play. Again, this melody. A melody that made the spirit travel through the high mountains, the vast plains, the deep forests, the flowing rivers… A melody that told a story, the journey of a life full of joy, sadness, sorrow, peace, strength and hope.

Delphina closed her eyes. She felt profoundly inspired. With her soul moved by the music, she began to sing. A new song she just invented. A hymn to love. She thought about her dolphins, her children, the greatest pride of her life. The music reminded her of their goodness, their playfulness, their smiles, their caring side, their compassion… She sang for them. To show her appreciation for her companions who had changed her destiny forever.

When she was done, she opened her eyes. The spectators were silent. And suddenly, all of them stood up and applauded genuinely. Delphina smiled. She had succeeded!

She turned to Marsyas and told him. "It was amazing! Thank you!"

"I am the one honored here. Your voice is more gracious than I thought. You are very surprising."

"I can say the same about you! We should definitely do it again someday. You are just as talented as Apollo and it excites me!"

And the last sentence caught the attention of the satyr. "Really? You think I can compete with the God of Music?"

Forgetting her previous joy, Delphina became concerned. She hesitated to respond. She walked into a dangerous zone. The sun shined to remind her she was under watch. One had to be careful with Apollo's pride. The act of hubris rarely ended happily. So how to manage this tricky situation?

"Hum… This isn't what I meant. I…" What to say without offending anyone?

"I wonder why it takes you so long to finish this sentence." Interrupted a very deep voice.

Delphina's body instantly paralysed. Her breathe almost stopped. Adrenaline ran through her blood. This voice… No.

Around her, everybody jolted and quickly knelt, trembling in fear. It meant bad news. Slowly, she turned to see behind her.

He appeared in his best attire. A red cloth covered his waist to his right arm. A crown of laurel decorated his perfect golden hair. His hand held his bow and his quiver was on his back. He looked magnificent.

But he also looked very displeased.

Nervous, Delphina spoke. "Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! I have been waiting for you to come at Delphi for at least five hours but you never came. It's not your style to be late, so I was worried. I didn't expect to find you here!"

The goddess gasped at the realisation. "What?! Five hours?! I didn't realize I was here for so long! I'm sorry. I have completely forgotten!"

"And what did you do that was so distracting?"

She felt trapped. The God of Almost Everything was in a bad mood. She needed to cook him well so nothing awful would happen. That meant avoiding to hurt his pride.

"Delphina." He added with a scarier tone. "Don't forget you are talking to the God of Truth."

Oops! She forgot that. Whatever she would say, he would know if she lied.

So, she had no choice but to say the basic truth. "I was on duty near Lycia when I heard the sound of a wind instrument that led me here. I was curious."

Apollo didn't reply. He deviated his stare from her to focus on the satyr. The later didn't seem very intimidated. He dared to send an intense gaze reflecting confidence, even defiance.

The kind of attitude very displeasing to a god.

"I heard that your name is Marsyas, right?"

"Indeed, My Lord."

"What is the instrument you are playing?"

"I call it aulos, My Lord."

"I see. Still, this is only a wind instrument. Very pathetic. But very fitty of a satyr."

Arrogant like usual, Delphina thought. But when you were the God of Music, everyone would understand you for being obstinate when it came to your own domain.

But Marsyas felt offended. His ego had been recently boosted and he wanted to defend it. Just because the other guy was a deity shouldn't give him the right to denigrate him like that.

"I may be playing a wind instrument, but I still can play music as good as you! Even Delphina admitted that my talent equal yours."

No… The Goddess of Dolphins smelt trouble. Hubris had been committed. And sadly for her, she got involved. She carefully observed the reaction of Apollo. He appeared calm. But without bothering to look at her, he asked. "Is it true, Delphina?"

She was definitely walking a tightrope. However, she couldn't lie. "Yeah. I said he was as talented as you."

"I see."

He didn't sound mad. But then, Apollo was known for his self-control. Without any doubt, she had hurt his ego badly with this confession. She now prayed for very soft consequences. What will he do?

Sadly, Marsyas didn't share the same carefulness. The divine acknowledgment inflated his self-confidence to the superior level. He smiled. Could he reach the top? He became pompous enough to attempt it.

"You see? As a musician, I am not lower than you! In fact, I think I could even surpass you."

The whole audience, who had chosen to remain silent, gasped loudly in shock. But they couldn't compete with Delphina's anxiety. She felt her heart beating faster.

" _No, Marsyas! Why did you say that?!_ " She thought.

She nervously awaited Apollo's reaction. His body was tense. His eyes dark. His hold on his bow dangerously tight. What was he thinking?

And finally, she heard him reply in a menacing way. "You think you can challenge me, the God of Music? You think your filthy aulos can compare with my enchanting lyre?"

"I do. And I challenge you to a music contest."

Panic increased inside Delphina's head. What she feared happened.

"Arrogant mortal." Apollo answered angrily. "Fine. I accept. But the Muses have to be the judges. No one knows music better than them, besides myself. In exchange of this condition, I am willing to let you decide of the price of the contest."

"That suits me. And I propose that the winner will have the right to do whatever he wants to the loser."

The Goddess blushed. She had detected some sexual insinuation in the sentence. A satyr will always be a satyr. And Apollo incarnated the pinnacle of attractiveness. She shouldn't be surprised. But she became frightened when her dear friend just smiled nefariously like a hunter in front of his prey. She freaking didn't enjoy it. What was up in his mind?

He would not dare to act too much cruelly, right?

"That's perfect for me." He answered.

…

One hour later, the nine Muses arrived accompanied by a lot of servants who came to assist to their master's performance. The two contestants sat on a rock face to face in front of the judges. Both held their instruments of predilection.

Delphina sweated in all corners of her skin. She knew that nothing good was going to happen whoever would win. Damn! Why she did nothing to prevent this? She felt responsible. She should have gone to Delphi since it was her duty. And she shouldn't have boosted Maryas's confidence like that. After all, she knew better than anyone else how proud Apollo was. He certainly didn't take well to discover she had forgotten him to be with another musician. Even more scandalous, a satyr playing a wind instrument. And the cherry on the cake was the fact she dared to considerate them equal.

Yeah. It was partially her fault. And yet, she remained curious. She sincerely believed in the greatness of Marsyas's skills. Did he truly have a chance to win? A wind instrument against a stringed one?

The contest started.

Apollo played first. With his left arm holding the lyre, his right hand went to touch the strings. Delicately, his fingers held them, released them and slid from one to another. It resulted an accumulation of sounds which together produced a melodious harmony. A music that transported the soul to the sky, to a luxurious palace surrounded by a green garden garnished with colorful flowers and fountains. A music that made you feel like you belonged to royalty and all your desires of wealth, of peace and of love were granted.

Apollo stopped. It was now Marsyas's turn.

Holding his aulos with his two hands, he brought it to his mouth and blew inside which putting the extremities of his fingers over holes and moving them in order to control the sound. It generated a music that called to a return to the nature. A more modest life which breathed purity and inspired joy. A calm place where happiness ruled as a supreme king.

And he stopped. Both had successfully filled everyone with amazement. No one could guess with certainty who had won. This information only belonged to the Muses. The nine ladies discussed together and after deliberation, Calliope approached them to announce. "Both of you have been incredible beyond our hopes. You have played differently but still dazzlingly. And this is why we are sorry. We cannot decide who the best is. You are unbelievably equal."

That surprised everybody more than it should. For Marsyas, this draw sounded like a victory. He could now brag to all people that he had reached the level of a god! He smiled cockily to his opponent. He ignored the risks to dig deeper in the act of hubris.

Apollo didn't miss his expression and it quite angered him a lot. He was a god, the God of Music! He was Apollo. He couldn't allow his reputation to slide as low as a satyr. Never would he accept such humiliation.

If it ended in a draw, then, he just needed to level up the competition.

He took his lyre again. He began to play another melody just as marvellous as the last one. Only one difference this time… He accompanied the music with singing. And by Zeus, how divinely his singing blessed the ears of his listeners! Yet, despite being truly impressed, Marsyas couldn't keep his thoughts for himself.

"Eh! That's unfair!" He protested. "I cannot sing with my aulos and you know that!"

Irritated by the interruption, the deity stopped to answer angrily. "You call it unfair? You are using both your hands and your mouth to produce music which I only use my hands. It is fair that I get to use my mouth as well in my own way."

"But…"

"This a wind against string instruments." Apollo cut him. "That means the advantages of each kind are judged."

It was often useless to argue with the God of Truth. Therefore, the Muses completely validated his argument. Obviously, the combination of the lyre and the singing eclipsed the individual aulos's melody. And this was how Apollo was declared the winner.

Delphina's members shook. She had a very bad feeling. She observed attentively her victorious friend. His stare scared her! The way his eyes fixed the satyr illustrated the depth of his wrath and a carnal desire to inflict pain. He unleashed a little of his godly energy that began to affect the air and anybody at proximity…even Delphina. His power gave her a headache and intimidated her heavily.

He stood up in front of a frightened satyr. The goddess became worried. What was Apollo going to do?

"Tie Marsyas to the pine tree. Now" He suddenly ordered.

The servants obeyed without questions. The poor satyr got griped firmly and forcibly, before being attached tightly to the tree with his hands above his head. He panicked, fearing whatever was coming to him. He screamed. "No! Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Please!"

Sadly, Apollo was entirely deaf to his supplications. His gaze on him stayed cold and unmoved. However, Delphina wasn't indifferent. She got up on her feet, alarmed and terrified. "Apollo! What are you going to do?!"

He didn't respond. Instead, he made a knife appear in his hand. It unnerved the goddess who called louder. "Apollo! Please! Talk to me! You are scaring me!"

Apollo stopped. It made her hope. Would he listen to her?

"Servants." He spoke calmly with a noticeable authority. "Take Delphina away from here. I don't want her to see this."

"What?! No!" She felt men and nymphs taking her arms and her body, pushing her against her will. "Apollo! No!"

The god didn't pay any attention to her cries. He waited for her to be far away enough before beginning his act. Then, he confronted the satyr, who had fear marked in his face and breathed heavily. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Claiming my prize, of course." The tone of the answer was very deadly.

"You are going to kill me?"

"Nothing less a pretentious mortal like you deserves, but…" He showed him the knife that shined under the sunray. "I will take _all_ my time."

…

"No! Please! Let me go!"

Delphina struggled against the many forces that forced her to advance. Those servants were hers as well. However, the authority of Apollo always surpassed her own. In spite of that, she still fought for her believes. Her friend was going to commit something terrible. She knew it! She had to intervene but first, she needed to be released.

"My Lady, please, calm down." A nymph instructed her which others were trying to hold their mistress against her will. "My Lord's orders are clear. You must listen to him."

"No way! He cannot tell me what to do! So, again, I order you to let me go!"

Suddenly, a pained cry resonated out loud in the forest. That gave a bad chill to the goddess and a stronger urge to react.

"We are sorry, My Lady. We have no choice but to obey our master."

"Well, I'm sorry but he isn't _my_ master and I do have a choice!"

All of a sudden, pushed by her anger, Delphina used her powers to transform everybody into dolphins. They all fell on the ground. In this form, they couldn't move on land. At least, the trees would protect them from the sun.

"Forgive me for doing that. I promise to give you your original forms back as soon I will be done."

The cries continued. She had to hurry up. And so, she ran fast. Faster than she ever did before with her heart beating and her legs in fire.

When she came back there, she swore it… Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Apollo was beautiful. As the God of Light, his body glowed to illustrate all the intensity and the beauty of his powers. He showed in his posture such elegance unequalled. Anyone would be blinded by his majesty. A flawless handsomeness.

But…

His hands committed horror. Marsyas, still alive, was being flayed from his wrists to his feet. The skin was wide open and she could see the muscles, the bones and the intestines inside. Blood dripped and smelled intensively bad. The pine tree had been transformed into a table of dissection. Still conscious, Marsyas screamed continually while Apollo slowly kept cutting the skin with his knife. He applied the merciless torture while giving a cold stare, not an ounce of compassion.

Apollo possessed the looks of an angel…but he totally acted like a demon.

Delphina wanted to vomit. She couldn't bear this atrocity. She had to do something. She felt responsible for Marsyas's suffering. But what to do? Apollo didn't look ready to listen to her pleas. And even if he did, she doubted Marsyas would survive these injuries, too far over-the-top.

The agonizing screams continued, reclaiming mercy. And Delphina finally understood what she had to do! She ran to the quiver left on the grass and stole one of the golden arrows. Then, without thinking, she jumped between the god and the satyr and stabbed furiously the victim with the pointed weapon in his heart.

A last long cry followed by silent. Marsyas's eyes closed to never open again. Everyone around became silent. A body fell on the floor, trembling. Tears came out from the goddess's eyes.

She had killed someone!

She wasn't meant to be this. She was a rescuer. She may have done it in order to shorten an agony, but she still failed.

"What have you done?"

But suddenly, hearing Apollo talking like this, without any shame for his actions, quite annoyed by her intervention, made her feel a rage she never thought she could be able to feel. She got up. She watched the poor satyr, skinless, like the oeuvre of a butcher. This terrible sight multiplied by ten her wrath.

She turned to Apollo, eyes darkened. "What have I done? What have _you_ done? How did you dare to be so cruel?!"

"Don't play this game with me, Delphina! The price was that I obtained the right to do whatever I want to my adversary. And you dared to interpose!"

"That's not fair. You adapted the rules of the contest to your advantage! But anyway, how did it justify your choice to torture him that much? Yes! I know! He was arrogant. He insulted you. But, did he really deserve such punishment?"

"Delphina. I am warning you…"

"Warning me? Are you so much lacking arguments that you have to menace me? Are you going to beat me for disobeying you? To torture me for robbing you of your _price_?"

"Don't be an idiot. You perfectly know that I would never…"

"And why not, Apollo? I am the one who compared him with you first. It was a mistake. I should have remembered how prideful most gods are."

"Exactly. I am a god. I work like one. Marsyas knew the consequences of challenging someone of higher rank than him. He got what he deserved."

Delphina couldn't believe it. It was a familiar situation. The Nereids had reacted the same in the past but at the end, they had regretted it. Apollo didn't. Not a single remorse in the depth of his soul. He stared at her like a father scolding his child.

She felt like an idiot. Of course, Apollo would do something like this. Like any god, he was convinced to possess the rights to do whatever he wanted and considered the mortals as insignificant beings if they didn't worship him. Her biggest mistake was to believe she could influence him for the best.

"You may be a god." She said. "But after what you have done, for me, you are only a monster."

And when she moved to leave, Apollo took her wrist to tell her. "Wait! Delphina! We are not finished…"

"I am finished!" She yelled, taking her hand off from his grasp. "I don't want to hear anything from you anymore! Never try to see me again!"

"You are overreacting!"

"You think so? Well, let me tell you something. If it wasn't me. If it was someone else who had dared to stop your torture… You would have punished this person like you did to Marsyas. If you didn't know me. If I wasn't a goddess you cared for, but only a mere mortal you despised, I wouldn't be alive to have this conversation. Now, look at me and try to tell me that I am wrong, God of Truth."

He didn't answer. He stayed silent. He lowered his head.

"That's what I thought. How can you expect me to continue to be friend with someone like that? I am now going to the sea. Never coming back."

"You cannot abandon your duties at Delphi."

"Then, don't be there when I am there! Understood?! You and I, we are now…"

She couldn't finish this sentence. It hurt more than she wanted it to.

"Goodbye, Apollo."

And she left without looking behind. On her way, she turned the servants back to their original forms and kept going. She fought hard to not cry.

Some people could accuse her to be hypocrite. After all, most gods acted the same. She even served Poseidon who possessed a far worse temper and tendency to revenge. But he was only her king. She wasn't very close to him. Not like with Apollo. With him, she had bonded a very deep friendship. A strong relationship she had only experimented with her twin sister and her dolphins before.

But with such a strong contrast between their values, she didn't know how she could keep going. She would cherish her memories with him, but it was the end.

She simply couldn't find the courage to forgive his acts. Her anger took over her sadness.

…

Everyone around the corpse of Marsyas were crying. The news of the death of the marvellous musician left no one indifferent. The whole Phrygia was grieving.

Apollo was standing beside a tree, far away, but still near enough to observe what was happening. He had ordered his servants to leave him alone. He needed to think.

The more he watched Marsyas's body, the more he realised what a bloody mess he have created. Yet, he hated how he had difficulty to feel any shame. He was still persuaded that the satyr merited to lose his life, but was it necessary to be so painful?

Delphina's words tormented him. Many times before they had argued. Their values diverged so much. But this time, she had defeated him.

And never had he felt so lonely.

He took his lyre and, pushed by a destructive anger, he threw it on a stone, using all his godly strength. The instrument couldn't resist the impact and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The lyre was now in the same state as his heart.

He had lost Delphina.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **In an alternative version, Apollo proposed to play the instruments upside down in order to win, thing impossible to do with a flute. I chose the other version because it looked like a less asshole thing.**

 **Anatolia corresponds to Turkey.**

 **In many versions, it is said that Athena was the one who invented the aulos, but I chose to not include her part.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! This is the hint for the next chapter: Sparta**

 **See you soon!**


	11. Hyacinth

**Guest1: You are going to discover it soon. And thank you for telling me about the spelling mistake. I corrected it.**

 **Guest2 and Guest3: I am happy that you enjoy the story!**

 **Guest4: I don't know if you will read it but I want to tell you that I am just as much a mythology nut case as you are. I know all the myths that you mentioned and they are a big part of my story. I always tell about the real myths in my author's notes. But you are right about the fact that Calypso's origins are not that much unknown (she even got canon parents in this fanfic). So, I corrected that. I didn't use real goddesses (or Apollo's canon lovers) for my story because I lacked inspiration. But the dolphin did inspire me. So this is truly a "What if" kind of story. And no, I never trust Wiki and I put a lot of efforts in the research. I didn't know that Apollo was the only blond in the Pantheon (but I should have noticed it!). My character wasn't even supposed to be blond at first but I changed as soon I noticed there is yellow on the species she is based on. And yeah, Apollo also has the same tempter as his father in the story!**

 **Visitor: You are going to see!**

 **Guest5: Yes, he did.**

 **Guest6: Knowing how much unlucky he is in love, I can understand you for feeling bad for him!**

 **Guest7: I'm happy to read this! The chemistry between two characters is so important for me.**

 **Guest8: Sorry for distracting you so much, eh!**

 **7DeadlySins: Done!**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

Chapter 11: Hyacinth

It was still night time when Apollo woke up. He blinked his eyes. The big full moon glowed in the sky. His twin sister Artemis loved these few occasions when her own entity appeared bigger than the sun. She was just as prideful as himself! But Apollo definitely enjoyed when the moon could illuminate better the being he shared the bed with.

The god moved his head to watch the young man asleep on his shoulder. All naked with his waist covered by the white blanket. His lustful eyes detailed the musculature of his chest, the curls of his black hair and the peaceful way he breathed. His stare was locked to the splendid view.

The name of his lover was Hyacinth.

A mortal prince of Sparta. Very athletic but also very beautiful. Apollo had always been attracted as much by men than by women. But Hyacinth was the first to really catch his attention. One day, he trained with his sword and his prowess captivated the god. He thought this mortal could provide a good distraction. And he needed one in order to forget…well something he preferred to really not think about.

But as soon he succeeded to seduce the youth, he found himself highly surprised. He began to be very much attached. He visited him more often, even craved his presence. The Spartan, although nervous at first, grew to truly like him.

But he had not been alone. Zephyr, the God of the West Wind, had also attempted to seduce the young prince. But at the end, between them, it was him that he chose! Apollo was loved in return!

Being loved in return… A feeling he finally experimented for the first time. And how terrific it felt! It was like being electrified. Like floating in the air. Like eating food after starving for a very long time. It was just…

"Apollo?"

The god finally noticed that his companion was awake. He turned to watch him rubbing his eyes with his hand, probably still tired a bit.

"Something wrong? You should keep sleeping." The son of Zeus asked.

"No. It's just that I want to enjoy your presence before you have to leave to drive the sun chariot. I hate to wake up in an empty bed."

Apollo smiled. Then, he kissed him softly before succumbing to the taste of his lips and letting himself be drown by the passion. The prince gave him back his love with the warrior's fire that came with the tough Spartan education. The deity liked how his lover wasn't afraid to do some fight. He wasn't the kind that would easily submit to a god. And that just made their relationship even more dynamic, but no less tender.

Apollo broke the kiss. It was time for him to leave.

"I have to go. Duty calls me."

But Hyacinth caught his arm to keep him there. "Are you sure you have to go?"

Apollo smiled. The short separation was just as hard for him as it was for his beloved. "Yes, my love. I have an agreement with Helios on how we split our turns with the sun chariot. He would clearly not appreciate that I skip my turn, today. And I am proudly a dutiful god."

Hyacinth only replied by sulking. Apollo laughed. His lover liked to praise himself as a grown man but could sometimes act like a child. "Don't give me that face." He told him. "I promise you that tomorrow we will practice throwing the discus together. I know you like it."

And he kissed him goodbye before leaving for the sunrise.

During the day, his smile refused to leave his face. Apollo had found happiness… He had never thought it would be possible since _that_ event.

…

Every day, a mermaid swam through the sea. A beautiful, playful and compassionate one. She wasn't like the others. She didn't possess a fish-like tail. No, she was associated with a particular sea creature: the magnificent dolphin.

And the dolphins represented everything for Delphina. They were her friends, her children. They were a true family for her. With them, she saved the sailors in distress at the sea. She guided the fishermen. She inspired them with her compassion and her kindness. For that, people worshipped her greatly. Not at the level of an Olympian but she was still the object of a true devotion from the mortals.

She was also a patron goddess of Delphi… Now, it had become the hardest part of her job.

She had to avoid Apollo all the time when she went there. She never wanted to see him again and was too stubborn to change her mind. Against his own wishes, the god grew to respect her decision and always made sure to not be with her when she had to accomplish her duties by obligation.

And yet, it was harder than she thought it would be. No matter how cruel he could be, a part of her still liked him a lot. And so…she hated to admit that she missed him.

She stopped swimming. Her heart was hurting. She needed to stop thinking of him. But how not simple it was! She just realised how close to him she had become.

Maybe it was a mistake to cut their relationship…

No! He deserved it! Someone so arrogant, so cruel and ruthless wasn't worthy of her time! She just needed to remember the poor Marsyas and anger came back to her.

No, she would not forgive him. She didn't know what he was doing right now and didn't care at all!

And so, she kept swimming with her dolphins. They represented everything she needed anyway.

…

The sun stood alone in the blue sky. For sure, it was the announcement of a wonderful day. Hyacinth went to the meadow, wearing a white cloth around his waist, happier than ever. He remembered too well how he felt when he met Apollo, his lover. He was at first intimidated and scared. He feared to end up as a plaything against his will since he knew too well the reputation of the gods. They rarely took no as an answer. But luckily, the God of the Sun had been truly kind and began to act like a friend. He seemed to only want to learn to know him at first.

And they did. And the more they did, the more they fell for each other. Hyacinth couldn't believe it. Apollo was an incredibly gorgeous man. It was difficult or even impossible to not be attracted when you put your eyes upon his body. Yet, he had always failed to find any success in love. The prince thought it had to exist a good reason for such a lack of luck. But he never found it. The deity proved to be very gentle and attentive. Yeah, he was a little arrogant and very prideful. But as a proud Spartan, Hyacinth was just the same. He could simply relate to him.

But more than that, he couldn't explain. That was _it_. This chemistry that no one could tell how it came to be. The Fates decided for them. And together they found love and happiness.

However, they also forgot how Fates could be cruel.

This afternoon, he joined Apollo in the meadow. There was a space made to practice athletic exercises. As a member of the royal family, Hyacinth could reserve it for himself alone. Exactly what he did. Apollo didn't like to be around mortals too much and honestly, they both preferred to stay alone together.

When he finally saw the god, always punctual, his heart began to beat very quickly. His beauty was too great. Sometimes, he couldn't comprehend how someone so perfect could be attracted by a mortal like him. Only a fool would be able to turn his stare away from this marvellous view.

"Hello, my love. How are you?"

"Very well, if you don't count how it is difficult to walk after what you did to me, last night."

"Ho! Are you going to complaint?" Apollo replied with humor. "By the way, you are a Spartan. You are tougher than that."

"You bet I am! I trained a lot recently. And this is why I will beat you this time!"

"Be careful, young boy. Unwise is the one who dare to defy a god."

"Or what? You will punish me?" Hyacinth retorted, playing the game.

"Maybe if you insist about entering the danger zone."

Apollo's voice… Damn! The chills it gave were too pleasurable. But Hyacinth will not let him have too much power over him. He was here to prove himself. He took a discus and said. "Well. Just look at me."

He held the object, his arm spread, and turned a lot of times before throwing the discus. The object landed. He looked at the distance. He beat his own score!

"See? I improved!"

"Impressive. But still not enough to beat me."

To prove his point, the deity took another discus, repeated the same movement and threw the discus at least three meters further.

Hyacinth couldn't believe it. "Wait! You have never thrown the discus that far before!"

"Well, I didn't want you to be too much discouraged by my talents. You are so adorable when you try to surpass me."

"That's not funny! Stop making me pass for a fool!"

"It is never my intention. Trust me."

But Hyacinth didn't buy it. He wanted to show how strong he was. Of course, he knew he could never compete with a god, but still! He wanted to earn the sincere admiration of his lover.

"I will try again. But not further. Higher this time."

"Hyacinth." Apollo warned. "Don't start to give me this attitude." His beloved could be just as proud as himself. It was a part of his education, after all. "Don't push yourself too much."

"So what if I do?"

And after saying that, he went to take the discus and, with a lot of concentration, he threw it the highest he could. And what a height! It was just as high as the trees. When the object hit the ground, Apollo couldn't hide his surprise.

He never expected this.

"You see?" Hyacinth bragged. "Admit you are really impressed this time!"

Apollo loved the youth a lot. But he was a dominant by nature. He always felt the need to be the best. The prince might be his lover, but he remained only human.

Feeling the need to defend his ego, Apollo took the discus and retorted. "Well. I cannot lie. You have impressed me. However, remember that I am a god. I will show you how high I can throw it."

Hyacinth expected this kind of answer. The divinity never refused a challenge. Nonetheless, he was prepared to push his own limits in order to have his talents recognized. He needed to show how tough he was!

But he also forgot how strong a god really was.

When Apollo threw the discus, it was so high that it almost touch the sky. Hyacinth ran to where it was probably going to land. The god was too distracted by his amazing prowess to notice soon enough what his beloved was attempting to do.

But at the end, he finally noticed him. Panic ran through his blood.

"Hyacinth! Get away from there! It's dangerous!"

"What?!"

But it was too late. The discus fell fast and in a matter of some seconds… A strong impact resonated.

Apollo stopped to breathe, his eyes opened too widely, his body shook uncontrollably. Only one image haunted his mind: his dear Hyacinth falling on the ground.

"Hyacinth!"

He ran so fast he could easily compete with Hermes. He couldn't buy what just happened. Not Hyacinth, please! He knelt near him. His front bled abundantly. With delicateness, he took him in his arms. He made sure to not hurt him more. His eyes reflected worries and were locked on the gorgeous prince.

"Hyacinth, please! Are you hearing me?"

"Apollo… Why?" The Spartan responded with a weak voice.

No! No! No! No way! Apollo used all of his powers to heal him. He was the God of Medicine! It had to work! He couldn't lose him!

But he did. Hyacinth's eyes closed for the last time. His breathe disappeared forever. His blood stopped circulating once for all.

"NO!"

Why?! Just why?! Why he had to encourage Hyacinth in his arrogance?! Why did he let himself being controlled by his own ego?! Why he didn't control his own strength?! Why wasn't he strong enough to heal him?! Why did he wait before proposing him to be immortal?!

But no matter the answers to those questions, the result would remain the same.

Hyacinth was dead…because of him.

Apollo felt tears emerging from his eyelids. No one… No one else had loved him back before. Not Daphne, not Marpessa and many other failed romances. Not even Del… He quickly erased _her_ from his mind. Only Hyacinth mattered. His only sincere love, lost forever to Hades…

No! He would not let this happen!

He used what remained of his strength. He recuperated the soul of his companion and transformed it. From his blood, a new flower appeared with purple petals assembled to form a cluster and long leaves growing from the ground.

Beautiful just like the soul it was born from…but still a new symbol of sadness.

Meanwhile, a bird had observed everything of it. And deciding that his master needed someone, he flew toward the sea.

…

Delphina was jumping out of the water with the dolphins. They just caught a lot of fish for their lunch and they wanted to celebrate their victory the way they usually do.

But she suddenly noticed a white bird flying above the sea. At first, she thought it had to be a seagull or something like that. But it came closer to her. She finally noticed that it didn't look like a sea bird at all. She stopped and waited.

And at the end, she recognized it. It was a raven!

What was it doing here? Apollo wanted to send her a message? But he would have used Hermes, not a raven. So what was the deal?

The raven finally arrived to her, screaming a lot while flying around her head.

"Please calm down, I am not understanding you!" She said.

It got it and spoke again slower this time. Delphina listened carefully.

"What?! Apollo has a boyfriend?"

It wasn't the fact to learn he was bisexual that surprised her. She already knew it. What shocked her was to realize how big the distance between them became to the point she totally didn't know what was going on in his life. But the raven talked again. And then, she heard the terrible news.

"What?"

No, it couldn't be… This story…reminded her terrible memories. Ho! No! And guilty assaulted her violently. No… She didn't learn her lesson after all.

She forgot everything about the incident involving Marsyas. Deep inside her, Apollo was still her friend… And he needed her.

She swam toward Delphi.

…

Apollo was in his private garden. A small green place with view on the valley where he always came to meditate. Just beside the laurel tree, he planted the flower.

His hyacinth.

Very delicate. Very beautiful. Very alive… But his beloved remained dead. No more he would hear his voice. No more he would share with him moments of complicity. The perfume of the flower would not replace the masculine smell of his body. The texture of the petals would not replace the softness of his skin.

This plant was the last thing left. Apollo would take care of it and make it reproduce and grow through Greece. In honor of the only one who had loved him back.

But it hurt. Ho! By Zeus, this pain was eating him inside like worms decomposing a corpse. Even Tartarus could not torture him like that.

And the worst was that it was entirely his fault.

Suddenly, he heard someone entering the garden. Angry, without turning, he screamed. "I ordered you to leave me alone!"

But the servant didn't leave. Furious like a storm, he turned to hit the suicidal subordinate… Then, he discovered it was not a servant at all.

"Delphina?" He whispered, completely shocked.

She was real. She was as beautiful as the last time he saw her. However, this time, instead of anger, he found worries on her face.

The Goddess of Dolphins was worried. Apollo looked so broken, so emotionally vulnerable. Last time she saw him in such a horrible state was when he got deeply rejected by Daphne… Yet, she guessed this time was far different.

This time, he watched her with coldness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with venom in his tone.

It scared Delphina. She felt uncomfortable. What were you supposed to say to someone you have pushed away? Someone who was experimenting a deep trauma?

"Apollo… I'm sorry…"

"You are sorry? Ah! That's so funny!" He replied with sarcasm.

"Apollo, please. You know that I'm being honest."

"Ho! Of course! I perfectly know that! What makes me curious is how much you are sorry for me!"

Delphina made a step backward. She was truly afraid. Never Apollo had been so harsh toward her. She always naively believed she was immune to his hatred. But now, she doubted that. Even worse, she feared he would harm her.

He was _very_ angry.

"So what?" He said. "You have nothing to say? Or are you just here to see how miserable I became?!"

"No, Apollo, I swear…"

"Shut up! You are avoiding me like the pest, deciding to never give me a second chance and now, you show up just because you feel compassion for me when I lost the light of my life? I needed to suffer that much for you to be willed to come to see me again?"

"I'm sorry, Apollo! I just want to help you!"

"And why would you do that? We are not friends anymore! You clearly told me that! You are probably just here because it is a part of your nature to help whoever you think needs you. Well, I have to tell you something. I don't need your help! Now leave me alone with my Hyacinth that I have lost forever!"

Delphina had the impression that her body had been pierced by a sword. Apollo's words murdered her heart… It saddened her to realise that she certainly deserved it.

No matter how wrong the god's actions could be, she hated to see him suffer so badly. She attempted to talk to him again.

"Apollo, I beg you. Listen to me…"

"Listening to you?! Like you have ever wanted to listen to me in the past! So, don't make me repeat: Get out!"

Delphina trembled. She tried one last time by reaching his arm.

"Apollo, please!"

"I said: GET OUT!"

And all of a sudden, he pushed Delphina so strongly that she fell on the floor. With her body hitting the ground, she couldn't hide her shock. It didn't hurt her that much but she still never expected Apollo to do this to her.

 _Apollo…_

She turned her head. Apollo was ignoring her in order to concentrate his attention on the flower. This vision strangled her. She felt like her existence completely faded. Her spirit got lost.

Slowly and painfully, she got up and left. Emotions were invading her. But overall, she felt stupid. She once faced this situation before. The pain she saw in Apollo, she saw it in someone else's. And again, it was someone she had rejected…

Damn! Fates! What kind of game were they playing?

She ran. Far away from Delphi. Water were emerging from her eyes. Guilt haunted and pursued her continually.

She went back to the sea. She needed to go _somewhere_.

…

A long hour passed. Apollo stood alone in his garden, mourning and plunging into his depression…until he realised it was useless.

Hyacinth will never come back. No matter what. He could never repair his mistake. And he could not remain moping forever.

Sadly, he needed to move on. To let his lover go.

He didn't stop thinking of Delphina. How many days and how many nights did he pray for her to talk to him again like before? Hyacinth came to him in a time when a big part of his heart was empty. And now that he was dead, the emptiness returned.

Seeing Delphina during this delicate moment triggered his rage. He hated her for the pain she had caused. He hated her for still being nice enough to come back when he needed it the most. He hated her for tormenting his life so much.

He hated her because he still liked her.

And now, he just rejected her. What had he done? Regrets rained on his mind. He may have wasted his only chance to reconcile with her. Ashamed he felt when he thought about how he treated her.

He was the God of Reason. He had to take the right decision.

He looked once again at the flower. "I'm sorry, Hyacinth, my love. I promise to cherish your memory forever. Thank you for having been a part of my life… But I have to go."

…

Delphina knelt on the sand on a beach at Iasos. It was sunny. It was desert, silent like a sanctuary. Delphina watched two steles. She didn't come here since a long time. She had learnt to move on. But today, the story had repeated. The only difference was that Apollo was immortal. That led to a different ending. She would not be able to say if it was a better one or not.

But standing here in front of a piece of her past, she experimented a serious meditation and reflection about the last events. Tears wetted her cheeks. Her throat felt tight. Demons returned to haunt her and hurt her mentally. She couldn't get Apollo's words out of her head. She felt like a failure.

"I'm sorry." She said to the two deceased ones whose cinders rested here. "I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore. I wish it was simpler so maybe my moral would stop to be such a weight on me."

"Who are you talking to?" She heard.

She jumped. She thought she was completely alone. She wasn't. She turned to see Apollo, standing there. Her heart beat fast. How did he get so close without her hearing anything? No, the real question was: what was he doing here after what happened just one hour ago?

"I know what you are thinking." He said. "But first, answer my question."

His tone sounded nice. He probably came to apologize. She felt reassured but trapped as well. There were some secrets she kept for herself. She didn't like to share them and that was one of the reasons she rarely came here.

But she believed it was probably the best occasion to speak about it.

"You know I had a life before you were born." She said. "When I began my new vocation as the Mother of Dolphins, I got very high expectations. I wanted to be perfect and I required perfection from my children."

Apollo didn't answer. He waited for her to continue.

"One day, one of my dolphins harassed severely a congener to the point he physically and seriously hurt him. This attitude shocked me enormously. I wanted all the dolphins to be an example of kindness and compassion. I couldn't forgive this. And so, I punished the offender by banishing him from the pod. I was so angry. However, dolphins possess the reputation to be very sociable creatures. They don't bear loneliness very well. So, you can understand that he went into a deep depression."

Apollo still said nothing. But Delphina knew he was smart enough to notice the parallels with a more familiar story.

"Thankfully, he didn't remain alone for a long time." She pursued. "He met a young boy. His name was Hermias. Quickly, they became very close. They always swam together every single day. Hermias confessed all his secrets to his friend who always listened attentively. A strong friendship was born."

And then, she arrived to the hardest part.

"Hermias wasn't that much a good swimmer. He always held the fin of his friend during his travels at the sea. But someday, tragedy stroke… Hermias fell and drowned, obviously dying in the process. The dolphin didn't succeed to save him. He felt responsible for his death."

Apollo's face suddenly went from serious to sad. Yes, he could totally relate to this feeling.

"I found him on the shore, beside the dead body of his friend. I came as soon I heard his cry. He was lying down on the sand, dehydrating, mourning the death of his dear companion. The view made me heartbroken. I took pity on him and offered to join the pod again. But he declined. Instead, he begged me to let him die here beside his beloved friend. I couldn't deny him his last wish. And now, their cinders rest here."

She was finished. Now, only the sound of the waves occupied the place. Delphina was so unsure about her feelings. And she didn't know how Apollo would react. The similarities between both stories were too obvious to not provoke a reaction.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I should have never talked to you the way I did. And I also pushed you. It was so unkind from me when you were only trying to help."

"It's ok. You are forgiven. I'm sorry as well. It has been such a long time since the incident with Marsyas. You have done nothing wrong since. I should have been more willed to talk to you again, consequently. I was too stubborn. But I still care for you."

"Of course or else, you would not have come when I needed you the most."

"Did you… Did you care that much for this young man?"

Apollo lowered his head. The goddess prayed that her question didn't hit some sensible strings. Was it even her place to ask such a thing?

She decided to apologise but Apollo already spoke. "There are no words to describe what I experimented with Hyacinth… I loved him so much. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for his death. He will always remain a part of my heart… But contrary to your dolphin, I need to move on. Will you help me, please?"

She smiled. "Of course, I will."

Her heart felt warm again. She couldn't explain it. No, in fact, she could. It was just more embarrassing to admit it than she wanted it to be. But, she knew what kind of sentiment it was.

"Apollo, can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I missed you."

He laughed. Delphina preferred so much to see him like this than sad.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing. Just thank you."

Delphina understood. She perfectly knew him. And she was glad they had reconciled.

She came closer to him. "I'm a little tired. Can we go back to Delphi? Also, I would like to help you to build a monument to commemorate the memory of your lover. He deserves no less for the happiness he gave you for such a short time."

"It would be lovely. Thank you."

And together they went back to a place they could both call home. And after a darker day, the sun finally set with a brighter light.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **First, I know that the most famous version of this myth is the one where Zephyr uses the wind to deviate the discus and kill Hyacinth in the process by jealousy. I chose the other version just because it would be more interesting for the character development. I did some small changes just to make the writting easier.**

 **The myth of Hermias and the dolphin is a real one. I just added some elements. I loved the similarities between the myths. And if you know greek mythology very well, you may have also noticed the similarities with the story of Cyparissus, another male lover of Apollo (not going to be depicted in this fanfic).**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Now, the conflict is resolved, but more troubles are coming for these two. For the moment, your hint for the next chapter is: Lyre.**

 **See you soon!**


	12. Arion

**7DeadlySins: I understand your point of view. Delphina wasn't that mad (mostly surprised) mainly because she was too much thinking about her own guilt from the past. At least, Apollo apologized. He realised he went too far. This just shows how much they are complexe characters.**

 **Guest: Contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien. Dix ans auparavant, je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette histoire tellement mon anglais était pourri!XD Et moi aussi, cela me déprime de voir Apollon aussi peu chanceux en amour, d'où l'idée de cette histoire.**

 **Lilii: I am so glad that you like my interpretations! I hope that you will like what will come next.**

 **Rosewater: I agree that there are very few Apollo stories. It is such a pity because he is a very fascinating character!**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

Chapter 12: Arion

He was in Sicily. A young man with curly brown-red hair and wearing a blue tunic with a red cloak. In front of the audience in the middle of the Greek-style theater, he held his lyre with the same attention a mother gave to her child. Silence ruled the place. He was ready.

His fingers hit the strings with expertise. It resulted a heavenly melody. Charming, with a certain beat that inspired joy and fun. In fact, it was pretty hard to give an accurate description of the sound. Everybody lucky enough to listen to this magic would agree that it was unique. Something they never heard before. It was like if Apollo himself was playing for them in disguise. Insanely and freaking beautiful. It commanded each person blessed with ears to stay in place and listen, savouring an experience that seemed divine.

When he finished, all the people who assisted at the prowess stood up and clapped their hands loudly. There were no doubts about who was going to win the music contest.

His name was Arion of Corinth.

Pleased by the reaction, the winner bowed to them to thank them for the demonstration of appreciation. Once the judges gave him the first prize rightfully deserved, people came to him, begging him to stay in Sicily. They wanted the virtuoso to play music for them every day and forever.

Flattered by the offer, he politely refused. He promised to his king to come back to Corinth after the contest. And for him, a promise was unbreakable.

He took the bag of silver he won, thanked everybody for their hospitality and prepared himself. The day after, he went to the port.

There, he found a Corinthian ship owned by merchants. The captain had been trusted by the King of Corinth to make Arion travel safely on the sea. And so, without any fear, he embarked on the boat, ready to return to his home.

But jealousy was a sin very common among mortals. The crew became envious when they discovered all the wealth Arion had accumulated. They worked so much harder. Why a musician should be far richer than them?

And since everyone agreed on the thought…they plotted.

Arion wasn't safe at all.

…

Delphina felt happy. Today she came to visit her sister Calypso. It had been such a while since her last visit. The distance between them and their duties often got in the way. Nevertheless, their sibling bond remained strong.

Her twin now lived in Ogygia. A sumptuous island where she ruled with the companionship of some other nymphs. There, she showed her new talents. Calypso had developed her own magical powers. And they were incredible.

She built a big palace inside a cave where plants grew everywhere with the help of a light that penetrated the cave through an artificial sky. The trees were full of fruits that invited birds to make this place their home. A fountain produced a small river flowing in the cave. All around her, Calypso had collected and created many precious objects adorning the room. The richness of vases, fabrics, statues and other stuff appeared as the perfect treasure for a merchant.

In conclusion, Calypso had transformed this cave into a palace worthy of the gods.

The Goddess of Dolphins was truly amazed. "Wow! Calypso! It's incredible. I cannot believe you made all of this. You have become so much powerful. Your magic is greater than mine for sure. I wonder if each nymph possesses that kind of potential. Even the Olympians would be impressed by this!"

"Thank you, sister. It took me so much efforts but it was worth it."

"Obviously. And now, what are you going to do with this new talent of yours? Are you going to share it with the mortals? Do you have any projects?"

"For the moment, I don't know. I don't even know how to use this magic to be honest. It is more for myself… And for you as well."

"Calypso?"

"Remember when we were kids. You dreamed to travel through the sea. You wanted to go on adventures and find a sanctuary for only you and me… I felt like this grotto could be this place."

Delphina was uncomfortable and a little sad. She didn't want to hurt her sister but…but…

"Calypso… We grew up. We changed. I have responsibilities now."

"I know." The nymph replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound like that. It is just that I wish you would visit me more often."

So that was the reason. It saddened Delphina even more. Between her role as the Goddess of Dolphins and patron goddess of Delphi, she hardly found time to go visit her dear sibling. Something that always would have been unthinkable but was truly happening. She totally felt ashamed.

"Sorry, I should try to visit more often. I just…" What kind of excuse could she provide?

"It's alright. I know that you have duties now. By the way, I am the one who decided to live so far from our previous home. So, I have my part of responsibilities."

"Calypso…"

"Forget it, ok? Now, let's enjoy our time together! What would you like to do?"

"Well… I would like to go swim with you. It has been such a long time."

"That's perfect… Your dolphins will be with us?"

"Of course, why not?"

The way the braided-haired nymph looked at her… Delphina had the impression there was something her sister didn't want to tell. She prayed it was only an impression.

"You truly love them, right?" Calypso suddenly asked.

"Of course, they are my children, after all! I became who I am now because of them. You also love them, right?"

"Of course, I love them! This is why I asked the question. Let's go!"

That represented such a fast change of attitude. Delphina wasn't even sure if she should be worried or not. Calypso became more enigmatic, for sure. She now lived on this island where she developed an insane magic that she didn't know how to use it. The Goddess couldn't even guess her motivations.

She felt like there was something she didn't understand about her sibling. Did things changed that much since the day she became the Goddess of Dolphins?

But seeing her sister truly enthusiast about going to swim like in the good old days chased her worries away. Somehow, she changed but remained the same in a good way.

And they both spent the perfect afternoon, laughing and playing together, letting their inner childhood getting out.

They were happy.

...

Arion couldn't believe what was happening. The sailors who were ordered to transport him back to Corinth betrayed him. Once they had left the port, they all turned their back on him, circling and threatening him with their swords. Not an ounce of mercy could be read in their eyes. Only murder and revenge. He panicked. The captain came to him.

"Why?" The musician asked anxiously.

"You want to know why? You have got so much money by only playing a musical instrument when we are struggling despite the fact we are doing a so far harder job!"

Arion took a step backward by instinct, holding his lyre strongly against his chest. The captain's fury reflected in his eyes scared him.

"You understood that it is completely unfair!" The sailor pursued. "You may be talented but you don't deserve to be so rich! So, we are just going to take the opportunity to improve our own situation!"

"You want to steal my fortune, do you? Well, if it can make you happy, then, take it. I don't really need it anyway."

Sadly for Arion, instead to get an agreement, all the matelots began to laugh.

"Seriously?" The captain asked. "Do you think that by just giving your money, we will spare you? Ho! No! We are not fouls! We perfectly guess that as soon we will be back at Corinth, you will tell everything to the king and we will be in huge trouble! Sorry, but we cannot take the risk. We have no other choice but to kill you!"

Arion trembled in fear. He didn't want to die. He was still young and enjoyed life too much. He wanted to play his lyre again and share this talent with so many other people. But, in his current situation, it was pointless. His fate was sealed…

Wait! They were above the sea. So maybe… Yeah! He had to try!

"Fine. I understand, but… May I have one last wish, please?"

"Well, it will depend. What is it?"

"I would like to be able to play one song with my lyre. Just a last one, here, right now, before I die."

All the sailors were confused by the request. They expected to be asked to do a task for him. Like saying goodbye to someone for him… Not that. The captain looked at all his subordinates. They all appeared confused but not protesting. After all, why not? Arion was truly a skilled musician. It would be nice to be the last people to hear him play before his death. What a great story to share with their children!

And so, they complied with his wish.

Grateful, Arion bowed before them and held his lyre. He took a breath. And he played the song. A hymn to the God of Music, Apollo… And a friend of the one that could save him.

…

It was time for Delphina to leave. Her duties required her to go back to Greece. She stared at Calypso. Her dear sister, the person she loved the most. Again, they will be separated for a long moment.

Delphina loved her but she still felt like there was something wrong with her sibling. Her new life certainly changed her. How? She clearly couldn't tell it. But she felt the change. She doubted she liked it. She only hoped it would not increase through the years when her duties would keep them more apart.

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Ho! Please, Delphina! Trust me when I tell you that I am feeling alright. It is nothing more than a little stress. Taking care of an island represents more work than you can believe it is!"

The goddess laughed. "Ok! I trust you. You will always tell me when there will be something wrong."

"Yes. And try to visit me more often! I always miss you."

"So do I. I promise to visit more frequently! Goodbye!"

And after these last words, Delphina finally plunged into the sea in her mermaid form, ready to return to Greece. Her dolphins were gone already. But she was going to join them quickly…

Until she heard a melody. A type of sound she recognized easily: a lyre. And by Zeus, the music was so amazing!

But it didn't come from Apollo. She just knew it wasn't him.

It came from the middle of the sea. And somehow it sounded like a call for her. And out of curiosity, she swam toward it.

As a very fast swimmer, it didn't take a long time for her to reach the boat where the captivating music was played. So surprising that she had been able to hear the music from so far. But on the other side, it really sounded like a call for her. Like a prayer for her disguised as a praise for Apollo. A true creative prowess. But why someone would do that?

She got her head at the surface. But from a long distance enough to not be seen but allowing her to observe the situation. She needed to understand what was happening. Why did she feel so much drawn to the song?

Suddenly, when the song ended, the musician jumped overboard and fell into the water. To the surprise of not only herself but also the whole crew!

What was happening?!

Delphina wanted to go to the rescue, but she first waited. Maybe the sailors would come to his rescue themselves.

"Let's go!" The captain screamed. "He chose to kill himself. Take his wealth! Now, direction to Corinth."

What?! The goddess was very confused but she at least understood they were not nice guys at all. She plunged into the sea. She spotted the musician sinking to the abyss, holding his lyre, not even trying to survive. She swam to him and took the young man in her arms. She had to be fast. Following her instinct, she transported him very far from the ship. Out of the sight of the sailors who were leaving.

Quickly, she hit the surface with the human in her arms. She heard him coughing in order to eject the water out of his mouth and breathe again. She maintained him like that for a moment, giving him time to get back to his senses after the shock.

"Calm down." She told him with her sweet voice. "You are not going to die."

He finally realized he was in the arms of a woman… More exactly a mermaid.

"You are the goddess Delphina?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Listen, I don't have that much energy with me and we are far from land, so tell me where you want me to bring you so we can hurry without losing any time."

"Oh! Of course, please, bring me home. At Corinth."

Ok! It was far from here. It would be hard to swim with him in her arms until they reach the destination. And since she didn't have her dolphins with her, she will need to become one.

"Great! Hold on to my fin!"

And after saying that, she turned her whole body into a dolphin with its grey back, its white belly and its shade of yellow of the sides. A little surprised by the metamorphosis, Arion still got the reflex to use a hand to hold on to the dorsal fin of the goddess, the other holding the lyre.

And Delphina swam with difficulty considering the weight on her back and the distance to cross. She could call her dolphins for help but feeling particularly stubborn, she decided to keep going all by herself.

Clearly, it was a long travel. But in the end, she reached the coasts of Corinth. It was a long wall of rock with a sandy beach at its feet. Delphina brought the mortal there, completely tired.

When the water wasn't too deep anymore to sink, Arion stood on his feet, happy to finally feel the ground. But he was cold, wet and tired. He almost died! What a terrific experience! Yet, he survived, despite a lot of adrenaline and fear.

He turned to look at the goddess, still in the shape of a dolphin. "Dear Delphina, I am so grateful toward you for saving my life!"

Delphina had lost all of her energy. Now that she had accomplished her mission, she just wanted to stay there, resting. But she still desired to be enlightened about what just happened. "It was nothing. Can you just tell me who you are and why you jumped in the water?"

"With pleasure, My Lady. My name is Arion, musician and friend of Periander, King of Corinth. I was in Sicily where I performed in order to win a contest. I charmed the listeners so well that people wanted me to stay and play for them every day. But I was faithful to my friend, the king, and I promised to come back. I always keep my promise. I embarked on a ship that was entrusted to bring me safely to Corinth. Unfortunately, the sailor revealed their true nature. They had planned to steal the bag of silver that I received as a prize for the contest and to kill me. I asked them to allow me to play one last song with my lyre before going to Hades… And I jumped overboard, praying that my song praising your friend, the Great Apollo, would be enough to attract you. After all, you are known for loving music."

Delphina understood. He couldn't have prayed directly to her since it would have drawn suspicions from the crew who would not have let him jump into the sea in reaction so he had tried to use music in order to bring her to his rescue. Very clever.

She also understood why the music sounded so beautiful. She heard about Arion. Apollo himself truly admired the skills of the mortal who thankfully knew how to be humble despite the insane talents. And she shared his admiration.

"Such a bad experience you went through, young man." The goddess answered. "I am glad I was able to save your life. Now, you should go back to your home."

"But, Lady Delphina, you look weak. Can I do something to help you in return?"

"No need to. I am just going to rest here for a moment. To recharge my energy. Trust me, I am used to it."

"You put so much effort for my rescue. It's incredible. I shall ask for a big temple to be erected in your honor!"

"No please! I am not that kind of divinity! I am just happy to have been able to help you, Arion."

"But…"

"But if you really want to thank me. Then, you can come near the sea more often and play music for my dolphins. They would love that!"

Arion wanted to protest but he found it would be a good idea. To play his lyre for the greatest creatures from the sea would represent a big honor. And so, he bowed in front of the deity and walked to the shore, in direction of the palace of Corinth.

Meanwhile, Delphina stayed there, totally extenuated. She turned back into a mermaid. She advanced until she could lie down on the beach. With her back on the sand, welcoming the waves on her body, she relaxed under the sun.

Until she heard someone. "There you are."

She slowly turned her head to her left. In front of her, a familiar god stood. Easily recognizable with his curly gray-brown hair, his white tunic, his caduceus with his cap and sandals both winged.

"Hermes, you came here very quickly."

"Nothing less you could expect from the fastest god. By Zeus, you look a little exhausted. Have you exercised too much?"

"Kind of. My job can do that."

"I see. Well, you should get up very soon. I know someone who is watching over you from the sun and is very impatient to see you again after your travel."

The mermaid smiled. She guessed too easily who he was referring to. "You came here only to tell me that?"

"Kind of. But also, I wanted to see how you were doing. Seriously, next time, you should call your dolphins for help. They are there for a reason."

"You are right. I learnt my lesson."

"And you should keep an eye on this young man, Arion. I have the feeling he is doing to do something. Goodbye."

She was about to ask for more precision, but the god was gone already at the speed of light. She kept lying down there for a while before returning to the sea where she took the road toward Delphi.

…

Periander, an old bearded man and the king of Corinth, couldn't hide his happiness when he saw his dear friend, Arion, back home. However he didn't expect to find him wet and alone. Worried, he ordered his servants to provide care for the musician. Once he was washed, fed and properly clothed, Arion entered the throne room where his presence was required for an audience.

In front of his monarch, he bowed. "Sir, you asked to see me."

"Obviously, I did. I need to know what happened to you. So please, tell me everything."

"Of course, Sir." And he told the whole tale of his journey. The contest, the betrayal of the sailors and finally, the rescue by the Goddess of Dolphins.

"You encountered Delphina?" The king said. "And you say that she brought you here to safety? Wow! How lucky you are to have been able to get her attention."

"I was only able to find a good way to call her without praying to her directly. All with the power of my music. I knew she would come. She deserves her reputation as one of the kindest goddesses. She didn't ask for any kind of honor, only for me to play for the dolphins, but…"

"But?"

"But I still want to honor her. The fact that she didn't want any great gifts ironically makes her even more deserving to receive one."

"I agree with you. I already know how to properly honor the Goddess of Dolphins. But first, we need to take care of the merchants who betrayed you!"

…

The ship of the men who attempted to kill Arion finally arrived at the harbour of Corinth. Most of them were happy with the money they got. But others were superstitious. Everyone knew the existence of the Goddess of Dolphins. What if she came to save him? Yet, they didn't see a single dolphin out there when Arion drowned. So, even if she came, she couldn't have saved him in time, right? But on the other side, why Arion would have killed himself by jumping into the sea? After all, dying at the sea was the worst since they was no proper burial on land. Arion couldn't have risked to live the torment that came with not being able to cross the Styx in the Underworld. It would be too stupid!

No need to say that doubts planned above the crew. And anxiety invaded them even more when the king's guards came to them as soon they put their feet on the shore. They were ordered to come to the royal palace.

The captain penetrated inside the throne room where Periander was waiting for them. With a sad face, he opened his arms in a welcome gesture before to say. "Dear men, I entrusted you to take Arion to Sicily and to bring him back here safely. But I strangely don't see him with you."

The captain decided to answer. He was prepared for this situation. "Your Majesty. I am very sorry to announce you that Arion doesn't belong to this world anymore. On the boat, he dared to brag that he was a better musician than Apollo himself. We tried to warn him about the danger of hubris, but he didn't listen. Suddenly, a huge wave hit the ship and Arion fell in the water. We tried to save him but it was too late. Poseidon took him to drown. No one can insult the gods without consequences. We are sorry for your loss."

"No, you are not." The king replied angrily.

The crew was afraid by the sudden change of attitude of the monarch. What did he mean? And suddenly, to answer their question, Arion entered the room, wearing the same attire he wore the last time they saw him.

Fear expanded in their bodies quickly like a thunderbolt. It was impossible! Was he a ghost? They all fell on the floor at the feet of the victim of their villainy, begging for forgiveness, admitting their awful betrayal.

However, Periander, furious, would hear none of their pleas. "I trusted you and you attempted to kill one of my best friends! And you dare to ask me to spare your lives?"

"We are sorry, My King!"

"Your Majesty." Arion intervened. "I would like to ask you to spare their lives. I don't want to be a revenge hungry man. You may punish them. But give them a softer sentence."

"If it is your desire, Arion." Then, Periander ordered the captain and his crew to be banished forever from Corinth and to never seek to put their feet in the kingdom again.

And to commemorate this incredible miracle, the king commanded a bronze statue to be build close to the temple of Poseidon. A monument representing Arion riding a dolphin.

And everybody from all corners of the world travelled to Corinth to hear Arion play and sing. He took the opportunity to share his tale and praise the goddess Delphina through his songs. And of course, he kept his promise to always come to the shore and play music for the pods of dolphin.

He totally contributed to the divinisation of the creature. All by thankfulness.

…

Delphina opened her eyes. In front of her, Apollo stood, taking his hands off her head. She had asked him to use his powers to share with her his vision from the sun.

Sha had seen it all. She was touched by Arion's acts. He was totally not obligated to honor what represented for her only a simple job but he did it anyway. She still appreciated the attention.

Apollo spoke. "I have a prophetic vison of your worship growing immensely, following this event. Poets and singers will celebrate the beauty, the grace and the compassion of you and your dolphins. People will travel to admire the statue of you carrying Arion on your back. People will learn that they can trust you no matter what happens."

"You talk like if they didn't before."

"They thought they did. But you are a goddess and like most gods, you can inspire fear, whether you want it or not. But now, with the world wide famous Arion as your devoted worshipper, expect most doubts to disappear. They will know what a pure being you are."

"Ho! Apollo…" Delphina whispered. "Don't overpraise me. It is too much expectations for me to live up to. I'm not pure."

"You are right. You would be perfect if you weren't a stubborn girl who loves to push her own limits uselessly."

"Eh! That's not nice at all!"

"Well. Next time, don't do all the work by yourself. Call the dolphins to help you. They are there for a reason."

Delphina laughed with sarcasm. "Be careful. Repeating Hermes 'words doesn't suit you so well."

"I am the God of Truth. If someone says the truth, it is normal for me to confirm it."

"You should know that it was a very good workout for me to do all the rescue alone!"

"Whatever."

And again, they would argue for a while in front of the servants of the palace. Never aggressively. More for fun.

But time will prove that Apollo was right once again. Dolphins became even more venerated when people heard about the tale of the famous singer Arion. And Delphina couldn't be prouder of the lightness she was able to bring to the world.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I know that it was not the most exciting chapter. But I couldn't write a story about the dolphin and not include the myth of Arion and the dolphin.**

 **This is a myth that it is said to be set around 700 BC. That means far after the Trojar War... But I don't care!XD**

 **Of course, I did some obligatory modifications for my story. For example, Periander didn't believe that Arion was saved by a dolphin. In a world where Delphina would exist, I had to change it!**

 **Anyway, this myth is also an alternative version of the origin of the constellation of Delphinius (the main one being the myth of Poseidon and Amphitrite). This shows how much this story is important to the mythology of the dolphin!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Your hint for the next chapter: Raven.**

 **See you soon!**


	13. Coronis

**7DeadlySins: Yep! You easily guessed the theme of this chapter. And yes, Calypso's feelings will be important in this story. I am not telling more. And Apollo jealous of Arion? That would have been an interesting twist! But since in the original myth, Arion was highly favored by Apollo, it would not have been respectful toward the source material. And if Apollo was jealous of all the men Delphina rescues at the sea, he would never get a rest!^^"**

 **Guest: Updated now!**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

Chapter 13: Coronis

She was a mortal. She was a Thessalian princess. She was a maiden. She was black haired. She was beautiful. She was gracious. She was precious to her father, the king.

She was Coronis. And she also was a lover of Apollo.

It happened a morning. She was alone in the meadow close to her palace when the most gorgeous man she had ever seen showed up. He presented himself as Apollo. He claimed that he liked her and wanted her to become his new lover if she wanted it. At first, she doubted the reality of what was happening. How could someone as marvellous as Apollo be interested in someone like her?

One thing for sure, she couldn't resist him. So she accepted the offer. At first, she expected a quick and single night like most gods do when they mated with mortals. But he came back the day after. And the following day. In conclusion, he didn't leave her like she feared.

And Coronis fell in love.

She felt like she lived a fairy tale. She was loved by a god. He played songs for her. He recited poems for her. Many nights he came where he brought her to a sensual ecstasy, an intimate universe where the senses went wild beyond her imagination, producing the most pleasurable emotions.

What a great bubble of happiness!

But sadly…the bubble came to burst.

Because in her very bright world, there was the shadow of the doubt. Indeed, she didn't know if Apollo truly loved her since she remembered the existence of someone.

The goddess Delphina.

This happened the night when Apollo decided to talk about his sumptuous sanctuary at Delphi.

And suddenly, Coronis felt like an idiot. Like all Greeks, she grew up hearing about the tale of how Apollo came to claim his famous Oracle. And it was impossible to omit the presence of the Goddess of Dolphins, Apollo's first crush.

And this was how the fairy tale ended. When she realised that Delphina was still a part of Apollo's life.

Coronis never wanted to be the kind of person that would be jealous. She always convinced herself that she would accept if her future husband would possess friends from the other gender.

What a naivety!

She believed that since she became his lover, she was the most precious woman to Apollo. And yet, he never brought her to Delphi. And even if he did, how would she feel about putting a foot in a place he named after _her_?

He never asked to marry her yet. But how could she considerate herself as the queen of this sanctuary with the existence of its patron goddess? And being crowned with laurel. A symbol of a past love, Daphne. But also an object created by _her_ to repair his heart.

They said there was a trinity of women important to Apollo: Leto, Artemis and Delphina. The mother, the sister and the best friend. Could Coronis become the wife?

And yet, Apollo hadn't proposed to her. He praised the sincerity of his love but looked hesitant to immortalise it. She didn't understand why. He had already lost Hyacinth in a tragic incident. In order to avoid the story to repeat, she would expect him to make her immortal right away. This way, he would keep her forever.

But what would happen once she became immortal?

Would she become a goddess? And a goddess of what? She had nothing special to offer to the mortals. She couldn't compete with someone who created one of the most gracious creatures on Earth and who assisted sailors at the sea. Damn! Delphina's cult was even older than Apollo's. She looked so fade in comparison.

And if she became Apollo's wife, who would become the real mistress of Delphi? The consort of its master or its patron goddess who gave it its name?

She now understood. Unless she snapped again like with the Marsyas' incident, the Sea Goddess would never exit Apollo's life. And even scarier, she realised that if the God was forced to choose between them, he would definitely choose to keep Delphina.

Coronis began to cry. It took her a lot of reflection to understand that she wasn't very important to Apollo. Her dream to be the first one in the heart of her lover got destroyed.

By Zeus, she wanted to hate Delphina!

One day, surprisingly, she saw the goddess in person come to meet her at her palace… She felt annoyed! How could she dare to come visit her? To torture her? But…

But when Delphina saw her, she took her hands and kissed them, to her own surprise. "Thank you." She said.

"Thank you for what?"

"For making Apollo happy of course! I always prayed for him to find love. After the death of Hyacinth, I feared it would never be possible again, but you entered his life! For that, I can only thank you!"

This reaction confused Coronis. Then, the deity added. "I hope we will become good friends! Is it ok for you if I just sit with you to talk? I want to know you better!"

Now, that was unusual. Gods didn't ask permission to mortals. They ordered around. But she did it. And Coronis agreed to converse.

And after this, she hated Delphina even more…because she wanted to hate her but couldn't. She was too nice. Just like the myths said. How could she despise her? She had done no wrong besides being a very loyal friend. And she could easily see herself become friend with the goddess.

And her pain grew. It didn't resolve the triangle problem. It worsened. How easier it would have been if Delphina was despicable. This way, she could reassure herself, but no. She needed to give up.

She didn't know how she could live with Apollo when the line between love and friendship with the Sea Deity appeared so thin. She just couldn't…

She cried. Really hard. All she wanted was to be loved. To be the only one to the eyes of a man. Was she selfish to desire such a great devotion of love? Was it not what every woman dreamed to have? Who would appreciate to feel second to a long time best friend who also was the first crush of your lover?

But then, he came… Ischys.

He was a handsome prince who someday approached to court her. Honestly, considering she was in couple with the most fabulous god in the world, she would have laughed at the prospect of being seduced by a simple mortal.

But the way he looked at her… She melted. Apollo never looked at her this way, with this glow in the irises, this warm in the smile. He made her feel like there was nothing else existing in this world. Like she was more precious than all the gold and silver the earth possessed.

In his presence, she got sensations impossible to describe, but they were pleasurable. Too much to deny him the right to go farther and taste this magic fully.

And she fell in love with Ischys and committed the unforgivable: she slept with him.

Yeah. She cheated on a god for a mortal. It made no sense. But she remembered the story of Marpessa. She chose Idas over Apollo and ended up happy. It was certainly the wise decision.

Still, what she was doing was awful. She felt so ashamed but couldn't stop embracing Ischys. She knew Apollo didn't deserve that, but she wanted so badly to be truly loved!

Still, she felt selfish… She didn't even tell Apollo that she was expecting his child.

And Apollo didn't tell her that a white bird spied on her.

…

Lying down in her bed, Delphina tried to sleep. Dionysus had left and Apollo would come back from Hyperborea to Delphi very soon. She missed him.

But now, she was far from being the only one to miss him. Since Apollo had found a new lover, she had discovered a new kind of feeling. She totally appreciated Coronis and was more than happy that her dear friend finally got happiness. Still, deep inside her, she strangely didn't feel good toward this change. That became the first time Delphina got to meet one of Apollo's lovers and how awkward it was to see the god so close to a woman that wasn't his mother or his sister.

Had Delphina gotten too much used to her life alongside Apollo? To the point that the idea of another woman sharing his life created a weird sensation? It sounded ridiculous! She had always wished that Apollo would find love someday and now that he obtained it, she should feel reassured. Yet, her body didn't obey her mind. She still possessed this disagreeable node in her stomach.

Ok! She believed it was just because the change was too sudden. It would dissipate with time. However, she also realised that the change wasn't complete.

When she wanted to meet Coronis, she had to travel to her kingdom. For an unknown reason, Apollo still didn't invite her to Delphi neither he asked her to be his wife. So strange. Since the relationship began a long while ago, everyone would expect the God of Almost Everything to jump to the next stage. What he waited for?

But she couldn't complaint about it. This reluctance maintained a normalcy. She stayed with Apollo alone at Delphi (not counting the Muses). Again, Delphina felt bad. Why did she own this unexplainable possessiveness?

Again, the Goddess attempted to sleep peacefully. She needed to calm down. Coronis was a nice woman. They will become good friends, no need to put an unnecessary conflict.

…

Apollo returned at his palace around midnight. He was tired but not too much. He was only glad to be back home. Then, he would like to see Delphina right now. But he had to let her sleep and wait until tomorrow morning. The same for seeing another woman: Coronis.

Yes. Another lover. He might look desperate for affection. But she was the first female to return his feelings. Very incredible. And he sincerely loved her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and graceful. All the best qualities to please a man. He cherished the moments he spent with her. He enjoyed as much admiring her face in the light of the day than embracing her body in the darkness of the night. He waited for the instant they would be reunited once again. Coronis seemed fated to be his wife.

But he hesitated to ask her the famous question. Even worse, he never introduced her to his home at Delphi. He remained shy to let her enter his own intimacy.

Despite being the God of Truth, Apollo could hardly decode his own heart. When he first decided to claim the center of the world, he had envisioned to rule over it with Delphina at his side. Well, it did happen, but it wasn't the exact kind of relationship he had hoped to share with her.

He learned to move on and accept her choice. He tried to find love again elsewhere. He managed to find it many times but faced rejection or, even worse, death.

He didn't want to lose Coronis to Hades. Never! But to avoid that, she had to become immortal. And to obtain that privilege, he had to make her his consort. Nevertheless, as the God of Reason, Apollo needed to be convinced of the wisdom of his choice before achieving the great step. But how long would it take him to reflect?

Ok! First, he wanted to sleep. He was so tired. But while he prepared himself to go to bed, he heard a croaking.

He turned to notice his loyal raven, perched on his balcony, near the flame that illuminated his white feathers. Happy to see him, Apollo welcomed his faithful companion. "My dear raven! I came back from Hyperborea. I asked you to watch over Coronis during my absence. I hope she is doing well."

But the raven didn't reply. Very unusual from him. Unless…there was something wrong.

He didn't like it one bit. As the God of Truth, he ordered. "Something happened. Tell me what is it?"

And the raven confessed _everything_ he saw. And for a moment, Apollo remained silent.

Suddenly, the atmosphere darkened. The floor trembled under the godly power. The air became severely cold. Apollo uplifted his head with red glowing eyes that projected an uncontrollable fury.

How?! How could his love cheat on him?! And for a pathetic mortal! What an unacceptable humiliation for him!

His anger got the worst from him! He couldn't believe it! He had been rejected so many times before, but this case was so far the most hurtful he ever faced! She totally stabbed him on his back!

He grabbed a vase and threw it to the wall! The object broke into a thousand pieces with a scary and loud sound. But the violence of the act was still no match against the storm in his mind.

Why?! She said she loved him! How did she manage to lie to the God of Truth?! Why did he do to the Fates to be cursed this way?!

He was very mad!

So mad that he pointed his fury toward the bird. The God of Reason was gone when he stared at the raven and said with a menacing tone. "You… Why did you let this happen? Why did you not hit the eyes of this mortal prince with your beak until he bleeds his whole pathetic life?!"

The raven took a step backward, truly afraid of his master. This attitude just angered the god even more. "So what? Are you going to answer me, servant?!"

Totally frightened, the raven did the foolish mistake to fly away. But a wrathful Apollo would not let this go without consequences. "Coward! Take this!"

And with his magic, he transformed the bird who cried from this. Satisfied, he let the animal escape. His mind was concentred on something else.

For someone who was about to sleep, Apollo chased away his fatigue, overthrown by his fury!

One thing for sure was that Coronis and her lover would be punished. You didn't get away when you offended a god!

Suddenly, he heard someone penetrating his room. He turned to notice who it was. "Artemis?"

"My dear brother, the moon caught a glimpse of you in a terrible mood and I had to come to see how you were doing." The Goddess of the Hunt said with worries in her voice, standing up on the balcony. She clearly arrived by using her chariot, discreetly like the good huntress she was.

"My sweet sister. Your brother got his heart broken once again." Then he told her the whole story.

To this, his sibling got mute. But Apollo could sense that she was just as shocked by the shameful act as he was. He then took his bow and his arrows and called his swans to bring his chariot.

"I am going to kill him! I will kill this filthy prince named Ischys who thinks he can surpass a god! Then, for Coronis, I still don't know what I am going to do to her, but…"

He never bothered to finish the sentence. When his carriage arrived, he got on board and ordered the swans to bring him to Thessaly.

Artemis was now left alone in his bedroom. She didn't let her emotions shown on the outside but she could confirm that she brewed inside. She held her own bow very tightly.

Because she was a sworn virgin, a lot of people thought she despised men. It was a fake belief. She just disliked the idea of copulating with one. But also, she believed that no man could ever surpass the place her dear brother held in her heart. She loved him so much and hated to see him sad.

And this was why she developed a huge hatred toward Coronis. This little whore dared to humiliate and hurt her twin! After all he went through, he couldn't get a break. She had one job and she failed lamentably!

They could be called hypocrites. After all, cheating was as common as incest in their godly world. And yet, Apollo always remained faithful unlike their own father. And she was a mortal! Mortals needed to learn to never piss off a god.

And from now, this became a personal matter for Artemis. Her brother could have Ischys, however, she wanted Coronis for herself! To torture her for playing with the heart of her sibling. She wanted to inflict her physically the same pain she gave emotionally to Apollo.

No one messed up with the Olympian Twins. The whole world would soon learn that.

And so, she left with her chariot.

…

Coronis understood she was in trouble. She went outside in the middle of the night to meet secretly Ischys like usual when the inevitable finally happened.

In front of her, emerging from the wood, an insanely beautiful woman had appeared. She wore a short chiton with black hair attached in a bun that shined under the light of the full moon. She possessed a silver bow in her hand. She easily guessed who she was.

"Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She said, with fear in her voice.

"Exactly. Do you know why I am here, young mortal?"

Coronis' anxiety increased. She wasn't stupid. She knew the answer to the question. And she also knew that sooner or later, she would have to face her fate. The gods would have soon known the crime she committed.

And yet, she was afraid. She didn't want to die even if she deserved it.

"Lady Artemis, I'm sorry, I didn't want…"

"You didn't want to hurt my brother?!" The Goddess interrupted with a sharp tone. "And yet, that's what you did! You, pathetic slut, slept with another man when Apollo has always been faithful and generous toward you! And this is how you thank him!"

Coronis couldn't respond. She had no arguments. She couldn't explain her own insecurities about Apollo's feelings. It would just bring more offense. She had attracted the wrath of a deity on her. She had to resign to the punishment she would ineluctably receive.

She closed her eyes. "I have no excuse. I am guilty of my faults. And sadly, I feel very few remorse."

Except of the trouble she had brought to Ischys. She regretted that for sure. And also… Ho! No!

She opened her eyes. But she only got face to face with the point of an arrow. Holding her bow, Artemis told her coldly. "Then, you clearly don't deserve forgiveness. Goodbye!"

And Coronis screamed. The arrow pierced her heart with the strength of a thunderbolt. She instantly fell on the ground. The pain was strangely almost absent but she could still feel her life leaving. The only thing she thought about was her imminent death. It was the end. She would die at a very young age because of her stupidity. She would never marry and have a happy family with children…

Her baby! No! She still felt it. But they didn't know! She couldn't let this innocent being suffer because of her.

But she lacked the strength to talk and inform Artemis. And sadly, she didn't trust her enough anyway.

Bizarrely, the first person she thought of for caring for her unborn baby…

With her last breathe, she softly prayed. "Delphina, please save my child."

…

Delphina was deep asleep, swimming in the kingdom of Morpheus. Her dreams were cradled with images of the sea, of flowers and of birds. What a peaceful night!

But all of a sudden…

 _Delphina, please save my child._

The goddess woke up fast, all surprised and disturbed by what she just heard. What was that? She rose up in her bed, taking the time to breathe slowly and think. She recognized that voice. But who it belonged to? She needed to remember.

But then, she heard a croaking. She leveled up her stare toward the window. Apollo's raven entered her bedroom and…and…

What?!

Delphina got up and advanced to detail the bird. He had changed. No more immaculate white feathers. Now, he was entirely black like the darkness. The raven deviated his own eyes, feeling ashamed of his new appearance. This discovery left the divinity speechless.

"What happened to you? Tell me."

And the new black bird confessed everything. He omitted no detail. And the sea deity listened attentively. When the story ended, her mind was circled by so many emotions. First, she was mad at Apollo for being unable to control his temper! The God of Reason betrayed himself. The raven was innocent and didn't deserve this cruel treatment! On the other side, she was also deceived by Coronis' treason. Why did she commit such a sin? She thought she loved Apollo! Why would she hurt him that way? Was she even aware of the danger of angering the gods?

At the last thought, her eyes opened widely and she gasped with her hands on her mouth when she finally realised something.

The voice in her dream… It was Coronis!

Panicked, she urgently asked the raven if he heard Apollo talk about what he would do next. The bird replied that he knew nothing about it. Ok! Delphina needed to intervene by herself.

She went outside her bedroom and called for a servant. "Yes, My Lady?" Answered a nymph in the hall.

"Prepare a carriage for me. I am going to Thessaly right now."

"Understood, My Lady."

She prayed it would not be too late!

…

Apollo had finally ended the life of the prince named Ischys with the power of his bow. A very painful death. The arrow had pierced his heart with all the godly violence of his wrath. His rival was now out of the picture.

However, the dirty work wasn't finished yet. He still had to take care of his unfaithful lover. He didn't know what he would do to her but he could promise she would regret deeply her acts.

But when he arrived at her place, he faced an unexpected encounter. First of all, his heart hurt when he discovered the pretty princess lying on the ground…already dead.

His Coronis. Her eyes were closed. Her breathe gone. She lied down motionless. He wanted to tremble at the terrible view which symbolised another failed romance.

Beside his ex-lover, he found his twin sister. She looked at him with a lot of compassion but not an ounce of regret concerning what she had done. Strangely, he wasn't as mad at her as he should have been but still…

"Why, Artemis?"

"It had to be me." She replied. "With my arrow, she got a painless death. But she still died since she deserved it. At first, I wanted to make her suffer a lot but I took mercy on her since I knew you would not have appreciated."

Apollo stayed silent. He went to see his former lover. His gaze observed the sumptuous hair, the soft cold skin, her red lips closed. Even with the mark of Thanatos on her, she was still gorgeous.

"Are you mad at me, brother?"

Still watching the corpse of his ancient beloved, he answered. "I should be. I want to. But no. You are right. It is easier for me that you killed her yourself. It still hurt nonetheless. I loved her."

"After what she has done, she doesn't deserve your pity, Apollo."

"Deserved or not, my heart will not obey my mind, sister. Sorry for this."

He sighed. "I think we should prepare a fire and make a proper burial for her."

Artemis nodded. Five minutes later, they had assembled all the wood together and built a funeral pyre. They deposited the body on it and they were about to provoke the fire when…

"NO!"

The familial voice alerted all the nerves of the God of the Sun. Why was she here? He turned around and saw Delphina descending from her carriage and running toward them.

"Artemis! Apollo! Please, tell me… AH!"

She screamed in horror when she noticed the dead body of Coronis. She instantly shook and fell on the floor, overtaken by panic. She breathed fast, her whole skin sweated, her face went pale. The emotions caused by the shock was overwhelming her.

And it worried Apollo who ran to her. "Delphina, please, calm down!" He knelt in front of her. "Look at me. Everything will be ok."

"No! Nothing is ok! You killed her! You killed Coronis! You killed the one you loved."

"But she didn't love me. She betrayed me."

"I know. The raven told me everything! And you turned him black! Why?!"

"I…" Apollo understood he was in trouble. "I was angry."

"At him?" Delphina cried. "He did no wrong. You completely lost your temper! How did you dare?! And for Coronis! You are a murderer."

"Delphina." Artemis said. "I was the one who took her life. Understand that she offended a god. So, she had to be punished. But don't worry, I made sure that her death was painless."

"And you expect me to buy it?!"

Apollo indicated to his sister with a move of his hand to stop. To let him handle this. Delphina was going through a mental crisis. He knew better than anyone else how sensible she could be. He needed to be careful to avoid a big snap like with Marsyas.

He touched her shoulder slowly, trying to appease her cries. "Delphina. I understand how you feel. But try to understand…"

"Why should I understand?" She interrupted. "You even killed your own unborn baby!"

At the last statement, Apollo became confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Apollo! Coronis prayed to me to save her child!"

What?! When he made the sudden realisation, the god acted at the speed of light. He left his friend to run to Coronis. With attention, he touched her belly. Ho! No!

He summoned a knife and used his powers as the God of Medicine to execute a caesarean. And he found the most insane thing in his life: the baby was still alive! His own son!

Since he was premature, he used a part of the dress of Coronis which he cut and transformed into a blanket to cover the fragile being. He held protectively his offspring against his chest. He was overwhelmed by so many emotions. He just became a father! This young and defenseless baby belonged to him! He still didn't know how to handle this new title of his. It was the greatest surprise of his life!

Thanks the Fates! It would have been a tragedy if his son would have not survived his wrath! He almost felt ashamed.

"I never got a prophetic vision of her pregnancy." He said, shook by the shock. "How could it be?"

Just beside him, Artemis looked just as stunned at the vision of her nephew. She wanted to cry. "Her pregnancy was difficult to see despite being advanced. Still, as the Goddess of Childbirth, I should have felt it! I failed."

Delphina, who had watched the scene, was now losing it. "Seriously? You are regretting only because of this baby?"

Apollo didn't want to face an angry goddess when he experimented something like that. So, he replied. "I'm deeply sorry, Delphina. You can hate me as you want, I deserve it, but for now, please, let me!"

For once, the God of Almost Everything showed weakness. How the Goddess of Dolphins could stay indifferent to it?

"Apollo, I don't hate you." She said. "But this child lost his mother. And a mother died without ever getting the chance to see her child grow up. It is difficult to not be emotional over it."

She saw Apollo tremble a little. She didn't say more. She saw it. The regret which tormented him but his pride would prevent him to admit this feeling. But she understood.

She came closer and looked at the baby. So small, but still healthy. So red, but still clean. So adorable despite his tragic beginning. He looked just like his own father when he was still a baby.

It made Delphina relieve so many sweet memories.

"I don't know why Coronis didn't tell she was pregnant. I don't know why she cheated on you. I am still mad at you and Artemis for what you did, but… I don't have the energy to remain angry. This child has suffered enough. He needs us to take care of him. Coronis asked me to save his child and I will. I will help you to raise him, Apollo."

The master of Delphi raised his chin to look at her. In his face, she read sadness, sorrow, pain but also thankfulness. She added. "A baby dolphin who loses his mother is always raised by his godmother. I can play the role of the godmother. I almost became one with other babies in the past. But it didn't happen."

"Why?"

"You grew up in four days."

Apollo laughed. They were experimenting a tragedy and yet, Delphina found a way to be funny. Behind, Artemis smiled.

"So, how will you name him?" The Sea Goddess asked.

"I don't know." Apollo said. But after some minutes of reflection, he suggested. "What about Asclepius?"

"Hmm… I don't like it." She admitted with a bitter face.

Apollo looked at her, not amused. "Well, get used to it because that's the name I choose."

"Fine! You're the father. It's your decision. But I am not obligated to love it."

The God rolled his eyes. Then, they turned again to Coronis. It was now time to bury her. Delphina chose to not comment anything more. For the sake of the baby, she let the drama dissipate. They activated the funeral pyre and sent the tragic fated princess to Hades.

For Apollo, another piece of him was gone. All his memories with his ancient lover burned. It might be hard to believe but he did love her. And this ending between them pained him. It was probably hypocrisy but that was how he felt. A love story he had cherished and from which he had hoped to finally be able to settle down. But finally, for both of them, it seemed it wasn't enough.

Coronis would still have given him something precious. The chance to be a father. He regretted to not have been able to give something as beautiful in return. Instead, he stole her chance to be a mother without even knowing it because he was too angry.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking, he deposited his own hand on it. He appreciated the presence of Delphina at this moment. He knew it was her way to forgive him. Thank Zeus! He couldn't have lived with her anger at him.

Finally, for the raven, he couldn't give him back his previous appearance but to apologise, he decided to give him the honor to become a constellation and this was how the constellation Corvus was born.

And for now, Apollo would now dedicate a lot of his love to this new being: Asclepius.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I made Apollo unaware of Coronis' pregnancy because it is hard to understand how he could have been so cruel, knowing she was expecting his own child. Making the existence of the baby unknown to him was so far easier for the writting.**

 **And I have to say that it was one of the hardest chapter that I had to write. So many emotions in it.**

 **I skipped the part where Coronis' father avenge his daughter by burning the temple of Apollo at Delphi because that's enough drama in a chapter for an author to handle!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Now, for the keyword for the next chapter: Labours.**

 **See you soon!**


	14. Heracles

**7DeadlySins: I can confirm that Asclepius is going to have an impact in Delphina and Apollo's relationship. And you guessed rightly. It is Hercules but I am going to use his greek name in this story.**

 **LaughingByMyself: Thank you! Asclepius means "to cut open" so I was trying to imagine how someone would react to a name like that!XD**

 **SomewhereSomehow: It is interesting that you are mentioning the pink dolphin legend. Well, I know that legend but I cannot include it in my story because I have to stick to greek myths. But I still have some ideas. So maybe in the future, I will create a separate One-Shot! And yeah, I am going to update just once a month. I am writting another story in parallel and I have something called a real life to keep me busy.**

 **Emmy2O: Well, you will now discover the subject of the chapter! And for Calypso, I tweaked a bit. And for Delphina's powers, I am not going to say anything. I keep surprises.**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

Chapter 14: Heracles

They were the best years of Apollo and Delphina. The years when they watched Asclepius grew up. They both invested themselves into his education. And very early, pure love blossomed toward the little child.

They saw him walk for the first time. They heard him say his first words. Each day, a new discovery. His personality developed to be more charming to the eyes of his father and godmother. They assisted to the growth of the boy with sincere interest.

Of course, they couldn't take care of him all the time. They were still busy gods, after all. So they entrusted Chiron to give him his education. But never would they forget to spend some time with him.

He became their biggest treasure.

Delphina played the role of the mother, but she always made sure that he would call her "Godmother". No way would she replace Coronis. And she didn't even hesitate to talk to him about his real mother. However, she worried he would hate his father once he would learn what he and his twin sister did.

At first, he got silent and mute. And yeah… Apollo didn't get it easy for a big while with his son. But luckily, Asclepius came to find a way to forgive his father. He understood how gods worked. Not always easy to deal with them. Delphina taught him that. At the end, they reconciled and it was what mattered.

And Asclepius continued to grow up. Far too fast even for immortals. Someday, they woke up to realise that the child had become an adult.

It saddened both gods to watch the demigod kept going as an independent person. But still, he remained a part of their family. The strong bond between them would never be cut.

And they will always thank the Fates for his presence in their life.

And someday…

…

Today, Apollo was in a bad mood. Like a very bad mood.

No one knew why. The God of Almost Everything would refuse to speak to anybody, not even his own subordinates who had to guess what he wanted. His face was closed and almost menacing. Like a sparkle about to turn into a fire. He acted like a child who had been punished and sulked.

Delphina knew him well enough to understand. This wasn't the first time she caught him in this kind of mood. Often, it was because of a small conflict with another Olympian or a nymph who had rejected him once again. Whatever the reason, it was never too big to worry about it but enough to make him no sociable for a whole day.

The goddess sighed. She hated to see him grumpy. Because he was. But it composed a part of his difficult personality. Most gods just got offended too easily.

It looked like she would need to be patient with him, today. And to make it worse, it wasn't any day. Today, the Oracle was open.

The Oracle of Delphi would only deliver prophecies the seventh day of each month with the exception of the three months of winter while Apollo lived in Hyperborea. And today was one of those days.

Excitement overtook Delphina. She sat on a step near a pool situated in the middle of the throne room. From the surface of the water, an image of the inside of the temple where the Pythia worked appeared. Apollo made it built especially because he knew how much she enjoyed to observe what happened there.

Talking about Apollo, he was on his throne, eyes closed, his body shining with majesty and firmly concentrated on his task. The blond-haired goddess watched carefully all the mortals who entered the temple to consult the Oracle in hope to receive answers to their most tormenting questions. It pleased her to hear the prophecies. None could estimate how much power and influence the Oracle of Delphi possessed. Politics, economy and life's matters could heavily change in the aftermath of an audience with the Pythia. And obviously, it satisfied Delphina's natural curiosity.

Just now, she just heard another enigmatic prophecy delivered to the King of Athens. She wanted to comment. "I truly don't know how to interpret this one. Poor King Egeus. He just wants to save his people from being sacrificed to the Minotaur. But what the answer means? Can you tell me, Apollo?"

She turned to the God of Prophecies. His eyes were still closed. He didn't respond at all.

Ho! Yeah! She forgot. "Are you going to stay grumpy all day? I don't know what annoyed you once again but do I truly deserve the silence treatment? Seriously, just talk to me a little!"

Still nothing. Damn! What a stubbornness!

"Apollo! Come on!"

Suddenly, a nymph in a high position stepped between her and the Olympian. On her face, she could read an expression of coldness and authority like a mother to her disobedient child. "Lady Delphina, I have to ask you to stay silent while Lord Apollo executes his duties! Stop disturbing him, please!"

Delphina stared at her, mouth dropped, completely stunned. How dared she to talk to her like that? She was a goddess and the mistress of this palace for Zeus' sake! She hated to think like that since she usually stayed humble but it was normal to expect a little more respect even for someone like her! Seriously, did the nymph remember that she knew Apollo for far longer than her? In fact, she always spoke to him when it was an Oracle day and he usually discussed happily with her. It was a habit, not the problem!

However, she would not direct her anger that much on the servant. She turned her attention on Apollo. He refused to intervene, showing that way that he approved what had been commanded to her.

Now, her eyes saw red. She got up on her feet. "Fine! Looks like my presence is unwanted here. So, I am just going to leave you alone. Be happy by yourself, Apollo."

The god still didn't reply, too focused on the prophecies he had to deliver. Angry, she left the room, causing as much noise she could just to irritate him even more.

She felt insulted. Her friend should learn to manage his bad temper better! Why should she tolerate such a bad attitude when she had nothing to do with whatever happened with him? Damn! He was so exasperating!

She walked outside, ignoring all the servants and guards on her way. In fact, she intended to leave the palace. Luckily, no one stopped her, believing she was going to the sea. But no, she planned to stay at Delphi longer. To be more precise, she walked toward the Temple of Apollo itself. She still desired to observe the Oracle in action! But in live, this time. She couldn't bear the presence of Apollo anymore at the moment.

On the other side, going there would annoy him. The Master of Delphi never approved of her wanderings among the mortals and even forbade her to penetrate the temple. Mainly for her security since it was a restricted area and disguised as a mortal, she was denied access if she wasn't a priestess or a visitor. So, she would just sneak inside. Very dangerous. In all honesty, it angered Apollo so much that it was how he decided to install the pool in the throne room. So, she would get what she wanted while being safe.

But today, she decided to be rebellious.

She wore a cloak with a hood on her head to cover her blond hair. Then, she entered the temple by some secret passages only she knew. The advantages of having been there when the temple had been renovated. She checked carefully around her to make sure that no one would see her. She got inside the chamber just behind the priests and the Pythia. She hid behind a column. From there, the view was perfect.

The visitors came and left. Some exited, worried, confused, reassured, angered or saddened. You could never predict what the Oracle would answer you. Well, this was exactly what was exciting to Delphina's curiosity.

Suddenly, a newcomer entered the room. A big man. A muscled man. A man with a thick dark beard. A man with a stature so imposing that everyone felt like a bug in his presence. Delphina opened her eyes when she recognized who he was.

Heracles, son of Alcmene and Zeus.

She heard of him like all gods. The famous other bastard of Zeus. But this one was born with an incredible strength. So strong that he killed too snakes by himself when he was only a baby. Some people said he could even rival Atlas.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think of her father.

She observed the famous demigod, trying to guess the reason of his visit. Sadly, like most bastards of Zeus, he was the target of Hera's wrath. But he seemed to be more harassed by her than all the others before. The Queen of the Gods was making his life very miserable in a cruel way. The worst recently happened...

She made him mad to the point he killed his own wife and his children. So tragic!

She suspected that this terrible event had something to do with his visit to the Oracle.

She heard him shout with a very loud voice. "My name is Heracles of Tiryns, son of Alcmene and Amphitryon. I came to consult the Pythia about a request of mine."

The head priest looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Heracles? The same one who has killed his own family?"

At the accusation, Heracles got enraged. His fists tightened and his face lowered. It was purely rage toward himself. Rage for having done something so unforgivable. Something terrible to the people he had loved and who were now lost forever because of him.

Despite his internal pain, he found the courage to utter. "I know that. Why do you think I am here? I want to ask a question to the Pythia. I want a way to purify my crimes."

"I am afraid to be obligated to refuse this request."

"What?" The demigod could not believe what he just heard. "But why? I paid like everyone else!"

"Indeed. But you are a murderer. And murderers cannot receive any services from the Oracle. That's our law."

Heracles got stunned by the response. How?! He didn't travel all this distance for nothing! "I don't understand! You serve the god Apollo! He is also the God of Purification! Why cannot he grant me such demand?! I know what I have done! I regret it enough like that! Now help me, please!"

It wasn't only the enraged Heracles who had appeared. It was also the broken and desperate man. Delphina looked at him with compassion. She prayed that they would accept to make an exception for someone who had suffered so much from the actions of Hera more than his owns.

But the Pythia herself looked at him with a cold stare and blank eyes. She told him. "You murdered your wife and your children. I have no oracle for someone like you."

Disappointment invaded Heracles' mind. He still possessed the images of his family in his head. Very livid. The body of his beloved Megara, his beautiful princess, lying on the floor with her neck broken, her skin cold and her eyes closed. Just beside her, his sons also lied surrounded by their blood since their father had struck them so strongly against the wall.

He didn't know why he lost himself during this night but that didn't change what he had committed. How he wished to find a redemption for his crimes to appease his own pain!

But no, the gods had to deny him this small request and punish him even more!

No! He would not accept this injustice! He hiked this whole mountain in the ultimate goal to get an answer and he will get one!

However, he could not trust those people to give him what he sought. So…he will do the most irrational thing ever!

"If the Oracle of Delphi refuses to give me what I want, then, I am going to settle my own Oracle right here!"

And with that, he ran forward with the fury of a lion, scaring everybody around. He pushed the priests and charged toward the Pythia who screamed. All the guards who kept the temple entered in attempt to control the wrathful demigod but they all got defeated on the ground quickly. They were simply no match against the strongest mortal of all time.

He pushed the Pythia on the floor and took the tripod in front of a public in panic. "The sacred tripod now belongs to me!" He yelled.

Delphina watched all of this, powerless. She pitied Heracles' situation but disapproved his attitude right now. He was totally crazy. His reasons were comprehensive but not justifiable!

She couldn't simply stay there as a spectator! This man were terrorizing people and trying to usurp the sanctuary! And wait! It was _her_ sanctuary as well! The circumstances where she became associated to this shrine might have been complicated but she grew attached to it. She couldn't stay there and do nothing! She needed to defend it!

"STOP!" She screamed.

She left her hiding place. She took off her hood and ran to the main place. Her sudden apparition attracted the attention of everybody present in the building. Her striking beauty and her godly halo left no doubt about which kind of being she was. Everyone knelt. All with the exception of Heracles who stared at her.

"I am Delphina, Goddess of Dolphins and Patron of Delphi. I order you to leave my sanctuary alone!"

Unimpressed, Heracles let the tripod go and went toward her but with flames in his irises. Delphina tried to not let her fear be seen. She remained in place, standing up.

"I repeat. I order you to…"

Suddenly, he took her by her neck with his big and strong right hand. He lifted her and she found herself suspended in the air. She attempted to get free but the hold was too tight.

Now she panicked when she realised that she was at his mercy. She felt his hand around her throat tightening painfully. She opened widely her eyes. Before her, she only saw madness! Heracles looked at her like if she was a prisoner to torture.

It scared her!

Heracles whispered. "Apollo was able to claim Pytho after slaying Python… Does it mean I will be able to claim Delphi if I slay Delphina?"

She freaking panicked! And all of a sudden, Heracles tightened his hold to the maximum. The sound of bones cracking resonated. She screamed!

Until he released her, crying in pain. She fell on the floor, totally hurt and harmed. She didn't want to move at all, traumatised. Nonetheless, she still found the strength to look at her attacker. He gazed at his injury on his arm, provoked by a golden arrow he just took off with his other hand.

She deviated her eyes.

Standing at the entrance of the temple, glowing with light, shining with godly power, Apollo held his bow in position to attack. But there was no arrow, proving what he had just done.

Everyone around him was kneeling to the ground, too impressed by the presence of the God of the Sun, but also afraid by his halo.

A simple look to his eyes showed how madly angry he was. Like a dangerous beast thirsty for blood menacing to be released at any moment. He was overtook by a carnal desire to kill. And yet, he remained in total control of himself.

Apollo got a glimpse of Delphina, her neck marked by a red trace of a hand. An unnamed dark feeling ran in his veins. He looked again at his bastard of mortal half-brother.

"Try to touch her again… And I promise you that your death will be very painful and very slow."

Enraged, Heracles charged to him. Apollo was prepared. He threw his bow and stopped the demigod with his bare hands. The incredible strength of his half-sibling didn't betray the legend. Yet, he was a god.

And a god in a terrible mood!

He fought Heracles in a wrestling contest outside the temple. He had to admit that the mortal was a worthy opponent. Very strong and capable.

Everyone around them gasped, afraid by the violence happening in front of them. Some preferred to run away, avoiding the collateral consequences of the great powers unleashed.

Heracles yelled at his adversary. "You! You fake God of Purification! You denied me of an oracle for cleaning my crimes!"

"And you! You harmed Delphina!"

"Ho! Your pathetic defenseless little queen!"

Suddenly, a big sunburn appeared on his arm, causing a small scream from the demigod. He uttered. "So that's it?! You are not going to be fair-play?"

"Insult _her_ again and I will burn your whole body!"

And Heracles growled before charging again. And Apollo understood. His half-brother still possessed the madness effect given by Hera in him. It didn't succeed to completely dissipate. His rage had caused the resurgence. Using his powers as the God of Healing, he erased the disease completely from his mind.

And from that moment, Heracles stopped. Confusion troubled him once his reason came back. He finally realised what he had done.

And at this same instant, a thunderbolt stroke the ground just beside them. Zeus appeared in front of them, unhappy.

"Would you like to explain to me what you are doing?!" The King of the Gods asked.

Heracles sadly understood the depth of the trouble he was in. Ashamed, he couldn't respond to his real father.

So, Apollo did. "Father, Heracles attempted to steal my own shrine. He assaulted my priests and, even worse, he hurt Delphina. A goddess! One of us!"

"Is it true, Heracles?"

"Yes, Father." He admitted. "I wasn't in my right mind. I deeply regret my acts but it doesn't excuse what I have done. I am guilty and I am sorry. I just… I just wanted a redemption for the deaths of my loved ones. I didn't want any of this, I swear."

As the God of Justice, Zeus had to be careful when managing this kind of conflict. Unluckily, his wife hated Heracles more than any of his others numerous illegitimate children. She would not approve of him taking mercy on him. Overall, since she was the maker of his madness, it would be risky to claim he wasn't responsible for his acts. His unbearable spouse would see it as an act of defiance. He might be the one in power but he wanted to preserve a certain quietness in his domestic life.

And so, he said. "Since it was Apollo that you offended with your recent actions, I will let your fate in his hands. Son, be free to do whatever you want with him. I trust your judgement."

And the Almighty God quickly left. The brothers faced each other. Heracles lowered his head. "Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it."

But Apollo did nothing. He kept staring at his prey. "You think I am a cruel god, right? The kind that would kill someone who wasn't even in his right mind when he committed his crimes?"

"It doesn't matter. I should have been stronger to resist to the power of this madness. But I was too weak. This weakness cost the lives of the people I loved the most in this world!"

"And yet, I denied you the right to be purified because of my laws. You must think I am cruel for that. Well, as the God of Truth, I am not afraid to confess how cruel we, the Gods, can be. But I can also be merciful."

"So what? You are not going to kill me?"

"Don't get it wrong. I really want to do it. Nothing would please me more than cutting you piece by piece. Sadly, Delphina would have wanted me to forgive you and I am not in the mood to be in conflict with her right now. This woman can be so stubborn! And also…"

Heracles raised his chin to look at him. Apollo added. "I am myself a father. A long time ago, the mother of my child died while she was pregnant because I didn't control my temper. I almost killed my own son. So, I can understand what you are going through. This is the answer you wanted to hear."

Surprised, the demigod listened. Apollo spoke. "In order to be purified from your crimes, you will have to become a slave to the King Eurystheus for twelve years and perform any labour he will ask you to do."

He did it. He gave to Heracles what he craved to obtain. The hero said. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind! I have been far more generous than you deserve it. Don't abuse."

"Of course."

…

When Apollo got a vision of Delphina in danger, he didn't wait a second and ordered his servants to follow him. The subordinates received the command to bring their mistress back to the palace as soon the god would begin to take care of the impudent demigod.

It wasn't easy. The goddess was in pain and unable to walk. They had to lift her on a chariot and drive it to her bedroom. But at the end, they succeeded.

But the task wasn't finished. They needed to appease their mistress' atrocious sufferings.

"My Lady, you should eat some ambrosia. It would help you."

"I can't." Delphina responded with difficulty, lying on her back in her bed. "My neck hurts too much. I cannot eat or drink anything."

"My Lady, be reasonable. You have to…"

"Get out of my way!"

All the servants gasped when they heard the voice of their impatient master. He penetrated the room and hurried toward Delphina with an angry but still worried expression.

"Leave us alone." He ordered.

And they quickly obeyed.

Delphina heard the door closing. She knew there were now only her and Apollo. Ho! Damn! Her neck hurt so badly!

Her friend approached and sat beside her. "Don't move." He said before touching her throat and using his powers to heal her.

The Goddess of Dolphins let him. She felt his warm hand on her skin and the unbearable pain slowly dissipated. She didn't know why but it felt good to feel him so close at this moment. She felt safe after being so terrorized one hour ago. She just wanted to relax.

But suddenly, she felt Apollo's hand getting tense on her throat. Not disagreeable but still, she could detect the intense worries. "What?" she asked.

"If it wasn't for your immortality… Heracles would have killed you."

"Thankfully, I am. At least, it explains what it was so painful if a mortal would not survive it."

Again, Apollo's body got shook by the statement. "Don't take it so lightly!"

"Please, don't begin to talk to me like that. I have been too hurt to endure that right now!"

But she was far from done with a mad Apollo. "What I told you about going to the temple, by the way?!" He scolded her.

"I know! But you were so annoying today! You ignored me for no reason! I can tolerate your bad temper, but can you at least spare me when you are having a bad day?!"

"That's your excuse?! Your excuse for putting yourself in danger?! How did you think it was a wise idea to go against Heracles by yourself?"

"I was trying to help!"

"It is my job! You had to stay out of this!"

"Would you stop, please?! Just stop! I passed my morning with my friend who gave me the silent treatment when I did nothing wrong to him! Just because you have to be such an ass when you are displeased by the smallest thing! Then, I experimented the most traumatizing experience in my life! I was scared, you have no idea! I forgot I was immortal and totally thought I was going to die! I never suffered that much in my life! So, is it too much from me to ask you to be a more pleasant company just for a moment?!"

And she broke. She began to cry. She couldn't continue to be strong anymore. Her whole body trembled. Her face reddened. She was tired and in a bad shape, physically and emotionally.

She felt Apollo's hand touching her cheek, caressing her tenderly. She reopened her eyes. Apollo gave her his worried expression again, but softer this time.

She cried again. "I was so frightened. More than when I faced Python. I…"

"Shush. You are safe now, ok? I'm sorry. My bad mood from earlier was because…"

"Don't. I don't want to know. You are sorry. It's all I care. Thank you. Can you just…stay with me?"

The God smiled. "I will."

Delphina closed her eyes, happy, still feeling the warm hand on her cheek. There was just one last thing she wanted to discuss. "What did you do to Heracles?"

"Believe it or not, but I spared him. I even gave him what he wanted in exchange to not come back to annoy me again."

"Thank you for going against your own wishes."

She felt so good, right now. Laid down in her bed, warmed and looked over by the God of the Sun. She began to forget her previous fear and just enjoyed the comforting feeling. Who knew that being taken care of by her friend could have this kind of pleasant effect?

But her relaxation got interrupted by a knock on the door. Trying to hide his displeasure, Apollo asked. "What?"

"Sorry, My Lord, but your son is here."

That surprised both gods. Apollo got up. Delphina tried to do the same but she screamed of pain and she fell on her pillow.

"Don't try to stand up." The God of Healing advised her. "You are not totally healed. Get a rest and eat. You need it. I will talk to Asclepius."

Delphina looked at him, unsure. Apollo spoke again. "I promise to come back soon after."

The goddess smiled.

…

In the throne room, a young man in his twenties waited. Like his father he displayed curly hair but colorized in light brown. His chest was very muscular while the rest of his body was covered by a blue cloth.

He waited until he finally heard. "Asclepius!"

The demigod turned to encounter the magnificent god and master of this palace. "Father." He greeted him.

"My Son, what a surprise to see you here. Are you not supposed to be with Chiron?"

"I heard what happened to Godmother."

Apollo stopped. He was stunned. "From who?"

"Uncle Hermes. He is the one who brought me here at my request."

Hermes again! His brother was too quick to learn all the news. Asclepius said. "I want to see her."

"No. She needs to rest. She will not if she sees you. So, you will need to wait."

"At least tell me how she is!"

"She is fine. We are lucky that she is immortal though."

"What?! It was that bad?!"

"Keep quiet. I healed her for the biggest part. Don't forget I am the God of Medicine. I can take care of her."

Asclepius did keep quiet. He had now begun a deep reflection.

"Asclepius?" His father called.

"Can you teach me?"

"You need to be more precise."

"Can you teach me the art of healing?"

Ho! Now, that sounded interesting. Asclepius added. "You know how Godmother love to help people. Mortals worship her for the goodness she brings. Like her, I want to help people… I just didn't know how until today. After hearing what happened to her, I was wishing I could have done something to appease her."

Apollo understood. His child was a big man now. "Of course, My Son. I will teach you everything I know about medicine. Chiron will help as well. Anyway, I am the God of too many things."

"The God of Almost Everything like Godmother says."

They laughed. "You are right! I can share with you some of my attributes. It would not be a big lost."

"Thank you. I hope to make you proud of me."

"I already am, Son." Apollo replied with a sincere smile. Time had passed too fast… Well, still longer than four days, obviously. "I think we can go to see your Godmother, now. It will make her happy to see you."

"Please." Asclepius said.

Delphina and Apollo will always thank the Fates for the presence of this child, now a grown man, in their life. However, it was definitely time for him to follow his own path. He proved to be a very good student.

And a very few years later, he became known as Asclepius, the new God of Medicine.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **In Greek Mythology, the episode of Heracles trying to steal the tripod of Delphi does happen but not after the murder of his family. It was after the murder of Iphitus, a guest in his city. But since the time he went at Delphi to receive the order to do the labours is far more famous, I allowed myself some liberties. Anyway, both circumstances are very similar.**

 **Also, you can guess that Asclepius didn't choose to be a God of Medicine after that. No one knows how, but I found it would be nice to imagine that for this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Your hint for the next chapter: Minotaur.**

 **See you soon!**


	15. Theseus

**7DeadlySins: I said Asclepius was going to have an impact. Still didn't say how!;) And yeah! Their relationship is progressing slowly. I like to take my time to built the tension and to develop my characters. Anf for what Delphina will be doing in Crete, you will soon discover!**

 **Guest1: Maybe yes or maybe no. I will let the suspense.**

 **Guest2: I can tell you that you are not going to see another Apollo's conquest before a long big while! And for if Delphina will have another special person, I prefer to say nothing.**

 **Guest3: This chapter took me a little more time but here it is.**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

Chapter 15: Theseus

An Athenian boat was navigating in direction of Crete. This one had the particularity to transport fourteen people: seven boys and seven girls. Sadly, it wasn't a happy travel…they were fated to be offered as a sacrifice to the Minotaur in the famous labyrinth.

A long time ago, Aegeus, the King of Athens killed Androgeus, son of Minos, King of Crete. The ruler of the island was so furious that he requested fourteen young Athenians to be offered as food to the half-man half-bull monster each nine years. And Aegeus could do nothing else then agree to this act of cruelty. But the most heartbreaking reality was that this year, against his own wishes and despite his numerous pleas, his son Theseus volunteered to be one of the sacrifices.

And there, the prince stood. A stunning youth with voluminous dark brown hair, a tall and thin well sculpted body and shining green eyes. Unlike the other young people, he didn't tremble or weep. He didn't fear death…because he didn't plan to die at all. It may sound foolish, but he planned to kill the monster and save his people!

But first, he had to stay focussed. The ship now accosted to the main port of Crete. The island was all rocky and sandy with a huge variety of rocks and plants. The main town was composed of rectangular houses dominated by a big palace made of white bricks, red columns and painting on its walls.

They were welcomed by the king Minos himself and his children. One of them was his daughter Ariadne, a young maiden with long red and curly hair descending to her butt.

The old sovereign smiled arrogantly, demonstrating no remorse or compassion toward the youths to be sacrificed.

"Welcome in Crete." He simply said.

None of them dared to answer. They were too scared by their fate. They fought to not cry and attract unwanted attention on them. All…but one.

Theseus presented himself, confident, reflecting majesty in his posture. He looked straight at the islander King with coldness and determination. The latter guy noticed this one acting abnormally. How unpleasant was the disdain shot at him. He couldn't let this provocation unnoticed. He spoke. "You there! I see you are wearing a precious attire unlike your companions. You are not a man from the common people. I order you to introduce yourself."

The prince advanced with dignity and responded. "My name is Theseus, Prince of Athens, son of Aegeus and Aethra. Also son of Poseidon."

"Also?" Minos repeated with interest. "How could you have two fathers?"

"Both men slept with my mother the same night. This way, I got a mix of divine and mortal paternity."

"Nonsense! You just want to impress me, a son of Zeus, a real demigod. There is no way someone can have two fathers!"

"I don't want to offense you but Hera mothered Hephaestus without the help of a man and that doesn't make sense to us. Also, we should never question the logic of the gods."

Everyone who assisted at the scene nodded their head at the statement. Not wanting to lose his face, Minos replied. "Well, then prove it!" He took off a ring from his finger and, suddenly, he threw it far away from the shore. The small jewel sank in the water. "If you really are the son of the God of the Sea, then, go and bring me back my ring."

Everyone directed their attention toward the Athenian. Surprised by the request but not so intimidated, he courageously retorted. "I will."

And he ran before jumping into the sea…and didn't reappear at the surface for a while.

Minos waited, amused and not at the same time. He still needed to give fourteen sacrifices to the Minotaur. Ariadne, at his side, was fascinated and waited anxiously. She found him courageous and selfless. She got a strong feeling of attraction toward this man.

She prayed for him to succeed.

…

Delphina was looking after her dolphins inside the half-dome at Poseidon's palace as the dutiful deity she was when the King of the Sea himself appeared in the room.

"I need you to execute a task for me."

The goddess jolted at the sudden declaration shot at her. She turned around, ready to listen to her ruler as the devoted servant she promised to be.

"My son Theseus has been asked to prove my paternity. I will help him. He is at the port of Knossos in Crete. He just threw himself in the water. Go there and bring him here now!"

Delphina received no time to ask more question. When Poseidon gave you an order, you obeyed! And so, she jumped into the water and transformed herself into a mermaid. She was gifted with a divine speed as a swimmer and she reached her destination in a very short moment.

By luck, she had seen Theseus before, having observed him during his adventures with the help of Apollo's powers. The demigod was quite famous. This way, she could easily recognize him. Still underwater, she caught the prince in her arms. As a son of the God of the Sea, he possessed the capacity to survive longer in the water without breathing but it remained limited. She had to hurry up. Holding him, she struck the water with her tail and traveled back to the underwater palace.

She lost no time to enter the house surrounded by the bubble of air. As soon breathing was possible again, Theseus coughed heavily before inspiring a lot. He recomposed himself and opened his eyes. He found himself inside a half dome where he could observe the sea outside. He checked beside him and discovered the identity of the one who rescued him.

"Lady Delphina."

"I am. And you are Theseus, Prince of Athens. Your father asked me to bring you here."

"Exactly." A feminine voice resonated in the room.

Their stare deviated in direction of the entrance. The Queen of the Sea, Amphitrite, stood there. With a sign of her hand, she invited them to come out of the water to approach. They did it.

While Theseus was receiving a dry cloak on his shoulders, Delphina, turned back into a human form, couldn't stop gazing at her adoptive sister. She expected to see Poseidon, certainly not her! Watching her being so kind with the son of her own husband looked so…odd.

At the same time, she had no clue of what was happening. She just got an order to bring the demigod here. To prove he was the son of Poseidon. But to who? And how he had to prove it? And by the way, what was he doing in Crete? Unless he was… Ho! No!

"You have been sacrificed to the Minotaur, is it?!"

Disturbed, the Queen and the guest turned to look at her. The prince simply nodded to answer. Amphitrite sent her a stare of disapproval. Then, Delphina recognized her misstep. "Ho! Forgive me! I didn't want to interrupt you. You may continue."

If Delphina could keep the familiarity with Amphitrite in private, she had to remember the protocol in presence of others. Adoptive sister or not, she remained her Queen and her superior. She owed her respect.

Amphitrite spoke to the prince. "Welcome to the Sea Palace, Theseus. We, the Nereids, always collect the lost objects in the sea and bring them here." She showed him a shining object. "This is the ring you have been asked to seek. To prove your point even better, you will appear on the back of a dolphin at the surface. This way, everyone will know that you are the son of my husband."

Delphina understood it was an indirect to her. Yet, she could only stare at her adoptive sibling, completely stunned on what she just did. Did she realise she was technically asking her to help him to prove that her husband had cheated on her? Did the Goddess of Dolphins miss something or what?

Anyway, she had to obey. "Just follow me, Theseus, I will show you how to ride one of my children."

…

Back in Crete, people were waiting for more than thirty minutes. Still no sign of the Athenian. Minos grew tired of it! For him, the boy died. Simple as that! He was about to go back to his palace with the intention to write a letter to Aegeus in order to announce the death of his son by drowning and to command him to send him another young Athenian to replace him.

But his daughter, Ariadne, at his side, held him back. "Please, Father. Give him a little more time."

"I accepted to give him time fifteen minutes ago and ten minutes ago and five minutes ago to your request! But now, this is enough! I am a king! I have more important things to do than wait!"

But suddenly, the water splashed and a figure emerged, catching the attention of the whole audience. Theseus presented himself all glorious and splendid, riding the back of a sumptuous dolphin. This struck everybody present's minds. The marine mammal was such a sacred creature in their kingdom. Its presence usually announced goodness and the fact that Theseus was allowed to ride one showed that he received the blessing of the Goddess of Dolphins herself.

But it wasn't everything. The fact he stayed in the water so long proved he got access to Poseidon's residence in order to breathe. This only meant…

"He said the truth." Minos whispered.

The dolphin brought the prince closer enough to the beach so he could continue his road all by himself. He debarked, advanced and exited the water to approach the sovereign of Crete who somehow felt humiliated by this prowess. Nevertheless, he still managed to contain his frustration and waited for the Athenian to talk.

"Your majesty, I completed the task you gave me." He said while offering the ring toward its owner. Minos took it. He retorted. "I now recognize that you told the truth, that you are indeed an offspring of Poseidon. However, your proved demigod status will not save you from your fate."

"I know that."

"Perfect. Guards! Bring him to the dungeon with the others sacrifices. I spent enough time here."

And everyone left to return to their own occupations. The Athenians would be sent in the labyrinth only tomorrow. All of them became even more stressed as the D-Day came closer. But not Theseus. This episode only boosted his self-confidence. He just needed to figure out a way to kill the monster and to get out of the maze after.

Happily for him, the Fates seemed to have heard his call. A door opened and a beautiful maiden penetrated the building and approached his prison while passing carefully the asleep guards. He gasped when he recognized her.

"I'm here to help you." Ariadne said.

…

"I cannot believe it!" Delphina screamed.

The goddess was now in the palace of Delphi. This day, Dionysus had decided to pay a visit to his old friend. And she didn't wait a minute to complain to a very attentive God of Wine.

"I don't get how Amphitrite can tolerate this situation! Her husband always cheats on her and yet, she doesn't get angry! She even welcomed and helped his own bastard! Seriously?"

"So what?" Dionysus commented, sat on a chair. "You would prefer for her to behave like Hera?"

"This is not what I mean!" And she had to be careful to not offend him. After all, he had been himself a victim of Hera's jealousy just like most of Zeus' bastard children. "I don't expect her to be vengeful about it, but at least upset! Do you think Poseidon would not react if Amphitrite slept with other men? That's hypocrisy! She deserves more respect for her loyalty!"

"Did you talk to her about that matter?"

"Yeah! And what did she answer? That she didn't care! That she knew that she remained the only one. Others got him for only one night, unlike herself who got him for eternity! Seriously? If he truly loved her, he would remain faithful! When I think that I almost married him…"

"Thanks Zeus! You didn't! We would have gotten a Hera number two!"

"I am not like her! I would never attack innocent people! But I would have never tolerated such disrespect! I would have left him simply, all lonely on his throne!"

"You talk like it would be easy."

Delphina didn't comment.

Then Dionysus added. "Anyway! Here I hoped to spend some nice time with a good friend of mine but I am now afraid to end up as a confident of all of her complaints."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get that frustration out."

And since they were in the middle of the throne room, Delphina decided to approach the pool. She touched the surface and a light began to appear at the surface.

"Take a seat and come." She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Theseus is planning to kill the Minotaur today. And I want to observe if he succeeds. I am playing with the power of the pool to connect to the sun. So we can use it to watch inside the labyrinth."

"You can do that?"

"The pool is connected to this place and I am its mistress. I discovered that it was connected to Apollo's powers as well, so I found a way to use it as it pleases me."

"Hum… Are you sure Apollo gave you the right to do that?"

The blond goddess raised her back and faced seriously Dionysus. She replied. "And you? Are you sure you have the right to be here while he is absent?"

The God of Wine said absolutely nothing. Delphina smiled. "Just sit here. It is going to be interesting to see that."

Dionysus took his chair and placed himself near the pool before sitting. He couldn't prevent himself to notice. "You have truly become a real goddess… You use mortals to entertain yourself!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You are funny." She said with sarcasm.

And finally, she found the trick to manipulate the pool and soon, an image of the labyrinth appeared in front of them. She sat on a chair beside her friend.

Dionysus looked carefully what was happening. He spotted Theseus at the entrance. But he also noticed someone else. That made him comment out of nowhere.

"Wow! The woman beside Minos is freaking gorgeous! What a lucky king!"

Delphina laughed loudly. "She is not his consort. She is his daughter! This is Ariadne, princess of Crete and guardian of the labyrinth."

Dionysus, still amazed by the beauty of the maiden, simply retorted. "Ho! That's perfect! How do you know her?"

"My temple is in Crete. She often comes to pray for the safety of her people at the sea. She is really compassionate! Because of that, she is one of my favored ones."

"Ho! I see."

"She asked me in her recent prayers to watch over Theseus. She is in love with him so… Don't think."

"Don't think what?"

She stared at him seriously. "You know what."

And then, Theseus entered the maze. They both went silent and turned to observe the scene.

…

The sun set. Apollo had finally finished to drive the sun chariot. By Zeus, fatigue overtook him so much! The days were so much longer during the summer. By luck, he shared the job with Helios! He wouldn't do that every single day!

At least, it wasn't too boring. He had observed Theseus slaying the Minotaur. A very great fight. It wasn't every day you could see someone kill a monster.

Anyway! Time came to go back home. Right now, he needed to see Delphina very badly. He knew she would be there tonight to his greatest joy. Damn! He needed to see her smile. She belonged to the minority of people able to calm him. Even when she teased him or criticised him. Her small defaults made her more perfect. Having her to help him to raise his son contributed to increase his appreciation of her company.

He ordered his swans to fly faster. He desired to be near her. To play his lyre while she would sing. To hear her talk about her day while they would eat. Just the usual quiet moments together.

But when he arrived, when he entered the throne room, he faced a disagreeable surprise.

Someone uninvited was sat beside Delphina! "Dionysus!"

Both divinities jolted when their conversation got interrupted by the loud voice of the God of the Sun. He looked angry and annoyed. Being more jovial, the God of Wine simply rose and opened warmly his arms. "Welcome back, Brother! The sun already set? I didn't see the time pass…"

"What are you doing here?" Apollo cut.

"Well… I came to visit."

"Without my permission?"

"Do I really need it? I am a patron of this place as well…"

"Only during the winter! Right now, you are only stepping in my personal space! So get out! I am tired and I don't want to have to bear your difficult personality!"

Dionysus said nothing and simply bowed in respect before leaving. He knew better than test the limits of the short patience of his half-brother. He waved goodbye to Delphina before leaving to join his own followers.

Once they were alone, Apollo sat on his chair beside the blond haired-goddess who didn't comment about his attitude. She was used to it. You cannot expect him to be very cordial after a long tiring day of work. He was faithful to his own nature.

He sighed then said. "Dionysus needs a wife."

Delphina quickly turned to him. "What a sudden declaration from you!"

Apollo replied. "Well, a spouse would keep him busy. I don't like to see him sneaking here so often."

This last statement caught her attention in a terrific way. "Wait! You knew each time Dionysus came here?"

"Of course! I am not a bloody idiot! I can see from the sun when he is entering my palace and sometimes I get a vision of his upcoming visits! Just like I can know when you are using the pool to your own benefits."

Her skin became whiter when she realized that her crimes had been discovered. She tried to justify herself. "Apollo! I'm sorry! I didn't want to…"

"Don't." He stopped her with a sign of his hand and smiled to reassure her. "If I was really forbidding you to use it this way, I would make sure that you would be unable to do it. But honestly, I don't mind it. I just don't like your habit to do stuff that you hide from me intentionally! You know how it brought you trouble in the past."

"Stop talking like if I was a child. I am older than you!"

"I will stop only when you will cease to act like a child."

"You are not well placed to talk! Complaining about your brother like that! Isn't childish?"

"I can barely tolerate when he decides to come to see you in my absence, so, don't ask me to tolerate him when I am here."

"Seriously, you almost sound jealous!" Delphina laughed.

Apollo looked at her, not an ounce amused. She laughed louder. "Ho! Come on! Now, tell me about your day?"

But just when Apollo opened his mouth to answer, they heard the main door open. They both stood up, confused. They expected no one to come in the evening.

But when they discovered who it was, they were deeply pleased. Delphina could hardly hide her joy. "Asclepius!"

Apollo's son had become a grown man. He was now bearded and very muscular. The world knew him as the new God of Medicine. He was an accomplished scientist and healer. Widely respected in the mortal and immortal universe.

And he didn't come alone.

Delphina stood up and ran to welcome her godson accompanied of his family! Beside him, there was a woman. His wife, Epione, a gorgeous auburn-haired minor goddess who had been well welcomed into the family. She also gave birth to plenty of children who came with their parents to visit their grandfather.

"Hello Father! Hello Godmother!" Asclepius said. "We decided to pay a surprise visit!" Few people could dare to pay a surprise visit to a bad tempered Apollo so late in the day without consequences. Luckily, Asclepius was one of them.

"To my biggest pleasure!" Delphina replied. Then, she turned to the children: Machaon, Podalirius and Hygeia. She squatted near them "How are you, my dear little treasures?"

"Godgrandmother! We want to play with you!" Hygeia asked.

"Yes. Please!" Her brother Machaon approved.

The Goddess felt obligated despite the fact it was the evening and that she was a little tired. But she was still a child at heart and she loved to have fun. So she accepted to go play with the children.

However, she had left the occasion to converse with Asclepius and his beloved who stayed with Apollo.

The God of Almost Everything sighed but managed to keep some good mood for the people he loved. He was tired and didn't expect to receive visitors at this moment, but he will welcome them and offer them a place to sleep in his palace.

"Welcome home, My Son, Epione." He greeted them with sincere joy.

"Happy to see you, Father."

"Well, just take a seat so we can take time to share our news. Delphina will take care of the kids as you can easily guess. Now I want to hear your progress in medicine."

…

While they discussed, Delphina went outside with the kids. It was very late in the evening. The moon was up in the sky. She knew that playtime would not be too long. Bedtime would arrive very quickly. But she still could manage to cope with their endless energy!

Suddenly, Hygeia fell on the floor, pushed by her brothers. Delphina went to help her and also scolded the boys. "What I told you about pushing your sister?! This is not a funny game and it can be dangerous for her!"

"Sorry, Grandmother." Podalirius responded, guilty.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me grandmother? I am not your grandmother, I am your godgrandmother!"

"That's too long! And what is the difference? You raised Father, did you? Just like Grandfather!"

"But I didn't give birth to him. So I am not his real mother. Just like I am not your grandmother."

"Is it that important?" Hygeia asked. "After all, you live with Grandfather like every grandmother."

Delphina was kind of embarrassed when she understood what she meant. "Yes, but… We are not like that. I mean… We are not married."

"Why not?"

"Hum… Because it is like that." She didn't know how to explain this to kids.

The children just blinked their eyes. They clearly didn't understand.

"But you love Grandfather, right? You are always together. Like all couples. So why don't you marry him?"

Delphina really felt trapped and confused. Many thoughts tormented her. She realized that she grew very closer to Apollo since the birth of Asclepius. In fact, she discovered that they always acted like a couple despite that she had refused to wed him a long time ago. They lived under the same roof even if it was only a secondary residence for her. They passed a lot of time together even if officially it was only friendly. In fact, some people could argue that they behaved sometimes like an old married couple.

And yet…she didn't know how to describe how she felt.

"It is…complicated." Delphina answered.

The children were about to ask another question but she cut them quickly.

"Eh! Do you want to hear a good story before bedtime comes? The story of how a demigod came to slay a huge monster called the Minotaur?"

They happily replied. "Yes!"

Great! Delphina was now out of trouble for the rest of the night.

But this conversation would still haunt her heart.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Asclepius got more children than that, but I didn't want to show all of them. Just assume that the others may not be born yet.**

 **I couldn't prevent myself to do a lot of allusions to the Dionysus/Ariadne pairing, one of my favourite couples in Greek Mythology!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. This is your hint for the next chapter: Wax.**

 **See you soon!**


	16. Icarus and Daedalus

**One year has already passed since the moment I began to write this story! All I want to say is thank you to everybody who read and took the time to review this story. It truly helps me to continue to write this and I hope that you will continue to follow this great adventure! Just a big thank you!**

Chapter 16: Icarus and Daedalus

It had passed many years since the day they got stuck in this maze. Since the day this betrayal had been committed, their freedom went lost.

The old man with fluffy white hair named Daedalus used to be one of the most loyal and appreciated servants of King Minos of Crete. For his monarch, he had created the plan of the famous palace of Knossos. This palace will be known through the Ancient World for its artistic mosaics on the walls which its yellow shades shined like gold and sand, the colorful columns red like apples. Every single detail was meticulously arranged to participate in the making of this magnificent jewel that would attract the jealousy of all the other kings.

Yes! Daedalus was truly the greatest architect of his era. And so, for his next project, Minos had ordered him to conceive the plan of a maze so complex that it would be impossible to find a way out when someone entered it.

Minos needed this in order to imprison the Minotaur. By the way, Daedalus had been responsible for the birth of this monster since he had helped Pasiphae, Minos' wife, to sleep with the bull she fell in love with...without expecting this kind of result!

Daedalus didn't disappoint and accomplished the difficult task with brilliance. Yet, he couldn't have predicted that his labyrinth would be used to imprison more than the half-bull monster…

It had broken his heart. Minos had used the maze to send his enemies in there. Of course, he would have probably killed them in another way, but this remained cruel. Being lost in a large and confusing prison, awaiting anxiously the moment when the monster will find you.

But then, the worst came.

With the current peace and less war prisoners to send to feed the beast, a sad coincidence happened. The king of Athens offended terribly Minos to the point that the Cretan monarch asked a ransom: to send fourteen young Athenians to be sacrificed to the Minotaur every nine years.

Daedalus couldn't believe it. How his king could do something like this? Innocent young people were now going to die in a structure he had confectioned. And since he was himself born as an Athenian, this fact traumatised him even more. He felt powerless, struck by a terrible fatality.

No! He couldn't accept to be known in the History books as Daedalus, the maker of the labyrinth where so many men and women met their end.

This is why when Ariadne came to him to seek help, he didn't hesitate too long. He told her the secret about how to get out of the maze. Thankfully, this small effort paid off. Theseus succeeded to defeat the monster, saving many countless lives. The old man also helped them to escape the island.

But soon, Minos discovered his betrayal. During his trial, he could see the palpable fury in the eyes of his sovereign, deeply hurt by the treason of one of his most trusted servants. Yet, the architect stayed unmoved. He didn't regret his act. He did it in order to save people and was ready to face death with honor.

However, he underestimated Minos' creativity at revenge. He decided to imprison Daedalus in his own labyrinth…with his son Icarus.

This event definitely destroyed and invaded with guilt the old man's heart. Why?! His son had nothing to do with anything! Why should he be punished for the crimes of his father?! That was so unfair!

By luck, they were not left to die. Each day, food would be sent inside with a catapult to prevent them to starve. They just needed to be lucky to find where the food landed. Still, being alive meant nothing if they were not free.

And so, for many years, Daedalus collected many objects he could find in the labyrinth. Feathers left by the passenger birds, wax from candles having belonged to previous victims. He used his creativity and his intelligence to build a solution to evade the prison.

And finally, he finished the best invention he ever created: wings to fly.

With each feather collected, he constructed two pairs of arms to imitate the birds glued together with wax and attached to a harness.

Hopefully, they would work.

…

Delphina walked carefully toward Epidaurus. At eight kilometers from the nearest town, an important sanctuary stood. She wanted to reach this destination. The sanctuary became famous for being the most important centre of medicine in the world. Everyone travelled from so far just to receive the perfect treatment against their diseases and wounds.

After all, it was where Asclepius, the new God of Medicine, worked and lived.

Nevertheless, despite putting her feet in a safe place for her, she still felt nervous. She entered the place and watched attentively everything around her. Ok! It seemed like there was nothing in any corner to worry about.

She was wrong.

Suddenly, a long animal devoid of paws jumped from the grass to quickly crawl on the road just to disappear again through the herbs. This few seconds were enough to allow panic to overtake Delphina's body who screamed and ran to the sanctuary where her godson finally noticed her arrival.

"Godmother! What a great surprise! But… What happened?"

She arrived in front of him, extenuated by the adrenaline. Infuriated, she yelled. "Why of all animals you had to choose the snake as your symbol?!"

Asclepius only laughed. "You crossed one of them once again, I must guess. I already told you. They are not venomous. You have nothing to fear from them. They are more scared of you than you of them."

"You didn't answer the question! And I don't care. I still don't like them!"

"Trust me, it is more the snake that chose me." He confessed to her while showing her his rod with the famous snake around it. His symbol of power that would become the symbol of medicine for many thousands years. "And I don't regret it. This animal knows how to lead and advise me. Just like your dolphins accompany you."

"There is a difference. The dolphins are the main object of my cult. In your case, you are not the God of Snakes, you are the God of Medicine. You didn't create the snakes like I created the dolphins. Ho! And why you have to keep so many around?!"

Asclepius sighed. "Have you travelled here only to criticise once again the creature I dearly love?"

She finally understood she had vexed him. "No. I'm sorry. I should be able to control my phobia better. I don't want to offend you in any case. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Perfectly fine. Just come. I want to show you all the progress I made."

She followed him. He led her to his main room of work where a large table stood in the middle surrounded by many shelves where the God kept his countless instruments, medicaments, medicinal plants and books. He showed his new technics, his new potions and his new discoveries. For an hour, she listened to him talked about his passion without interrupting him.

She smiled, pride busting in her heart. "It is amazing all the things you achieved. I think you has even surpassed your own father."

Asclepius didn't know how to react to this statement. "Godmother! Are you sure it would not disturb Father that you call someone else better than him in his domain?"

"Don't worry! You are his son! By the way, he willingly shared with you his title as the God of Medicine. That means he expected you to go further in this art. Trust me, he is very proud of you. Just like I am."

"Thank you, Godmother."

They continued this conversation for a big while. Then, suddenly, a man and a woman ran to them, panicked. Alerted, both divinities went outside to see what was happening. The couple screamed. "Lord Asclepius! Please! Help!"

The guards around them were about to dismiss the impudent visitors who came without passing by the usual protocol but the demigod saw the man holding a little girl in his arms. His compassionate heart touched, he ordered. "Let them come!"

Reassured, the couple approached, still crying in despair. "Tell me what is wrong." Asclepius invited them to do.

"It is our daughter!" The woman screamed. "She is affected by an unknown disease and no one close where we live was able to heal her. We made a long travel to come to you, Lord Asclepius. Her health has declined immensely on the road. You are our last hope to save her! Please!"

"Be calm. Don't worry. I will save her. I promise. Please, follow me."

"Ho. Thank you, My Lord." And the god led them to his workroom where he indicated to the hopeful parents to deposit the young girl on the table in the middle of the room. Delphina followed them, deeply worried. She saw the terrible state of the child. Many red spots covered her body. She was thin and very pale. Some parts of her members had abnormally amplified in volume. On her face, she expressed a lot of pain and many tears fell from her eyes. She looked not older than five years old. This was unbearable and heartbreaking to see.

But she trusted her godson to accomplish a miracle.

Asclepius asked them to leave in order for him to be concentrated. They did. They all sat on a bench outside and Delphina tried her best to reassure the couple. "Don't worry. Your daughter is going to be fine."

"She is our only child." The father simply whispered. "My wife got difficulties at giving birth to her. She cannot conceive another baby. If we loose her, our world crumble."

"I already told you. It is not going to happen. My godson never fails. He is the best healer ever, remember that."

"Thank you, Lady Delphina, for your kindness." In general, gods never did anything nice to mortals without expecting something in return. It wasn't the case of the Goddess of Dolphins and they were glad for that.

They needed to wait for an agonizing fifteen minutes until Asclepius came out. They waited anxiously for the news. Sadly…the expression on the god's face spoke. His eyes were down, his fists tightened, his confidence vanished.

They feared the worst…to be confirmed. "She didn't make it."

The sound of a world falling down resonated. The woman screamed. She asked to see her daughter! She needed to hug her body! The father trembled but tried to stay strong for his wife. Asclepius let them go. He had to let these grieving parents alone with their lost child. A long and painful journey of coping with the death of an offspring.

 _Death…_

Angry, Asclepius began to hit the walls and threw the vases on the floor, producing a lot of damages. This sudden demonstration of violence scared the goddess, still present. Asclepius was truly the son of his father, but he needed to control his temper.

"Asclepius, calm down! Doing this will rearrange nothing!"

"And what would, Godmother?!" He yelled. "I failed! A young child died on my own table and I could do nothing to keep her alive! I worked really hard to become the greatest healer of all time! I was able to heal everybody, no matter what they suffered! Yet, how could I have failed this time?!"

"Things like that happen! Sometimes, you fail. You cannot always succeed to save everybody. You have to get over it!"

He didn't seem to listen to her. More like he was imprisoned in his own reflection. Sad, he whispered. "If it was my daughter or any of my children… How could you ask me to move on? I promised to save her. I want to keep this promise."

She was almost speechless by the suggestion. "Asclepius… She is dead now. You cannot do anything against death. I'm sorry, I…"

"No… I need to improve my knowledge. To find a way to avoid this. No more tragedy."

Delphina became mute. She found it would be pointless to try to argue about reason with him. He got a big heart and a strong pride. Two qualities which didn't help at this moment.

"I am going to go back to the sea on duty. I will come back to see you very soon." She told him. He needed some time alone. Still, she knew she would need to go back to check on him. To make sure he would not do anything careless.

…

Daedalus was now ready to escape the labyrinth and the island of Crete. He had finished to install the improvised wings on his son's back. But before to depart, he had to warn the blond teenager.

"Now Son, listen to me. We are going to do something no mortal has ever achieved before."

"I know. We are going to fly! It will be so great!"

"Listen, Icarus! This is serious! Since this is new, we have to be careful. This is why I will ask you to always stay near me. And overall, don't go too low or too high. Is it understood?"

"Yes, Father!"

Damn! He felt so nervous! But he possessed no other choice. He prayed the gods to protect them. To not take this act as an offense but only as a way to escape an awful situation.

Taking a big breathe, he departed. The wings stroke the air and he felt his feet leaving the ground. It worked! Encouraged, he indicated to his son to follow him. "Come, my boy."

Excited, the teenager imitated his father. Enhanced by the sensation, he jubilated. He couldn't believe they were truly flying! They went higher than the walls of the labyrinth to finally get out. And the view offered to them was fabulous!

Anyway, they couldn't stay to explore the land. They needed to leave imperatively the island. Sooner they would arrive on the continent, better they would feel.

Daedalus instructed his son to follow him to the north-east. And with the beating of the wings, they emerged above the sea like giant and graceful seagulls. Concentrated, the inventor constantly checked the correct functioning of the wings while maintaining his focus on his destination.

Then, he noticed that his son seemed to enjoy too much this kind of freedom. He flew and executed many loops, elevations and others ideas of acrobatics that flourished in his head.

His father reacted. "Icarus, stop! These things are not toys."

Annoyed, Icarus still listened.

The architect sighed. Raising a child was so difficult. But his duty commanded him to protect his offspring at all cost. He looked behind him. Crete was disappearing in the horizon and with it, his nightmare. He returned his eyes in front of him and decided to direct his road to Attica. He planned to go back to his native city, Athens. Certainly, he will be offered Asylum after all he did for the new king Theseus. Also, he would be happy to see his previous home and to present it to his son.

Ho! No! Icarus! He forgot to check on him! He searched around him to see nothing. Where was he?! He looked again and finally spotted his son far away in direction of Anatolia. What was he doing?! He told him to star near him!

Worried and scared, he hurried and screamed. "Icarus! Come back!"

But the teenager didn't seem to be able to hear him. He was testing the boundaries of those amazing wings. He wanted to fly with the birds! He wanted to touch the clouds, to make one with the sky! He wanted to be so high that he would be able to view all of Greece.

"I am almost there!" He said.

Ignoring the danger, Icarus flew higher, higher and higher. He felt the sun getting warmer on his skin. The sensation was thrilling!

But freaking afraid, from a long distance, his father yelled. "Icarus! The wax! Come back!"

The wax? Then, Icarus realised that the wax that attached the wings was melting. Instinctively, he tried to go back away from the sun but…it was too late.

The wings broke. The power of flying gone, gravity took over Icarus' destiny. Panicked, the youth screamed as he fell which his father tragically discovered he would not get to his son in time. All he could do was crying.

"NO!"

…

Delphina was very close when Icarus fell. She had been swimming with her dolphins meditating about Asclepius' situation. She wondered what to do with the trauma he was going through. But then, the vison of the young teenager descending quickly from the sky to fall in the sea caught her attention. Petrified, she swam really fast. She didn't get a clue about what happened, but she knew she had to help him.

But when she arrived there… She held a body motionless, pale and not breathing. No!

She looked at the young boy, trying to speak to him but he didn't respond. Maybe it was the shock! It had to be that! She stroke the water with her tail and hurried up toward the nearest beach. Panic and anxiety ran a marathon in her brain. No! She couldn't let it happen!

She reached the shore. She slid her body fiercely on the sand. She changed her tail into legs and carried the youth herself. First thing she noticed was the wings. She took them off to make the move easier. Then, she verified his pulse.

"No…" She whispered, beginning to tremble.

She heard a man crying out loud and, scared and ashamed, she ran away back to the sea.

She remained not far from the land. She kept a head on the surface to observe what was happening…it was heartbreaking.

Also equipped with wings, she saw an old man, probably the father, holding his child in his arms, hugging and crying continuously. He screamed like if he had just lost his soul, his purpose of life. This horrifying view harmed Delphina's spirit. This image reminded her another tragedy she just assisted, powerlessly.

She continued to stare at the father trying to talk to his son like if there was still a hope. He continued for ten minutes, gradually facing the reality. The spectacle was too hard to watch but she couldn't look away!

Suddenly, she fell a warm hand on her shoulder. A little surprised at first, she calmed down when she guessed who it was. "I completely didn't feel you coming." She said.

Apollo stood behind her, in his chariot who had ditched on the water. He wasn't riding the sun today but he came as soon he got a vision of Delphina full of distress. It activated his protective instinct. Indeed, he found her deeply troubled. He softly touched her cheeks and said. "You are crying."

The goddess now felt the tear sliding in the curve of her face. "Just a little." She riposted.

"You are trembling." He replied.

It was pointless. He was the God of Truth after all. And so, she cracked!

"I failed!" Her emotions finally exploded which she still gazed painfully at the old man grieving the dead teenager in his arms. "He drowned and I arrived too late to save him!"

His hold on her intensified but that didn't manage to reassure her. She continued. "Why? Why did I let this happen?!"

"Remember that his fall was very high." The god replied. "He died the moment he hit the water. You could have done nothing to save him."

"I still cannot buy it! I am a rescuer! I never got a dead body in my arms before!"

"You have to accept it! Things like that happen! Sometimes, you fail. You cannot always succeed to save everybody. You have to get over it."

She opened widely her eyes. The impression of déjà vu was intense. These were the exact same words she said to Asclepius. It sometimes bothered her how he could seem to know everything. But he also implied she should be well placed to understand but…but…

"Look at his father." She told him. "Look at the despair, the crushing pain on his face. Hear his cries, his pointless calls for help… How can you not be moved?"

"I am, trust me. It is the sun, my own entity, that melted the wax of his wings. So, I am responsible as well. But I have to move on, just like you."

She could detect the sincerity in his voice. And yet, she couldn't take this thought away from her mind. "If it was Asclepius? What would you say?"

Suddenly, she felt Apollo surrendering her waist with his arms and grabbing her to put her with him in his chariot. Then, he hugged her delicately from behind. It didn't happen frequently for him to be so touchy with her even if he wanted to make it look like a friendly gesture. It was still very affectionate and really not disagreeable to feel his warming comfort.

He said. "Chase these horrifying thoughts from your mind, please. Please, don't worry."

If he wanted to reassure her, he failed. "When the God of Truth doesn't simply tell me that it is never going to happen, then, I know what he means."

"Delphina…"

"No. Don't. We have to talk about it! Asclepius has the status of a god! Yet, he is still mortal! Since he married a goddess, thankfully, his children are protected from death. But Atropos can still cut the thread of life of our dear boy at any moment!"

Apollo wanted to do anything to comfort her and erase her fears but himself was too afraid to use his own prophetic powers to see his son's future. Sometimes, it was better to not see what Fates had planned for them or anyone close to them.

He looked at the tragic scene of Daedalus with Icarus in his arms. He didn't want to be in the same position. He did ask to his father to grant immortality to his offspring, but he responded that for a demigod to receive such a high gift, he must do something special toward the gods.

The rule was explained by the fact that since so many demigods were produced, it would be insane to give all of them immortality. The pantheon would get crowded. He argued the fact that his son was venerated as a god by the mortals to defend his point. It wasn't enough. Zeus used the example of Delphina. She had been worshipped for a long time before being given the access to ambrosia, only after she helped his mother to give birth to him and his sister.

All of this meant that he ended up powerless to say to his beloved friend that everything would be alright without sounding unsure.

"I know, Delphina. Fates are more powerful than us. We can do nothing against death. But you know how much I love my son. You can trust me to do anything I can to avoid such scenario to fall on you and me. I will protect him."

And to his own surprise, the mermaid slid closer to his chest. The warm emerging from her body totally electrified him. She closed her blue eyes and replied. "Thank you."

He didn't know if she was truly reassured but he was content to have her at least somehow appeased. And he kept her in the safety of his embrace, enjoying this rare intimate moment.

They both realised how much they needed each other to calm their invasive worries…temporarily.

…

Each day, each night, Asclepius had been working. Fatigue would not be an obstacle to his goal. He had tried any kind of experiment, read all books available in the archives. Never giving up. It had to exist a way!

His perseverance paid off when he read about the Gorgons. Hiding his intentions, he went to meet Athena and asked her if she possessed the blood of the right side of Medusa. When she confirmed she did, he pleeded her to give him some of it. The Goddess of Wisdom had affections for the talented demigod and agreed to help him. She gave to him all the blood she possessed, wishing him to do good use of it.

He deeply thanked her and didn't wait a minute to act. The parents who had lost their daughter were waiting to bury the body of their child for a safe travel to Hades. Yet, Asclepius had pretexted the need to analyze her body to investigate the cause of his incapacity to heal her and avoid such story to repeat. But it was long. They wanted her to get peace by having her funeral and the money to cross the Styx.

But Asclepius had other plans.

The parents waited outside the building. They had decided that they couldn't wait longer. They desired to go back home and live their grief in the intimacy of their hearth. But the god had asked one more hour! That was now too much!

The father stood up and said angrily. "This is enough! Our daughter is dead too young! Her soul must be scared! She doesn't deserve to be treated as a subject of experiment for so long. I don't care if he is the son of Apollo, I am going to talk to him!"

But just when he was about to enter the room, the door opened itself.

"Father! Mother!" A little girl appeared and went to hug her parents whose shock was painted fully on their faces. Were they dreaming? It couldn't be!

But they couldn't mistake the identity of the kid. Her hair, her lips, her nose, her chin, her eyes… Their daughter was alive!

An immense wave of happiness stroke the little family! They were all safe and reunited!

Asclepius came out of his workroom, looking upon the joy of the people he just helped. He smiled. The crying father rose his head, looking at him and screamed. "Thank you, Lord Asclepius, for this miracle! Thank you one thousand times! We will never forget what you have done for us!"

"It was nothing. I had a promise to keep."

He felt satisfied. All his efforts had been rewarded. He had defied the Fates.

Now, he possessed the power to bring the dead people back!

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **The sea where Icarus fell was named after him: Icaria.**

 **Daedalus didn't go to Athens after his escape (it was to Sicily), but hey! I needed a reason to how he would get to the actual sea of Icaria.**

 **The myth doesn't involve Apollo or the dolphin but since Icarus died in the sea because of the sun, I thought it was a great way to connect both main characters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. No hint this time because I think the subject of the next chapter is obvious. Also, I plan for it to be longer, so don't expect too much for it to be published in early september but I will do my best!**

 **See you soon!**


	17. Asclepius

**Finally, I have finished this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. But at least, you have been warned. It was very difficult to write it. I hope you will enjoy it!**

Chapter 17: Asclepius

The world had been shaken. The rules had been broken. The powers of the gods had been diminished. Nothing was ever the same again.

All because Asclepius had found the secret of resurrection. A forbidden fruit.

Apollo was sat on his throne, waiting and plunging into a deep reflection. The last issues were too serious to be ignored. Anger boiled in his blood. Worries grew in his bones. Anxiety submerged his heart. But determination took control of his head.

In the room, Delphina stood up on his right side. She insisted to be here. She didn't like the state of Apollo. She couldn't guess how he felt. He acted like the weather. Completely unpredictable. He could be good like the sun he represented or be like a storm with the temper he inherited from his father, the God of Thunder.

Clearly, she didn't feel reassured. "Apollo…" She spoke. "Please…"

"Shush!" He rudely told her with a sign of his hand. He wasn't in the mood to hear her opinion right now. She just needed to trust him to be fair.

They waited a few minutes before the main doors opened. Asclepius entered. He advanced with a cold face and no fear, confident and ready to face his own father.

Delphina trembled inside in the presence of the palpable tension between them.

"You wanted to speak with me, Father?" Asclepius dared to begin. "Then, speak."

Apollo would not let the arrogance of his own protégé get under his skin. With deep seriousness, he replied. "Indeed, we need to talk about your new "habit" and the rules you transgressed."

"I know what you think, Father. But I refuse to say that what I do is wrong. With my new powers, I brought a lot of happiness to so many people. I also corrected many injustices done to innocent people."

"You were already doing it with your healing powers... But resurrection is not healing. You went too far."

"Can you care to explain why it is too far? Why the gods should be immortal, spared from death but not the humans?"

"Watch your tongue, Son!" Apollo became angry. "You are not the one to decide what is fair or not!"

"Because you are?! You think it is fair to let a young child die before experimenting all the great joys of life?!"

"Don't forget who you are talking to!"

"I will talk to you with respect only if you earn it!"

"Please, both of you, stop right now!" Delphina finally dared to interfere between the two men she loved the most. She was starting to crumble, unable to see them tearing each other apart with their sharp words. "Asclepius, please, listen to us. And Apollo, please! Act like the God of Reason you are!"

The goddess owned the advantage to represent a huge soft spot of both proud men. Consequently, they listened. And so, Asclepius closed his mouth to look at his father.

Deciding to let his paternal side get outside, he finally gave up on his anger to express his worries. "I love you, My Son." He confessed. "I'm not mad at you for only trying to do what you think is right. But I am worried. So is your godmother. Playing with the powers of the Fates is not natural not even for us, the gods. The punishments you could meet will be awful. And I would have no control over it. So, I am going to ask you this… Stop. For the love of us, please renounce to pursue this madness."

Asclepius hesitated. He was proud and didn't wish to bend to his father's will so easily. But he was also wise and could comprehend these arguments.

He also looked at his godmother. Her fear was easy to see. She was afraid for his safety and begged him with her eyes to understand. This also reminded him the fact that he was himself a father and he had a family to think of.

And so, he said. "I promise that I will."

…

Once Asclepius left the palace, the ineluctable conversation between Delphina and Apollo came to happen.

"I'm afraid." The goddess confessed.

Alerted, the god stood up and approached her. He took her chin and brought her to look at him. Chills ran in her body as he stared at her with seriousness but tenderness as well.

"Delphina… My son is not someone foolish. He will understand. We can trust him."

She nodded. "I know. I just have this bad feeling something terrible will happen no matter what. It is irrational but it doesn't want to leave my mind alone. I'm sorry!"

Apollo growled inside. All he wanted was to hug her very tight in his arms. To hold her strongly to reassure her and make her world safe and protected. He hated to see this stress in her eyes. But he didn't want to abuse of her affections neither. Back in the case of Icarus 'death, they had been particularly close, but he thought she was just highly shocked and distressed. And so, more vulnerable to be approached, but right now, he wanted to respect her personal space.

Despite the fact he needed her own presence to reassure himself as a very worried father.

"It's ok. Let's just trust him, alright?" He prayed to be right.

…

Against his deepest desires, Asclepius had accepted to stop his practice of bringing people back from the Underworld. Easier said than done. It was almost impossible to bear the disappointment in the faces of the people who came to him with the bodies of their beloved in the hope to get them back just to see it being crushed.

Damn! It was really hard!

It made him mad against the gods! Why they had to be so unfair toward the mortals?! Yeah! He guessed that it would not be a good idea for the Earth to be overcrowded with people, but the Underworld was also overcrowded with dead people, so what was the difference anyway?

And the Underworld was worst. The worst part with death was the pain that came with not being able to pay to cross the Styx or the possibility of being separated forever of your loved ones if they didn't end up in the same area!

But Asclepius would be wrong to declare that gods didn't know the pain of death. They were not so hypocrite about it. They sometimes got attached to mortals whom they lost forever to Hades…

Asclepius himself never met his own mother.

He was confused. He didn't know what to do. But he knew that he had a family to care about so he decided to concentrate on it to help him to keep his word to his father.

…

Artemis couldn't believe what a mess she was viewing. How one of her most loyal servant got badly treated for ridiculous reasons.

Her follower, Hippolytus, Prince of Athens, refused to honor Aphrodite because he had sworn to stay chaste as her own loyal servant. Something very understandable!

But no, she became hugely angry by this. After all, no man should ever attempt to resist her, according to her logics. Consequently, she decided to punish him by making his stepmother, Phaedra, fell in love with him!

What a childish behavior!... Well, like most gods, Artemis wasn't in the right position to judge but it didn't matter in this moment!

She observed the young man. A handsome youth while inherited the sculpted body of his father, the curly black hair of his mother. He possessed a wild nature and a gift with the bow that made him a perfect follower of the Goddess of the Hunt.

He found himself face to face with his lustful stepmother, a beautiful woman with a tanned skin, brown hair attached in a bun and voluptuous lips that spoke words of seduction.

Disgusted, he pushed her strongly away from him, menacing to tell his father about the incident. Artemis became so proud of the fire in the attitude of her protégé.

Phaedra became not only truly upset by his rejection but also immensely scared by her husband's reaction. For sure, she would attract his terrible wrath on her.

And so, she committed suicide.

Artemis didn't blink an eye. She felt no compassion or whatsoever for this woman. Maybe she was only a collateral victim of Aphrodite's revenge. Still, she never gained any favor from her. Mainly because of how she betrayed her own sister, Ariadne, by taking her own promised fiancé, Theseus.

In fact, she would have even wished a worse death for this witch! Too bad, she never got to face her spouse. It would have been entertaining to watch!

But she underestimated how much she could despise this woman… Phaedra had dared to write a letter to her husband lying about Hippolytus trying to rape her just before taking away her own life. False!

Yet, she couldn't intervene in time. Devastated, when Theseus read the letter, he believed her and didn't even attempt to seek an explanation from his own blood. Since his own father, Poseidon, owed him three wishes, he used one of them to get his wrongly accused offspring to be killed.

And it happened very fast. Hippolytus was found lying down on the shore, completely dead.

Furious, Artemis had dared to say to Theseus the truth.

The pain through his eyes beat anything she had seen before. This constituted a real tragedy. The venerated king and hero fell on the floor screaming, cutting his skin with his nails and hitting loudly the walls. No one dared to intervene, too impressed by the demonstration of guilt, despair and suffering from the sovereign.

Here, there was a man who lost his wife to suicide. He believed he had been betrayed by his own son. Then, he just learned it was his wife the real responsible in this story and she falsely put the blame on her stepson… And now, he had murdered his own child!

His whole world had crumbled in one single day.

Artemis didn't stay unmoved. After all, she herself just lost one of her most loyal servant just because this bitch called Aphrodite couldn't tolerate a man worshipping another goddess more than her! To make worse, a virgin one!

And to be honest, Hippolytus 'death hurt Artemis 'heart as well. Since he had declared his loyalty, she had developed a good liking to this mortal. She didn't love him, of course no! But she had deeply favored him.

And she felt bad for not doing anything to protect him from the wrath of the Goddess of Beauty.

But wait! There was still something she could do. But… Would she dare? No! It was a bad idea! But… Maybe just one time?

Apollo would probably hate her for this but she wasn't the one holding the title of Deity of Reason and so she did go to Asclepius 'house.

Once there, the God of Medicine recognized his aunt. He looked at her. He waited for her to talk.

Despite still being hesitant, she spoke. "I need your help."

"For what?"

"It may sound unreasonable but… I have someone who left this world unfairly, victim of a tragic trap."

"I easily guess what you want me to ask."

He didn't seem shocked at all by the idea. Neither did he appear angry for her audacity. And for some reason, Artemis would have preferred for him to protest a little more.

Asclepius advanced to her. "I love you, My Aunt. I promised to stop doing this. But I can do a small exception for you if you ask for it."

And she did it. She asked for it.

And only after he delivered the task asked from her… Artemis realised the mistake and became invaded with shame.

…

It wasn't very long before Delphina heard the news about what Asclepius did. Ashamed, Artemis had dared to go to her to personally confess what happened. Horrified by the story, she didn't have the time to scold the Goddess of the Hunt. She thanked her for her honesty and, then, she ran very fast in direction of Epidaurus. She knew she would find him there.

She needed to have a conversation with him!

If he had difficulties to listen to his father, maybe it would be more effective with her. He had to understand!

And so, she debarked at his residence, her body trembling with anxiety mixed with anger! She finally spotted him outside, in his garden, collecting plants for his medicaments. She yelled. "Asclepius, we need to talk!"

The man sighed at her sight. The situation became complicated enough. But he probably deserved it. He let his basket on the ground and rose up to look at his godmother.

"Let me guess. It is about what I did with Hippolytus, Theseus 'son."

Well, the main subject came to the table very quickly. She replied. "So what? Are you going to pretend that you don't realise the gravity of what you did? Because it looks like you perfectly know that! So please! Tell me why!"

Delphina could hardly hide her deception and her worries in her voice. Asclepius was known for having a temper but he was still generally responsible.

Her godson finally responded. "Artemis asked for it. She is my aunt. I couldn't refuse her request."

"You lie! You had every right to refuse! She loves you. She would have respected your choice and you know that! You are only trying to find an excuse to cover your real motivation! And don't ever try to lie to me again! I know you very well since your birth!"

"I…" Asclepius cut himself. He hated to fight with his cherished godmother. Even more than with his father or his wife.

She had always been his role model. To be as generous, as kind and as useful as her had always been his ultimate goal. She remained the one he never wanted to disappoint. But that was he did. What a shame.

The worries in her eyes… They reached his soul. An expression he wanted to erase from her spirit. He realised that in his altruism, he had been selfish.

He sighed in his frustration. Finally, he said. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist this opportunity. This opportunity to feel like a hero, once again. Deep inside, I wanted to keep my promise. Your arguments were truly valid and I recognize that. I thought that if Aunt Artemis asked for it, I could make an exception since she is an Olympian. You are right. I used her as an excuse. I'm sorry for this."

She knew he was sincere. She smiled. "Ah! Asclepius… You don't need to bring people back from death to be a hero. You are already one with all the people you succeeded to heal. Don't you see that? You surpassed your father in the art of medicine and you are surpassing myself in the concept of being good."

"Surpassing you? You exaggerate!"

"I have never broken a promise in order to do what I thought was right."

"You just never had the opportunity." He laughed.

"Maybe."

They reconciled. It felt so satisfying. Then, Asclepius concluded. "I'm very sorry for what I did. Now, I swear upon the Styx River that I will never resuscitate anybody once again."

She smiled widely. Everything was now forgiven and could now be forgotten. She opened her arms, ready to give a warming hug to her beloved godson when, suddenly, the sound of a thunderstorm cracked among the dark clouds in the sky. What was happening?

Delphina got no time to think. In the space of one second… A thunderbolt stroke quickly in front of her in a moment that would change her life forever.

The consequences happened just before her. Her skin felt the dangerous electricity. Because of the sound of the attack, her ears became deaf for some minutes. Time seemed to have stopped or turned slow. Her universe had emptied.

Silence.

And then, aware of what her eyes were seeing, she screamed!

…

 _One hour sooner_

It was a very rare visit. So rare that everyone on Olympus wondered if he was really there or not. This dark man with a black hair and black beard. His skin so pale since he usually lived so far from the sunlight. A terrifying halo surrendered him.

He was Hades, God of the Underworld.

And he was angry. No! Furious! And he was determined to get a serious conversation with his brother.

"ZEUS!" He screamed, while storming inside the throne room after throwing the doors.

Sat on his throne, the King of the Gods remained calm. He had felt his sibling coming and so, no surprise covered his face. "It is so nice to receive such a rare visit from you, my dear brother."

"No time for formalities! We need to talk about your grandson, Asclepius. He did it again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what! He brought another soul from my realm back to the world of living. You told me that your son made him promise to not do it again. He didn't listen. We cannot continue to let this demigod go unpunished! You have to do something."

Zeus tried to remain calm. But damn, he hated the quarrels within his own family! But in his position, he could never avoid them. He spoke. "It happened only one time. Maybe he will never redo this after this one time."

"And what if he doesn't? One soul left is already one soul too much. The more he will do this, the more the mortals will think they are immortal, at the same level than us. Also, don't forget the importance of the balance of this world. Life and death are essential to the well-functioning of this universe. We cannot allow the world of living to be overcrowded and you know that! If Asclepius continue to do that without any consequence, then, he will think he can challenge us! You don't want this to happen, Zeus, do you?"

This pinched Zeus 'pride grandly. He understood that his brother got a serious point. When he took the command over the universe, he set rules that were meant to be unbreakable and he always showed no mercy over those who dared to defy him.

He stood up. He then commanded a thunderbolt to appear in his hand. Then, he said. "I promise you, Hades. It will not happen again."

…

It was sad.

Apollo swore it was the toughest event he had ever faced: to watch his own son's body burn in a funeral pyre. The worst was that the body was already burnt. Burnt brutally by the power of the thunderbolt.

Losing your child in the hands of your own father… Not a pain he had wanted to experiment.

But that wasn't the worst burden on his shoulders. He looked at each person close to him. Asclepius 'wife seemed too occupied to comfort her children. The widow got the support of her family to help her in this difficult process, so Apollo didn't dare to add himself. He had to cope with his sister who had become overtook by guilt since she was the one who allowed the deceased one to break his promise.

Apollo wasn't mad at her. He loved her and understood she never wanted this to happen. And if she needed any punishment, the huge shame she experimented was heavy enough on her soul.

But the worst came from someone he cared so much for… Delphina.

She stared blankly at the pyre. It stressed him to not know what she was thinking. After all, she just saw her own godson being atrociously killed quickly in front of herself!

He felt reassured to know that she hadn't been too affected physically by the thunderbolt, since she had stood so close.

Still, psychologically… "Delphina." He tried to talk to her.

She didn't answer. Her gaze didn't move from its focus on the fire. The God of the Sun didn't like it one bit. He had the impression to talk to a ghost. Delphina was usually to one to be there to help the others, not the distressed one! To watch her plunged in such a deep trauma just added pain in his already broken heart.

"Delphina…" He tried again. He needed to hear her voice. He just lost his son! He didn't want to lose her pleasant joy as well!

But nothing. Her lips remained locked and she didn't even send him a stare. Like if her spirit had left her body.

He gave up…for the moment. He needed her but she needed time.

His anger mixed with his sadness.

He watched at the body on fire. His Asclepius… Being mortal, he knew that he was at risk to be lost forever. Still, how he could accept that he would never again see this once a time ago small child?

On the other side, he felt frustrated. He had warned him! Why did he have to be so stupid?! Why?! Why did he have to be killed without any form of trial by the way?!

Again, he needed to control his emotions. But to control it didn't mean to erase this burning fire inside him destroying his heart and representing his pain and anger!

…

Many days passed. Delphina still hadn't talked to him. The ghost of Asclepius haunted both of them deeply. But he suspected that his beloved friend suffered more than him. Each time he approached her, trying to bond with her through their grief, she just ignored him.

Here he was, lying down in his bed, prisoner of his dark thoughts. Torn between his worries for a woman he dearly liked, the pain of having lost his son and his anger at his father for being the cause of his torment.

A thunderstorm raged outside: the perfect representation of what happened inside his head. The rain was the tears he wanted to cry, the thunder was the screams he wanted to shoot, the wind was the power he wanted to show.

He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He couldn't chase away from his mind the good memories of him, Delphina and Asclepius together. He never realised until now how these moments had been perfect. What a fool he had been to take this happiness for granted!

Apollo was a god. An Olympian god! One of the most powerful ones! And by definition, there was nothing he hated more than feeling powerless. Yet, this was how he could describe his actual situation!

He closed his eyes, his head on his pillow, praying for Morpheus to bless him with some hours of peace.

When suddenly, he heard steps penetrating inside his bedroom. This made him open his eyes. No one besides his most trusted servants was allowed inside his private room. And still, they needed his permission to enter. They would never dare to come in the middle of the night, unless they desired to face an unimaginable punishment. And if it was an emergency, they would knock on the door first.

The stranger advanced towards his bed. In a fast move, he raised his torso, took his bow and arrow nearby and prepared himself to shoot. But when he turned, he was welcomed by a familiar scream.

"No! Please!"

The light of the thunderbolt illuminated the beauty of her face. He recognized her. "Delphina?" He lowered his bow, not wanting to scare her. Seeing her in her lovely night dress made his heart beat fast. But seeing her tears wetting her eyes made his protective instinct fully activated. "What are you doing here?"

She trembled uncontrollably. Ashamed, she lowered her chin and hesitantly responded. "I cannot sleep." This was the first real sentence he heard from her mouth since the tragedy.

She cried again when a louder thunder resonated. She desperately called. "I need you!"

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for finishing on a cliffhanger! The chapter was supposed to be longer but I just decided to cut there instead.**

 **For Hippolytus 'death, there are many other alternative versions, I just picked the one I preferred to use.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, no hint for the next chapter since the following myth is obvious. I don't know if I will be fast or slow for the writting of the next chapter so, I cannot promise anything. But it will arrive for sure.**

 **See you soon!**


	18. Admetus and Alcestis

**Finally! I am deeply sorry for the long waiting! But since I was moving to an appartment and preparing myself for a travel, it was difficult to find time and motivation to write. Anyway, better late than never!**

Chapter 18: Admetus and Alcestis

Delphina experimented the worst emotions ever. Her mental state was devoid of words appropriate to describe it.

Her heart was empty but heavy in her body.

Her face was frozen but wet.

She was calm but screaming inside out.

And out there, a thunderstorm was raging. She couldn't sleep. Every single thunderbolt struck revived the image of Asclepius dying in front of her. She put her hands on her ears to protect herself from this living nightmare but it was useless.

Another thunderbolt louder than the other ones made her lose it. She stood up, trembling with distress. She felt numb, prisoner of her torment. Her suffering seeming ready to never end.

She was lonely and hated it!

She had to talk, to evacuate all of this!

Right now, there was only one person she could… But no! So late in the night, he would be angry… But she needed it desperately!

Another thunderbolt and she finally decided. She exited her bedroom and walked in direction of the master room. None of the few guards she crossed on her way stopped her. She put her hand on the door, still hesitant. She never did something like that in the past. She was even pretty sure it was forbidden. Or even inappropriate.

She still entered.

Apollo was lying down on his bed, his naked back facing her. With the single light of the thunderbolt, she realised how beautiful he was. It was kind of stressing to think about the fact that she stepped inside his own intimacy!

Was it truly a good idea?

And suddenly, when she thought he was still asleep, he raised himself, took his bow and turned to her, prepared to attack her. Not expecting such a savage reaction, she screamed. "No! Please!"

He finally put his weapon down when he recognized her. She could detect all the surprise on his face. He didn't look mad at all, but mostly worried. He asked her what she was doing here. She responded the truth.

And when another thunder resonated, she finally broke and cried. "I need you!"

Yes! She finally admitted it! She couldn't stay alone! She needed her best friend. Her best confident! The one who shared her pain and her sadness. The one who she could always trust to protect her and look over her. She craved his presence as she had never before.

Apollo was mute for a while. This request totally disturbed him by how unexpected it was. Nevertheless, she could detect his relief for finally having her ready to confess to him. He opened his arms and told her. "Come. You can stay with me."

And quietly, Delphina advanced. She put her hands on the bed, softer than she had imagined. Her mind was screaming to her that it was wrong! They were not a couple. Such intimacy should not be allowed between them. But the welcoming strong arms were too tempting to resist. When she was close enough, Apollo took the initiative to surround her body in his embrace. She could felt the shapes of his muscles, the heat of his skin and the natural perfume of his chest.

Delicately, he made her lie down on his mattress and recovered her with the blanket. Never releasing his tight hold on her, shielding her with his whole presence.

She let herself relax in the bed. She was so comfortable. She experimented a new kind of feeling so difficult to explain but it was pleasant. Then, another thunderbolt cracked and she trembled once again. The memories invaded her stronger than ever and she crumbled under their weight.

Alarmed, Apollo said. "Delphina! Please, talk to me! I know you need to talk! No sleep before we have this discussion!"

She opened her eyes. Apollo looked at her seriously with the greatest intensity she had never seen. She couldn't say if he was begging or ordering her to speak.

Nevertheless, she spoke. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When Asclepius was still a child under our care. Once, there was a thunderstorm during the night. He must have been four years old. He was afraid. He got up from his bed and ran to my bedroom. He woke me up and I discovered a little child trembling in fear. He begged me to let him sleep with me. I couldn't deny his wish. I welcomed him and tried to comfort him. He asked me to make the thunderstorm stop. I explained him that I couldn't. That it was his grandfather Zeus who controlled it, not me. However, I tried to reassure him by telling him that his grandfather would never hurt him. Despite how terrifying and dangerous the thunder sounded like, he had nothing to fear from it."

The memories were too painful to bear. She cried once again. "I am despicable! I lied to him! I didn't know but I still lied! He trusted me but I betrayed him! And now, he is gone forever!"

She felt the arms around her body tightening, keeping her prisoner in the embrace. She heard Apollo's angry but sweet voice saying. "Can you spare yourself those foolish thoughts? Damn! If we were in the reverse position, you would tell me that it was not my fault at all. Well! Let me tell you this! You are not responsible! You made everything to reassure him! I would have done the same! Now, please! Find your sense and stop blaming yourself!"

Delphina expected him to be more caring in his words. But she could detect worries for her in his voice. He didn't want her to feel like this and his arguments were valid. Yet, she couldn't. "I'm sorry. You are right. It is stupid to think this way. It is just…just…"

Then, Apollo understood it was pointless to argue with her. After all, she was going through a huge trauma: a trauma he shared partially with her. She couldn't think straight, obviously.

The god kept her in his embrace, caressing her back softly and kissing the top of her head. Honestly, he couldn't estimate how many times he had dreamed to welcome her in his bed. Not even his lovers ever got the privilege to enter his bedroom. She was the first. And he didn't complain. It was just… It wasn't how he had wanted it to be. Somehow, it felt wrong to enjoy it while she was sad.

He looked at her. In the darkness, he couldn't see her whole beauty but his nose could smell her odor, salty as the sea, but still surprisingly exalting. He rarely got the chance to get so close to her to be able to snort it. He just wanted to get drowned in this perfume. And the softness of her hair, massaging his chin. He could feel the shape of her body against his own in the most intimate place ever. It was a temptation impossible to name. And it made resurge feelings he thought gone forever.

How frustrated he was to have her crying and not happy!

The goddess was also experimenting some strange feelings. She felt so good being in the arms of the God of Almost Everything. She felt safe and protected. She could stay like this forever. She was so insanely comfortable! Like a baby in the arms of his mother. On the other side, the sadness still didn't want to leave her. But she knew that the person holding her suffered from the same loss. This way, she didn't feel alone through this.

A thunder cracked and she screamed again. "Apollo, make it stop! I cannot bear it anymore!"

The god kissed her front before going to her ear to whisper. "I will."

And with those last words, Delphina finally found the peace to fall in the kingdom of Morpheus, surrounded by a whole blissfulness.

…

But in the following morning, she woke up alone in Apollo's bed, hearing the voice of Hermes yelling. "Delphina, wake up! This is an emergency!"

She opened her eyes abruptly. Confusion overwhelmed her when she realised she wasn't in her own bedroom and that the God of Trade was just beside her. Memories finally came back to her.

Alarmed, she turned to her nephew and said. "Where is Apollo?"

The god bit his lips before saying. "You will not like it."

"What? What he has done?"

"He has killed the cyclops: the ones who made Zeus 'thunderbolt.

What?!

…

Delphina panicked. Her heart pumped her blood fast like a marathon. She had asked Hermes to bring her on Olympus. She had rarely gone to this place in the past, feeling no connection to the main palace of the gods despite being one herself. And she had never wanted to have to go there for this kind of reason.

But she had to. Apollo put himself in huge trouble and she wanted to know if he would be ok.

" _Damn! Apollo! Why did you do something so careless?!_ " She thought.

Ho! Yeah! She asked him to make the thunderstorm stop. But she was tired, in distress, not thinking rightly. He shouldn't have taken her literally!

She had arrived on Olympus. It was a big and splendid palace made of multiples pavilions all built with pure white marble. Everywhere, many plants in great health decorated the place like the suspended garden of Babylonia. Everywhere, there was so many art that it would take a millennia to notice all the small details.

But she wasn't here to admire this beauty.

The main room where the trial would take place was full. Everyone was shocked to learn that Zeus' favourite son could have done something like this. They all wondered what would be the consequences.

Delphina became nervous just to think about the possibilities. She felt guilty. She should have shut up about wanting the thunderstorm to stop!

Everything suddenly went silent. Apollo entered the room. His face was cold, fearless and impassible. Zeus, sat on his throne, was waiting for him to approach. No sign on his face would indicate if he would be merciful or not. But with the gravity of the crime commited, she doubted it.

She even feared the worst.

"Dear members of the Greek Pantheon." Zeus began angrily. "We are here for the trial of someone who commited an unforgivable offense. An act of defiance and betrayal toward my power and authority."

He directed his stare to his son. "Apollo, you are accused of the murder of the cyclops, makers of the thunderbolt. What do you have to say for your defense?"

"As the God of Truth, I will talk with honesty. I did it to avenge the murder of my own son. I have no regret."

Everyone gasped at the audacity. Delphina wanted to yell at him to not provoke his father like that. Why did he have to act like an idiot?!

As expected, Zeus became really furious. "Blasphemy! You may have been my favourite son but that didn't give you all the rights! You went too far this time! What you have done can only be punished by being sent to Tartarus!"

All people screamed. An Olympian sent to Tartarus?! He would do this?! Delphina panicked. She couldn't bear the idea of her best friend prisoner in this awful place! After losing Asclepius, she couldn't lose Apollo as well!

Suddenly, a feminine voice cracked in the room. Leto, Apollo's mother, threw herself at Zeus' feet and begged. "Zeus! No! Please!"

It worked. Zeus stopped to look at her, giving his total attention to his ex-lover. Hera could hardly hide her jealousy. People pretended that Leto was Zeus' true love. That would explain why he favorited Artemis and Apollo above his own legitimate children.

Leto continued. "Please! Spare our son! Don't send him to Tartarus! I will do anything but please! Don't take my son away from me! I couldn't live knowing I couldn't have protected my child!"

And this moment confirmed that Leto was indeed a weakness of Zeus. His expression softened and he tried to reassure her. "Be calm, my dear Leto. You know I will never do this to our son. I just want to make him understand the gravity of his actions. But I will not send him to Tartarus. Don't worry about it. However…"

He looked once again at the God of the Sun. "My Son, you are still going to be punished. You are going to be banished for a year and forced to serve a mortal as a slave."

And with a tone of finality, he concluded. "This trial is now finished and closed."

The tension was attenuated to leave room for relief.

…

Delphina took a moment to analyse everything that happened in the space of a day. First, she assisted to the funeral of her godson. The following night, she sought comfort in the arms of Apollo. And the fool just killed the cyclops in revenge for the murder of his son.

Now, he was banished for a year.

Delphina didn't get any time to talk to him after the trial. He was immediately sent to Thessaly where he was to serve the King Admetus as a slave to pay amends for his crime.

She waited a few days before being ready to face him. She travelled to the land where she would find him.

And here he was. In a big meadow, surrounded by sheep and goats. As the God of Shepherds and Herdsmen, he chose to serve as he knew he could serve the best. While watching the animals, he played his lyre in order to enchant them.

He appeared peaceful. Not troubled at once. Comfortable with his fate. But Delphina came to interrupt him.

"Apollo!"

The God of the Sun raised his chin with no surprise in his face. He expected her visit, sooner or later. He knew her too well.

He was also prepared for the ineluctable argument that was going to happen.

"Delphina… How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? How are _you_ feeling?! How on Earth did you, The God of Reason, put in your head the foolish idea to commit these murders? The cyclops were innocent! They were only doing their duties! So, not only it is stupid, but awful as well. And…"

She breathed and pursued. "Is it my fault, right? When I asked you to make the thunderstorm stop, you took me too literally?"

"No… You are wrong."

The enslaved deity stoop up and stared at her with a living fire that sent a chill in her bones. She stayed there, ready to listen.

"I would have not killed innocents for you. I know you would have disapproved. No… I did it for myself. You can hate me for this but I don't regret it."

Delphina looked into his eyes. She read through them. In the depth of his soul. She had known him since the day of his birth. She had always been beside him during all the worst moments of his life.

Why she had missed it?

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't say…"

"I'm sorry for not having been there for you." She cut him. "You lost your son. You have suffered as much as I did. But you hid your own pain too well…to care about my own first. You needed comfort just as much as I did. And if in the past, I have always been there for you, this time, I failed. For that, I'm sorry!"

A huge warmth covered Apollo's heart as he detected the sincerity in her voice. Her caring side, her kindness, her compassion, everything he loved about this woman was back. And by Zeus, he needed this presence!

He took a step closer to her. He caressed her cheek. She didn't step back. Something different happened between them. Never Apollo had felt this craving need to have her in his life! Her eyes met his. An invisible connection was bonding them together like a chain. Something hit his chest strongly.

He spoke. "Thank you. But you know how I am and that I would still have done that. I only regret that we are going to be apart while we finish to go through this grief."

"Being apart? No way! I'm going to stay with you! I will help you to keep the herd and any other task requested to you! I am not going to leave you alone."

"No!" The god replied with authority. "It is my banishment and my punishment. You stay out of this! You need to go back to the ocean. And someone has to take care of Delphi during my absence."

Then, he turned his back on her. He advanced to go back to his duty when he heard. "But…"

"I am not in the mood to discuss with you!" He asserted.

"And I am not in the mood to obey you." She riposted.

Apollo stopped and growled. Why did she have to be so difficult? "Delphina…" He warned.

And for once, she gave up while sighing. "Fine. But I am still going to come back to see you as often as I can. I am not going to let you down fully. So please, let me be by your side from time to time."

What would be the use to fight the temptation to receive her visits? In the end, the God of the Sun surrendered. How could he refuse her anything more?

…

For a long year, he had dedicated himself to his duties imposed by his punishment. He kept the herd and served the king Admetus loyally.

To be honest, it wasn't the first time he was enslaved like this. Last time, it was when Hera convinced him to help her to betray his father during the episode of the imprisonment of Zeus in his bed. Of course, he succeeded to get free and punished everybody involved.

That included Apollo who got to help the Trojans to build a wall around their city alongside his uncle, Poseidon.

This episode ended badly when, after the work done, the foolish King of Troy denied both gods their repayment for the services they gave him. Even enslaved, you don't deny a god of his reward.

And so, Poseidon sent a flood to the city and Apollo stroke the people with plague as a punishments.

Well, it wasn't a good memories.

But this time, he had to admit that he possessed a so much kinder, fairer and smarter master. Admetus proved to be a devoted king to his subjects, a wise leader of his kingdom and a respectful employer to his divine servant in exile.

He passed the year, serving as a herdsman and bonding a deep friendship with the man. A relationship he deeply enjoyed. Something still unusual between a mortal and a god. Even Delphina showed high appreciation for the gentleness of the King. To get the approval of the kindest of the deities signified a lot.

And then, when the exile was coming close to the end, he talked with Delphina who joined him with his herd.

"I want to do something for Admetus." Apollo told her.

The goddess looked at him, smiling lovingly. "You are right. This man has been so hospitable toward us. He deserves no less. Do you have something in your mind?"

"Yes, he confessed to me that he fell in love with a pretty princess of Iolcus, Alcestis. But in order to get her hand in marriage, her father, the King Pelias, challenged him to bring a chariot drawn by a lion and a wild boar. I will help him to accomplish the exploit."

"Hmm… I hope that this princess loves him back. I would hate you for forcing her to wed a man she doesn't possess any feeling toward."

"Are you considering me as a cruel god?"

"Sometimes, you can be. In love, you can act very excessively."

"Sometimes. But I didn't react brutally when you rejected me."

Delphina froze. She was a little disturbed. He had said that with a playing tone. But she had listened to it seriously. And she reflected. Since the birth of Asclepius, Apollo didn't take any lover. After many failed romances, he had wanted to only focus on the raising of his child while he shared the responsibility with her. Now that the God of Medicine was gone, they reached the other one to fill up the emptiness.

Delphina discovered a need to have Apollo in her life so strong it hurt. She travelled to Thessaly as often as she could. She helped him to look over the sheep and goats. Far away from Delphi, in this new environment, they discussed and learned a little more about the other.

The Goddess forgot the powerful god he was. She saw a rare humility and a sense of loyal servitude strangely charming. She remembered how he complained when he went through the same trial at Troy. Always complaining. But not this time.

She couldn't explain it. She loved this side of her friend. More down to earth. More selfless. More mature. She could recognize Asclepius in his father.

For once, they didn't act like rulers of a sanctuary or parents of a child. This time, they acted… She wanted to say like friends, but no… There was something else.

When the absence of Asclepius became too heavy in their hearts, instinctively, they hugged and looked for physical comfort. Something they hesitated to do before but became essential between them.

They never went far. But…

Delphina closed her eyes. She imagined the shapes of the muscles of her god surrounding her thin body. His soft nose drowning in the depth of her hair. Her head stuck on his chest. Her ear hearing the tempo of his heart. His masculine perfume enveloping her soul…

She shook her brain. Why was she thinking like that?!

Then suddenly, Apollo brought her back on Earth. "Don't worry. Alcestis confessed under the sun her love for Admetus. So I am going to help two people at once."

"Can I help?"

"No. I will be fine on my own. I am enslaved but still a god. Don't underestimate my powers."

"Superb! I wish the greatest happiness for this king and his future queen!"

And he smiled. She blushed a little. She was losing control over her own emotions. For the first time, she wondered if the God of Almost Everything still possessed feelings for her. Because he truly did in the past, right? Well, the way he looked at her recently troubled her. She became confused in her own field of sentiments.

But beyond this weird feeling, a bliss remained strong in her each time she was with him.

…

Admetus had lived a long and happy life with his wife Alcestis. A great and successful marriage, a rare thing in a world where most marital contracts were the fruits of arrangements between families.

But they remained mortal. And so, one day, Admetus caught an illness so bad that even Apollo himself couldn't heal him. Still, he wanted to aid his dear friend and tried to negotiate a deal with the Fates. They accepted to not take his life if someone else would volunteer to take his place.

Satisfied, he came back to see the sick king lying down in his bed to share the news.

But who was going to die for him? His own parents, still alive but really old, were suggested.

Sadly, the maternal and paternal love didn't triumph. They refused to give up their own lives to save their son. Despite being too old and having themselves few time left, they enjoyed life too much to die right now.

And so, Admetus was going to die… Until his wife spoke. "I will do it! Please, take my life! Don't let my loving husband die!"

Apollo, still present, felt his heart hurt when he saw the pain in the eyes of the sovereign who wanted to protest. Sadly, it was too late. Thanatos, God of Death, appeared and took the queen's soul.

Admetus survived. Lonely, widowed, empty in his heart. He cried his tragedy.

Most Greek stories ended this way. Happy ending wasn't something Fates possessed a great taste for. Apollo would do nothing against it. He just wasn't powerful enough.

He could only help his friend to go through this grief: he had known it too many times.

Until…

…

"Are you really going to be grumpy about it?" Delphina laughed at Apollo's reaction.

Admetus 'story ended well after all. He had been a host for Heracles during his journey. A good one. And to thank him for his hospitality, the hero achieved the greatest exploit: he brought back Alcestis during his twelfth labour while led him to the Underworld.

The reunion between the two lovers was the most heartwarming thing Delphina had ever seen. Love was such a beautiful feeling after all. She stayed there above the pool where she could spy the two love birds. She could almost breathe their happiness regarding its intensity.

But Apollo was annoyed by Heracles 'role in this. It irritated his ego. "I can admit this guy did a good thing. But don't expect me to forgive him so easily for what he did to you!"

"Please, I forgave you so much worse! By the way, he apologized, remember!"

"He could have killed you! If it would have happened… I would have not even let him the chance to repay himself by bringing you back to me like he just did! You can be certain I would have done it myself!"

While Delphina still watched the king and queen in love together, the comparison he made stroke her bigly inside her. Her invasive emotions attacked her once again.

She was flattered but also confused.

She turned to look at him. "You would do this for me?"

Sat on his throne, the god gazed seriously at her. "Do you think there is anything I would not be ready to do for you?"

She knew how protective he was of her. But… "What do you mean?"

An unexpected silence took place.

He stood up to leave. That meant he wanted to avoid the question. But she would not let him go. "Apollo! No! Stop!"

He listened. But she faced his back. She couldn't read his face. Still, she replied. "Apollo! Something changed. We are not acting the same when we are together! No! In fact, we are the same but there is something more! You must have noticed it as well! So please, tell me!"

She took a breath. She became so tormented by her feelings. She needed clarity. "You and I, what do we become?"

Why were they so comfortable physically? Why did they crave the other for emotional support? What did they always have this need to know how the other is feeling?

What happened between them?

Another silence passed. Like if Apollo hesitated about what to respond.

Finally, he answered. "You and I… It is complicated."

And he left.

Those were the same words she said to Asclepius' children a long time ago.

She fell down. Her blood boiled. She breathed fast. Her heart beat so violently. Her vision became troubled. Her whole world went numb. An ocean of strong emotions submerged her and she couldn't swim through it. It felt like she had to learn to navigate through these new waters.

Like she had always wanted to swim across the sea when she was young, a new desire appeared in her soul, stronger and more imperative.

She looked at the image of Admetus and Alcestis once again and she understood.

She suffered of jealousy... Because she wanted this happiness.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Since I will be gone for one week, I am going to have less time to write, so don't expect to have the next chapter before December.**

 **I will do my best to be as fast as possible! By the way, don't forget that reviews always help to find the motivation to write!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. This is the hint for the next chapter: Thebes (if you guessed, yes, you can freak out!)**

 **See you soon!**


	19. Niobe

**7DeadlySins: Nice try, but this is not this myth!XD Anyway, I hope you will love this chapter! Thank you for the review.**

Chapter 19: Niobe

It happened in the kingdom of Thebes.

In the city, a temple honoring Leto stood. As the mother of two Olympians who went through a lot of pain to give birth to them, she was considered as the Goddess of Motherhood. Mortal women prayed to her to seek her help and guidance when it came to the raising of their children.

Today again, many people came to her sanctuary to bring a lot of gifts to honor and please her. Jewels, statues, clothes, flowers. Despite being a very minor divinity, she received the greatest treasuries.

But her popularity didn't please everybody.

At the entrance of the temple, surrounded by her court, the Queen of Thebes watched all of this. She was a gorgeous woman with long brown hair, a round face, a pulpous lips and piercing dark eyes.

Her name was Niobe.

And she raged!

Yes, she raged at the sight of the sumptuous ceremony! She couldn't understand! Why Leto received such attention for her maternal prowess when she only got one pair of twins?

In comparison, Niobe had seven pairs of twins!

Therefore, she was more deserving of being worshipped when it came to motherhood! How could these people honor someone who only gave birth to two kids when their own queen gave them fourteen princes and princesses?

It was completely unfair, even indecent, she would dare to think!

And she bluntly screamed to her people. "My dear people, why are you worshipping an unseen goddess when your queen is just as beautiful as any immortal? Am I not a granddaughter of the Almighty Zeus myself? On the other side, how could Leto be considered as the Goddess of Motherhood? She only gave birth to two children! Look at me! I got fourteen children! So much more! All of them are marvellous and healthy. And my oldest pair of twins are even skilled hunters themselves. They are probably just as good with the bow as Apollo and Artemis! So, if you want to worship someone, it should be me!"

Everybody who heard her gasped before turning to see her. None of the commoners could dare to talk back to their sovereign but they couldn't hide neither their shock after hearing these provocative words. Was she crazy?

Her husband beside her, the King Amphion, got a scare running through his spine, blanching and opening widely his eyes in a stunned reaction. Quickly, he scolded his spouse. "Be quiet, My Queen! Are you insane? I am really proud of the many children you bore for me, but that is not a justification to brag yourself and insult the gods!"

"Are you accusing me of committing hubris, My King?" She replied with arrogance. "It is only the truth!"

"Shush! My Darling, just stop! You will put yourself in serious danger! Excuse yourself before it is too late!"

"Why? Leto is a minor goddess, do you really think she can do anything?"

Amphion was frustrated! It was sometimes so difficult to resonate this woman!

But he loved her, nevertheless. Still…he needed to talk to her. To bring her back her sense. He tried again, but only to fail lamentably.

To compensate, he penetrated inside the temple. He prayed the gods to forgive his wife. To not get mad. To understand that she just got a strong ego. He even ordered a sheep to be brought as a sacrifice to appease their probable wrath.

Sadly… It was already too late.

…

Delphina was sitting on a rock near the shore and the ocean in her mermaid form. She loved it when the sea was calm. She could enjoy the softness of the rock warmed by the sun while listening to the pleasant sound of the small waves hitting the land.

In these moments, she could remember when she was still a simple nymph, young and curious, contemplating the sea like a lure for adventures.

But that period was gone… She had changed… Her heart had changed as well.

Recently, she couldn't stop thinking of Apollo. And every time she did, her heart's rhythm accelerated, her stomach felt squeezy and her cheeks reddened… And yet, she wasn't sick.

Alright! Seriously! She wasn't stupid. She was mature enough to understand why she was feeling like that. What she exactly felt toward Apollo… But she had difficulties to admit it, even to herself.

Apllo became so generous recently and not just toward Admetus and Alcestis. He finally acted like the benevolent god she always knew he could become. She was discovering a so much charming and caring side of him. Every minute spent with him felt like ecstasy. Every smile and laugh he gave sent her on cloud nine.

How her heart couldn't feel this way?

"Lost in your thoughts once again, Delphina?" A voice suddenly said.

The mermaid jumped. She turned around to see who it was. She recognized her instantly. "Artemis? God! You scared me! I totally didn't hear you coming!"

The Goddess of the Moon only smiled at the statement. "Well! A good huntress must be really quiet in order to approach her preys. So, thank you for the compliment!"

"Like you needed any compliments." Delphina laughed. And she added. "Anyway! What are you doing here?"

"Ho! I am waiting for my meeting with my brother. We are supposed to meet in the forest nearby for a hunting session together. But the rendezvous will only be in one hour. So I saw you and thought it would be nice to discuss with you."

"Great! Then, tell me. How are you doing?"

And they happily conversed with each other. While they spoke, the topic of hunting versus fishing came up.

"What I mean is that maybe hunting involves bigger preys but fishing is just as thrilling because you cannot hide." Delphina said. "You truly have to be fast to catch as mush fish as you can."

"From your point of view, yes, but that's because you are a mermaid. Humans fish with nets. That's boring!"

"Ok! That's true! But we are not comparing humans. We are comparing each other. And you should know how we are fishing! My dolphins and I not only use echolocation. We also use our mouths to create a net of bubbles to circle the fish's pod. That requires a lot of skills to get the efficiency and the precision to execute it."

"Do your dolphins sometimes chase something different for a change? Like I don't know…seals?"

"Seals are too big for us. And this is hunting not fishing!"

"What is the true difference anyway?! You are just hunting underwater! But the principle remains the same! And I don't get why seals are too big for you. They are not for sharks."

Now, that got under Delphina's nerve. Believe it or not, but she possessed some pride. And she was about to defend herself. "You think that sharks are better than my dolphins? Have you ever heard of how my pod and I once fought a shark that was competing with us for the fish? It was big, strong and fast but we still managed to push it away!"

"I know. Apollo told me about it. He was by the way furious about the useless risks you took. You know how to worry him."

Delphina tried to not let her emotions took over her at the mention of Apollo. She simply responded. "Well, he shouldn't! Nothing bad happened. With the strength of a team, we handled it!"

"You needed to be a team to defeat a single shark? Seriously? Sorry but the dolphins cannot be considered as the greatest predator of the sea!"

"Why do you have to be so condescending?!"

"Ho! Relax!" She laughed. "It is just that most of the time, you are so modest! It is always funny when I manage to trigger your ego."

Delphina sighed. Artemis was something, for sure.

Suddenly, somebody irrupted in the middle of their conversation. "It looks like you forgot our meeting, Sister!"

They both turned to see Apollo standing in front of them, bare chest, his yellow clothes around his waist, equipped with his quiver and bow and a serious look in his face.

Delphina blushed. Every time she saw him was now overwhelming. She struggled to control the symptoms. Her eyes seemed locked on his beauty. Her heart beat so fast it hurt. Her soul trembled of happiness. Outside, she looked calm but inside, the chaos ruled.

Artemis stood up and said. "Well! It looks like it is time for me to leave. Thanks for the talking, Delphina. See you again."

"Yeah. You too, Apollo. I wish you a great success in your hunt."

"Thank you, Delphina." The God said with a smooth voice, so sweet that he only used it for her.

The Sea Goddess waited for them to leave before taking a breath. She needed to reflect. She knew she couldn't keep going like this. The more time she spent with Apollo, the crazier she became. She bore a blissfulness that was ironically painful to support. Mainly, because it came with a sentiment of emptiness that she longed to fill up.

But for that, she would need to admit it… And confess it. This secret feeling that could change her relationship with her friend forever.

…

"Sister, we need to talk." Apollo said with a sense of emergency easily detectable.

Artemis looked at him, ready to listen.

"Our mother has been insulted!" He spoke with an anger so loud the earth was almost shaking. "A mortal named Niobe bragged the fact that she had more children than her. And because of that, she pretended to be more deserving to be worshipped as a goddess of motherhood."

The virgin goddess wasn't prepared for the fury she would experiment after hearing those news. A desire to kill, to hurt, to inflict pain, to curse and to torture took over her mind.

The twins would never hesitate to punish anyone who insult them. But their mother… Their overprotectiveness of their mother possessed no equal in this world. She suffered lonely to find a shelter where to give birth. Facing rejection, fatigue and even an attack from Python. She had been a poor victim of the wrath of Hera. But through her torments, she had stayed strong for them, while, powerless in her womb, they wanted nothing more than to protect and defend her.

She even suffered nine days of labour in the case of Apollo. Which woman could pretend she had suffered worst trial for her child to see the light of the day?

And now, this woman dared to diminish all these facts just because she got only two kids? Who did she think she was?! Granddaughter of Zeus or not, she was still a mortal! She couldn't compare herself with a Titaness and mother of two Olympians! Leto had always been so kind and helpful toward her worshippers. She took her role very seriously and with devotion. A true role model! She was the last deity deserving a humiliation!

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other intensively. They required no word to communicate. They perfectly knew they thought the exact same thing.

They would avenge their mother's honor no matter what!

A voice inside Apollo's mind spoke. The one that made him the God of Reason. It urged him to not do it. That it would ignite a huge anger in Delphina toward him. That these actions would bring the danger of losing her once again. It ordered to not risk it! To remember the pain in the aftermath of the Marsyas' tragedy.

But his love for his mother fought better. And his anger unleased all the violence he could afflige.

In his mind, it was the point of no return.

…

Niobe went to see her children before going to bed. She wanted to wish them a good night and tell them that she loved them… Just like every night.

In a huge chamber divided in a lot of small parts, most of them separated by curtains where each child had his own bed. The siblings loved each other very much and they never minded sharing such an intimacy between fourteen people.

They were seven pairs of twins. All twins were composed of a boy and a girl. What a miracle, considering the low percentage of chances, to observe seven consecutive birth of mixed pairs of twins!

No wonder Niobe prided herself about this exploit. She paid visit at each of them, kissing them on their front, praying Hypnos to bless them with sweet dreams.

"Good night, Darling."

"Good night, Mother."

Her children… She couldn't put words to describe how much she loved them. Her youngest were four years old, so small, pure and innocent, asleep peacefully in their beds. The oldest pair had already reached sixteen years old, ready to marry. But none of them looked around for a mate. They occupied their free time by hunting in the wood nearby.

The oldest twins were often compared to Artemis and Apollo. The similarities between the royal siblings and the divine ones surprised everybody. These twins rarely missed their target. When a deer came in their sight, it would be done in a record time. They were truly skilled!

But they didn't inherited their mother's vanity and so, they disapproved her words at the ceremony made in honor of Leto. They didn't find themselves better than Apollo and Artemis. Clearly not! But they didn't discuss their disapproval very much. They had to respect their mother and they trusted their father to resonate her.

Still, they prayed that nothing would fall upon their family. After all, they were also protective of their little sisters and brothers.

And they were right to worry.

In the middle of the night, a mysterious immaculate white mist penetrated the big room where the royal children rested. It brushed the floor like a wind and thickened. Then, the fog concentrated itself in one point to form magically two humanoids incredibly beautiful.

But their eyes reflected a terrifying glow. Like demons waking up in the dark. Their evil intentions shined in their irises.

Artemis raised her bow. Apollo raised his.

One by one, she killed the girls. He killed the boys.

They just left two.

The oldest pair of twins suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Their instinct told them that danger had infiltrated their hearth.

And their instinct didn't fail. They heard the cries of the brothers and sisters. And suddenly, nothing else. What was happening?!

They took their weapons and penetrated the room, holding their bows to attack the intruders.

They didn't expect to fall face to face with the Goddess of the Moon and the God of the Sun.

Two pairs of twins. All four of them were good archers. The two best among gods and the two best among mortals.

All surrounded by corpses.

"Look at them, Brother." Artemis commented. "These two dare to compare themselves with us. Yet, they are trembling with their bows."

Indeed, it was exact.

"You killed our sisters and brothers!" The daughter of Niobe yelled, horrified.

"Yes." Apollo confirmed coldly. "And now, it is your turn."

And between gods and mortals, we could easily guess who were the fastest to shoot.

…

Delphina woke up anxiously in the middle of the night. Panicked, she tried to breathe slowly. She had experimented a huge nightmare.

She had seen Asclepius on the floor as a child, bleeding intensively, motionless, his skin pale, his eyes closed and his breath absent. She couldn't move at all. It was like if a force was preventing to get closer and to just stay there, watching this horror powerlessly.

Ho! By Zeus! It was so awful! She still trembled!

She got up fast, leaving her bedroom and running in the hall. She needed to see Apollo. Every time she did a nightmare, she now always went to him to seek comfort while he always provided generously.

She knocked on the door but no one answered. Worried, she decided to enter without permission. "Apollo?"

But she discovered an empty room. She blinked her eyes. Where was he? Disappointed, she still hadn't the strength to run around the palace to look for him. She was tired. And so, she decided to go lie down on his bed while waiting for him to come back. Wherever he was, he will probably come back here really soon.

She took his blanket and inhaled his smell on it. The print of his presence comforted her. She cried silently. She couldn't forget her nightmare and prayed for her friend to come back to her very soon. She needed his arms around her so badly!

But suddenly, something caught her attention. Or more correctly…the absence of something.

Apollo's bow was not where it was usually. He always kept it so close to his bed during the night. For it to be out of the room, Apollo must be using it right now.

But why would he hunt at night time?

Unless…

Delphina stood up. She panicked. She understood it wasn't normal at all. The God was up to something. She also realised that her dream was also abnormal. When she made this nightmare, it was always the same scene where Asclepius died in front of her, hit by the thunderbolt.

But it was the first time, she got a vision of her godson as her child bleeding on the floor. She feared that it meant something.

She screamed to call someone. Someone she could trust to share the truth.

Five minutes later, a black bird entered the bedroom. Reassured, Delphina told him. "My dear raven, you have the duty to announce the death. Please, tell me… Did Apollo kill somebody tonight?"

The raven was sinisterly mute.

"Raven?"

He just told her where to go. He couldn't say it out loud. Understanding him, she just got up and prepared herself to travel to Thebes rapidly.

…

"NO!"

Niobe had entered the room to find every single of her children lied down on the ground, lifeless.

No…

Her own blood was dispersed everywhere in a macabre montage. These innocent kids so young had been struck by Thanatos before truly enjoying the greatest joys of life… And it was clearly her fault!

"NO!" She screamed even louder while falling on the floor, crying with all the voice and the tears her body could handle.

Her husband arrived quickly, alarmed by the distress of his queen. Then, he screamed as well when he discovered the cruel tragedy that fell upon their family.

He couldn't even blame his wife for having provoked the wrath of the gods on their poor guiltless children. It would be pointless and not erase the pain inside… All he could do was suffering!

Artemis and Apollo, well hidden on the roof of the palace, observed the scene. They savoured each sob, each lamentation, each plea, each sound of agonising pain… There was no pity in their stare.

Niobe only received what she deserved.

"How dare you?"

Apollo got a huge chill in his spine when he heard that voice. No… Not so soon. She would not understand. But Fates worked against him, once again.

So he turned and faced a very disappointed Delphina. Disappointed was in reality a very weak description. She looked terrorized and traumatised. He hated that look, but knew that he was in part responsible.

Nevertheless, he managed to respond. "Delphina, listen. It had to be done."

She stepped back, stunned beyond imagination. "What? You cannot be serious?" And suddenly, she roared. "You killed children!"

She wanted to destroy mountains! She was so mad and devastated. She understood the silence of the raven. She herself couldn't succeed to find the words to describe what she was seeing.

But to learn that it was Apollo who did this alongside Artemis… How? How? How?!

"I thought you changed."

Where was the good man he became during his exile in Thessaly? The one who could finally have some compassion toward mortals and have some humility? How did he forget the lessons from Marsyas and Coronis' incidents?

Where was the man she grew to love?

Gone. She concluded it as he only stared at her with intensity without any once of regret. Like he always used to do before.

Artemis didn't dare to speak. She let her brother do it.

"Delphina… Of course, I knew you would disapprove, but I want to be clear. She insulted our mother. Any insult to her has to be punished. It was not against me but against someone I cherish more than my own life."

"And innocent children had to die for this?"

"She lost her children as a lesson! She was proud to have so much children, now she doesn't have them anymore!"

"But the children had nothing to do in it!"

"I don't care! They would have only grown to be just as arrogant as their mother! This world will be better off without them."

Something broke inside Delphina's body like cracking bones, cutting skin or exploding lungs. She heard the echo of his statement in her mind like a fact that wanted to integrate her brain against the resistance of her fragile heart.

"Apollo, please…" She begged. "You cannot truly think something like that!"

"Enough! I don't want to listen to your usual speech! I don't want to hear anything more, Delphina. You need to remember that we are Olympians and you remain a minor goddess. We have the right to do whatever we want! You should keep this in mind."

At that exact moment, something exploded and emerged inside the goddess' spirit. Sadness came face to face with anger. They fought for a while to end with the victory of the anger.

Delphina was angry!

How could he?!

Suddenly, she ran away, unable to face him any longer. She felt powerless and furious. But she didn't desire to let her emotions be seen! She didn't want to look weak. She wanted to protect her pride.

She wanted to fight and do something about it!

But what could she do for children already dead?

Unless… She had to try!

She hurried up. She descended the roof carefully, breathing hardly, chasing away the wisdom in her advising it was pointless to attempt it. But she refused to give up without trying.

And she succeeded to pass by the guards to enter the room, now empty since the parents left to evacuate their grief.

Once she entered… Her heart menaced to break in a thousand pieces when she had the impression to observe fourteen Asclepius in front of her. She advanced one step. Her sandal got tainted by a trace of blood. Another step. Her other sandal felt the thickness of the hair of a young little girl. No part of the floor could be walked without any reminder of the infanticide that had cursed this somber place.

Many children. Some are no older than four years old. All at the dawn of their lives brutally cut down. The smell of corpse invaded her nose, the sinister silence gave too much room to her mute cries. Her own memories of the loss of the only child she ever rose herself haunted once again her thoughts.

All because they were mortal! All because the gods were so powerful that they gave themselves the right to decide what it is fair or not.

She was only a minor goddess, but she will attempt to do something!

She sat down, concentrating herself to work on her magic. She never tried this before. She didn't even know if she possessed this kind of power. But she didn't know before that she could create dolphins.

She pursued until she got abruptly interrupted. "Delphina! Stop that!"

She ignored him. Apollo had to nerve to even prevent her to intervene. Could he just leave her alone?

She felt him coming closer. "Delphina. I know what you are trying to do. You want to take their souls in order to transform them like I did with Hyacinth. Stop that immediately! You are not strong enough! And it will only drive you a lot of energy."

"Shut up!" She riposted angrily. His overprotectiveness was becoming truly annoying. If he could do it, why didn't he help her instead?!

"Delphina…" He spoke with authority. He took her in his arms to obligate her to stand up. As expected, she debated against his hold. But he maintained it nevertheless. "You are not feeling well. You cannot stay here. You have to get out to clean your ideas before getting yourself in danger."

And all of a sudden, something hit his cheek.

Apollo touched his face where it burned. He couldn't believe that she dared to slap him. "Delphina…"

"Don't dare to touch me!" She yelled. "Don't ever get close to me! You see these children? You were mad when your son was killed and you defied your own father after this! Don't even try to stop me when I try to do the same by defying you! You hypocrite!"

And with the power of her wrath she succeeded to summon the souls of each child and they reunited in her hold. She stared at the light between her hands. She was close to her goal.

But Apollo didn't let go easily. He was surprised that she managed to do that. But he had to insist on the truth.

"Delphina… Look. You are tired already. You will never find a way to transform them. Just let them here for Hermes to bring them to Hades."

He only received a dark glare. Apollo knew it would be difficult to obtain her forgiveness after this. He would have to work harder this time and yet, he still couldn't even think about helping her.

And that fact, she knew it. "I told you to shut up." She responded. And with this burden in her arms, she exited to walk toward the sea. The God of Almost Everything followed her. Of course, he did.

"Delphina, you listen to me!"

"Shut up!"

"We need to talk."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be a fool! You cannot transform souls into dolphins! You will not only fail but hurt yourself!"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!"

Apollo wasn't a patient god. Yet, he learnt to manage Delphina's stubbornness. Or he thought he learnt. This crisis surpassed everything he had been through. His love for her commanded him to stay close to protect her from herself. But his pride prevented him to help her to do what she wanted to do with his own powers.

What a curse!

She reached the sea. She appeared so extenuated, yet she held tightly the souls in her arms. Apollo didn't like it. All he wanted to do was to force her to let the spirits go and comfort her. If only it was that easy. There, she summoned her dolphins.

Fourteen of them came. What was happening?

"Delphina. I don't know your exact intentions, but stop it right now."

"You are right. I am not strong enough to do this."

"Then why?"

"Apollo…"

For once, he obeyed and shut up. He was ready to listen.

"Do you know the difference between you and me?" She said while turning to him. "You were born with your powers. I wasn't. I was only a nymph who someday encountered poor men abandoned all alone on a boat at the sea. Not just men. But slaves. The lowest kind of mortals. Not even considered as people. They had done nothing for me. They were just there. In distress. Screaming for their lives. Begging for some mercy on them who had always been treated so unfairly."

She took a breath before pursuing. "I was only a nymph, powerless. Yet, I prayed so much inside me to be able to save them. I longed to rescue them like if they were my brothers. Because for me, it was just the right thing to do. And suddenly, a miracle happened. You know which one I am talking about. And those slaves that no god had ever paid attention to became my most loyal companions and changed my life forever. They made me discover that I was no ordinary."

And after that, she took two souls. The youngest pair. She couldn't transform them into a physical form. But…

She sent them to two dolphins. The fusion created a transformation.

Two creatures similar to the common dolphin emerged, but with white, blue and gray strips. The stripped dolphins.

She sent the second youngest pair. They metamorphosed into two dolphins with a conical head and a slender nose. The rough-toothed dolphins.

She sent the third youngest pair. They became two dolphins with a round head, a gray body and creamy belly. The skin somehow seemed heavily scarred. The Risso's dolphins.

She sent the fourth pair. With a beautiful light gray on their skin that shined under the sun, these dolphins appeared and jumped like if they were fated to be huge stars in the future. The common bottlenose dolphins.

She sent the fifth pair. The creature generated didn't have a beak. But the whole body was elongated. Its skin was dark gray, almost black. The false killer whales.

She sent the sixth pair. Similar to the last one but bigger and in pure black with the exception of a grayish belly. The long-finned pilot whales.

Artemis joined Apollo. She had assisted to all of this so far. She was truly impressed by the powers of the Goddess of Dolphins.

Delphina had noticed her presence. She looked at the last and oldest pair. Two teenagers blessed with hunting skills that matched the Olympians twins. She smiled. She turned to the Goddess of the Hunt and told her. "You said that my dolphins were not the greatest predators of the sea. Not anymore."

And she sent the last pair. Suddenly, two majestic creatures jumped. Three times bigger than humans, a huge dorsal, white and black skin with a scary face where two white spots could confuse you for passing for their eyes.

Yes, they were the orcas.

Delphina stood up, satisfied. The souls of the children were saved. They would now have a second life.

She didn't forget the presence of the two other gods. She turned to them and directly said. "You know what is funny? It is that you did it for your mother. Yet, a long time ago, she slept with your father who was married. By her acts, she hurt and humiliated the Goddess of Marriage herself. Of course, she punished her just like you two would do the same ironically."

Silence was probably the most appropriate reaction they could give.

"See? But the children that she bore had nothing to do with this. Why should they be punished because of the actions of their parents? And so, I dared to help her to give birth. I didn't ask for a reward, for a temple or for any kind of grant gift. I just did what I thought was right. But your father thanked me by making me a goddess. Unlike you, I earned my godhood. Me, the pathetic minor divinity."

Artemis could say nothing. However, Apollo had to riposte. "Delphina, listen. I know you are mad. But…"

"But what? You are not going to apologize? Don't you believe in the wisdom of my own words? How could you?!"

"Enough! You are not giving me a chance to talk! We should go back home. We will talk again once you will have calmed down."

"You are accusing me of not giving you a chance to talk?! But you are not taking me seriously. Why I should calm down. I am mad for good reasons! Or maybe you think I will forgive you later like I did with Marsyas and Coronis."

"Please, be reasonable. You are not thinking…"

"I will not forgive you this time. I swear upon the Styx River that I will never come back to Delphi on my own will!"

A thunderstorm followed by a rain had struck Apollo's heart once he heard those last words.

Delphina began to cry. It hurt more than she wanted it to. But it did and painfully did. She couldn't believe what she just said. It was so taboo to give up a patronage over a city. And also, she loved Delphi, but she couldn't bear to be with Apollo anymore. And this was the only way to do it.

But ho gods! Why it had to be this way?!

Apollo panicked and reacted like a furious man. "You cannot be serious! I order you to take back this oath right now!"

He couldn't lose her! He refused this! He would fight this!

Tears flooded Delphina's eyes. "It is too late." She answered. "I'm sorry. I thought that you had become a good man. But I was so naïve."

"Delphina…" This time, Apollo's voice was weak. Totally begging.

"I loved you, Apollo." She confessed.

And she jumped to disappear into the water, along with all the new species of dolphins.

Artemis had remained mute. She couldn't comment. Why could she even say? She turned to her brother. Ho! No! Her brother!

He had known this pain in the past but the Styx River had not been involved. This time… This time could be permanent.

And when he realised this… "DELPHINA!"

The echoes of his suffering could be heard through the forests, the mountains and the plains.

But they couldn't reach the sea.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Did I have completely reinvented that myth? Yeah! Kind of! But according to the myths, it was said that the dolphins had the power to conduct the souls to an island called the island of blessing. So, for some people, dolphins were a symbol of the life after death. I wanted to honor that.**

 **Nothing said that the children were divided into twins. I just added that. But there were seven girls and seven boys for sure!**

 **The oldest were not archers at all! I just decided to add this!**

 **I took all the species of dolphins that exist in Greece. The only exception is the orca. The only place in the mediterranean sea where you can find them is in the detroit of Gibraltar. But they are so awesome that I had to include them!**

 **At first, I wanted to involve Leto in this chapter, but I lacked time and inspiration.**

 **Now, you probably want to kill me! And I am afraid that this new conflict is going to be longer. By the way, I am happy to finish 2019 with this chapter, because from now, we will enter a new phase of the story. We will enter the Iliad.**

 **That also means that it is the end of the hints at the end of the chapters. From now, I will more often use cliffhangers (yes, you can hate me for this!).**

 **I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you soon!**


	20. Thetis

**7DeadlySins: I'm really sorry!^^" I know how much it hurt! But I love a story with some drama, so I cannot help it! But the story is not finished yet! I was happy for Delphina to display more powers. She doesn't display them that much, but when she does, I make sure that it looks amazing! For how Delphina is going to be involved in the Trojan war, well, I will let you discover it.**

 **Thank you for your comment!**

Chapter 20: Thetis

Two young boys.

One was blond. The other was light brown haired.

The same age. Eight years old. Good friends. Partners in training. They were under the supervision of the famous centaur Chiron who taught them everything they needed to know like fighting, poetry, literature, music, history, philosophy and everything else to ensure they would grow to be highly educated men.

From a luxurious house, a goddess observed them. A melancholic one with a subtle sadness in her blue eyes. She observed these wonderful kids in order to gain some joy highly needed.

Pointless! Delphina thought. Seeing these young boys reminded her of Asclepius. And thinking of her godson made her think about his father.

She brought her hand to her chest where her broken heart ached. A big while had passed since the last time she saw Apollo. Weeks? Months? Years? She stopped to count. Time felt suddenly so slow. She could pretend it had been an eternity.

"Lost in your thoughts?" A voice said.

Delphina jumped a little before recognizing it. She turned to see a gorgeous woman with dark black hair, a perfect creamy skin, red lips and dressed in a dark blue dress.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Thetis. I feel like such a bad guest for giving you the silent treatment too much often."

"No. I am the one who feels like a bad host for letting you mopping alone." She said while sitting beside her on the bench. "You need to talk to someone. I'm here."

As the eldest of the Nereids, Thetis had always taken seriously her role of big sister and that also included her own adoptive little sisters, Calypso and Delphina.

"What do you want me to tell you?" The youngest replied, her voice weak.

"Are you sure it was a good decision? To abandon Delphi just like you are leaving _him_?"

The Goddess thanked the roof for offering them shadow. She would have hated to have this conversation while exposed to the sun. "My heart says no. My head says yes. Anyway, I pleaded my cause to Zeus to allow me to give up the patronage of Delphi. Apollo was totally against it and used his position to win his cause. But I won. It would put me to shame to come back on my decision."

"But you act more like you are punishing yourself." Thetis smartly noticed.

"Trust me. I truly love Delphi. Giving up this sanctuary that I cherish pains me. But I swore upon the River Styx to never come back. I cannot break it. You know that."

"I wasn't talking about Delphi. You don't need to return there to see _him_."

"Why do you insist on him?!"

"You fell in love with him." It was a statement, not a question.

"But no! I…"

"Don't lie to me."

"But… How could I…?"

"Your heart doesn't care about the "how" question!"

That did it. She broke down. Tears flooded from her eyes. She suffocated under the weight of her loss, amplified by her compromised feelings.

"Yes! I love him! I curse Eros! But I do love him! And I cannot stop to no matter how much I want to!"

Touched by this demonstration of sincerity, Thetis touched her knee and said. "Then, why don't you just go back to him?"

"I can't!" She uttered. "He doesn't deserve it! Not after all he did! That's also the same thing for Artemis! Can you believe that they both have the title of protector of the youth and yet, they killed children! And it wasn't the first time! Marsyas, Coronis... He never learns his lesson. I just…cannot keep on associating myself with someone like him."

"So you are telling that you are suffering because…of your pride?"

"No… I just follow what is the right thing to do."

At this statement, Thetis looked at her for a big while, as if she reflected about what to reply. And suddenly, she bursted into laugh, stunning a blond-haired goddess who didn't understand the funny side of the situation.

"What?!" She asked.

"Seriously… You are hypocrite."

"Me? Hypocrite?" She reacted wildly. "What do you mean?"

"You think you don't have a pride like most gods, but you do. You want to know how?"

Delphina closed her mouth, listening.

"You think you are better than them." Thetis asserted. "Of course, you are probably doing it because you really want to follow some principles, but deep inside, you are proud of your reputation. Being the one that doesn't ask for sacrifice. Being the one that doesn't ask for any reward. Being the kindest of them all. Being the favourite among most mortals. All of this adoration made you kind of cocky and you are not even aware of this."

Delphina blinked her eyes. The question was: could she deny it? The oldest pursued. "Let me tell you something. Pure selfless doesn't exist. We all do things because at some point it satisfies us. We help people because it improves our self-esteem. We protect our loved ones because losing them would be painful. We savour acknowledgement. And we all possess our limits about goodness."

At this, Thetis smiled. "Don't you remember Hermias and the dolphin?"

This reached the nerve of the goddess who had to react. "You cannot bring this! It happened a long time ago! And you know how much I regret it!"

"I know. But what matters is that you still did it. You let your pride get into your judgement. And can you swear to me that it never happened again?"

"Well…" She seemed to hesitate.

"Well?"

"There was that time… A group of fishermen captured one of my dolphins in their net. Instead of releasing him, they killed him! But not quickly, they had to torture him for so long before achieving their crime! I still can hear the cries of my protégé in my head… So someday, when their boat got hit by a thunderstorm, I deliberately let them drown. I only saved the one guy who protested against the other members of the crew in order to save the dolphin, unsuccessfully."

"Interesting."

"But that doesn't count! I didn't kill them! I just decided to not provide them the services I usually offered since they disrespected the creatures that assist me!"

"Really?" Thetis dared to riposte. "Yet, I remember a little girl who got bit by a snake and cried a lot. She profaned so much hate toward that creature which left her in an unbearable pain. Then, suddenly, that same snake was found dead the other day. You pitied it and gave it a proper burial despite how much you hated and feared it."

"But… I was young and naïve." She said. "And what is supposed to mean?"

"It means that the Delphina that I dearly knew would have always forgiven everybody and took pity of them no matter what. It is how kind you were. But… Time changes us. Power changes us. And for us who are so powerful and live so long, that change can be for the worst."

"Are you implying that pride is beginning to lead my life? That I will be cruel just like the others?" The youngest asked, starting to freak out with the turn of the conversation.

"I only speak from my own experience." Thetis retorted.

"But you have always been good! I never knew you as someone prideful. You have always been wise, generous and benevolent just like your father!"

"Then, you don't know me well."

"What?"

Thetis laughed. "You think that I have never been attracted by power? You are so far from the truth! I have always lusted for it! I worked hard all my life to develop my magic. I gained the power of shape-shifting, the gift of prophecy, an improvement of my hydrokinesis and the ability to curse people. I wanted to be more than the leader of the Nereids! No! I wanted to be a goddess! And even when I received the status, it wasn't enough for me. I had to climb higher! So… After the Titanomachy, I seduced both Zeus and Poseidon."

Delphina couldn't believe it. She had always thought it was them who made the first move. Thetis pursued. "Yes. I did it for the sole goal to become a queen! Then, the prophecy about my son fated to surpass his father was uttered and you know what followed. I was mad! You have no idea how! Deep inside, I am very jealous of my sister Amphitrite! And I still don't understand why you refused Poseidon's proposal! I felt so humiliated!"

"But that doesn't make you bad. After all, you are the one who took care of Hephaestus when he got rejected. It was so kind and generous from you."

"Eaxactly. Deep inside, I thought I was doing it with pure compassion. But the truth is that I did it in order to prove myself better than Hera, his terrible mother! Ho! Don't get me wrong. I truly love Hephaestus! But when I adopted him, it was more because I was jealous of Hera's position and I wanted to get my revenge through her son. I knew he would become an Olympian. So, I believed that if I raised him, it would be like if I became equal to Rhea, Hera, Leto, Maia and Semele. But it was only an illusion. I got a powerful son who loves me more than his real Olympian mother, but I am still so low in the hierarchy."

"But Zeus still have a great opinion of you. After all, when Hera betrayed him and bonded him to his bed, you were the one who went to his rescue."

"Yeah, I remember… Deep inside, I thought I was doing it by loyalty, but again, it was only an opportunity to get the reward I wanted to have. I hoped the betrayers would get banished and that I would get a place on Olympus… But that didn't happen. Of course, Zeus remembered the prophecy. He didn't want me to mix with others immortal. The risk of bearing a too powerful being scared him. This is why he forced me to marry Peleus, a mortal."

Delphina had listened carefully. Shock showered on her mind. She had never seen this side of her idolised adoptive sister. She had never wondered how she felt despite knowing how the prophecy had affected her life, in particular when it came to love. A sound of melancholy had overtook the room and the blond had to ask. "Thetis… Does it mean you are unhappy?"

"I…"

Suddenly, two young boys showed up to interrupt them. "Mother! Guess what I have done today!"

Both jumped. Thetis stoop up, ready to reprimand. "Achilles, I already told that you have to excuse yourself when you interrupt a conversation. And remember your manners when we have a guest."

"I'm sorry, Mother." The blond answered. "But I had to tell you about all the progress I made today. Chiron said that he never saw another hero being that good at fighting at my age."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" The other child said. "I almost beat you this time!"

"Yeah! Almost, Patroclus!" He repeated while laughing.

"Don't mock me. It means I am getting better like you."

"You are right! This is why I have to continue to progress so you may never defeat me!"

"Ho! You finally recognize my talents."

Delphina smiled. Children… So cute and innocent… It suddenly brought her back memories that saddened her. Luckily, Thetis was too distracted to notice it. She approached her son and knelt to look at him. "Ho! Achilles. I am very proud of you! But look at you! You are so dirty! You fought in the mud, once again, right? By Zeus, I will need to have a conversation with Chiron. Now, you two, you are going to take a bath!"

"Not now!"

"Not a single word from you! I am certainly not sending you back to your parents in this state, Patroclus! You two! You go inside to clean yourself!"

The children looked annoyed. They wanted to play a little more. Then, Delphina got an idea. "Well, may I propose something, boys."

They all turned to her, listening. The goddess suggested. "If you only need to wash yourself, you can go to the sea. My dolphins are there, by the way."

Sparkles emerged from the eyes of the toddlers as they contemplated the idea of swimming with the famous marine mammals. "Mother! Please?" Achilles begged.

Thetis sighed. "Fine, you can go. But you have to come back all clean!"

"We promise! Thank you, Aunt Delphina!"

"My pleasure."

The children left as fast as they had arrived. Thetis stood up and commented. "Sometimes, I don't know if you are helpful or not."

But the Nereid only got face to face with a deity lost in her thoughts. She was watching the children leaving with a susceptible air of sadness, despite the slim fake smile she depicted.

Thetis understood. "If there is one of us that is unhappy, I think it is you."

Remembering the presence of her adoptive sibling, Delphina turned to her with a confused reaction. "What?"

"You were thinking of Asclepius, right?"

She locked her lips and could only nod with her head. She gave a look once again to the kids before they disappeared from her view. A single tear emerged from her eye to slide on her cheek.

"I cannot imagine how hard it must be." Thetis said.

"You don't want to know."

"I'm afraid that I will know sooner than I want to."

That caught Delphina's interest. "Why are you saying that?"

"When Achilles was born… I hated him."

This confession shook her but also intrigued her. She waited for Thetis to continue. "When I held my son in my arms for the first time after many hours of pain, I only saw a curse. The reason behind my torment. The object of the prophecy that caused the end of my ambitions. Destined to be greater than his father but also me. I was condemned to be known as the mother of this child and nothing else! And worse than that, he was mortal! Having worked so hard to obtain my godhood, this made me feel so low!"

"But now, you love Achilles! Tell me that you do!"

"I learnt to but not before… Do you know what I have done?"

Delphina was anxious but remained curious. Thetis confessed with emotions in her voice. "I tried to make him immortal. So I took the baby. I anointed him with ambrosia and was about to throw him into the fire… Peleus appeared at the right time to stop me! He looked at me with total incomprehension and anger. After all, it would have not made him immortal no…this ridiculous processus would have killed him! And I knew it!"

Thetis suddenly fell on her chair, beginning to sob brutally as if her torment had exploded on the outside abruptly. She cried and yelled. "I almost killed my own child! I almost killed my own blood who was innocent! I pretended that I did it thinking it would save him but I fooled myself. I knew that it could kill him but I ignored it because of my damn pride! That how I realised that I was a monster pretending to do everything with good intentions but in reality always with a selfish motivation behind!"

"Thetis… I…" Delphina couldn't bear to support the weight of this revelation. She wanted to say…

"No! Don't try to comfort me! It is the truth! I also realised that I had always been unfair toward Peleus. He has always been a good husband to me, not even caring that his son would be greater than him. And here, I was regretting of not having married gods who would have never been faithful to me. Peleus didn't give me power but true love and I was late to know it. And he had seen me trying to kill our child. So… I escaped and ran to the sea, too ashamed!"

The Nereid was almost convulsing with all the guilt that came back to assault her. She took a moment to breathe and calm down before continuing her story. "Finally, I got the courage to come back. This time with a new mission: being a good mother for Achilles."

Delphina smiled. "I would lie if I say that I am not horrified by what you attempted to do. But I can tell you that you are now doing a great job at being a mom for your son."

"Thank you, but…" Thetis shook.

"But what?"

"I love him. And I fear to lose him too soon. Do you remember my wedding?"

"Yes. I do."

"Eris got mad because I didn't invite her. So she threw the golden apple causing a conflict between Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. Well, you know the story with Paris' intervention. But I wondered. Why would Eris do something like that? After all, I was the one who didn't invite her. Shouldn't she try to hurt me instead? It was suspicious. So I used my power of prophecy… And I saw it!"

"What did you see?"

"A conflict! A big one! It will be long and will create divisions among the gods. But that's not the terrifying thing. Achilles will be involved and die there at a young age!"

The combination of the words "die" and "Achilles" struck Delphina's heart like a dagger. She thought of Asclepius, at the exact moment he died in front of her, and imagined Achilles in his shoes. She wasn't raising him but she still cared a lot for her adoptive nephew and couldn't bear for him to suffer the same fate!

Thetis knew what she was thinking. "Eris wants me to suffer just like you do. I don't want to go through this. I don't want to lose Achilles when I have just learnt how much I love him!"

"There must be a solution!"

"Fates are difficult to play with. There will be two options. Either Achilles will refuse to go to this war to live old but unknown. Or he will go there to die young but famous."

"That's it! You will only need to convince him to stay here."

"I thought so. But I am pretty sure Achilles will grow to be like me. He will care more about fame and glory than anything else. It will be pointless to convince him otherwise."

Delphina didn't know what to say. She would have preferred to not know it at all. She was shocked. How devastating and torturous it must be to see your child growing up knowing when he will die and how. That was the dark side of the power of prophecy. Even Apollo avoided to use it on himself.

"Thetis. I'm sorry."

"Please. I didn't invite you to have your pity. And don't think of me as a defeatist. I am still doing everything I can to protect him."

"Like?"

"I couldn't make Achilles immortal without Zeus' approval so I did the least I could. I took my baby and I plunged him in the Styx River to make him invincible."

"Invincible? Wow! That explains why he never gets sick or hurt! But that almost makes him immortal!"

"Not exactly. He is still aging and I was holding him with his heel which I didn't plunge. That's his only weakness. But please, don't share this information."

"Ok! I see but why I feel like you invited me here for a reason?"

Thetis smiled at the intelligence of her guest. "Well, maybe you know me better than I thought. Indeed, I made you come to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"When the time for Achilles to leave for the war will come, I want you to accompany him and to watch over him."

"What? Can you not do it yourself? Why me? How could I even help to protect him?"

"I have the feeling he will listen to you more than me. And as a mother, I couldn't bear to see him on the battlefield. By the way, I trust you that you will do a wonderful job. You suffered so much with Asclepius. You will understand me better than any of my sisters. So please, do it for me!"

The goddess hesitated. But the arguments were pretty convincing. "I will do it. Not only because I love you but because I also care for your son."

"Please, swear upon the Styx River."

"Is it necessary?"

"It will be hard for you. War can often test our morality so I need you to be totally committed."

"Fine. I swear upon the Styx River that I will watch over Achilles when the time for him to go to the war will come."

Overwhelmed by her emotions and overall by comfort, Thetis took Delphina in her arms to hug her. "Thank you so much."

The Goddess of Dolphins held her back. She had learnt so much about the big sister she had always idolised. She discovered that people weren't always as strong as they looked like.

And for Thetis, she tasted the bitterness of having to cover the truth once again.

She hadn't told Delphina that she had seen Apollo linked to Achilles' death.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Yes! I know! This chapter was simply a conversation. But a really important one for the story. I hope it was still great to read!**

 **You will have guessed it! Achilles is going to play a prominent role in the following chapters! That promises to be intense!**

 **The story of the dolphin getting tortured and the torturers getting drown after that while only one of them was saved by the dolphins is a real one that I read somewhere. I don't remember where, though. I did so much research about the dolphin in greek mythology that I somehow got lost. Anyway!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you soon!**


	21. Iphigenia

**7DeadlySins: You have no idea how your comment makes me happy! You have completely understood the purpose of this chapter. Character development is so important for me, so I am glad that you managed to learn more about her through the chapter. Delphina is going through a lot of internal conflicts between her morality, desires and pride. I hope I will be able to develop it more in the next chapters. And sorry for making you frustrated. I will make sure you will rewarded at the end.**

 **Guest: Interesting theory. We will see in the next chapters if you are right!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 21: Iphigenia

"What?" A king whispered, stunned in horror, wishing he had been deaf.

The bald priest looked at the dark haired and bearded sovereign whose brown eyes let see a fire of distress. Yet, he could only report the fact.

"That's what the goddess Artemis required, your Majesty. Nothing else will do. That's the condition if you want the wind to calm down."

In the tent, another man nearby that looked similar to the other monarch but with brown hair like wood didn't hesitate to comment imperatively. "Brother, you have to do it."

"Shush. Just give me time, Menelaus. We are talking about my daughter! How could the Goddess ask me something like that?!"

"It's not up to us to question the gods, Agamemnon. And you promised to help me to get Helen back! And you cannot betray all the armies of Greece that came here. They all expect us to sail soon! They are growing impatient and menace to leave! You must do it!"

"It is so easy to talk for you! You are asking me to give up something in order for you to get back what you lost! It is your fault by the way! If only you could have watched more carefully your wife to maintain her to her place, we would not be here right now!"

"Excuse me but that's only the fault of this bastard of Paris who stole her to me! And also, you are the one who offended Artemis when you killed one of her favourite deers! Now, you have to correct your mistake! Do you want to lose your face in the eyes of all the kings of Greece?"

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" A new guy said while entering the tent.

They turned to face a man with a tick and long hair that shined like bronze with a thin beard always well-trimmed. He displayed a huge majesty in his polished armour that recovered his well-shaped body. A halo of power and intelligence surrounded him.

Agamemnon responded to him. "Odysseus! Why are you here? Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Indeed. The men sent me to tell you that they are truly impatient. They give you three more days to do something about this wind or else they will go back home, even if the former suitors swore to help the husband of Helen."

"Exactly what I said!" Menelaus couldn't resist to comment.

Agamemnon ignored him. He had to reflect. His father's heart was conflicted with his king's honor. He had to make a decision.

As the king of Mycenae, he was the most powerful sovereign of Greece and this was how he ended up as the commander of the Greek army in this war declared against Troy which its prince named Paris had dared to kidnap Helen of Sparta, wife of his brother Menelaus. Since most kings were former suitors of the Spartan queen, they all took the oath to help whoever would get to marry the most beautiful woman on Earth.

But this wasn't the only reason it was easy to convince them to come. Troy had for so long provoked so much envy. They were prosperous, powerful and possessed the advantage to control the Carrefour between Europe and Asia making them an important player in the trade system. That status provided them a huge influence on economy and politics.

In conclusion, Greek had always waited for an opportunity to go at war against them.

Cancelling it right now because of his own personal decisions would put him in shame forever. And he would still have the wrath of Artemis on him. He couldn't tarnish his honor like this.

Ho! By Zeus! He cannot believe he was going to do this. Suppressing his heart, he said. "Odysseus, I will need your help."

"For?"

"To find a way to convince my wife to make my daughter Iphigenia come here."

…

In another tent, two men chatted with each other while sharing some wine. One was blond-haired, the other was brown-haired. But they both displayed force, strength and majesty. Well, the first just appeared fiercer. His body had been sculpted by countless years of tireless training. He had the particularity to be almost invincible, tougher than most men. But the other one still possessed a good stature.

Achilles and Patroclus had truly grown up.

And now, they conversed. "So, do you think we are going to depart soon?" Patroclus asked.

Achilles only growled. The other reacted. "What? It is only a question."

"You have already asked this question yesterday and the other days before. And I still cannot answer it. I am just as tired as you of waiting. If Agamemnon doesn't find a solution really soon, I will be the first to leave. After all, I am not even linked by the oath!"

"And what if they finally leave just after we depart? You are going to miss all the glory?"

"If that happens, they will come back for me. Odysseus has been clear. They cannot win without my help. And I'm sure Agamemnon knows that."

"Well, let's hope the King of Ithaca will convince him to finally find a way to appease Artemis. I am impatient to be on the battlefield!"

Suddenly, somebody penetrated their tent. Both men stood up. It wasn't one of their men and they were unarmed. They stayed alert. But it wasn't a man at all.

The unknown person was covered by a blue cloak with a hood which was taken off to reveal the face of someone too familiar.

"Aunt Delphina?" Achilles said with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me if I look like an intruder. But time has come."

"Which time?"

Delphina told him everything about what Thetis had asked her to do. Achilles didn't appear pleased by it. "What does it mean? I don't need you or anyone else to babysit me!"

The goddess tried to keep her confidence. She knew that this moment would come. She had made a promise to Thetis and had sworn upon the Styx River. She had no choice but to do it. Of course, she didn't planned that Achilles would be reticent to have her presence.

But she needed to insist. "I have to do this. Your mother wants me to."

"I know why. My mother told me about the prophecy. I am not afraid of my destiny. And I don't understand why you should be with me if it is my fate, anyway. You can hardly help me."

"You are probably right. Nevertheless, I gave my word. Anyway, it's not like I am going to prevent you to fight. I will just stay by your side, not far from you. Is that ok?"

Achilles grumbled a little but nodded in resignation. She gave a look at Patroclus. He hadn't dared to say a single word. In fact, he felt confused.

"What are you talking about?"

" _So, Achilles chose to not tell him anything._ " Delphina concluded in her mind. Well, he probably didn't want to worry his old friend now turned into his lover from what she heard from Thetis.

"Patroclus, war is ugly. So you may expect that bad things could happen to us. You cannot blame my mother for being worried." Achilles responded with a great ability to hide the truth.

Then, he added. "Ok! I am just going to accept that I am stuck with you. You can come and sit. Do you want some wine?"

"No thanks. I don't like it."

Delphina sat and conversed with them. It had been a while since she had seen them. They had grown up so much. No more children. They were men. And Achilles, in particular, had transformed himself into a pure alpha male that displayed a strength that wasn't corpulent like a giant but mostly intense in the way he moved, the way he looked at people and the way he spoke. He was grandly beautiful but still incarnated the perfect warrior.

She had the impression that her task will not be easy.

…

"I can't wait to meet Achilles! I hope he is just as handsome as the rumors say!"

Those were the words of a fourteen years old girl. She owned short hair with the color of the fertile soil all curled like a ball on her head. She could charm everybody with her cute green eyes and her childish smile. She had a luxurious dress made of silk and gold. She was going to live a very special moment in her life and she wanted to look pretty.

In front of her in the carriage, her mother Clytemnestra looked at her. Less beautiful than her twin, the famous Helen of Sparta, she was still gorgeous in her own way with her short hair of the same color as her daughter decorated with a circular golden crown, her bombed face that enhanced her greenish irises and her large smile.

Because, yes, she smiled. Her daughter was about to marry. To be honest, she had always feared this moment. But when her husband told her that Iphigenia was to marry Achilles, she was happy. She heard about the demi-god as a really honorable, courageous and caring warrior. For Iphigenia, she desired a marriage where she could be respected and loved. She felt certain that Achilles would have the capacity to protect her and make her happy. Unlike Agamemnon…who killed her first husband.

But despite her happiness, she felt sad. Because a wedding meant that her daughter would now leave her family to go join another.

But the time had come.

When they finally arrived at the camp, they were welcomed by the guards who appeared surprised to see her presence. "My Queen, what are you doing here? The king had ordered that the princess had to come alone."

"You think I would miss the wedding of my daughter? Sorry but I have to be there. But before seeing my husband, I would like to meet Achilles, my future son-in-law. Can you bring me to him?"

The guards looked nervous. They could not tell her the truth. One of them got the wrong reflex to turn his eye in direction of the tent of the famous hero. Being a good observer, Clytemnestra automatically walked toward the place she would find the one she was looking for.

As a coincidence, Achilles got out at the moment she stood in front of his tent. Surprised to find a woman there, he asked. "Hi! May I ask who I have the honor to welcome here?"

"My name is Clytemnestra, Queen of Mycenae. I wanted to meet you and discuss with you at once before you wed my daughter."

Patroclus got out at the moment she pronounced those words. He stared at his beloved for an explanation. Achilles looked totally confused. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, but I never agreed to any offer of marriage."

Iphigenia arrived at the moment he pronounced those words. She stared at her mother for an explanation. Clytemnestra looked totally confused. "I don't understand. In the letter, my husband was very clear. He said that you would refuse to sail with the rest of the army to Troy until he gives you my daughter's hand."

Both sides understood there was something up in their backs. Delphina chose this instant to join them with her mortal disguise. She had listened to this and possessed the same questions.

Achilles finally shared the real facts. "Dear queen, the real reason we hadn't sailed yet, it is because your husband has offended the goddess Artemis and she made a dangerous wind awake. Therefore, the travel on the sea would be too dangerous."

"So… My husband lied to me." She tried to reflect about what he truly intended to do. "He asked my daughter to come here alone. I found it strange to have a wedding organised so fast. Even more bizarre that I was forbidden to assist it. If the real reason of your delay is the actions of Artemis, then, she has to be appeased… Certainly a sacrifice."

She suddenly gasped and closed her mouth with her hands. She had understood what Agamemnon attempted to do. No! She needed to escape, but they were surrendered by guards, probably there to prevent any attempt at resistance against the will of their superior.

She took the hands of her daughter. She looked frightened. She was young but not so naïve. She had perfectly understood what kind of ceremony truly awaited her. "Iphigenia, my darling…" She couldn't control her emotions and hugged her child with all the strength of the love of a mother while was immense.

Delphina had been frozen the whole time. She hated the fact that she recognized this pain. She shouldn't be having a habit of it, but she was!

Artemis… How could she ask something like that?! What this child had done to deserve this?! Ho! Yeah! Always the same thing! The parents offense you so you are going to punish their offspring. Damn! She was tired of this trope!

" _And you call yourself the protector of young girls, Artemis?_ " She laughed in her head with sad sarcasm.

Now, what could she do? Go to Artemis and talk with her? Would she listen to her? What would she even say in order to change her mind? She learnt a long time ago how the pride of a god, in particular an Olympian, was as though and cold like a rock.

But she would not forgive herself if she didn't at least try!

But suddenly, Achilles took his decision quickly than her by advancing with the stature of the commander he was. He uttered. "Agamemnon dared to use me to lure you here for achieving his scheme. By doing so, he tainted my honor by dragging me into this affair. However… I may not have really been your betrothed but I am willing to help you to save your life. On my honor!"

Instantly, the guards reacted all around with their hands on their swords ready to take them off if he ever dared to execute his threat. But Achilles watched all of them with a cold stare devoid of fear. He was the greatest warrior of his era and would manage to defeat them with his men if it was necessary. In particular if it could annoy Agamemnon.

But Iphigenia, now aware of what real deals she was getting involved in, thought about it deeply and reacted. "No! Please, don't do it! Don't put yourself in trouble for me!"

"Don't worry. You…"

"No! I…" Iphigenia wanted to cry but she knew that it was unwise to fight the fates. "I will do it! I will sacrifice myself!"

She stunned everyone there who listened to her. Her mother could hardly hide her shock as she just heard the resignation of her child. As for Delphina, she waited for her to explain, because she didn't understand at all!

"Why?" Achilles simply asked.

"I may be young, but I am not so naïve to not know that it is pointless to fight if it is just for honor. In fact… I think it would be more honorable if I give my life in order to appease the goddess so the army can safely go to Troy to take my aunt back. I'm willing to do this!"

Delphina trembled, not knowing how to react. Clytemnestra wanted to cry and fight back but she knew she was trapped and understood the arguments. She gave up. Achilles and Patroclus didn't answer back. They totally accepted her decision.

But the Goddess of Dolphins couldn't…. She couldn't accept that someone would accept that a goddess would reclaim her life when she hadn't done any wrong!

Many centuries had past… She couldn't still not comprehend why the gods always acted like that! Was there something wrong with her?!

Of course, she wanted to protest and she was about to shoot something when Achilles took her wrist and send her a stare telling her to not intervene.

Her heart beat strangely. This single action…had somehow reminded her of Apollo. Again, preventing her to act…because it would probably be foolish.

She observed Iphigenia once again. So young. She was going to die in order for a war to happen. A war that would bring more deaths. All in the name of honor.

Honor… What made it so special to be put above life?

Feeling atrociously powerless, she excused herself and ran back to the water. She needed to evacuate these emotions somehow.

And she felt like it was only a beginning… A war was coming.

…

The fated day had come. On a cliff, a sacrificial table made of stone stood. The king Agamemnon appeared almost cold, merciless like the stoic commander he was expected to be. But it remained a façade. A fake image of an unshakable monarch devoid of emotions expected to lead with duty an army which was possessed by a bloodlust against a long-time rival of Greece.

Iphigenia approached. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Great! One less worry to care about. Still… He observed his daughter. His child that he had once held tenderly in his arms. She just reached her maturity and there she is, already ready to leave this world. He thought of how it would be difficult for him. In fact, few people had wanted to assist to this scene. At first, it was a relief. But now, he regretted there was an audience.

He would have wanted the people to watch how strong his daughter was. How much courage she displayed. How much selflessness she demonstrated in order for them to go wash their honor.

She fought the desire to cry, she simply smiled sadly at her father and without even waiting for him to ask her, she went to climb on the table and lied down on it. She wanted him to know that she was somehow doing it on her own will.

The king approached her. He held a dagger in his hand. He looked at her one last time. The wind was blowing her beautiful hair vividly and moved her sumptuous white dress like if she was dancing. He lifted the sharp weapon above the body. And the longest minute in his life passed before…

A scream pierced the vast sky and sea.

And the wind disappeared. The hair fell on the table. The dress stopped its dance.

A single… A single tear found its way through his left eye to slide on his cheek as cold as stone to reach the chin and finally fall on a lifeless body.

But the body in question…although it appeared like a feminine child, it was only an illusion. Under the veil of magic, the immortals would be able to see the truth. On the table of stone…there was a deer, symbol of Artemis.

…

Achilles didn't know why he invited his aunt on his ship, but since his mother made sure that she would stick with him, better to learn to deal with her early.

It was nighttime, they were alone inside his cabin. She looked devastated, sat on the wooden chair, head low. Achilles would lie if he said he didn't feel the same. However, his warrior's training taught him to not let his weakness be shown.

Nevertheless, he needed to speak with her.

"You are so much older than me… Yet, you seem more surprised by the wickedness of the man's world than I am. With your current experience, you should learn that it is bound to happen more often than we wish it would. It's a circle we cannot break."

A silent passed. Achilles waited patiently. She finally rewarded him with an answer.

"Trust me. I know it more than you think. But I never succeeded to stop being hurt by this. In particular, since it involves Artemis… An ex friend of mine whom I helped her mother to give birth to her. I held her in my arms when she was only a tiny baby. And now, she kills children. Trust me, no matter how many times I encounter tragedy, I still fall in the same trap. It's a circle I cannot escape."

"Well, we are going to a war. Injustice and tragedy will happen. Are you sure you want to observe this?"

"I repeat. I promised to your mother to watch over you. I don't have other choice."

Achilles sighed. Then, he stood up. "Fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to sleep. So I am going to join Patroclus. I am sad to tell you that I don't have any room for you."

"It's ok. I will just go back in the sea and continue the road by swimming. I don't want to disturb your men too much with my presence."

And with this last sentence, she left the room.

On the deck, it was desert. The sea was calm. The sky wide open, showing off all the constellations shining in the darkness. Among all those small sparkles, one entity glowed massively: the moon.

Looking at it, Delphina tightened her fists and yelled with a low voice. "That's it! You have definitely chosen this path, Artemis! It took me so much to finally accept it!"

Deep inside, she hated herself. She should have done something. She should have gone to the goddess and pleaded her to not ask for such an atrocious sacrifice. But she gave up too fast! She hated her situation! She felt weak, tormented and burnt inside.

She just wanted to scream. The trauma of her loss of Asclepius coupled with the death of many other children she had seen. It had just become unbearable. Real life that was. Yet, she still desired to hang on at the naivety that this world could grow in a better way.

Suddenly, she heard something. Like a wind whispering in her ear. She turned her head to find nothing. Did she imagine it? After all, the sea was moving a little but remained quiet.

It couldn't be Artemis reacting to her?

But then she felt something again. Like a breeze that hit her back and made her spine chill. Her body shook under the emotions it created. A thrill of familiarity that her divine nature could manage to decode.

Stunned, she turned around. Now, she knew it wasn't Artemis.

"Apollo?"

As soon she uttered the name, a white cloud with the texture of a mist appeared in front of her like a summoned ghost coming to haunt her. She jolted. She was frozen in place, anxiously anticipating what was going to happen to her.

In the following minute, the cloud ran to her. She screamed. The mist simply went through her and made her mind go on a roller coaster.

Suddenly, she felt like she was embraced. This almost non-physical object seemed to possess her and make her experiment an unreal blissfulness. She entered a state of weird but sure comfort. Her body trembled because she felt like a child in the arms of her mother. Despite the fear, her brain was telling her she was only surrounded by love.

And all of a sudden, it stopped. The mist disappeared. Coming back to reality, Delphina began to breathe heavily, too overwhelmed by the intense emotions. She looked all around her. It was gone. She was once again alone.

Well…until a worried Achilles debarked on the place, armed with a sword yelling out loud. "Aunt Delphina! I heard you scream! What happened?!"

She gasped. She was managing to retake control of her own body and spirit right now. Her blood still shook under the powers it got exposed. She looked at Achilles, his face being only lightened by the moon and the stars.

Still breathing fast, she whispered. "It was him."

"Who?"

"Who I didn't see for a big while but I used to see often." She was afraid the phenomenon would repeat if she said his name out loud once again.

Achilles reflected. He knew enough about the past of the goddess to easily guess who she was referencing. The knowledge now triggered him. "Did he hurt you somehow? Where is he now?!"

"He is gone. He wasn't even in a physical form. It was strange. He didn't hurt me. He… I think he wanted to send me a message."

"What? What message?"

"I don't know. It is the first time he attempted to get a single contact with me since… Well, your mother told you about this."

"I know. She also told me that it wasn't the first time you expulsed him from your life."

"Yes. The other time, he completely left me alone until I came to him."

"Really? Then why did he come to you this time? If he wanted to give you a message, he could have used Hermes. He should not disturb you like this and respect your need of space!"

"I know, but… This is different."

"How it is different?"

Delphina could feel her throat burning. Her hair stood on end. Memories flooded her mind and invaded her like a tsunami. Her brain was torn between being sad or in panic.

Unable to have this conversation, she climbed the guardrail. And without even looking at him, she responded evasively. "Sorry, I have to go now."

And she jumped in the water. She sank in the darkness of the abyss while her legs changed into a tail. She had no strength to swim for a while. She only closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by water. She needed to relax her spirit and calm the beating of her heart. Not wanting to think about how she should react.

Because it was different, of course.

This time, before leaving, she had told him she loved him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **In the many versions of the Trojan War, Patroclus is either a cousin of Achilles, his lover or a close friend. I chose the version where they are lovers, because it makes their tragedy...well more tragic!**

 **Don't think that I forgot Artemis! She is not going to escape this story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you soon!**


	22. Troilus

**7DeadlySins : I love the fact that you saw the paralleles between many of the stories. And you are right, Artemis has played a lot of pivotal roles in this fanfic so far. I didn't notice it that much myself to be honest! Ah! Romance is allowed in this story, but so does drama!XD Don't worry, I didn't forget about Cassandra. You are going to wait to see how she will be involved in the story. A lot of great theories! Very interesting. I am going to be honest. Apollo is going to be a little mysterious in the following chapters. But I love the fact that we don't know that much what is going on in his head or his point of view of the situation. I prefer to keep the surprise and suspense!**

 **Thank you for your review.**

Chapter 22: Troilus

Ten years had passed…

Yes. Ten years of conflict, of fight, of loss, of death, of destruction and of despair. Despite avoiding being on the battlefield, Delphina could always witness the side effects of this terrible never-ending war. Whenever she was at the camp, she could see the smoke, the buried bodies and the numerous wounded soldiers.

Ten years was so terribly long. The goddess had tried to avoid this the most she could, always alternating her duties between her role as the rescuer of the sea and a keeper of Achilles.

But while she was sitting on a rock near the beach of Troy, not so far from the Greek camp, she looked at the sun for some seconds, before sighing. Once again, no matter how distracting the war had become, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Apollo…

Damn! She wanted to scream!

Since his weird intervention on the boat, ten years ago… She hadn't heard of him at all! Not a single hint of his presence!

What kind of game had he been playing? He sent her a really confusing message just to never bother her ever again?! After that event, she had been very anxious. Always fearing that he would truly appear out of nowhere to trap her.

But nothing happened since.

And she disliked how much it frustrated her!

Because why should she be bothered by this? Here she was, desperate by the fact she never got any news from him after having one disappointing hope! She left him, but his absence tortured her in more ways than she wanted to admit.

Ho! Damn! She missed his face, his voice, his music, his presence and even his annoying arrogance. The more she thought of him, the more she wanted to see him!

But she couldn't! No! It would be like an act of submission. She couldn't give in like that!

Suddenly, a dolphin appeared at the surface. It was a bottlenose one. Seeing one of the species she had created with the souls of the Niobe's children, she felt some relief. She needed this in order to remember why she cut her links with Apollo.

She came closer to her friend. That was when she noticed a sealed vase attached to its back. A message? She untied the node, took the object and said to the animal. "Thank you, you can go back on your duties."

The dolphin laughed before joyfully returning into the sea. Delphina opened the vase to discover a letter rolled and tied by a rope. On it, she can read. "To Achilles from Thetis."

So, she wasn't the true receiver. Fine, she will not open it. She knew how to respect confidentiality. And so, she went in direction of Achilles' tent at the camp.

…

Sitting in his chair, in his tent, Achilles was growing impatient. They had just entered the tenth year of this war. Ten! Nothing seemed to have truly advanced. It was one battle after another. No sign of a chance to penetrate the huge walls of Troy. Deaths accumulated without any meaning. Victory still looked unreachable.

Despite being besieged, Trojans still stayed strong. Somehow, they managed to get some provisions. They were weaker than before, but still resistant and stubborn, not giving up at all.

And for Achilles? Well, he was still waiting for his moment. Ho! Of course, he was winning a lot of battles and was a precious advantage for his allies. However, he was still waiting for the glory promised to him. He waited for the exploit that will make him famous just like the Minotaur made Theseus a legend!

He continuously ruminated about his situation until Patroclus, lying on the bed, stood up, becoming annoyed by the attitude of his lover. "Achilles. Will you stop, please?! It has been I don't know how many days that you have been silent, giving the grumpy look to everyone including me! I know you are tired of this war, but grumbling about this all day long will not change the situation."

Achilles turned his stare to the man he loved. Patroclus was one of the few people able to support his often difficult temper. "Then, tell me what will change it? What will prevent more of our brave men to die in this endless conflict? What can I do to move things forward?"

"Remember that nothing obligate you to stay here! You can go back home if you want to!"

"And risking to be known as Achilles the coward who deserted the battlefield? No chance to see it happening."

"Then, you are condemning me to support you complaining all day until we both die?"

Achilles looked at him with a serious expression. "Don't talk about our deaths. It isn't a topic that I enjoy."

"We are in a war. Death is now part of our routine."

"But we are right now in our peaceful moments outside of the battles. Don't ruin one of them by talking about the subject."

"Ho! You are funny! You are the one who are talking about the war!"

"I wasn't talking. I was only thinking. You are the one who noticed that and brought the matter in the conversation."

Ho! That hurt Patroclus' ego! Achilles could only laugh inside at seeing the grumpy face of his beloved. He stood up. He approached him and touched his cheek with tenderness and adoration in his eyes. "Hey! Let's forget it. It's time to…"

His sentence got interrupted by the infiltration of somebody else inside their tent. He turned around to notice the presence of Delphina, covered by a brown cloak as a disguise. She blushed a little, embarrassed by the fact that she almost stepped in a very intimate moment.

Not annoyed the least, he still quickly requested. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, but your mother brought me a letter for you." She said as she gave him the message to its destined receiver.

The demigod took it and began to read it. As he began, his attention was suddenly totally caught. He kept reading and when he finished, he put the letter in his pocket and ordered. "Patroclus, go search for some of our best men and tell them to prepare for a mission tonight."

"What kind of mission?"

"I will talk about it on the road. But just know that it will be the key which will finally give us the ultimate advantage in this war."

Patroclus didn't push for more answers. He trusted Achilles. He would tell him when it would be the right time.

However, Delphina's curiosity was strongly activated. "What are you intending to do? What the message says?"

"I cannot tell you." He said it sharply and with authority. That meant he didn't want to be questioned.

But Delphina was stubborn and had a duty to watch over this guy so, she stepped back and requested. "Why you cannot tell me?! What are you intending to do? Nothing dangerous I hope!"

He looked at her coldly and stated. "I have no obligation to tell you anything and I will not. Go back to the sea, now."

Delphina knew that her nephew appreciated her presence but not all the time. She also knew that it was not up to her to intervene in this war, but she wondered why Achilles would refuse to share with her some information.

Consequently, she feared the worst. "Achilles? Please, tell me you are not going to do anything ruthless."

At this, the warrior just gave her a serious and terrifying stare while saying. "This is war. Now, I have to go."

She would not get anything more. He left the tent with Patroclus letting her on her own.

She shook.

She hated how much this attitude reminded her of Apollo.

…

It was late at night. Like usual. A young man, handsome with curly blond hair, not older than sixteen exited the walls of Troy, accompanied by many bodyguards. Indeed, this youth was a prince who required a lot of protection as he was Troilus, the youngest child of the Queen Hecuba.

Some would wonder why such an important person would travel outside the safety of the walls of the Trojan city so late in the night during such a violent state of war.

Well, Greeks still possessed some honor. And it was decided that the trail that led to the temple of Apollo should never be attacked. By respect to the god that both sides highly worshipped. This way, Trojans could always travel to this place safely as long as they don't use this privilege to ambush the Greeks during the night.

And Troilus was truly a devoted servant of the god. So, he was once again on his way toward the sanctuary despite the worries of the king and queen.

He sighed. He was so young when this war started. Too young to even remember how a peaceful time felt like. What a sadness. He hoped that this conflict would end soon, so he could safely travel all around and discover new horizons.

The horses stopped. They had finally reached the temple. A classical temple of yellowish marble all built with columns surrounded by little houses that constituted a small settlement. The prince dismounted his etalon and went to salute all the priests and their families that lived around the mystical place.

One of them, Chryses, was the highest priest and came to welcome him. "My prince, it is always a great pleasure to have you among us."

"Thank you, I am here to pay respect to our cherished patron god, Apollo. To pray for him to continue to give us his protection over our people."

"Your highness, you pretty know that we, the servants of the god, will always make sure that the Lord of Light will be pleased. It is our duty after all. You should not burden yourself with it."

"Your concern truly flatters me. But once again, I must insist on my habit of coming here on a daily basis."

"But your highness, think of your family and the danger you are putting yourself…"

"I know! Still, I will continue no matter what! Now bring me to the temple."

It was no use to resonate with the prince, he should know better. The royal teenager was brought to the shrine where he ordered to be left alone for a while in order to pray.

Finally on his own, Troilus approached the huge and splendid statue of Apollo. So majestic and impressive. Everyone who looked at it would realise that they were only mere mortals in comparison to the powers of the immortals.

The handsome prince closed his eyes and knelt. He prayed. He prayed for the god to continue to protect them, to help to defeat the Greeks, to free the city from their torments. He dreamed of an era where they could once again walk freely outside the walls without fearing to be killed. He desired a period of abundance where they wouldnn't have to look carefully at their food reserve because it was so difficult to get provisions. He wanted to travel on the sea, to see new landscape, new cultures, to experiment new adventures…

But all of this was impossible as long the war would rage.

It was so unfair to suffer that long during ten years and so, he continued again to ask the god to look over them.

Meanwhile, just outside the religious building, the priests and their families were eating around a table near a fire. For ten years, their small village had been protected from the terrors of the war despite being outside. It was so taboo to attack a place of worship. This fact represented their main armour.

Yet, protected or not, they still felt like prisoners. The Greeks had made it clear that if they dared to step outside of this area or of the road that linked them to the walled city, they would be attacked without any hesitation.

And still, there were some moments where they feared that the Greeks would taint their honor by daring to attack this sacred place. In particular Chryseis, Chryses' daughter, had the impression that something terrible will befall on them.

"Father, I don't feel so good, right now." The black-haired maiden said, while interrupting her meal, raising her chin to try to see through the bushes surrounding the place. "I feel like the God of Prophecies sent me this strong impression that I cannot ignore to give us a warning."

"My daughter, be calm. You are going to scare everyone. If Apollo was aware of any danger, we, the high priests, would have known."

Then, Briseis, another young lady with long dark hair, intervened. "Uncle, I don't want to insult you, but you are not an Oracle, you cannot receive prophecies. How can you be sure that if something important would happen, the god will make you know?"

He sent her an icy stare. He hated to be reminded of the limits of his powers. As sacred was this sanctuary, it wasn't Delphi. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be holding the title of a priest of the God of Truth if he didn't have some useful knowledge.

And so, he turned again to his daughter and asked. "I'm sorry, Chryseis. I cannot know everything but I can interpret some mystical events. I have to say that an impression isn't enough. Did you have a dream recently?"

"Well, now that you are talking about it. Last night, I did see what looked like a shield but instead of protecting me, it was moving toward me with a menacing halo around it."

Chryses opened his eyes, scared for a bit. The whole place went silent. Was it…?

Too late! Suddenly, in a matter of two seconds, an ambush hit the village! Countless soldiers emerged from the deep darkness to attack everywhere, slaying the fools who dared to counterattack and submitting in fear women and children.

Chryses couldn't believe it! He saw a man capture his daughter, holding her by the hair and slapping her as she was debating herself. Briseis had reacted quickly by taking a knife only to get knocking out by one of the soldier far more experimented than the damsel.

And the priest stood there, powerless as he witnessed the destruction of his peaceful haven. Some men were dead. The children and the women would probably be sold to slavery. His whole world had been shattered in the space of some minutes when fifteen minutes ago, he was still quietly sharing a great meal with his family and friends.

Sadly, that was the horrors of war.

But how did the Greeks dare to attack this place and break their vow of honor?

He felt a knife put under his throat. Behind him, he could smell the breath of a warrior near his ear. He decided to stay calm. To not let his interior panic be seen. With courage, he uttered. "Whoever you are, I will do whatever you want from me if only you accept to spare my family."

"You make me laugh. You think you are in position to bargain."

Chryses tried to keep his sangfroid. He doubted that the Greeks would spare him but he had to try for the well-being of his beloved ones. Then, the man who went by the name of Achilles asked. "Now, you will help me. I am looking for someone and you will tell me where I can find him."

Might the gods forgive him for what he was about to do.

…

Troilus continued to pray. He could hear screams from outside. His bodyguards had left the gates of the temple to go to help but they didn't come back.

Now, the prince was someone very young who had no experience of real fight. So, he felt a lot of stress and fear within himself. For once, he should have listened to his parents and stay inside the walls of the city. He trembled. He didn't want to die. Yet, he didn't want to suffer as a slave or a war's prisoner neither.

He could anticipate it. His doom coming so closely. When he heard the sound of steps penetrating the chamber, he could only stay on the ground in his praying position. He tried to maintain his calm. His royal education taught him to not let his emotions be seen. And yet, he couldn't prevent his whole body to tremble so much, as the intruder advanced closer.

He expected to die in the following minutes, but first, he heard a voice addressing him. "Troilus, prince of Troy, is it you?"

Finding some courage deep inside him, he managed to stand up and to turn around to face his opponent. He didn't expect to find such a gorgeous man but still looking deadly dangerous. Since an answer from him was expected, he found himself forced to respond. "Yes, it is me."

"Perfect." He withdrew his sword. The sound of the metal sent a cold feeling in Troilus' spine.

"You will take me as a prisoner?" In his head, it made sense. After all, it would be a good plan to capture a Trojan prince and to ask for the return of Helen as a ransom to get him back.

"I should… But I heard about the prophecy. The one concerning you."

Troilus opened widely his eyes. How he could have known? It was a highly kept secret for his own protection!

Achilles commented his reaction. "Don't appear so surprised. My mother is a goddess. One particularly good with prophecies even if she is not as good at this as the god you are worshipping."

Now, Troilus knew who he had in front of him. And he also understood the fate awaited him. He wanted to cry. He wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his family! He wanted to curse that prophecy, that war.

"So, you are going to kill me?"

He wouldn't dare to do this in the temple of a god, though. That would represent a huge offense!

But suddenly, he cried in pain when he felt the sharp side of a sword piercing the flesh of his stomach.

Achilles looked sad and went to whisper to his ear. "So sorry, but I had no other choice. I still admire your braveness in your last moments."

And he withdrew his weapon, letting the body fall on the floor. And the blood flooded the floor of the sacred temple of the God of Light.

A terrible sin but he didn't care. He had Athena's protection.

And so, he left the sanctuary and ordered his men to bring the prisoners with them while they went back to the camp.

From now, the flow of the war was going to change.

…

Delphina had stayed not far from the camp, watching the dark horizon where Achilles and his men left, awaiting anxiously his return. She needed to check about what was happening since she gave her word to Thetis.

But on the other side, she feared that whatever the Nereid wrote in this letter might be responsible for something very terrible.

So, her adoptive sister was probably kind of making her job harder, but she had no other choice. Ho! So ironic!

But damn, the stress she felt! It was war after all, she could and even should expect the worst! In particular since Achilles chose to not tell her anything, it had to be one of the worst kind of scenario to justify this silent.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the horses running. She raised her chin. She saw torches that illuminated the warriors coming back. In front of them, she could see Achilles.

He was safe!

She didn't think one second more and ran in direction to him, still maintaining her mortal disguise. She hoped that he will now agree to explain to her everything!

But images spoke louder than words.

Besides the horses, she could see a lot of people, beaten and weak, hands tied with ropes and each linked to a horse, forced to walk with them.

Achilles had taken war prisoners, but how? Almost no one from Troy went outside the walls during the night and if they did, how Achilles could have known? Even with his mother's prophecy powers?

Unless…

She saw a beautiful young maiden attached to the horse of Achilles who suddenly decided to fight back once the horses stopped. The chief just dismounted his horse then took the rope and forced her to come back to him. She spit in his face. The demigod became and looked ready to slap her hardly while made Delphina react. "No! Don't hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Achilles said but with a terrifying and menacing tone, a little surprised to still see her there.

"Let me go, you monster. You killed my parents!" The girl uttered.

"Silent! Be glad that I spared your life. Guards! Bring her to my tent!"

Never Delphina had felt so uncomfortable. To his tent? He couldn't intend to…? No! She didn't want to think about it! But for sure, the woman had confirmed what she feared.

She turned to Achilles. He couldn't ignore her presence.

Angry, she yelled. "We need to talk now!"

…

"You did what?!"

Delphina couldn't believe her own ears. She sat down on a rock, taking her breath slowly. While they were outside, she turned her head to only see the shadow of the captured woman attached inside the tent where her figure was visible because of the light inside.

The view enraged her and she said to her nephew. "I cannot believe you did this! Of course, taking war prisoners is nothing new and would be expected. But they were from a sacred place that you promised to not touch and yet, you broke that vow! How could you?!"

"Sorry, but my mother told me about a prophecy that prevented us from winning this war, so I had no other choice if I wanted to help our side. By the way, this is war, so like you said, it should be expected."

"And what prophecy? Can you please tell me?"

"There was a young prince named Troilus. The prophecy said that if this young man succeeded to reach his twentieth year, then Troy's walls would forever stand against all enemies."

"So, you killed an innocent man outside of battlefield? In a sanctuary no less!"

"What did you want me to do?! I was shocked that such a prophecy existed! I didn't enjoy killing this person if that what you think!"

"And capturing other people that lived there and had nothing to do with this prophecy?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"I had to satisfy the bloodlust of my soldiers if we were going to a mission in the middle of the night and I made sure that few would be killed. Being prisoners may not be great, but would you have preferred them dead?"

"For the women, yes!" She dared to say. She couldn't forget the woman inside his tent and the others that must be in other men's mercy. "You know how much this practice disgusts me."

"You think I am going to rape her?" He retorted, madly. "For the love of Patroclus, I never will do this! She is my prisoner, no more. I will make sure she will be treated well."

Delphina opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. Achilles was the kind of person impossible to describe as either a good or a bad man. She trusted him to respect the concept of consent. Yet, she knew that many suffered and others will continue to suffer because of his actions that broke a great taboo: the attack of a sacred place.

But Achilles' mission was to win the war. And the Fates had put this obstacle in his way. She couldn't deny his lack of choices, unless he gave up his quest for victory.

She became mortified. For once, morality didn't appear so clear. Yet, it should. Killing innocents was bad. Yet, the context of war troubled everything.

This is war, they said… How many times would she hear it?

And Achilles found the perfect way to disturb her emotive struggles by adding. "I want you to know, I didn't want this prophecy to exist, but it was Apollo who uttered it, so…" He didn't even complete his sentence and left her to go back to his tent to take care of his new captive alongside Patroclus.

Delphina let herself fall on the ground. Achilles said _his_ name and that alone had weakened her will. She hated that! That power on her the memories held!

Suddenly, all she wanted was to run away and never come back here, but she couldn't! She had sworn it to Thetis! She couldn't leave Achilles until the end of the war.

Or until he died…

She didn't want him to die. But she hated to see him bringing misery to others! After ten years, this war had suddenly took a different turn. She expected it, still, you might expect something but still be shocked when it did happen.

And then, she had it. This feeling of déjà vu.

Because every quarrel with Achilles looked the same. The same like with _him_.

And talking of _him_ , how he will react since it was his own sanctuary that was profaned?

Damn! What kind of nightmare did she enter?

…

The dead body still lied down in the middle of the temple. No one had dared to move it. It was simply abandoned there. Certainly, the royal family will not wait to send men when it will receive the bad news about what happened here.

But for the moment, it remained there all alone.

But…it wasn't.

A warm and clean hand touched the cold and bloody corpse. He caressed the once perfect skin with a lot of delicacy. He stopped. A tremor suddenly stroke his blood. Followed by many others. The view was unbearable but he couldn't distract his attention from it.

With carefulness, he lifted the deceased teenager and brought it closer to his chest, usually full of light but now darker in this somber moment. He declined his chin, making his golden hair fall on the lifeless face, which will never show another big smile once again. All because of a prophecy he should have never uttered. Then, maybe he would have been powerful enough to prevent Thetis or Nereus to know about this with their own prophetic powers.

It didn't matter. It was too late.

And as he continued to look at the body, he felt the pain intensify in his heart. And intensify. And intensify. The more he realised what happened and what he just lost, the more he wanted to enter a state of eternal sobbing just like with Asclepius' death.

And then, the pain turned into…

The floor suddenly broke under his feet. His own power unleashed, nothing could resist it. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. His fury grew and grew. Holding tightly the body near him, his mouth became thirsty for the taste of revenge.

This sacred temple was tainted by _his_ blood.

They had profaned his sanctuary, his name, his honor! Those mortals had overstepped their rights!

Pain, grief and anger provided a bad mixture. They all composed a divine furry to be feared.

And his power increased. The air around him was unbreathable. The coloums of the temple menaced to collapse. The temperature went high like the sand burned by the sun.

He looked once again at the dead body.

He knew exactly _who_ murdered Troilus.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **So, now you must be thinking: "Damn, she truly enjoys killing children!" Well... Sorry!XD**

 **And I have to admit that I changed A LOT of facts in this chapter. First of all, Chryses and his family didn't live at all in a place near the walls. They were living in a city in the region called Thebes (How many places have this name in Antiquity?). This city was ransacked by the Greeks as you can guess. But there was no agreement or whatsover about a temple that was untouched by the Greeks and safely accessible for the Trojans. I invented this.**

 **Troilus was killed by Achilles inside the temple of Apollo. That's true. But this event has absolutely no link to the story of Chryses. But since I needed a good explanation for Troilus being outside the walls of Troy just as I needed to set the stage for Chryses' episode, then I allowed myself a lot of modifications only for the sake of plot convenience. So, I totally assume myself!**

 **Despite that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See you soon!**


	23. The plague

**7DeadlySins: What tells you that Thetis asked Achilles to do this? She may have warned him about this, but he didn't listen. Maybe he asked her a prophecy in order to win the war and she replied without expecting him to do something so foolish. Well, we will never know what was written exactly in the letter beside the prophecy. But it is true that Achilles put himself in a big mess! And I'm feeling sad for Apollo as well. He doesn't get a rest. The triangle conflict between Achilles, Apollo and Delphina will still continue.**

 **Thank you for your review!**

 **I want you to know that the subject of the chapter is a pure coincidence with what is happening right now! But it is truly convenient, I admit!**

Chapter 23: The plague

Delphina approached the captive woman carefully. She was such a mess. Her clothes all dirty, her hair so tangled and with some wounds on her body. But on her stare, she tried her best to not look afraid. She demonstrated a fire and an anger very impressive. The goddess admired this courage. If she would have been in the same situation… Having lost your family, your home, being prisoner and anticipating the worst fate….

Behind her, Achilles and Patroclus stood. They was expecting her to help them to resonate her. They said that a woman would be better fit to deal with another woman.

Well, it would still not be easy.

"Hum. Well… I'm sorry. Let's begin in the right way. What is your name?"

Silent. She refused to answer. Ok. Fine. Let's try something else.

"I guess what you must be thinking. But trust me about something. Nobody is going to hurt you. You are a prisoner but you are safe. No man will touch you, you will be well fed and you will get a good bed to sleep in."

Silent remained. Delphina began to worry. In front of her, she saw the meal of bread and fruits untouched. She had to insist. "Please, if you don't want to speak with us, at least eat something. Starving will not be good for you."

She turned her head. Delphina's worries increasing. She brought her fingers to touch her knee and said. "Please, listen!"

Suddenly she slapped her hand to the surprise of the deity who stepped back a little. The prisoner looked with pure furry and finally whispered some words. "Don't dare to touch me!"

Oops. This wasn't how she hoped things would turn to be. The woman added with a powerful voice. "All of you! Don't even try to tame me! I only hope that the God Apollo will punish you and make you taste the torture of Tartarus!"

Well, at least, they got a reaction. Then, she dared to do something.

She took off her hood and spread a little of her divine halo before saying. "I don't think so. As you can see, my name is Delphina, the Goddess of Dolphins. Now that you know who I am, can I know who you are?"

She got the reaction expected. The woman freaked out, amazed to discover that she was in the presence of a divinity. "I… My name is Briseis."

"Nice to meet you Briseis! This is truly a pretty name!"

Instead to be reassured, the woman just lost it. "How could you?! Not only you betrayed Apollo, give up your duties at Delphi but you also allied yourself with theses monsters?! Are you not supposed to be the kindest of all gods? I am so disappointed!"

"Hum…" To be fair, she really didn't expect that flame even if she should have. It was disturbing since she wasn't used to this kind of accusations from mortals.

Achilles decided to intervene. "She is here because my mother bound her to me with an oath a long time ago. But she had nothing to do with what happened. I didn't even let her know."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? By the way, why are you not killing me? Why are you offering me nice things if you don't intend to use me?"

Achilles replied. "I am not the monster you think I am. I do kill people, but this is war. I just regret this raid when it wasn't my intention, but I had to get rid of our own obstacle to the victory. I saw your courage when you fought the soldiers despite your weak position. I ordered the guard to not touch you because I though you deserved a better fate after your demonstration of strength. This is why I promise to protect you, even if it doesn't excuse what I did."

She calmed down. Probably because she was beginning to trust them. Patroclus approached. "Please, eat now. You need to. Don't hesitate to ask us anything."

"What about the others." She asked, worried. "Are you protecting them as well?"

Now…that was a though question to answer.

…

Chryses raged deep inside him. But more of despair than anger. He had been made prisoner alongside the other priests. They remained in a tent, well kept by Greek guards.

But the worst happened when the lead of the armies, the king Agamemnon, decided to claim his daughter, Chryseis, as his own spoil of war.

He had witnessed his own child being dragged forcibly inside the tent of this lustful man! What was happening inside…? No! He didn't want to think about this! Nevertheless, he couldn't fight the terrible images haunting his mind and shaming his father's heart! If only he had listened more seriously to her concerns… But it was too late to have any regrets.

He had to save her now!

As he expressed the wish, Agamemnon himself got out of his tent, looking all satisfied and smiling devilishly. He left no doubt about what he just did.

Chryses saw red. It disgusted him.

"Hey! You! Give me back my daughter!"

Suddenly, he felt a huge punch in his stomach as a guard just came to give him a lesson for his impertinence. "It is "His majesty", understood?" He told him. "And you wait for the king to come after you. You don't just yell at him."

"That's ok. Leave him alone." The King of Mycenae ordered. "I will talk to him."

Chryses, still hurt, found the courage to stand up and hold the stare of his enemy while seemed to appreciate this act of defiance. He replied. "I want to ask you to give me back my daughter!"

"You think it works like that?! That you can simply ask me and that I will obey you! You know I really don't want to. Ten years far away from my wife felt so lonely for me and your daughter is such a great company."

The enemy playing with the nerves of the prisoner. Such a classic move… But that always ended up seeing the tables flipping. Chryses was a priest and he would use that power at once!

He rose his arms, he looked at the sky. It was breaking damn and the sun was about to rise in the sky. He uttered. "I beg you, Great Apollo! God of the Sun and God of Light. I beg you to punish the Greek Armies who offended me, my family and your own name! Allow your wrath to hurt them with your divine powers. Let them suffer as I suffer as long as my daughter will not be safe once again under my keep. I ask you this as your devoted servant."

And nothing happened. Only a disturbing silence.

Which was just as scary. Everyone around who witnessed the prayer felt cold and shivers in their spine. Because they were too much aware that the god had been truly offended. And no one could underestimate the influence a high priest could have.

Agamemnon just rolled his eyes, pretending to not be bothered and returned to his tent.

But for the others, they waited anxiously…whatever was coming.

…

The following morning, Delphina could felt it.

She stepped a foot outside. The rising sun shot its rays on her skin. It was burning more than usual. Then, her senses detect it all too well.

A dark divine power had dispersed everywhere. Very familiar, she easily recognized it.

 _Apollo_

She breathed. She could detect and identify his exact mood. He was highly mad and dangerously angry. His powers made the air so heavy that she became almost numb. It was overwhelming. She knew it wasn't toward her. Or she hoped…

It increased.

She had witnessed Apollo's wrath before… But rarely of this scale. But with the offenses he had received towards his own sanctuary, she expected it. She advanced. She knew the worst could happen. The god seemed determined to impose the cruelest kind of revenge. But what exactly, she was about to know.

Sooner than expected.

She saw a rat ran and disappear. She jolted. The symbol of his power as…

The God of Plague.

…

Someone coughed like if he was vomiting before catching his breath. Another came to his help quickly before going to the other one on another bed where the patient was almost losing conscience. And then, a man entered holding his sick friend and calling for help.

Many screamed because of pain in their backs. More severe cases had developed black skin or buboes. Weakness, headache, fever…

Each day, the Greek camp transformed itself more into a hospital. The disease stroke its victims one by one gradually at each hour. While was very fast and began to be overwhelming for the medical service.

They knew why so many soldiers were suffering: the curse of Chryses had worked. Apollo had doomed and punished the Greek with the plague and will continue until the daughter of the priest was given back.

Yet, Agamemnon had refused to give up his own slave for the well-being of his army. Odysseus was trying to resonate with him but it was rather difficult.

In conclusion, they were dealing with a huge problem!

Delphina entered the tent where the patients were all situated. She shouldn't be there, but she couldn't resist the little voice inside her telling to go see by herself how it looked.

When she put the first foot in, her eyes discovered a sea of men about to meet their death. With the context of war, it was nothing new. But the power of the man she still loved surpassed the damages caused by the influence of Ares.

She was shaken. Yet, how could she blame Apollo? He would always riposte if someone offended him. And for once, he was kind of justified… Achilles had destroyed a village, killed a young boy and enslaved many people. The God only wanted justice for the priest who had always well served him and save the little girl trapped with the king of Mycenae.

And yet…

She couldn't think further when a loud voice called her. "Hey! You there! What you, a woman, are doing here?!"

She felt caught red-handed. She panicked a little, unsure of what to respond. It was often dangerous for a woman to be alone surrounded by so many men. She couldn't reveal her identity to them.

Luckily, someone behind her intervened. "It's okay. She is with me to give me some assistance."

She recognized that voice! She turned around to confirm her guess. "Podalirius!" She greeted one of Asclepius' sons.

"Happy to see you, god grandmother." He replied with a smile. "It had been a while."

"Indeed." She went to visit him and his sibling often after the death of their father as much for them than for herself. They were still a family after all. "What are you doing here?" She asked him while was now looking so much more like his father.

"As you can guess, they needed more healers working for the Greek Army so I came to help. Looks like I arrived at the right time now that I realise what my grandfather just did."

Try to not be too sad, she told herself. Useless, though. They both perfectly knew how difficult it was to handle such a situation when a very close relative of both of them was the cause.

Podalirius looked at her wondering. "I don't have that much time to talk with you because of my job, but why are you here?"

"That…would be complicated to explain."

"Please, help!" Cried one of the patients agonizing on a bed nearby.

Obeying his healer's instincts, Podalirius went fast to his bedside, ready to assist him. "Don't worry, I am here! I admit that we are overwhelmed, but we still going to do everything to save your life."

"I know you. You are the son of Asclepius. I saw you while I was still a child when you healed my father."

"Really? Well, I hope to save you as well."

"It is your grandfather! Can you not talk to him?!"

"Well…" His face looked very sad. But he couldn't complete his sentence.

"Help us right here! We got a serious problem with a patient!" Screamed another healer.

The young demigod swore and then, sadly excused himself before going toward a most urgent matter. And there, the patient was left alone like many others. They were too many and not enough people to help them. The worst cases were prioritized.

This was a huge catastrophe never seen before. And Delphina was very old.

The guy left on his bed then looked at her. "Please, can you come here?" He requested with a truly weak voice.

As a goddess, she was immune. So she risked anything but did he know that? She still approached him because her caring instincts kicked out. "You are not alone."

"I know who you are, Goddess."

She gasped. Her mortal disguise should be impeccable, yet. How it could be possible?

"You are different from when I first saw you. I was a little boy. I didn't know how to swim. I foolishly went too far in the water and almost drowned myself until a dolphin came to save me… You were there, not far. I caught a glimpse of you and I have never forgotten your face since."

Delphina was troubled but also touched. It was unusual to meet once again someone she had once saved.

And sadly, someone she couldn't save again!

She tried to chase these thoughts and engaged a conversation. "You are right about my identity. I am really sad about what you are going through knowing it was caused by…"

Damn! Why she couldn't say his name out loud?

Suddenly, his hand approached to touch hers. His was thin, dark and weak. Hers was light, soft and healthy. He opened it and on his palm, she found a letter. He said. "Please, bring this to my son. The address is written inside. Please… My wife was pregnant was I was forced to come here to serve my king. I have never seen him one single time and never will. I want him to receive this message from his father."

Frozen in place, she couldn't bear to respond. An image of Asclepius as a child went through her mind. And Asclepius himself with his children in his arms. And she looked at the sick man. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that these soldiers were human beings with families on their own.

She took the letter. The man closed his eyes. She panicked. "No, stay here! I will search for help!"

"I am too weak… It is too late." He whispered. "Please, let me go."

"No!"

His hand fell.

…

When Podalirius came back, he found a goddess crying silently on the bedside of the patient who sadly died.

She didn't even noticed his presence, she seemed stuck by this new trauma.

And the healer didn't know what to say… He just failed himself to save two other men.

And right now, others entered the tent calling for help. He didn't have the time to comfort her. And so, he approached the deity and told her. "God grandmother, I am sorry, but you need to leave. I think it's the best for you. Also, I would have to take the body elsewhere. To liberate the bed. Sorry."

She nodded and stood up before leaving slowly. It hurt him. He always knew that she remained someone sensible despite her old age and long experience. His father had been the same. Always compassionate, wanting to help people. And yes, he could say he felt the same. He related to her pain.

The pain of knowing it was his grandfather behind this.

But with so many hundreds of patients to look after, he had no time for his emotions.

…

After sending the letter to her dolphin, she isolated herself on the beach. She needed to be alone to do this. She felt the wind blowing her hair, the perfume of the salt sea hit her nose and, more importantly, the sun warming her skin.

She looked up but not too much since the sunray remained blinding, even to her. She took a breath and reflected about what to say while made her incredibly nervous. She feared what could happen. A voice inside asked her if she was foolish. Maybe she was.

But deep inside her, she knew it was the least she could accomplish if she succeeded.

She talked. "I know you are watching me and ready to listen from where you are with the power of the sun. I don't even need to say your name out loud to catch your attention because I know that I always have your attention, you stalker! But anyway! I know that I didn't talk to you for a while but please stay where you are. I don't want you to appear near me, yet."

She lied. As the God of Truth, he clearly knew it. Still, he would respect this wish even with the lack of sincerity.

She struggled a little before finding the capacity to say. "I truly hate to have to do this. But I feel that I have to… Please, stop this!"

Damn! To be fair, it sounded humiliating to beg like this. But this kind of soft power was all she had.

"I guess what you feel. You are mad for what they have done to your priests and your temple. You want to save the daughter of a loyal servant of yours. I can understand this. Your anger is relatable. You are justified to intervene for their justice…just not like this."

Silence. Bu she felt a change in the intensity of the power of the sun on her. A way to communicate with her.

She sighed. "You want me to explain? Well, you should know me well after all this time. Many of the people you are punishing were not part of the raid. You are doing this to weaken Agamemnon's army to hurt him but you are also harming other people who are innocent. Yeah! You are probably thinking of me as a hypocrite. I am close to the exact people who committed the crime! If it was only them, I would certainly understand a little more…but…"

Courage! She needed to find the right words to say. "You have to save this woman and their priests but I want you to do it the right way!" She fell on her knees, held her hands together and screamed. "Please, I beg you to do this!"

Again, she felt shameful. Why would he listen to her?! Would she forgive him if he did? Would she finally give him an opportunity to talk with each other face to face?

He would be justified to stay stubborn considering her own stubbornness.

She gave up. She did what she could. She should resign herself.

She walked away, praying for the well-being of those men, even if she had no clue which god she should pray.

…

Extenuated represented a weak word to describe Podalirius. He was devastated. How many had died in the previous hours? How many he failed to save because no one had the time to take care of them or because it was too late? How many left this world in an execrable pain without any solution available to appease them? How much smoke was spread by the fire of the funeral pyres?

What would his father do in his place if he was still alive?

Fatigue and despair were winning over him. He wondered if this was worse than battlefield or not. Difficult to judge.

One of the physician came to him. "Podalirius, I…"

"Please, don't announce more deaths uselessly. I know it and don't need to hear it."

"No, it is the reverse! We do have more cases of people infected but they suddenly stopped to die!"

"What?"

"It looks like the symptoms are prevented to develop to the next levels. We cannot explain how."

That was…very strange.

At the exact moment, he felt somebody penetrating the place. Prepared to see someone else sick, he turned around just to see his god grandmother again. What did she come?

"I'm sorry. I failed."

"What?"

"I tried to talk to your grandfather. To ask him to stop this. But I'm pretty sure he didn't listen. I did my best but it wasn't enough. For this, I'm sorry."

He opened widely his eyes. "So, that's why!"

She appeared confused. He clarified. "They just told him that deaths had stopped. We still have cases of infection increasing, but no more demise."

It was her turn to open widely her eyes. Apollo did listen to her! In some way. Now, no more will die from it!

Yet, the healer stopped the birth of this optimism by saying. "It's not that much good news. After all, we are still going to lack beds for everyone and medicine to ease their misery. People are now going to suffer without any solution to escape it."

She nodded. No matter what, you don't fight Apollo's wrath so easily. He took out some consequences but not all of them.

Not until Chryseis would be sent back to her father.

She looked at everybody inside the tent. Lied down and weak, trying to be strong and have hope. Those were soldiers ready to die while fighting but disease had often the default to represent such a slow way to die.

And now, they would not die and just endure.

She definitely didn't help that much and she felt bad for this.

Podalirius still felt concerned about something. "Did you…really talk with Grandfather?"

She looked at him. This was someone who prayed for the end of an internal familial drama. She crushed this hope. "No. I just talked out loud while being exposed to the sun. I could not hear him or see him."

"But why? Why don't you go talk to him? I know you cannot go to Delphi! You swore to never go back there, but you could have organized a true meeting and he would have accepted for sure!"

"I can't."

"But why? I am just as mad as you with what happened with Niobe's children, but this attitude is futile."

"Probably, but we are not on the same side of this war. It is not the right moment to resolve this."

"I know it's not just that."

She sighed. "Don't push me, please. I don't have the energy for."

Podalirius stared at her seriously and told her. "I now understand. You were right."

"Right about what?"

"Remember when I was young, my siblings and I asked you why you didn't marry Grandfather. You simply responded: "It is complicated". Now, I see how."

She didn't say anything.

Then, suddenly, someone else entered while opening the canvas so brutally that it caught the attention of everybody.

Achilles had entered the place with his famous dominance that always commanded the attention of everyone present. His face was cold and serious, almost furious. But overall, very afraid. What was wrong? He stared straight at Podalirius and Delphina before yelling. "I need you! It's Patroclus!"

…

Patroclus was lying down on his bed. Feverish, tired, burning, suffering, almost turning crazy. Sweat covered his red face as he breathed fast. He couldn't move without having his body reminded him in which state he found himself recently.

He heard sounds. He opened slowly his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could recognize the silhouette above his front. Comforted by the sight, he closed his eyelids to let himself rest the best he could.

Achilles looked at him. Fear was not something he was used to. He was invincible on the battlefield. He was the one who caused fear around him.

But when it came to his only weakness besides his ankle… He put his hand on the front of his lover, trying to guess the temperature. Alarming for sure. Beside him, Briseis wetted a towel with cold water in a vase before giving it to the demigod who put it on his beloved's forehead.

He turned his head to the healer and his aunt uttering. "He suddenly felt sick like everyone else and the symptoms became terrible strangely fast. The same with many of my men. Can you do something?!"

An Achilles impatient, worried and angry was never reassuring. Podalirius answered by lowering his chin while Delphina bluntly responded. "I don't want to scold you when the situation is difficult for all of us, but… You are the one who did this!"

She now realised that being mad toward Apollo was not useful when he was trying to do his best for what it was fair for him. This whole tragedy began because of the cruel actions of someone else!

And Briseis turned her face, desiring to hide her agreement with the statement.

As expected, Achilles riposted. "I did this?! It is Agamemnon who refuses to give back this woman to her father! And this is the Act of Apollo!"

"And _who_ captured this woman first? Who profaned the temple of the God of Disease?! Are you that surprised that he is punishing you as well?!"

Delphina cared for the safety of Patroclus as much as her nephew did. But she knew there was only one single solution. Achilles had more power in this case than herself. He just knew to wake up!

But the quarrel was far from finished. Achilles approached her, measured himself with his tall size to impress her, but she wouldn't let herself be scared. On the edge to plunge deeper into his potential wrathful state, he asked. "Then, why him? Why Patroclus and not me?"

"You are immune to every disease, but not to heartbreak."

"Damn! What does he expect me to do?! He cannot kill him! If it ever happens, immortal or not, I will avenge him!"

"Don't be a fool! And you know what you have to do! Not only for Patroclus, but for the entire army!"

Achilles calmed down, now ready to listen.

…

Agamemnon slept very hardly recently. He had the company of a new concubine to appease the absence of his wife, but bore the anxiety of having almost his entire army in a very bad shape. Yet, despite the pressure, he refused to let go of his war's price. In particular since the deaths had stopped. He convinced himself that they would probably heal sooner than later.

Odysseus had scolded him about this stubborn thought, pledging to recognize the gravity of the situation and to assume his own responsibilities. Once again, he had shown himself deaf to those supplications.

He tried to sleep, to not let himself drown into the nightmares. Even Hypnos wasn't so kind to him. The gods truly hated him! He had sacrificed his own daughter, for Zeus' sake! Give him some mercy!

All of a sudden, a sound forced him outside of his dream world. He opened his eyes and checked around him. The first thing he noticed: the absence of Chryseis!

Growling furiously, he stood up, put on his clothes and put a step outside of his tent.

Waiting for him was a big group of people. Among them, Achilles, the mysterious woman who often accompanied him, Odysseus and other soldiers. What was that? A mutiny or something like this?

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The wrath of Apollo has finally been appeased. Everyone is now healed from the plague."

"What? But that means…"

"Chryseis has been reunited with her father." Achilles said, not hesitating to cut him. "I also allowed them to leave freely.

The king got terribly mad. His face reddened like a fire. How this young guy dared to go against him?! Fine! It is true that the situation was getting very horrible with the divine punishment, but still… He hated to be defied like this!

He growled. "Have you forgotten who the real commander of this army is?"

Stubborn, Achilles replied. "And have you forgotten who led the mission against the village? The consequences were as much my responsibility than yours. I just reacted unlike you."

The King of Mycenae had never been so insulted in his life. Not even the other kings would try to respond this way to him. Maybe his own brother, but that was normal sibling dynamic!

But this man seemed too pompous due to his status as a demigod and as the strongest warrior who ever lived!

He deserved to be punished.

"Guards!" A group of ten men came, ready to obey. "Go take Achilles' concubine and bring her to me."

"What?!" The warrior yelled. "How could you?"

"You may have acted in my back but I remind the highest commander in this army! You took me my slave away! It' only fair that I got yours in return!"

"You don't even possess a merit in her capture! You weren't there!"

"Do you think I care?! Anyway, you don't need her! You have your boy and this woman beside you to entertain yourself!"

Achilles couldn't let those insults pass. He was about to draw his sword when he felt the hand of Odysseus on his wrist. A stare from his trusted friend advised him to not do this. That it would be unwise and provoke unnecessary chaos.

He sighed before giving in to the voice of reason.

Yet, the wrath he felt would not let go of its hold of him. They stole him Briseis! He should have freed her as well. He was a fool to think she was safer with him. He failed to protect her and to fulfill his promise. That was a breach in his honor! And for an idiot who could not even learn from his own actions!

And with this, he used what was left from his powers. "Fine! Take her! But note it in your mind!"

He stared intimidately at Agamemnon before pronouncing. "As long you will have her, I swear to not participate in your war. That will applicate to my army as well. If you insist on it, then, handle the battles all by yourself from now."

Agamemnon laughed. "You think I cannot win this without you?"

"The prophecy was clear. Without me, you are lost! Now, I have to go."

Delphina followed him, not wanting to be left around those men. Achilles didn't look at her. He went straight to his tent.

And she was a little bit scared. Not only for the fate of Briseis, the young woman she had known for such a short time but enough to care for her, but also because Achilles was definitely furious.

Because when he was angry, it was always memorable.

And angry he would remain for she didn't know how long. He stopped smiling, not even for Patroclus. He stopped having real conversations. He stopped thinking about anything else than the offense done to him.

And revenge he will get as he will ask his mother to use her influence on Zeus in order to give victory to Troy during his absence.

And Delphina couldn't say if this new conflict made her job easier or not.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This episode didn't really happen like that. I did some modifications just to make the conflict more intense.**

 **Podalirius was there alongside his brother Machaon. I just chose one of them, because one character was enough.**

 **Now, I want to talk about the current crisis we are experimenting since this was a chapter about a disease. I don't know your own situation, but I want all of you to stay strong. Maybe you have lost someone from this virus. Maybe you are working right now at your own risks. Maybe you are infected. Maybe you have lost your job. I don't know. I wish it was as simple like praying Apollo, but in real life, it isn't. Just stay strong and have courage. We are going to go throught this, I'm sure. And I dedicate this chapter to all people working in the medical service! You are amazing and blessed by the gift of Asclepius!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you soon!**


	24. Artemis

**7DeadlySins: I am happy that you enjoyed it. For sure, Apollo would listen to Delphina since he still possesses a soft spot for her, but he was still justified in his actions somehow. And yes, it was about time that Delphina scold Achilles! And it will certainly not be the last time.**

 **Thank you for your review!**

Chapter 24: Artemis

Many weeks passed since the beginning of what people called the wrath of Achilles. Like predicted, Trojans were getting the advantage. The majority of the victories were theirs.

All because Achilles was refusing to participate to the war as long as Briseis would be not sent back to him. He didn't left the camp, but stayed there every single day.

His personal army was obligated to follow his decision and it wasn't like they complained. It would bring them a break from the battlefield and on the other side, they were truly faithful to their chief and agreed with him about the insult done to him.

And yet, the concerned would not give a rest to his mood.

Every morning, he woke up, giving the usual tenderness to his lover before going to serve himself a meal. After that, he would wash himself before sitting somewhere to enjoy the warm climate while waiting for the day to finish.

And all without saying a single word.

Patroclus still managed to get some conversations with him from time to time. But he was clearly the only one.

Delphina tried a thousand times to get something from him without any success.

"Hi! How are you today? I brought some vegetables from your garden at home. Your mom wants you to keep some connection from your birthplace. Happy?"

He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her.

She sighed. "Fine. I will put the basket on the table. Eat it as soon you are hungry. You may not be battling right now but you still need to maintain yourself healthy."

Still nothing.

She was discouraged. Then, Patroclus came to her. "Come. Let's go outside. There is no use to push him. You know that."

She nodded and followed him. At least, one of them wanted to maintain a social relationship with her.

They exited the tent and went to the beach where they discussed while enjoying the view.

"I'm sorry that he is treating you like that." Patroclus said. "He may still talk to me, but even I have difficulties when I brought that subject. He dismisses it and change the subject of the conversation very fast. He is too stubborn. I'm sorry. Just don't think he hates you."

"Thank you, Patroclus. I just don't like to feel punished. After all, I was the one who suggested Achilles to take Chryseis and to deliver her to her father behind Agamemnon's back."

"It was the right thing to do. It wasn't your fault. In fact, we should have released Briseis at the same time than the others. He felt responsible for that."

"I can understand."

"You know you are not obligated to stay here. Since he is not fighting, you don't have to watch over him. You can take some vacations from your oath. I will contact you when he will be back on the front."

"Thank you but… I don't know. It is just in my nature to worry. And something more than my oath brings me to go see Achilles everyday. In particular, right now. His temper and difficult attitude reminds so much of…"

She struggled to finish.

"Ho! You are talking about _him_."

She knew who and why he avoided to say his name out loud. She gasped a little and said. "Follow me."

She indicated him a place where there were a lot of trees that offered shadow from the sun. He followed her and once they were safe there, she pursued. "Sorry. It's just that I don't want to have this conversation while being exposed to the sun."

Patroclus raised his eyebrows. "You really think he would spy on us?"

"Trust me, he would. I have known him since the day of his birth."

"Ok, but does it mean that you want to talk about him?"

She breathed. She wasn't sure about what to say. On the other side, she trusted Patroclus and it had been a while since she talked deeply with someone worth trusting ready to listen.

"Well. I don't know what to say. You have probably heard about it. We used to be so close. He was truly my best friend. Despite the fact that he possessed a difficult temper. Sometimes, it was pretty hard to deal with his strong personality but I liked him like that when he didn't go too far."

"Hmm… I have the impression that Achilles may remind you of him. Maybe this is why you are still trying to talk to him. Because you want to fill in the emptiness with the closest thing like him."

Delphina blinked her eyes. "I don't think… Hum…"

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. Believe it or not, I do like Achilles' temper. Yet, he can be annoying, sometimes, but he would not be who he is without it. And I am pretty sure that you feel the same toward Apollo. This way, when Achilles acts like this, it may remind you of the time when you lived with the god. That's what you call the power of nostalgia."

Since when Patroclus became a psychotherapist? She thought about it. Maybe…

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah… But you know, it isn't very simple. You weren't there when he killed all these children. In particular when this event happened not long after the loss of my godson. I…"

"It's okay. Don't feel obligated to speak about it. You know. Sometimes, Achilles drives me mad as well. I support him most of the time, but even I can… Well, I cannot imagine myself being in the same situation as you. But, just know that it is not always easy between us."

"Have you ever had a serious fight that threatened your couple?"

"Serious as yours? Not yet. But I fear it may happen someday inevitably. I hope the consequences will not be so big."

"It will all depend of your reactions."

"In your case, I know you were the one who provoked the most consequences. So, it is kind of strange to see you suffer from your own decisions."

"He acted first when he committed the infanticide." She replied defensively.

He didn't answer back. He understood. "Sorry for disturbing too much with this subject."

"That's okay… Could you leave alone for a moment? I need it."

"Ok. Remember, you are free to go back to the ocean. But you are welcome if you want to return."

And with those last words, he left.

…

Delphina had stayed on the beach the whole day.

She was thinking. About what? She didn't know. Her whole mind was now like a storm. With a wind very strong that prevented her to move. And the weather so bad that she struggled to see any light that could indicate her a safe place to get.

Yes, that was what exactly how she felt for many years now.

At first, she felt burdened by her obligation to watch over Achilles as it was mostly stressing considering his hard personality. But she came to see it as a good distraction.

But the "distraction" became a reminder of what she wanted to be distracted from.

The night rose. The sun disappeared and the moon began his usual reign at this time of the circle.

For once, she didn't know what to do. Should she go back there? Even though Achilles hardly recognized her existence and that she had nothing to do? Or should she go back to the ocean like Patroclus advised her?

She felt lost.

"Delphina."

She gasped and froze in place as if she had been struck by a thunderbolt. That voice! It couldn't be!

She turned around to confirm her suspicions. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt in person stood in front of her shining like the moon that she represented.

She was shocked by the surprise meeting. How long it had been since she had seen Artemis? Just as much she had been angry toward Apollo, the same had applied to his twin.

And to remember that, she became irritated by the audacity and yelled. "What do you want?"

The Olympian had been prepared to this conversation and so, she whispered. "I just wanted to discuss with an old friend of mine. I waited for the perfect occasion when you will be alone.

Delphina didn't like it. It felt suspicious. "Are you sent by your brother?" She asked rudely.

"No. I came on my own. I didn't even tell him that I planned to come to see you. You can trust me."

"Then, what do you want from me?"

"Look. I know you must be mad at me. But I just want to have a civilised conversation right now. I came here because I need to explain myself. It took me so many years to have the courage to confront you, so at least, give me a chance to talk."

The oldest goddess sighed before deciding to give in. "Fine. I am ready to listen to you."

"Thank you… First of all. Unlike my brother, I am ready to apologize. I want to apologize for what I have done to Niobe's children. You were right. I punished the wrong people. I betrayed myself as the protector of the youth. I deeply regret it."

Suddenly, a fire burned inside Delphina. First, she was surprised by the apology. And yet, she possessed a good memories.

Angry, she yelled. "Since when do you regret it?"

"What?"

"I'm asking. _When_ did you realise how cruel you were? Certainly not before you asked the sacrifice of Iphigenia!"

Artemis stayed still. She expected this subject to pop up in the conversation, just not that early. If she wanted to keep Delphina's full attention, she would have no other choice than going straight to the truth.

"Iphigenia is still alive."

It worked. The sea deity was about to riposte but she quickly closed her mouth under the impact of the revelation. She was clueless. "What?!"

"Please, just listen. I owe you an explanation. Well, you should know that I would never ask for such a thing."

Delphina looked at her severely. Artemis realised her mistake. "Sorry! You are right. I cannot claim such a virtue. Well, I still didn't really want it! But I was mad at Agamemnon for the offense he committed to me. And also, I didn't want this war to happen. So, when I realised that I could intervene, I didn't hesitate."

She took a breath before pursuing. "I couldn't maintain the wind forever or else my father would punish me for too much intervention in the mortal world. I needed to ask for something in return for my peace. I could ask for anything. So, I asked for something very taboo. The sacrifice of his child. Please! Understand me! I didn't want her to die at all! But I thought that the king would never be able to do this and so that would make him give up on the war. That was my real goal."

"Well. Congratulations. Now, you know how cruel people can be. Imagine when it is the people you trusted the most."

Artemis blinked. Since when Delphina could talk like that? Did she hate her that much? She still continued. "Well, when I learned that he would truly kill her, I stepped in. I used my powers to switch her with a deer. The deer was covered with an illusion. I brought her in my forest where I made her join my retinue."

She had finished. She hoped that her old friend will finally forgive her now that she knew the truth.

And yet… She had never been properly prepared. Less angry, Delphina still looked at her with more deception than ever. She replied. "Did you think that it would make me feel better?"

"No. But…"

"But what? A mother and a father are still grieving, thinking that their daughter is dead! This girl is now living far away from her home, from her family. And overall, she is obligated to be virgin in order to respect the rules that come with living with you! How is it supposed to make me feel better?"

Artemis was mute. She never considered this angle of the story. Or maybe she chose to ignore it.

Nevertheless, Artemis remained surprised by Delphina's reaction. "You changed." She said. "I have never known you as someone so bitter."

Delphina almost blinked at the comment, but she quickly found a riposte. "Maybe you simply didn't know me well… Or you are unaware or how much some people can change someone."

"Are you talking about my brother?"

"Ho! Please, don't bring him in the conversation!"

"Are you going to avoid him forever?" The Olympian insisted with determination, this time.

Delphina didn't know what to respond.

Artemis added. "He misses you a lot, you know."

This warmed and hurt her heart at the same time. She missed him as well, but she would never say it out loud in the presence of his twin sister.

"If he does, then, why doesn't he come to me like you did?"

"It's more complicated."

"You doesn't sound sure."

"Well, he doesn't talk that much when it concerns you but I know him well enough to know how he feels toward you."

"Please, don't. You are not helping me to move on. You came to apologize, that's enough. You can leave."

"You are not forgiving me easily, are you?"

"Just explain to me! How did you begin to regret it?"

"I can tell you the story."

"Which story?"

All of a sudden, he huntress showed her with her finger a part of the sky. "Do you see the stars out there? Shaped like a hunter?"

"Yes, I can see."

"This is called the constellation of Orion."

"Who?" She didn't know that constellation at all. It was fairly recent.

Artemis became sad. "He was an old friend of mine. We met each other after the event with Niobe. He was a solitary demigod who loved to hunt. Curiously, I developed an interest in him while it is very unlike me since he is a man and usually I only allow virgin women to accompany me outside of my brother… Well, since your departure, my twin became very cold even with me and so, I supposed that I felt a little lonely."

Memories hurt her but she pursued. "We became very close. We were hunting together every day. We were learning more about each other. He was very sweet, handsome and kind. He made me feel happy."

It troubled Delphina a little bit. "Did you fall in love with him?" She was a sworn virgin and supposed to be protected from Eros' powers.

"I think I did. I don't know. It is such a foreign feeling to me. And I never felt this close to a man outside of my brother. But Apollo soon learned about this."

Delphina could fear the worst coming. Sadly, her instincts didn't fail when Artemis said. "He wasn't happy. He told me that I should be careful. That Orion was a giant. That he had an ugly past. That he was a man while was making me go against my own rules. But I didn't listen! I was even mad at him since this wasn't his business!"

She took a pause before continuing. "Anyway. I kept spending my time with Orion, becoming more attached every single day. I couldn't quite describe my feelings. But Apollo…"

Her voice became broken. "Someday, my brother came to me in the forest, suggesting to go hunting with me. I was very surprised. It had been a while since he proposed to spend some time with me like before. Nevertheless, I was truly enchanted! Then, just like in the old times, we were disputing about who was the best archer. Like before, we challenged each other. Then, he defied me to shoot an animal swimming very far away from us. Enthusiast, I accepted! I took my arrow and with my bow, I…"

She stopped, unable to pursue. The emotions had achieving to reach the surface and she was fighting to not cry.

"It wasn't an animal." Delphina easily guessed, sincerely shocked by the tragedy.

"I… When I realised what I had done… But it wasn't the worst! I looked at Apollo to see his reaction to it… Sadly, being the God of Truth has its disadvantages."

Delphina was definitely shocked. No matter her low opinion of him, never she could have expected Apollo to do this to his own sister!

Artemis almost exploded. "I cannot say how I felt… But I think I felt exactly the same like you were last time you saw him! I was disappointed, angry, sad and horrified! I just wanted… I felt so furious that I menaced to leave him forever like you did."

Delphina reacted. "You did?!"

"For a while only. In my mind, I was siding with you and with that, I discovered how awful I have been in the past. But…"

"But what?"

"The constellation appeared. To my own surprise. My father admitted to me that it was Apollo who asked him to do this."

Delphina didn't know how to react. "It was him? Don't tell me you forgave him after that!"

"Not so easily. I went to him to receive some explanation. And… Trust me. I have never seen him being so sad and desperate in my life. He confessed how much he regretted it, that he only wanted to protect me while fearing to lose me as well. He never thought of how much it would hurt me! The fear I saw in his eyes, I will never forget it! Then, that's what I learned it. That I couldn't stay mad at him forever. That it would be pointless and not productive."

Delphina bit her lips a little bit. For once, she felt sorry for Artemis. Being tricked to kill someone you love by someone else you love? She had yet to meet that kind of pain.

On the other side, she hated how she could easily relate to how she could lose her maintenance once she saw Apollo's sadness. She also possessed this weakness. But…

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Artemis. However… If you expected me to show me that I could forgive him, you are going to be disappointed. It's quite the contrary. I cannot believe that he could do something like that. That's what I can hardly accept. He hurt so much, than he regrets only to do it again. There was a time when I had faith in him that he could become a good man. In particular during his time in exile. But that time felt like it happened an eternity ago."

"And what about me?"

Delphina looked at her. She had multiple reasons to despise Artemis. She had killed Coronis. She had convinced Asclepius to break his promise while led to his demise. She had murdered the children of Niobe.

And yet, she could believe in her sincerity right now. "I don't hate you." She said.

Artemis was kind of relieved. It was all she needed to hear. And yet… "Delphina, I…" She still wanted to talk about her brother. She knew that she didn't hate him that much. She was just very hurt by his actions while had traumatised her. She was only very upset by the repetitive deceptions she had faced from him. She now understood that, but…

"Do you know…?" Artemis desired to tell her the truth. About why his brother had been so upset by Troilus' murder. Not just because it had happened inside his temple. What pain he had been through! Sure, she would not stay insensible!

And yet, with the revelation it would implicate, she was afraid it would just hurt her even more and not help his brother's case at all. She became so conflicted.

"Are you going to finish your question?" Delphina asked while the other goddess wandered in her thoughts.

"Nothing. I am going to leave." She chose to not say anything. It was wiser to not infiltrate herself further inside their relationship.

"Artemis!" Delphina called.

The huntress stopped. She turned around to listen.

"I _really_ don't hate you. And thank you for coming."

Artemis smiled. Then, she left.

…

After Artemis' departure, Delphina stayed a little longer on the beach, lying down on the sand watching the stars. She contemplated the constellation of Orion. While reminded her even more of the conversation she just had.

She couldn't stop thinking of Apollo and Artemis. In particular the former one.

Once again, she hated to admit how much she missed him. How long it had passed since the last time she saw him? When she left the first time after Marsyas' death, the separation had been far shorter. But now, it felt like centuries ago when she last saw his smile. And yet, she still remembered very well any details of his beautiful face, any part of the music he played on his lyre, any moment she had experimented with him.

Her throat began to strangle her. The emotions were too strong. She decided to distract herself by thinking of how cruel he could be. Of how he had dared to hurt his own sister despite working hard to earn her forgiveness soon after. But he certainly would never learn anything. He had deceived her too many times.

No! It didn't help! It saddened her even more.

She closed her eyes. Trying to relax her mind. To plunge her head into the tranquility of emptiness. And soon, she found a slumber.

…

It was all darkness and all silent. The atmosphere scared her. Loneliness absorbed all of her courage. She felt trapped. She felt surrendered by a terrible coldness that maintained her frozen in place.

She tried to remember who she was, where she was. Her head was totally confused.

She tried to move only to fail. She couldn't escape this state. She wanted to scream but nothing came from her voice.

She panicked!

And suddenly, she heard a voice…but not hers.

She knew that voice but from where? And what was it saying?

She felt a hand touching her. She should be afraid but in the contrary, she felt reassured. But why?

Suddenly, she felt warmer. Like if a barrier separating her from the cold had been deposited on her. Was it from this unknown guardian angel?

And a moment later, she heard. "Wake up!"

She jolted. That was a different voice. She heard again. "Please, wake up!"

She shook and suddenly her eyes opened. She jumped when she realised that she had been asleep. She rose her head. Then, she noticed the presence of Patroclus at her side. She was confused. "What's happened?!"

"It looks like you fell asleep on the beach. Are you crazy? The night is really cold outside!"

"What? But… How did you know that I was still here?"

"We suddenly received the visit of a raven who seemed to want us to follow it, so I volunteered to go, then I found you."

A raven? But that would mean… She also noticed something else. She deviated her stare and gasped! On her body, a familiar white blanket had been put on her. She recognized that smell!

"He… He… He was here." She only whispered, on the edge of breaking down.

Patroclus knew what she meant. He suggested. "Come. You may be immortal but you can still get sick."

…

When they got back to the tent, Patroclus prepared a hot beverage in order to calm her mind. She was holding the blanket around her body like a baby. She hadn't say a single word since.

Achilles stood there, just observing them. He couldn't say what exactly he was thinking but he knew for sure that he was worried even if he wouldn't show it.

He brought her the drink. "Take this. It will help you."

She accepted it and slowly drank it. It made her feel better and yet… She couldn't let go of the blanket. She had missed it. This softness she had experimented every night she had had a nightmare where she would run to… She wanted to cry but she fought to not do it.

She whispered. "Why? Why he always do that? Why he cannot let me go and let me move on? Why he has to torture me like this?"

Suddenly, Achilles advanced to her. She looked up, intrigued by this approach. He had been practically ignoring her recently. What was happening?

He squatted in front of her to have his eyes at the same height than hers. His stare was intense but comforting. He told her. "People do crazy things when they are in love."

He gave a glance to Patroclus before returning his attention on her and added. "However… People do even crazier things when they have _lost_ the one they love. Letting it go isn't that simpler."

She closed her mouth.

Satisfied, he stood up and indicated that he was going to the bed.

Patroclus asked her if she needed anything else while she declined the offer. She thanked him, thought.

He went to join his lover, leaving her alone.

She began to breathe slowly. She didn't know if she felt worried or reassured, but she was certain of one thing.

She will remember this day as the day where she learned that she will never be free of Apollo.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I told you that I didn't forget about Artemis! This conflict had to be resolved!**

 **Fun fact: when I first planned my story, I wanted to include an entire episode about Orion. But I thought that it would distract too much from the main story. Still, I am glad that I managed to insert it somewhere.**

 **In the real myth, Apollo wasn't the one who asked Zeus to create the constellation. It was just a nice modification from me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
